


Vengeance Of The Dragon

by DumbDragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is a Blackfyre, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 103,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbDragon/pseuds/DumbDragon
Summary: Gods sends jon back but this time they help him to get his birth right and fulfill his destiny.





	1. Dream

The Old gods and the gods of the Old Valyria sat and watched as the last of their magic disappeared from the world with the slow and depressing death of Jon Snow or Aemon Targaryen. The man was born to be their champion, He was the promised prince, The Azor Ahai, He was supposed to defeat the Night King sending the Ice demon back to sleep for another 8000 years but he failed, The Night King was not defeated, he only lost his body to the dagger of a girl who was once known as Arya Stark. He would raise again within the next hundred years and with no one there to stop him the world was doomed.

The Gods who were once powerful and strong, were now mere shadow of themselves, slowly dying because their once powerful magic was nearly all gone from the world. But all was not lost they still had enough power to do something which could save them. Both Gods not giving up hope finally came to a decision that they would send Jon Snow back in time. But due to their reduced powers they could only send his soul, They were not powerful enough to send his memories.

They decided to guide him through visions, Dragon dreams which would be more direct and meaningful. Lastly with last of their powers they gave him some boons which would help him fulfill his destiny. Old God gave him the ability to warg or share skin with any animal. While in previous life all the Stark children could warg subconsciously but now Jon will be able to do it at will. While the Old Dragon Gods decided to bless him with a Dragon which would grow faster and be more stronger then any Dragon ever born.

Seeing this both The Seven and The Lord of light R'hllor not wanting to lose they new gained power ( after burning of Kings landing many people start following lord of light in Westeros and many Northmen start to follow seven due to Sansa Stark becoming the Queen in the North.) Started to deploy their own plot to remain powerful. The Seven Gods make lady Catelyn Stark more devoted and fanatical follower then she already was thus ensuring the Stark children follow Seven instead of the Old Gods. Lord of light decided to give more clear vision to his followers so that they can find the Prince that was promised early and persuade him to follow R'hllor.

All this scheming was not without price, all the Gods knew that the Night King would become two times as powerful in this new altered timeline then he was in the original one but it was the price they were willing to pay to give a last chance to life.

Despite their differences all Gods agreed that the powers of three eyed crow will not be transferred to Brandon Stark till he reached the age of fifty and had lost all his childish and delusional dreams of becoming a Knight or a King, afterall because of Brandon Stark's plot to get the outcome of him becoming the King had lost them everything. 

**WINTERFELL, THE NORTH.**

**JON SNOW. (TEN NAMEDAYS OLD)**

Jon suddenly sat upright on his bed covered in sweat with a lingering feel of chill in his body. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Seeing that it was nearly dawn he decided to start the day early and shuffled towards the chamber pot.

Arriving at the great hall he looked for the presence of Lord stark, Knowing very well that he couldn't sit with his family if his father was not present to prevent Lady Stark from sending him away to avoid him sullying her good morning with the presence of a bastard.

From a very young age, he had learned about his status in his Lord father's household. Growing up shunned by almost everyone had made him a little bitter but he was still grateful for having a roof over his head and food to fill his belly, he knew the fate of most bastards and compared to them he was living a life of comfort. But he still couldn't help but envy his trueborn siblings who had the name Stark unlike him. Robb his half-brother who was his age mostly ignored him, Sansa was a mini version of her mother and thought him to be a deceitful creature who would take away anything and everything. The only person who considered him as a family was his six name-days old little sister Arya who loved him despite her mother's content disapproval. Not finding his father at the head table he signed and turned to walk towards the kitchens to break his fast.

After eating in the kitchen he went on with his day. Ser Rodrick master of arms of Winterfell drilled them in swordplay and archery, Maester Luwin thought them more numbers and history of house Lannister and their vessels. For the rest of the day, most people ignored him, but some like Theon teased and taunted him calling him names which he was used to hearing from them and had learned to ignore not giving them the satisfaction to see him angry or sad. 

He finally came by to his chambers located in an isolated part of the Castle near the servant quarters after supper to sleep on his hard bed. He previously was used to sleeping in Robb's chambers in the family wing but Lady Stark had put a stop to it when she saw Robb becoming familiar with him.

_Jon found himself standing in front of a huge castle made out of smooth black stone with grey clouds looming over it. He stared in awe at the great Castle so unlike Winterfell. The castle had many large and long towers in the shape of Dragons. Dragons and various other animals were carved at the edges of the Walls, All of which had rubies and gems stuck into them, shining in the darkness. He walked forward towards the huge gate which has dragons of different colors engraved on it, some big some small but all terrifyingly beautiful. He was suddenly brought out of his observations by a tremendous roar from behind him._

_Not even turning to see the source of the terrifying sound he dashed towards the gate and entered it without any second thoughts. It was dark with only a single light visible on the far end. Jon wiped his forehead with the back of his trembling hand, steeling his nerves he started walking towards the light. _

_He walked quietly and swiftly for what felt like a few hours all the while trying not to look back. He finally reached some woods with morning fog lingering between the trees, he walked a few more meters to find himself standing in front of a huge, tall wirewood tree, He gawked at the tree in astonishment comparing it with the Heart tree of Winterfell Godswood which was big but he was sure that this tree dwarfed it with a few hundred feet and its trunk was nearly five times wider then Winterfell heart tree. _

_His musing was interrupted by a muffled laugh from the other side of the trunk. To satisfy his curiosity he slowly walked towards the sounds making sure to stay hidden. _

_There were two people sitting against the trunk, a man with shiny silver hair and a woman with dark hair. They were laughing and talking with each other. Jon becoming more curious slowly moved towards them still making sure to remain hidden. Now able to see their faces clearly he observed them, They both were young and beautiful. He was quite sure the man was from Valyria or Lys with his long silver hair, dark purple eyes and pretty face, he remembered from his lessen that only people from there had such features. The woman too was beautiful, not as much as the man but still, she looked pretty and she had silver-grey eyes which looked a lot like his own._

_ After a few minutes, Jon decided not to disturb the obviously blissful strangers and slowly started moving backward but a crack from a twig beneath his foot brought all the attention to him. He immediately tried turning around and make a run for it but in his haste, he fell face-first on the ground._

_The Lady was immediately by his side helping him get to his feet. After dusting himself Jon looked at the Lady. " I..I'm sorry my lady. I..I was just leaving" He stammered already expecting to be yelled at for disturbing their peace. _

_The beautiful young lady just smiled at him with her hand rubbing his cheek. She kissed his forehead and took him in her arm. Jon was a little startled, having never received any embrace from anyone other then little Arya left him both surprised and confused. A few moments later the man came behind the women and led them both towards where they were sitting a moment ago against the white trunk of the wirewood tree._

_In his confusion, Jon followed the man's direction and sat beside the lady who still had her hand wrapped across his shoulder. The now smiling man sat on his other side, Jon became more uncertain as both the man and the Lady continued to smile and kiss his head._

_The lady took his face his her hands and spoke for the first time. "You are so handsome, my son." Her voice was soft and filled with affection. Jon looked up at her, his mouth half-open. The woman called him her son, he had never known who his mother was, his father had never talked about his mother but seeing this woman dark hair and silver-grey eyes he could discern that she might really be his mother. He licked his dry lips and steeled his nerves and asked the question which he was afraid to ask. "Are you my mother." _

_The Lady's smile got wider as she nodded and kissed his forehead. "Aye, I am your mother and I love you with all my heart, sweetling." Hearing those words for the first time in his life made Jon lose control over his tight emotions and he flung himself in his mother's arm and cried his eyes out. After nearly a minute he looked at his mother's beautiful tear steaked smiling face and buried his face back in her neck as she rubbed his back._

_After a few minutes when he was nearly asleep in his mother's arms he felt another hand on his shoulder, by the size of it he knew it didn't belong to his mother. Looking back he saw that it belonged to the silver-haired man. "Won't you embrace your father, son." The man spoke smiling at him._

_Jon confused looked up at his mother. As far as he knew Lord Eddard Stark was his father and he didn't know who this silver-haired man was. His mother looked at him with a sad smile. "We have so much to tell you in so little time, son." _

_They told him everything, The truth about Robert's Rebellion, The aftermath deaths of Princess Elia and his half-siblings Aegon and Rhaenys at the hands of Lannister men, his birth, death of his mother due to blood loss and birthing fever and most importantly they told him who he was, who his true father was. Jon was enthralled by their tale, he couldn't believe it, all the stories about the rebellion from his childhood were untrue. His father was not Lord Stark but Rhaegar Targaryen, a man who he till now believed to be a mad prince who kidnapped his aunt, His aunt Lyanna Stark was actually his mother, His name was not even Jon but Aemon Targaryen. It was too much for his small brain to comprehend but he held on to one point, he was not a bastard He was a true-born Targaryen._

_"We were betrayed, Aemon. we didn't want my father and brother dead. I left a letter for Brandon in Riverrun, I personally handed it to the second daughter of Lord Tully. I trusted Lysa Tully to deliver that letter to Brandon but she betrayed my trust and spread the lies about Rhaegar Kidnapping me." His mother explained._

_"Why did you elope in the first place," Jon asked. "Why not tell grandfather Richard and get married." _

_His mother looked at his father who was also looking at her, both looked at each other for a few moments till his father nodded._

_"Aye, We could have done things differently, son." His mother began. "But at the time we thought running was the best option. Your mad grandfather King Aerys found out that I was the knight of the laughing tree and had his people despatched to Riverrun to execute me and They was also your grandfather Richard who was so deep in his scheming that he couldn't even care about his daughter's happiness, he would have never agreed for me to marry Rhaegar who was already married with children. He was busy in his plot of disposing of Targaryen and crowning Robert Baratheon." She finished bitterly and then sighed looking at him "Most importantly I loved your father and never wanted to marry Robert." She stroked his cheek. "I'm time You will understand what love can do to you Aemon. We chose love over duty and thousands paid the price." _

_"We never speculated that the thing could go so wrong." His father continued getting his attention. "I underestimated my father's madness and your uncle Brandon and Grandfather paid the price for that. By the time the news reached us we were wedded and were planning to travel back to Riverrun where I would have tried to gain the support of the Lords to dethrone my father but at this news, plans changed. We couldn't go to Riverrun knowing very well that someone in Riverrun had betrayed us. Your mother wanted to go but I couldn't take that risk with her being heavy with you. So, we traveled to Drone where I left your mother with the Kingsguards and Travelled to the Trident commanding the loyalist army. The night before the battle I attempted a parley with Ned Stark but unfortunately, he ignored my missives." _

_There was silence for a few minutes, nothing could be heard other than the wind ruffling red leaves of the Wirewood. _

_"You can't comprehend all this entirely now but in time you will, my son. This dream will be in your memory and will help you process all that we have said to you as you grow." His mother smiled_

_"This is a dream." He asked trying not to cry. He didn't want this to be a dream. _

_"Aye" His mother answered embracing him. "but we will always be with you. You might not see us but we will always be there love."_

_A few more minutes passed as he sniffed in his mother's soft chest before his father spoke with his big hand on his back. "You have many more things to know, my son."_

_Jon turned to his father who was looking at him sadly. "You are too young for this but this is your destiny chosen by the Gods son." Getting a distant look on his face he continued. "There is a great threat coming, Aemon and you have to be ready to face it." _

_Jon frowned and opened his mouth in confusion but was stopped from speaking by his father. "You will Know about the threat in time when you are ready son, but I will tell you how you can be ready to face it." _

_"You must become the King you were meant to be." Jon's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at that as he gaped at the man's words thinking how in seven hells would he do that. _

_But his father smiled at him and continued. "Gods have blessed you, son. The Old Gods have given you the gift of Skinchanging and warging, you can share a body with any animal you want." _

_Jon had heard all the stories about warging from Old Nan, who had told all the children about how the Warg Kings use to share minds with beastly animals becoming half-animals themselves. He didn't know if he wanted that so he opened his mouth to object but stopped as his mother spoke. "It a blessing from the Gods Aemon and very useful, Old Nan just make the stories scarier you will not turn into an animal." She grinned. "It will also come very easy to you afterall it's in our first man's blood. The Gods just increased its power in you. You will find many ancient tomes about these skills in the Winterfell Library son, read them."_

_His father nodded. "The Gods of Valyria have also blessed you, Aemon. A mighty Dragon who will always be with you. It is currently sitting hidden behind your mother's statue in the Winterfell crypts." Jon listened excitedly as his father instructed him about the ritual which would hatch his Dragon Egg but by the end, he was afraid and troubled by requirements of the actual ritual._

_Jon enjoyed another hour with his parents as they told him stories from their childhoods but it did not last as his father began. "There is not much time left son. Remember there are three other Targaryens alive. Maester Aemon your namesake is serving at the Wall as a black brother, you should meet him and My brother and Sister are roaming the free cities in Essos hiding and escaping from Robert's Assassins. Find them Viserys is mad and will never help you become King always beware of him but Daenerys" he paused and hesitated before continuing "There was a reason Targaryens married brother and sister Aemon and Daenerys is nearly your age." Jon frowned not really understanding what his father was trying to say but still, he nodded his head._


	2. Real or Not Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out if his dream was real or not real

**WINTERFELL.**

**JON SNOW.**

The very next morning the first thing Jon did after getting ready for the day was trying to get to the crypts and start looking for his mother's grave and the Egg hidden behind her statue but the moment he stepped out of his chamber he was interrupted by little Arya, who wanted him to teach her swordplay in the Godswood.

Not hearing his single protest the little wild wolf took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the Godswoods, knowing very well that there was no way of getting away he sighed and reluctantly allowed himself to be led by her. "Come, Jon, mother is busy we can spar in the Godswood before going to the great hall " she stated enthusiastically snowing him two wooden swords in her other hand.

Jon was on the edge the whole time while sparring with Arya, all his thoughts were centered on the dream. "What's the matter, Jon," Arya questioned a frown marring her face, staring at him suspiciously she lowered her sword and asked again taking step towards him. "What is it Jon, tell me." Jon's eyes widened for a second and he immediately shook his head and replied quickly. "nothing." He was not a fool he knew very well what would happen to him if the wrong people found out who he was but he was never good at hiding anything from Arya, the only person who truly loved him. So when her big eyes started filling with tears and her lips quivered he immediately held his hands up "Don't cry, don't cry. I'll tell you." He could never see his little sister cry much less cry because of him.

The tears vanished as fast as they came and her lips spread into a wide grin as she skipped towards a tree and happily sat against it gesturing for him to sit beside her. Jon narrowed his eyes knowing very well that he was tricked and sat beside her muttering about cheating sisters. 

After a few moments, he sighed at her impatient sister. "Arya I will tell you only if you swear not to speak of this to anyone." he stated. Arya looked at him with wide grey-eyes leaned over and whispered. "Did you also steal Sansa's sweets." 

"What, No. I didn't steal Sansa's sweets." He shook his head scowling. "Then what is it Jon, I swear on my honor as a Stark I will not reveal your secrets to anyone." She declared.

Against his better judgment he started telling her everything, all of his dream from start till end, When he told her that he was not her brother but cousin she complained strongly. It took him more than five minutes to assured her that she would always be his sister no matter who their mother and father were and he would still love her the most." 

Arya hummed after he was done. "So you were going to the crypts when I came to get you in the morning," she questioned with an intense look on her face, he nodded gazing at the heart tree. 

"Than you are just stupid Jon" She snapped at him, he nearly snapped his neck as he turned to look at her with wide eyes not anticipating that reaction.

She rolled her eyes " If you go to the crypts in daylight someone will see and might even follow you, words will certainly reach my mother and you will be punished." He sighed in relief and rubbed his neck pleased that she was not calling him stupid for beliving the dream.

"Now listen to me, when everyone will sleep tonight I will come to your chambers and then we both will go and find the egg." she announced with such certainty that he just nodded his consent without any argument. 

"Arya you cannot tell this to anyone" He demanded, holding her shoulders to look straight in her eyes trying to convey the seriousness of his words. His little six name-days old sister glared at him "I'm not stupid." she snapped pulling away from his hold to get up. "Now come we can spar for some more time." 

The rest of the day was long for Jon, he sorely wanted to go to the crypts and be done with it but he didn't. The regular jabs and sneering were also getting to him, he nearly lost his temper when Theon pestered him like his usual self, he barely was able to hold screaming insult and curses at the squid.

After many long hours of wait he was now pacing in his cambers, his palms sweaty, gut crunching with nervous excitement thinking if he should go to Arya or wait for her to come to his chambers. After what seems like hours he heard someone coming and opened the door to see Arya in her nightwear. 

Both silently started walking towards the crypts, all the guards were already asleep with only some watching over the gates and patrolling the walls. Arya took the torch from a sidewall as they reached the doors to the crypts. after entering silently he closed the doors behind them and started leading deeper into the cold halls taking the torch in one hand and holding Arya's hand in another.

Upon reaching the statue of his mother he held the torch near the stone face, it held none of his mother's beauty nor warmth. "This doesn't do justice to her beauty," he mumbled softly before handing the torch to Arya and starting to search behind the statue.

He gestured Arya to bring the torch near him, he couldn't see anything other than dust. rubbing his hand on the floor he felt a stone like a bump sticking out of the ground.

"Dig it out, Jon," Arya whispered pointing the torch towards the ground. He nodded and started digging with his bare hands, after clearing all the mud he saw It, a big blue stone, slowly picking it up he marveled at the warm Egg, with the color of the sky and white ridges spread all over it.

It was already well past midnight when they got back to his chambers, He placed the Egg on his bed. Arya sat beside the egg staring at it with awe. "It's beautiful, Jon," she said trailing her fingers on the white ridges of the Egg. "How are we going to hatch it," she asked still admiring the Egg.

"We have to find a hu...human sacrifice to hatch the egg" he stammered. He was afraid of this part of the ritual, his father had suggested him to use one of the criminals in Winterfell dungeons but Jon was not sure if he could kill someone much less burn someone. 

Arya looked at him for a few moments "We can use Septa Mordana or Theon" she suggested in a thoughtful voice. Jon blinked, looking at her to see if she was jesting. "Arya I love the idea but we can't kill Theon or Septa Mordana just because we don't like them." He explained dumbly to his now scowling sister. "We have to use a prisoner from the Dungeons."

Ayra gave a displeased nod. "But I still think we could use that stupid Septa, we can tell her we found the Seven dancing in the wolfswood." She chuckled. "That foolish old crone would go running to dance with them." Jon too laughed at that, it was true the old Septa would do anything for her Gods.

It took a few days for Jon to come up with a viable plan. He started making daily treks into the Wolfswoods, collecting dry husk, wood in a small well-hidden clearing. The wood he arranged in a pyre and made sure it was extremely flammable by adding burning oil to the dry husk tucked under the wood.

His small stints into the Winterfell dungeons found him that there were only two prisoners in the cells waiting to be sent to the Wall, One was a thief and another was a rapist. 

After waiting for a whole moon he found an opportunity to slip into the dungeons and stay there long enough to speak to the prisoners before the guards could send him away. A day before the Karstarks were to arrive at Winterfell he put his plan into motion and slipped past the busy guards into the dungeons.

Winterfell dungeons were not big with only ten cells for temporary use, normally all the outlaws were judged on the spot following the ways of the first men but some were sentenced to the Wall and stayed in the Dungeons till it was arranged for them to go there.

Jon steeled his nerves and held the torch in front of each cell looking for the prisoners. The first cell held a middle-aged man who was sleeping without any care in the world, the next cell held a decent looking man who was drawing something on the wall. "You" Jon called. 

The man turned and looked at him showing his greasy short black hair and brown eyes, he looked no more than twenty name-days old. The man looked at Jon, sliding his eyes all over his body. Jon was clothed in his most fine black tunic and grey slacks with his leather boots to make the prisoner know that he was someone of importance and should be taken seriously. without he himself having to have to say it. "What did you do to be in the dungeons," Jon asked trying to maintain an air of superiority. 

The man looked at him for a few moments before answering. " Theft, I am here for stealing m'lord." He answered in a raspy voice. Jon nodded and gestured to the other inmate. "Him" 

"He is a raper m' lord, already raped more than four lasses, he was to be executed but begged for the Wall. " the man answered with disgust.

Jon nodded thinking over the words of the man he thought the rapist would be an appropriate sacrifice but frowned a moment later and questioned."Why are you here, as far as I know, the penalty for theft is losing your three fingers."

"I already lost me three fingers of me hand." He smiled showing his yellow teeth and left hand which was missing the three main fingers. "and I don't want to lose fingers of me working hand, I'm lord. So I chose the Wall."

Jon talked with the man for more than half-hour finding that he was trained to steal by his father, who was a bandit and had died in one of his heists. Being only four and ten name-days at the time and not knowing any trade, he the eldest son started stealing to feed his two much younger brothers who now lived in a run-down shack in Wintertown.

Seeing the opportunity Jon offered his assistance to the man, who he now knew was named Willem. He offered him freedom and coin in exchange for his help in executing his plan. Willem readily agreed and they discussed his part of the plan in hushed whispers making sure the other prisoner was still asleep. Jon also made sure that he was not betrayed by taking the location of the man's two younger brothers.

The Castle was busy when the Karstarks arrived with the Umbers. Jon observed them trying to learn everything about the visit. He was to become a King one day and knew he would never become one if he ignored the dealing and politics of the Lords. He found out the intention of the visit quite quickly when he saw Lord Karstark encouraging his daughter Alys Karstark to get close to Robb at the welcoming feast. He also found that Lord Karstark later proposed a betrothal between his daughter and Robb which was very politely refused by Lord Stark who wanted to allow his son to have a choice in a wife. Jon scoffed at that he knew the real reason, Lady Stark would not want her son to wed any Northern women, she would find him a beautiful southern maid who follows her new Gods instead of the Old Gods and Lord Stark would bend to the will of his Lady and might even build another grander Sept for his good-daughter and Robb already had more south in him then North, Jon thought bitterly feeding his hatred for the Southern Gods.

On the last day of the Karstark stay people were busy preparing for the night feast. Jon instructed Arya to cause some distraction and waited a few minutes until a fight commenced in the yard. Taking it as his signal Jon ran to the dungeons with the stolen cell keys. He could hear his own heartbeat as he hurriedly unlocked the cells, he knew getting caught would lead him on a direct road to the Wall along with the two prisoners he was freeing. 

Willem played his part well by making sure the other prisoner was informed about his escape plan and gratefully allowed the rapist to join them at the man's request. It was a trap designed by Jon to get the rapist to follow them. Jon led both the prisoner out of the dungeons towards the gate after giving them cloaks, the guards ignored him like they normally did as he walked with the two cloaked prisoners. He led them in the wolfswood for a few minutes till they were near his clearing, halting he signaled for Willem to act and took out his own dagger. Willem took the rapist's head in his hand and bashed it in a tree knocking the man out. 

"Help me carry him," Jon said taking hold of the man's legs and they both dragged the body in the clearing and lifted placing it on the pyre. Willem looked at the pyre and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows and open mouth. Before any questions could he raised Jon fished out ten copper coins from his pocket and handed them to the man. "You can go. If you want more coins meets me in Wintertown exactly after a moons turn." When he was sure Willem was gone he sighed deeply rubbing his trembling hands over his sweaty face and hair. 

He tied ropes all over the body of the dozing rapist laid out on the pyre making sure he couldn't escape, he also placed some heavy wood on the legs and upper body. He was scared shitless, standing with the dagger in his hand ready to make his first kill. This is it he thought before Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he took the Egg from his bag and placed it beside the man's stomach and stabbed the man without a thought making sure the blood covered the Egg. The rapist cursed and struggled to try to free himself but Jon kept stabbing him till the entire Egg was red with blood. He stumbled back and fell on his arse panting. He struggled to take out the flint from his pocket and light the pyre, after a few tries the dry oil-covered husk caught the spark and burst into flames. 

Jon felt sick as he sat there on the ground watching the pyre burn. The men's screams died after a minute, he smelled the burning flesh and vomited what little food was in his stomach and sat there heaving as tears streamed down on his face. Time passed, he couldn't say how much but it was already dark when he came to himself. He waited for what felt like hours feeling tired and weak then he heard it, the cracking and a loud boom from the sky. He snapped his head up to see a big black-red comet. The same moment he heard the screech of his dragon from the Pyre.


	3. Griff's Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follower of the lord of the light shines her light upon 'Prince that was Promised?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord of Light only gives visions. It is upto the priest to understand them correctly.

_(All these events take place in Essos at the same time when Jon is trying to hatch his Dragon in Winterfell.)_

**LYS, ESSOS.**

**GRIFF. (Jon Connington)**

He cursed the Gods while gulping the bitter drink served in one of the many cheap whorehouses of Lys. The strong bitter flavor did nothing to him other than making him sneer. Eight years, for eight years he lived for only a single purpose, striving every day to turn his dream in reality, the dream of seeing Rhaegar's heir on his rightful place, sitting on the Iron Throne as the King of the Seven Kingdom. But the fucking Gods had decided to take that away from him, leaving him with nothing but bitterness and death.

He sat in the corner looking at the disgusting spectacle of a man with a whore on his lap, suckling on her tits like a babe dying of thirst. Another whore brought him some more of that yellow piss showing off her huge bust trying to catch his eye. He ignored her snatching the mug and drowning it a big gulp, trying to drink himself to death.

Everything was going to shit again, One more Targaryen who he loved was on his deathbed, This one just a child, dying of disease, unlike the father who died on the battlefield. All these years, he still dreamt of Stoney Sept. Alone, with a sword in hand, he ran from house to house, smashing down doors, racing upstairs, leaping from roof to roof, as his ears rang to the sound of distant bells. Deep bronze booms and silver chiming pounded through his skull, a maddening cacophony of noise that grew ever louder until it seemed as if his head would explode. If only he had been more brutal and decisive in that cursed battle, Rhaegar would have lived to become the King and Jon would have served him loyally but..but. 

He shook his head, These were the thoughts which would remain with him till the end of his days like a fastening wound on his heart, which had found a cooling salve on that fateful evening nearly eight years ago.

_Flashback_

_He was sitting in a cheap tavern in Myr trying to drink himself to sleep. Past two years since the death of Rhaegar, sleep didn't come easy to him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rhaegar, his silver prince accusing him of his death. So he drank, he drank every night till he collapsed. _

_At the beginning of his exile when Rhaegar was still alive and leading the Royal forces he had thought that his Silver prince would easily defeat the Stag and become the king and call him back to his side. He chuckled bitterly gulping his mead and shaking his heavy head. If only he knew, Rhaegar was long dead and gone his corpse drowned and feasted by the fish in the Trident, his wife and children raped and murdered by traitors, his slayer was now the King. A descendant from a Targaryen bastard line. He cackled, maybe the faith had it right, The bastard line really did end the trueborn Targaryens. _

_His musing was cut short by the smell of strong sickening sweet perfume. He scrunched his nose and looked at the direction of the offending smell. "How are you fairing, my lord." said the plump bald man in an equally sickening sweet voice. Jon was deep in his cup but he could still recognize the man standing in front of him in blue robes with powdered cheeks and hands folded up his sleeves. The man who was partly responsible for the misfortune of his silver prince. _

_He was so in his cup that he couldn't do anything other than a sneer. "What are you doing here Eunuch." he slurred making for the hilt of his sword._

_"I am just here to see the dearest friend of Rhaegar Targaryen and know whether he is still loyal to his prince even after the said prince's death." the Eunuch inquired taking the seat in front of him._

_Jon glared attempting to regain his feet. "You dare," He snarled trying to draw his sword. "You fucking dare question my loyalty, turncloak. My entire life I've been loyal to my prince unlike you, Rat." He fell back on his chair unable to gain his feet, sword falling from his hand._

_"Calm yourself, my lord. I come in peace and for your benefit." Jon wanted to hear none of it, the Eunuch's words felt like poison to him, the more he heard them the more he wanted to kill the Vermin._

_"What benefit can anyone have from you, Rat. I would rather die before benefiting from the like of you, traitor." He growled. _

_"Oh, you can benefit from me more than you think, my Lord." The bald Eunuch quipped. "and Vermin are known to travel dark and hidden places, easily fleeing in times of peril only to reappear after the threat has passed." he paused. "Red Keep, my lord is filled with dark and hidden places, places which can be used to escape and regain entry to the keep itself." _

_Jon would have killed the Eunuch the moment his eyes fell on him but his current drunken state rendered him helpless, forcing him to hear this senseless shit coming out of the Vermin's mouth. "What the seven fucking hells are you about, Eunuch." He demanded. "Why don't to take your shit and get out my hair."_

_The Eunuch nodded. "If this is what you wish, My Lord." He said getting up from his seat. "I was just here to know if the true king will have the support of his sire's friend." Jon nearly choked on his drink. "What are you playing at, Spider." He snared banging his mug on the table. _

_"I'm not playing at anything my lord, I only speak the truth. Your silver prince's son lives, smuggled out of the city during the sack of Kingslanding by me." The Eunuch spoke looking directly in his eyes. _

_Jon knew better, he wouldn't trust the air breathed by the scheming spider much less his words, As far as he knew prince Aegon was murdered by the mountain in Kingslanding. "I won't believe anything spawn by you, Spider. Your words are poison, I still remember how you thwarted Rhaegar's plans of overthrowing the Mad King, if not for you Rhaegar would have become the king during the Tourney of Harrenhall." _

_Spider nodded looking down on him, when he spoke he had an edge to him voice showing how dangerous of a man he was. "Aye, It was me who foiled the crown prince's plan to overthrow the King. I am and will be loyal to the Targaryen King and the realm my lord, not the Prince. At the time my loyalty lay with King Aerys, but the moment Aerys died Infant prince Aegon became the King and I am loyal to my King." Before Jon could say anything Eunuch continued. "If you want to help the son of Rhaegar to take his rightful place, meet me here after sunsets on the morrow with all of your senses working, My lord. Farewell until we meet again." saying this the spider turned and walked away. _

_Jon was left with a range of emotions that were quite difficult to comprehend. His sleep was haunted with nightmares when he was up the next day he thought over all that was spoken by the spider with a clear mind. He knew very well that the Eunuch had the ability to save the young prince and Jon couldn't find any reason for the man to lie to him. There was also a little candlelit in his heart when he thought that it was true, that the son of his Silver Prince still lived and was alone under the care of the scheming spider. He wouldn't allow that So he decided to meet the Eunuch and swore on the Old Gods and the New to kill the spider if he didn't find Rhaegar's son._

_ Flashback End_

The very next day the Spider had taken him to Pentos abord a large trading vessel. There he was received by some men from one of the Magisters of the city, who took him to a glorious manse where he was met by a Lady who he thought to be dead, Lady who was good friend and handmaiden of Princess of Drone, in her arms was the boy, silver-haired, Purple eyed just like his Silver Prince.

From that day till this, He did everything to help the boy. He again joined the Golden company upon the suggestion of the Magister Illyrio making a secret contract with it's commander Blackheart Myles Toyne, He was even able to establish contact with Doren Martell. But now everything he did was fading with the boy who was on his deathbed, hot with fever. No healer he had brought was able to do anything other than offer a painless death in sleep to the boy, who was as good as dead for them. This left Jon with nothing but a deep-rooted pain, grief and bitterness.

He was brought out of his misery by a soft feminine voice. "The Lord of Light has shown you in my fires stranger." He looked up to see a Red priestess standing in front of him, In his time in Essos he had seen that it was common for the priest and priestess of the Red God to visit whorehoses, Inns, Taverns to preach about their God, So he was not surprised to her in front of him. But Jon was born in the light of the faith of Seven though he was not much of a follower of Gods and he didn't want anything to do in this God who demanded people be burned in his fires. Before he could tell her to leave him alone she continued speaking. "He has commanded me to assist you. You and a beautiful dark-haired, violet-eyed woman will lead me to the Promised Prince." 

He paused closing his mouth recalling words of Silver Prince. _'My son is the Promised prince Jon, He will bring the eternal spring and dawn, I thought myself to be the prophecized Prince but now I know Aegon is the prince that was promised.'_ Rhaegar was always after his books, dreams, and prophecies, Jon had never given much thought about them when he heard it from his Silver Prince but now hearing the Red Priestess telling him the same thing and her accurate description of Ashara gave him a pause. 

"Who are you and how do you know about this." He asked cautiously moving his hand to grip the hilt of his sword.

"I am a servant of the one true God and my God, the Lord of Light has granted me visions about you. I know that you are in need of assistance and the Lord has sent me to aid you." She answered looking at him with her unnerving black eyes which gave him no comfort. 

Jon looked at her struggling with indecision. Aye, he was in need of desperate aid but would he want to take it from a complete stranger who was a fanatic follower of a cruel God. It didn't take much time for him to decide, He had nothing to lose and everything to gain if the Priestess was really able to cure the boy. He nodded getting up from his seat and leading her out of the whorehose towards the tavern where they were staying.

**SEPTA LAMORE ( Ashara Dayne )**

She was thinking back on her life while stroking the hair of her son in all but blood. The child who gave her a reason to live when she was ready to die, a child who was now dying in front of her. 

It all started at the Tourney of Harrenhall, where she made the biggest blunder of her life by losing her maidenhead to Brandon Stark, A man who didn't even glance at her after he took what he wanted. She was devastated, with only Elia to comfort her. Later in that same tourney she fell in love with the second Stark brother, the Quiet Wolf was much more honorable who went no further than a kiss and had promised her that he would come to Starfall to ask for her hand in marriage. She had been ecstatic and had been waiting for it until she found herself pregnant.

She cried and cursed herself for the folly when the maester told her that it was too late for moon tea to work properly without risking her own life. But before she could decide on any further action the Rebellion started. A rebellion in which she lost everything. 

Frist Ned had to marry his brother's Tully betrothed to gain Riverlands support leaving her no reason to kill the child in her belly. Rhaegar was slain at the Trident by the Baratheon. When the word of Kingslanding reached her she was horrified and devastated, crying for her best friend Elia and her children. The last stew was when she gave birth to a stillborn daughter and the maester told her that she was now nearly barren and only a very strong and potent seed would take root in her and it would be a difficult birth which had a good chance of killing her.

She was lost after Ned Stark, the man she loved brought Dawn, her brother's sword, and informed her of his fate leaving her numb and dead inside with nothing left to live for. She was ready to Kill herself, throw herself from the palestone sword tower of Starfall when an unnamed massive arrived stating that if she wanted to help raise Elia's son she should take a ship for Pentos. Having nothing left in Westeros she faked her own death and left for Pentos broken and desperate to be with Elia's son.

In Pentos she was received by a Magister named Illyrio who took her to his manse where she saw the infant child with silver hair and purple eyes. She had seen Elia's son once immediately after he was born before leaving for Starfall to hide her own pregnancy. This boy had the same hair but the eye color was a shade lighter, more blue than purple but knowing very well that a babe change their eye color after a few days, she accepted the boy taking a guise of a Septa to raise him and hide her Identity. The orphan child became her son even calling her mother for a time but now seeing him laying so vulnerable made her heart ache with sadness.

Ashara was brought out of her thoughts when the doors opened and in came Jon followed by Halfmaester Haldon and a Red Priestess.

She frowned getting up from the bed when the priestess came forward to examine Aegon, who was now just bones and skin, his once shiny silver hair now due white, chest heaving with each shallow breath. Ashara wiped a single tear falling from her eyes looking a the half-dead child.

The Red priestess took a few minutes staring, touching, and chanting in Valyrian before looking at Jon, who was standing at the foot of the bed with hopeful eyes. "Only death can pay for life." She said moving away from the bed coming to stand in front of the fire in the hearth. "I can save the child's life but a sacrifice of another is needed to power the ritual." Ashara knew the Priestess would say something like this, Red God of Essos was always hungry for followers and blood and fire sacrifices, As a follower of Seven she had always been wary of the fanatics but she didn't speak against it because as much as she wanted to refuse she wanted Aegon alive a hundred times more. 

"Is there no other way," Jon asked looking pale and tired. When the Priestess shook her head, he closed his eyes and nodded. "I will find someone to sacrifice after you heal him" he uttered all the while looking at Aegon.

The Priestess nodded. After lighting a brazier with the help of Haldon she made a small cut on the child's hand and dropped a few drops of his blood in the fire all the while chanting in High Valyrian, waving her hands over Aegon as she increased the volume of her chants. Ashara looked on skeptically hoping whatever the woman was doing would work. She saw the Red Rudy attached to the choker of the women begin to glow red, the chambers grow hot till it was getting a little uncomfortable when suddenly everything stopped, swaying a little the women took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"The Prince will live." She said after a few moments. "The Lord of Light has blessed him." She looked at Jon and continued. "He is the Prophecised Prince, Azor Azai reborn. He will bring the dawn. For the night is dark and full of terrors." Ashara felt dread sweep through her at those words.

**MYR, ESSOS.**

**SLEEPING DRAGON.**

She was hungry, her face was swollen and hurt. When she had asked for some extra bread, Viserys had gotten angry and slapped her, blaming her again for killing their mother and not being born early.

It had been four years since they had run from their home in Braavos after the death of Ser William Darry. Ser William was good to her always calling her Princess and telling her stories, Viserys was also good but he would get angry at times when she woke the Dragon.

She sniffed trying to sleep thinking about their mother's crown which Viserys had sold to buy them passage to Myr from Volantis. When no one in Volantis was ready to help them. In Myr after a few moons of many strangers kindness again they had nowhere else to go and the tavern owner had only allowed then to sleep in his Pig stall not giving them a chamber as Viserys had asked for. So her brother got angry and had hit her when she asked for extra bread provided to them by the Tavern owner.

After tossing and turning in the rough hay for a few more minutes she finally fell into a restless sleep. 

_Dany found herself standing in what looked like a forest with lots of trees surrounding her. She looked around and saw only trees and a fire burning in a distance. Walking towards the fire she saw that it was a burning Pyre. Not knowing what to do she walked around the pyre to find a boy kneeling on the ground heaving and puking, His hands were dirty and covered in blood, the face was also dirty with tears streaming down as he wiped them. He sat there in front of the pyre and she stood beside him observing the boy who looked no older than her nine namedays, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and beautiful silver-grey eyes. The pyre was almost burned when she heard it, the crack and then the boom from the sky. She looked up to see the sky now had a black-red comet, as she was looking at the comet in awe the boy got her attention again when he got up from the ground and walked towards the burned pyre where there was a small cat-sized creature who spread his wings and screeched. _

When she woke the next day, There was the same comet present in the sky just like her dream.


	4. Dragon of Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's work in Winterfell.

**WINTERFELL, NORTH.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN ( Jon Snow ) 14 namedays old.**

After having supper for the last time in the great hall with his Stark family he was ready to leave Winterfell, He knew this was his last time having supper as Jon Snow in Winterfell when he returned he would do so as Aemon Targaryen. Over the last four years, Jon had achieved a lot of things from gaining respect in the North to infiltrating nearly thirty men loyal to him in Winterfell as guards and men at arms. 

Immediately after Lyrex, his dragon was born Jon started making his plans. He collected all the information he could find on Targaryens and their Dragons, asking maester Luwin about them, reading nearly all the books relating to The Targaryens in Winterfell's Library, even studying High Valyrian the language of his Targaryen ancestors. This attracted the attention of Lord Stark, who one day personally visited his chambers with a concerned face and inquired about his sudden interest in Targaryens. Jon wanted to snap at his uncle but he just shrugged and acted as if it was just a passing fascination, After that incident, he became very discrete with his activities.

Jon now understood what his mother wanted to say about the Rebellion. He understood the politics of the alliances which were made long before the tourney of Harrenhall. The heir to the North betrothed to the eldest daughter of Tullys, Second son and spare heir fostered at Eyrie with Jon Arryn along with the heir to the Stromlands. If that was not enough Lyanna Stark, his mother was also betrothed to the Stromlands heir. He also found out that Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully were in talks to form an alliance through betroth of Jaime Lannister with Lysa Tully before the former was inducted into the Kingsguard. The entire plot was obvious, staring right at his face. Five of the Great Houses, Starks, Tullys, Arryns, Lannisters, and Baratheons forming alliances which were way out of proportion and extremely unconventional would make anyone realize that there were already a lot of plots in play to overthrow the Targaryen before his mother and father eloped. The so-called kidnapping of Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen and the subsequent death of Rickard Stark and Brandon Stark was just oil in already burning pyre. 

All through the last four years, Arya was his biggest supporter and ally, he was sad at not being able to take her with him. In the beginning after Lyrex was born, She started defending him more valiantly when anyone mocked or called him a bastard, many a time she came close to spilling all his secrets in her angry tirades, He had to stop her hundreds of times from blunting out about Lyrex. He chastised himself for being a fool and telling a six name day old child a deadly secret and expecting her to keep it to herself when he himself was unable to do so. She learned to control her anger when he told her about his and Lyrex's inevitable death if the truth came out before he was ready. He still remembered the day when Arya first saw Lyrex.

_Flashback_

_ (Immediately after the dragon was hatched in the Wolfswood.)_

_He brought his Dragon back to his chambers in Winterfell when the feast was nearing its end and most of the guards were too drunk to notice him sneak into the castle after midnight before the gates were closed._

_The door to his chambers was closed and latched before he uncovered the Dragon from his cloak and placed it on his bed. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself and walked towards the water tumbler on the small table near a closed window and drowned it drinking as much as possible in haste, leaving his tunic wet. Looking at the dried up blood on his still trembling hand nearly made him lose it again, washing his hands in the chamber pot he looked at his dragon who stared right back at him with its deep reptilian eyes and started walking towards him while shrieking. Jon took the small cat-sized Dragon in his hand and sat on his bed as the dragon snuggled up in his lap. He observed the dragon in awe, pale blue skin with white spikes and ridges on it's back and underbelly, it had two white horns on either side of his forehead, the wings were even paler blue, made of skin-like membrane. Jon was solely mesmerized by the breathtaking creature in his lap, He sat there finally coming to terms with the fact that he really hatched a living Dragon. _

_He was suddenly brought out of his trance by a knock on the door. Jumping to his feet in fright he looked at the door, this caused the dragon to screech loudly and dig it's small claws in his skin, trying to climb on him. He could hear his rapid heartbeats, hundreds of disastrous thoughts running through his mind._

_'Did they already know about the escaped prisoners' 'Did anyone suspect him' 'Had lord Stark found out he was not in the castle.' 'did Arya not manage to find some reason for his absence in the feast.' _

_He looked around the chambers trying to find a suitable place to hide the Dragon. Quickly he placed it behind the firewood near the hearth, Gently stroking its head to calm it down. Getting his breath under control he walked towards the door, slowly unlocked the bolt, and opening it a little to find Arya standing there with a huge smile on her face. Pulling her inside he quickly bolted the door again. " I nearly shat my pants, Arya." He sighed looking at her as she ignored him and immediately started looking around while jumping up and down. _

_"Where is the Dragon" she whispered looking around with her eager eyes, Dragon choose that moment to screech again poking its small head from behind the firewood. Arya gaped at his Dragon with wide eyes and her mouth half-open._

_She walked toward the dragon with complete awe on her face. Jon walked past her and picked up the dragon in his hands with a huge grin on his face. He held it against his chest giving a clear view to her. She tentatively reached out her hand to touch it, quickly pulling back when the Dragon snapped at her fingers and hissed. Jon laughed walking towards the bed, he placed the Dragon on his furs and climbed gesturing Arya to join them._

_Still looking at the dragon who was now tearing at the furs with its claws. "What did you name him." She asked trying to again touch it._

_"I didn't name him." With a frown, he looked at her. "Wait, how do you know it's a him." He asked and shook his head when she just shrugged her shoulders still looking at the Dragon._

_Dragon again turned his amber eyes on him and started screeching. This time it did not stop even after being stroked. He turned and looked towards Arya when she suddenly got up and ran to the door. "I think he is hungry, Wait here I'll bring some meat from the kitchens." _

_He walked towards the hearth to light a fire remembering reading that Dragons only ate charred meat. A few minutes later Arya came in with a plate full of roasted chicken and some sausages."There are leftovers from the feast, I brought some extra for you too." She said while handing him the plate and sitting beside him in front of the hearth and the Dragon._

_Before Jon could char the meat, Dragon walked toward the plate, sniffed at the meat and snapped it's jaw ripping a piece of the Chicken breast to the ground, he started trying to breathe fire on it. After a few gusts of smoke, he screeched in frustration, tearing and ripping the meat with its claws and teeth. "He is so wonderful Jon, will you let me ride him, Please please." Arya babbled with a big grin on her face which made Jon smile, He ruffled her hair. "When he is big I will take you, Little sister." _

_"Lyrex" Jon declared looking at the Dragon eating the blackened meat. "His name will be Lyrex, after my mother."_

_ Flashback Ends_

In Beginning it was very difficult for him to hide Lyrex, His dragon was always restless in his chambers. So after a week, Jon took him to an isolated corner of the Godswood, where Lyrex made a lair for himself.

Within a moon's turn Lyrex was already grown to the size of a big dog. It was difficult for Jon to make sure he didn't come out of his lair in daylight and only hunted well after midnight but after two more moons the small animals in the Godswood were not sufficient for the now pony size dragon, this forced Jon to instruct Lyrex to fly off into the Wolfswood to find a new Lair and bigger preys to hunt.

After a few days, Jon started to see through Lyrex's eyes when he slept. He hunted in the Wolfswood, flew in the dark sky enjoying the night in his Dragonskin, All the while trying to master the art of Warging and skin-changing when he was awake, remembering his mother's words from his dreams. 

There were not many books available about warging or skin-changing in the library. He only had his mother's words and old Nan's stories about the warg kings to go by. First, he tried to do it consciously with a small black kitten, His first experience of warging was quite exhausting. It took him a fortnight and a lot of headaches to succeed. He stared for hours in the eyes of the kitten trying to reach her through his mind, for a few moments he would find himself looking at his own body sitting limply against the wall with his eyes rolled back in his head but immediately he would be back in his body feeling utterly exhausted and tired. It took him a few moons to get used to the process and stay in Kitten's body for more than few minutes. Being in other body was not natural at first, he felt a presence in the body, It was always trying to hide from him. It took him some time to understand that the hidden presence was the conscious of the Kitten and the kitten was trying to hide in her own body when he invaded her and took control. Not knowing what to do Jon started sending all positive emotions towards the kitten like happiness, comfort which led the kitten to show her own emotions of fear, confusion. He gave time for the kitten to accepts his presence all while sending calming waves to her, this formed a bond between them which had only grown stronger as the years passed. He also practiced to remain in control of his own body while warging in the kitten, It was difficult but over the years he managed it. He could remain in control of his human body seeing from two different prospectives. When he was focused on one scene the other was a little blurred.

He tried warging with Lyrex, His dragon was not hiding when Jon entered his mind. Lyrax's mind was very powerful, his emotions overwhelming Jon with their sheer intensity. His main emotions being ruthless dominance only bending to him, A feel of superiority and bloodlust. He and his Dragon communicated with each other by feeling emotions and seeing through each other's eyes. Over the years he formed an unbreakable bond with the two creatures, the tiny black kitten which was now a full-grown fairly astute Cat and his dragon Lyrex. He had a part of them in him as they shared a part of him. His personality also changed due to his constant connection with Lyrex. Unlike the kitten, Lyrex was far more intelligent and his emotions more complex, constant Feeling, and feeding on his dragon's emotions made Jon's own emotions more potent. It made him more dominating and ruthless.

He took his lessons with the maester more seriously. He stopped himself from underperforming in the training yard like he used to do before the dream. This received many spiteful looks and glares from Lady Stark which he ignored all while controlling his rage for her and her silly Gods. 

He first rode Lyrex when he was eleven name-days old. His Dragon was staying in the wolfswood, a lair deep in a cave. Jon could feel Lyrex's irritation for having to stay in a tree-covered, snowy and cold North, His Dragon wanted to be free, fly as he wanted and roast under a warm Sun. It took Jon a lot of struggle to dominate over the will of the Dragon and make sure they both knew who was the authority in their bond.

_Flashback_

_After convincing Arya to stay in the castle by promising extra time for their training in the Godswoods Jon sneaked out of the castle and entered the Wolfswood to meet Lyrex nearly after nine moons of him leaving the Godswood to find a lair in the wolfswood. Last, when Jon saw his Dragon, he was the size of a pony. _

_He didn't know how big Lyrex was now, not seeing him, and only having communication through their bond kept him in dark about his Dragon's size. Now in the dark of the night, he was seeing his Dragon, Jon could discern that Lyrex was not a normal dragon, No dragon in history grew as fast as him. Now standing in front of him was his magnificent companion, Lyrex was now huge for a year old Dragon. Ten feet tall with slender upper body and a long spiked tail and his strong two legs, His back and underbelly were covered with lots of blue-white ridges and spikes, the head was huge as big as Jon's torso, His color which was light when he was born was now dark sky blue with long creamy white horns on either side of his forehead, and He stared at him with his terrifying deep amber-red eyes._

_Jon could feel Lyrex, he could feel his eagerness to fly in the dark sky. His Dragon purred walking towards him and bumped his big maw into his torso nearly making him fall. "Oh, easy boy I'm not as strong as you," Jon said caressing his muzzle with a smile on his face. Jon sent his intentions of him riding on his back through their bond. Lyrex immediately lowered his left shoulder. Jon smiled and started climbing while feeling the hard skin and ridges of his Dragon. He sat himself in between the spikes on the Upper back and held on to the spike in front of him. He could feel Lyrex's warmth and desire to fly with him, His own heart was pumping with excitement. He pulled his furs tight to his body and Looked up at the sky which was filled with stars, with only a few clouds visible, Taking a deep breath he readied himself. 'I am the blood of the dragon. I was born to be a Dragonrider.' He told himself with conviction and signaled Lyrex to take off through their bond._

_Lyrex stood to his full height spreading his full wings and launched himself off the ground with a strong flap of his wings in an incline climb. Jon's heart dropped to his stomach, the cold wind rushed his face leaving it numb. Closing his eyes he bent his face holding the spike for his dear life. He heard Lyrex roar and decrease his speed and go straight breaking his climb finally allowing him to open his eye. He could feel the chill air around him with its swift noise ringing in his Ears. When he looked around he came to see the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life, above him the sky filled with bright stars and below the was land filled with tiny trees and snow-covered hills. Both the land and stars were too far and he was flying between them. Jon howled in joy along with Lyrex's roars. Enjoying the feel of euphoria he sat on his dragon in his own world with only his companion where none could reach them. After some time of peaceful flying suddenly Lyrex roared and dived, causing Jon to almost fall in front and scream his head off, Lyrex's just roared in satisfaction and did some more tricks, scaring the shit out of Jon. By the time they landed, Jon was completely exhausted but still had a huge smile plastered on his face. Instead of going on the three hours road back to Winterfell. He fell asleep with Lyrex in his lair. A moon's turn later he flew once more before Lyrex left the woods and found himself a good open shelter on an isolated island in the Sunset Sea._

_ Flashback Ends._

Jon also did his best to improve his relationship with Lord Stark and Robb. He knew to win the throne he first had to get the support of the North. Lord Stark cared for him but didn't stand up to his wife's treatment of him and was to busy in his lordly duties to really look after Jon. Robb on the other hand just ignored Jon in favor of Theon. Lady Stark made sure that the bastard would stay away from her precious trueborn son. While Robb did not harass him like Theon, he didn't defend him either, he just didn't acknowledge his presence. So he made a plan to make Robb take notice of him.

Every day in the training yard Jon would beat all the boys including Theon who was only good in archery but he never bested Robb, He always sparred Robb to a draw, Trying to make Robb think of him as his equal and respect him. His Dragonblood hated it but he kept his control, making sure to mask his true potential. After the dream Swordplay came very easy to him, his reflexes and footwork improved to the extent of mastery as he practiced them in secret.

He sat beside Robb during Maester's lessons talking to him, discussing various topics. He tried everything to make friends and gain respect from the heir of Winterfell but with Theon and Lady Stark's influence it was very difficult. His relationship truly improved with Robb after an agonizing incident when he was three and ten name-days old.

_Flashback_

_The day was dull and grey with clouds when they were riding back to Winterfell after executing a few poachers. As usual, he and Robb were racing and were well ahead of the rest of the riders. Jon was grateful that Theon was busy whoring in Wintertown instead of being with them._

_"I always win Jon," Robb exclaimed gaining a lead of a few feets between them. "Aye, You do" 'because I let you' he thought darkly. "but not today" He returned urging his horse faster._

_Suddenly a pack of wolves was running parallel to them, Robb's horse panicked and threw the heir of Winterfell to the ground. Seeing this Jon jumped off his horse and took his sword from his horse saddle just before it to galloped away in agitation. Jon immediately unsheathed his sword to defend a still fallen Robb. " Robb, get up." He shouted looking at Robb who was still laying on the ground clutching his left arm. The Wolves started growling and circling around them, Jon recognized the alpha of the pack and tried to warg into the canine at the same time when it jumped on him to attack. The wolf impaled himself on his outstretched sword. The moment the sword pierced the wolf Jon felt the pain like it was piercing his own stomach. In his pain, he did not thrust the sword forward allowing the still alive but angry and confused wolf to slash his claw across his chest. Jon passed out within a few moments unable to bear the pain while trying to reassure an agitated Lyrex that he was alright and instructing his dragon not to come to him._

_That incident gained him strong friendship with Robb, Respect of the North for saving the life of the heir of Winterfell, and three deep scars on his chest. He also learned not to warg in an animal he was about to kill if he didn't want to feel it's pain._

_ Flashback Ends._

After that incident, his relationship with Robb became as active as Robb's friendship with Theon. Robb started including him in his daily activities. He even ignored his mother, Lady Stark when she tried to stop him. One day Robb along with Theon took him to a whorehouse in Wintertown and paid for a whore to serve him. Jon didn't want to sleep with the whore but both Robb and Theon locked him in the chamber with the whore. Alice was beautiful with long blond hair, light blue eyes. She eventually seduced him making Jon come to her more than once a week where she taught him all about the pleasure of the flesh. Jon was sad when a few moons later she left Wintertown for White harbor to earn more coins.

Suddenly he was brought out of his musing when Arya entered his chambers. She was now ten name-days old. Still thin and short for her age. Over the years she became more wild and carefree, always escaping her lessons with Septa, never listening to anything that Lady Stark had to say. 

The smile on her face disappeared when she saw what he was doing. "You are leaving." She accused with a big scowl on her face. He had not informed her about his plans to leave beforehand to avoid her from making plans of her own to follow him.

He sighed "Aye, l leave before dawn on the morrow." He walked towards her placing his hand on her messy dark hair. "I have to go, Arya. I have to find the other part of my family." 

She hugged herself, visibly upset. "Take me with you." She mumbled tears filling her big grey eyes. "I can't take you, little sister." He said in a soft voice taking her in his arms, he held her against his chest. "Don't fuss, little Sister. I will be back before you know it." He soothed feeling terrible to see her cry.

She started trembling in his arms. "Please Jon please, take me with you. I don't want to be alone here. Don't leave me here" She wept. It was true she usually spent most of her day with him and many a night she sneaked into his chambers to sleep with him.

He took her to sit on his bed still holding her. "Sshhh, it's ok little sister. I'll come back as soon as I can. " he soothed stroking her dark hair. "You will have Bran and Rickon to spend your time with, you will not be alone and I will always be with you through Kitten." He consoled She just sobbed harder. " Please Jon, take me with you." He rubbed her back holding her tight. "forgive me, Arya." He kissed her head. After a few more minutes of crying, she fell asleep in his arms. He slowing layed her on his bed covered her with furs kissing her forehead he left his chambers. It was too early to sleep and he had a few more things to do before leaving.

He walked towards Lord Stark's solar. For the last time, he wanted to ask the man about his mother to see if he concedes. The door was open and Lord Stark was sitting at his table reading something under the candlelight. Jon knocked on the door to get his attention.

Lord Stark looked up at him, he Gestured for him to enter with a small smile on his face. Jon entered keeping his face clear of any emotions. 

"Lord Stark." He greeted bowing his head.

"You can call me father, Jon." Lord Stark said offering him to sit. Jon just ignored, clenching his teeth he took a seat in front of his uncle. He wanted to snap at the man, telling him that he was not his father. Before his dream Jon would have happily called him father for his greatness and generosity he showed to his bastard son but now knowing who he was, Jon couldn't help but feel irritated at his insistence.

"Lord Stark. I want to know about my mother. I'm four and ten name-days old and have a right to know." He asked in with a determined voice coming directly to the point but even before he could finish his sentence Jon knew he would not get his answer by the change of expression on his uncle's face. Like always his Uncle released a suffering sigh and shook his head looking a lot older than his age. 

"You are still young, Jon." He looked at Jon with his sad dull grey eyes. "I will tell you about her when the time is right." 

Externally Jon did not show his anger, only a scowl appeared on his face but internally he was fuming. Jon knew when the time would be right, It would be right when he joined the Night's watch and took a vow to forgo his birthright. He even knew his uncle's intentions of compelling him to join the Nights watch, he still remembered his uncle's ever so frequent words to him. '_Starks has served on the Wall for ages, Jon.' 'It is an honor to serve the realm as a Black brother, Jon.' 'Even Bastards can rise high and make name for themselves at the Wall, Jon.'_ If Jon had not known who he truly was and had he still believed himself to be a bastard he would have easily fallen into the trap and joined the watch throwing away his life and rights.

He just couldn't believe the man and his loyalty to his friend, a kinslayer, child killer, and if rumors are to be believed a fat drunk whoremonger. He was grateful that at least he took him in his home and protected him but it still hurt that his own blood uncle was choosing his friend over his own sister's son.

Jon stared at the man. "I want to join the Night's watch." Lord Stark looked at him with surprise, slowing nodding his head. "Aye, Night's watch is a noble calling, you can join in a year or two." It hurt to hear him lie so easily. Jon knew Night's watch was no place of noble calling, It had once been noble but now it was only filled with criminals, Old, misfit, and unwanted men. 

Jon shook his head. " I'm leaving before dawn on the morrow. " Lord Stark frowned "You are too young, son. Surely you can spend a little more time here with your siblings."

"Why You want your wife to shame and brittle me some more." He snapped unable to stop himself. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he got up from his chair looked straight in the shocked eyes of his uncle. "Don't act so stunned Lord Stark. I no longer want to be the only stain on the white honor of the great honorable Ned Stark." He mocked. "Winterfell is not my home, it never was, never will be." He turned to leave a pained looking Lord stark still sitting on his chair. Before exiting the solar he turned back. " Please inform Robb about my departure, your wife makes it quite difficult to get him alone." He bowed and left the man before he could stop him.

He first took off towards the barracks to inform Miller, younger brother of Willam about his departure. Miller was a sour-looking tall young man with long black hair and a shaggy unkempt beard, He was a guard in Winterfell because of Jon's assistance and was loyal to him, Out of three hundred active guards in Winterfell, thirty were loyal to him. He also had more than a hundred men loyal to him living in Wintertown under the command of Willam. Over the years with the help of Willam, he collected misfits and included them in his band by helping then in exchange for their allegiances. For this Jon received a moonly provision of no less than two gold dragons directly from Lord Stark's solar without the knowledge of the said Lord. Jon didn't consider it stealing, to him the coins were just payment to bare the presence of Lady Stark. A few silver stags would be enough for a family of small flocks to live comfortably for a year. Jon used all these coins to achieve his goals. 

After talking to Miller he visited the armory to collect his boiled leather armor and sword. His last stop was at the blacksmith Mikken where he collected his gift for Arya, a thin braavosi sword.

Coming back to his chambers he packed his armor and sword with his things. He got on the bed snuggled close to Arya kissing her head he left his skin and warged into Lyrex who was resting on his island, he asked his Dragon to come to meet him in Wolfswood.

He woke up before dawn took care of his morning routine. Wrote a short note for a still sleeping Arya telling her about his gift and informing that she could talk to him through kitten. Leaving the note on his pillow and the sword against the bed he kissed her forehead one more time and silently left the chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon is a little more pale blue in color with more white on its horns and spikes.


	5. Dragon in Essos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening in Essos, Fire God , Mad kraken, going mad ?

_(This chapter contains all the important events happening in Essos for four years. Till Aemon (Jon ) leaves Winterfell.)_

**VOLANTIS, ESSOS.**

**GRIFF. ( Jon Connington).**

****They had arrived in Volantis for nearly six moons ago. After the red women did her magic, Aegon recovered fully within a week for which he was very grateful but after that, he had to pay and do the thing which was the cause of many of his sleepless nights. Anyone of sane mind who lived in the court of the mad king would know about it, Burning a human alive was one thing he never thought Jon would do, for he had witnessed enough burnings of children, women, and men for one lifetime at the court in Kingslanding. Their screams and pleas making some of his worst nightmares But everything had a price and life of his King was of far greater value than that of a nameless criminal.

After taking care of that grim business they only stayed in Lys for three moons till Aegon's complete recovery before taking a ship to Volantis upon the insistence of the Red priestess. He didn't want to leave Lys, he wanted to contact the Martells and Golden company again but the red women mumbled some shit about bad omen and right time, convincing him to follow her to Volantis. It was his first time in Volantis. The first daughter of Valyria sitting proudly at the mouth of Rhoyne. A city nearly five times the size of Kingslanding with the smell of dung instead of shit. The huge city was divided into two parts, Eastern and Western with the Rhoyne flowing between them. 

The two halves of the city were connected by the long wide bridge built by Valyrians across the Rhoyne. Eastern part being old mostly build by the Valyrians at the height of their glory. It was home to the black wall, A two hundred feet wall made of solid black stone or Dragonglass which was stronger than iron and diamonds protecting the nobles of Old blood. The Eastern part mostly housed the upper-class citizens of the city. The western part was populated by the lower-class. 

When they first arrived in the city Jon was astonished by the sheer number of people living in it and was doubly shocked to see that most of them were slaves with tattoos on their faces symbolizing different professions like prostitutes with teardrop beneath their right eye, drivers of hathay( Oxcart ) a cart pulled by miniature Elephants, had a wheel on their cheeks, some had flies, skulls, and every square was guarded by slave soldiers with tiger stripes on their faces.

Though nobles followed the old Valyrian God, Most of the people, slaves, and freemen followed the Fire God R'hllor. The most important thing he noticed was the extreme fanaticism of the people toward the Lord of Light. Daily thousands of slaves and freemen crowded in the Red temple's plaza to hear the high priest shriek. The temple of the Lord of the Light itself was the most elaborate and magnificent structure Jon had ever seen in his life. It was an enormity of pillars, domes, towers flowing into one another as if they had all been chiseled from one colossal rock. It loomed as high as the Aegon's high hill with hundreds of hues of red, yellow, gold, and orange meeting and melding in the temple walls. The temple had it's own private army 'Fairy hands' protecting it from anyone who dares raise against their Fire God.

They had stayed at the temple since arriving in the city. The red priestess Kinvara had arranged chambers for them after talking to the high priest Benerro Who had told them he would meet with them when the time was right. For six moons he and his companions stayed in the temple without a word from Benerro. 

Finally, after a long wait of Six moons, they were going to meet. Jon, Ashara, Yandry were following the Alycote send to get them leaving Rolly, Ysilla, and Haldon with young Aegon. They arrived at a huge red door. Upon entering he saw the man standing in front of a huge Brazier. The chamber itself was a circular and bare only consisting of the Brazier. On the other side of the Brazier, he would also see two women. All three had their eyes fixed on the burning fire in the Brazier. 

Jon looked toward Ashara and Haldon. Ashara glared at him, that women didn't want to come to Volantis she was only here because of him and Haldon just shrugged his shoulders. He turned toward the priests and cleared his throat trying to get their attention.

Benerro turned and looked at them with a smile on his face with his hands spread wide. " Ah, come my friend come I have been waiting for you." He said in his thick accented common tongue.

Jon just nodded, he didn't know what to do, he didn't even know why he came to this city. He should have listened to Ashara and not followed the red women. 

"The Lord has finally given me visions. I have seen it. The great other is preparing to end the light in this world. I have seen the Dragon surrounded by wolves in a huge Castle. I have seen the Dragon fight the undead army of the great other." Benerro declared with intense passion in his voice.

'I knew it was a mistake coming to these fanatics. Should have listened to the Dornish women.' Jon thought to himself with disbelief clear on his face.

Benerro ignored him and continued. "Lord has shown me the firey hand along with the promised prince." He took a dramatic breath. "The fight for the living is approaching and the Lord of Light has commanded us to help the prince." 

The priest walked around the Brazier to stand in front of him. " You will need ships to take the soldiers to the sunset kingdom. I high priest Benerro offers you 300 vessels in service to the prince. They will be constructed in the great harbor of Volantis for the next few years, manned by followers of the Lord of Light, You will receive them when the time is right. Kinvara will deliver them to you." He said gesturing at the Red priestess who was still staring in the fire.

Jon's mouth fell open upon hearing that, the man was offering him 300 ships and men to man them. Before he could think about anything to answer. "What do you want in return," Ashara asked in her crisp voice.

Benerro looked at her with a small smile, " We want nothing. We are just following the command of the One true God. And surely the Prince will reward us for our service by building a temple in the capital when he becomes the King." He replied maintaining the smile on his face.

Jon scowled at this he knew what the priest was trying to do. He just wanted this fire God fanaticism to spread in Westeros. Before he could reply, Ashara walked close to them. "People in Seven kingdoms follow The faith of the Seven. They will never follow your God and will not accept a King who follows a foreign God. You cannot burn people claiming to worship your God." She hissed through her teeth.

'Seven hell, Shut the fuck up hotblooded Dornish bitch, what if they burn us for disrespecting their God.' Jon thought glaring at Ashara. It was true, every evening some people were sacrificed in the plaza of the temple, most of them criminals but some were fanatics who offered themselves to be burned alive. He shuddered at the memories trying to invade his mind.

He cleared his throat to end the tense silence. "The way Septa Lemore said it, was not appropriate but is true. People of Seven kingdoms will not follow a King who keeps a foreign God." 

The high priest's face was now hard, emotionless. "We do want the King to follow the one true God but we will not force anyone." He replied glaring at Ashara. "What we do is only a command from R'hllor." 

The offer was very tempting 300 ships with men would solve the problem of having to hire sell sails. He looked at Ashara and Heldon. Ashara was glaring at him answer clear in her eyes while Haldon looked uncertain. There was nothing to lose by accepting the offer they would only gain from it. Even if anything happens in the future he could take care of it, once Aegon becomes the king. After thinking this he turned towards the priest and slowly nodded him. 

The smile on the priest's face returned. "Good, good my friends. We have some more things to discuss." He turned and walked towards the two women motioning them to follow.

"This is Melisandre of Asshai. Priestess of R'hllor and shadow binder." He said gesturing toward the new women with blood-red hair and equally red eyes." I am sending her to the sunset kingdom to do your king's bidding." 

Jon didn't feel comfortable, looking the women made him uneasy. "Where are you sanding her." He asked. "She will go to the Stag of the Dragonstone. Convince him to see the light and follow the true king." 

"You can't." He immediately replied. "We can't let the truth about the king come out before he is ready and Stannis though doesn't like his brother, is too honorable to betray him." 

Benerro chuckled. "Don't worry my friend she will show him only what is needed and nothing more. The prince will not be in any danger."

"We have to take back the kingdom before the long night arrives. It is clear from the visions that the last stand against the dead will be at Winterfell. Where our prince will fight the great other along with the Starks." Benerro asserted. Jon kept his mouth shut not wanting to argue about the dead, long night, and whatever the priest was talking about but the idea of sending the Red woman to Stannis didn't sit well with him.

"You are welcome to stay in the temple as long as you want." He offered in dismissal but before they could leave the chamber. He spoke in a haunting voice. "Prepare the king, Jon Connington. For the night is dark and full of terrors." 

Immediately after returning to the chamber of their waiting companions. Ashara bolted the door and pushed him into the wall. "Why did you accept the offer you fool. Do you really think they don't want anything? They will bring all this fanaticism with them to Westeros." She breathed hard pointing her long finger at him. "No one, No single one will accept Aegon as King if these fanatics start burning people in Westeros. The Lords and Smallfolks alike will just think him like another Mad King who brought a God, who burns people with him" She rented glaring daggers at him.

Jon clenched his teeth looked at the twelve name-days old boy sitting on the bed with wide eyes. "It was a good offer we had nothing to lose and it would save us a lot of time and gold."

"We are leaving this city on the morrow, we will go to Myr contact Doran, Varys, Golden company and make plans from there." Ashara started leaving no room for protests.

**MYR, ESSOS.**

**RED VIPER. ( Oberyn Martell )**

After a moon on a stormy Sea, he had finally arrived at his destination, Myr to meet his supposed nephew. The man who came to pick him up from the harbor was taking him to the manse in which he hoped he would truly find Ashara and not some trap laid to kill him. Myr was a city famous for its carpets, mirrors, blankets, glass lenses, some pale green piss they call wine, lace, and tapestries. The most important thing he liked about Myr was its whores and fire wine. After Crossing one of many markets his guide finally stopped at a modest manse with the Golden company banners hanging from its walls. Oberyn was apprehensive about this situation. He didn't believe that his nephew was alive but he was still here on his brother's commands. He still remembered the flood of emotions going through his mind when Doran told him about this.

He was training in the yard of the Old palace in Sunspear when he received the summon of his brother to come to Water Gardens. The very next day he left to meet his brother.

_Flashback_

_He found Doran at his usual place sitting on his wheelchair, a blanket covering his gout, and looking at the children playing in the pool with his ever-present shadow Areo Hotah guarding him._

_"Brother, you asked for me." He said getting his attention. Doran looked at him and smiled "Oberyn Aye, I have many important things to discuss with you. Be kind and take me to my solar." _

_He got behind the wheelchair and started pushing it towards the solar. Upon reaching Doran motioned Areo to stand guard outside the door before telling him to close it. _

_After making Doran comfortable he filled him a glass of dornish red took one for himself and sat on the chair sipping his wine. "What is it, Doran." He questioned. Doran looked at him with his serious dark eyes. "A few years ago I received a messenger from Essos he brought me a missive from Jon Connington." _

_Oberyn frowned in confusion " I thought that the fool died years ago." Shaking his head "What did he had to say." He asked looking at his brother Doran who placed his hands on the table and chuckled. "He claimed that he had Elia's son with him. Wrote some story about Varys smuggling the boy before the sack of the city." Doran replied with a hint of venom in his voice. _

_Oberyn nearly choked on his wine and got on his feet with a dumbfounded expression on his face._

_"What" He coughed. _

_"He wrote to me claiming that Elia's son was alive." His elder brother repeated._

_"Elia's son, " He mumbled. "Elia's Aegon is alive." He repeated trying to comprehend what his elder brother saying. "You didn't tell me, You received his massive years ago and you didn't tell me." He spoke his anger raising._

_"I didn't tell you because I had reasons, Oberyn. Now sit and let me finish." Doran snapped. Oberyn closed his eyes still confused but took a deep breath and sat on his chair. _

_"I didn't believe the boy to be Elia's son and didn't receive any further information from him for years, so I ignored it until now." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "A few days ago another massive was delivered to me by a sailor from Myr. This was from a woman claiming to be Ashara." Oberyn raised his eyebrows at that everyone in Westeros knew Ashara Dayne killed herself after the Rebellion but before he could open his mouth to speak Doran continued. "I'm not sure if it's truly her but the massive mentioned some vivid details about Sunspear and Water Gardens which are only known to a select few people who have lived at these places. She also claimed that they already have the support of the Golden company and is calling you to Myr to see the boy for yourself." Doran stated._

_His mind was numb, Ashara even though being a few name-days younger then Elia was her companion for as long as he could remember and she was supposed to be dead. If this woman was really Ashara and she claimed the boy to be her sister's son. Oberyn blinked his eyes rubbing his hand over his face. As much as he wanted to believe it he didn't dare hope it to be true. "You don't believe him," Oberyn stated to Doran. it was clear from Doran's attitude that he didn't believe it._

_Doran sighed."I don't know Oberyn, I don't know if he truly is Aegon or some pretender set by the Spider to play his games. But I know this, he is an opportunity for us to take our vengeance against the Lannisters and the Baratheons." Doran spoke his voice filled with hate. _

_"This is our opportunity brother. You will go to Myr and make an alliance with them. I don't care if the boy is Aegon or some pretender, We will never truly know but you will make an alliance with them on behalf of Drone. " Doran asserted while opening one of the drawers of his tables._

_Oberyn nodded and asked "What about the agreement I made with Ser William Derry, brother. What about the other two actual known Targaryens." _

_"William Derry is dead and gone. We don't know where Viserys and Daenerys are hiding. Forget about Derry we will take new terms to this alliance." Saying this he handed the scroll to him._

_ Flashback End._

He entered the manse with his two loyal guards behind him. With his spear ready in his hand, lased with venom capable of killing a man within minutes. The first person he saw upon entering made him freeze on his spot, There standing in front of him was undoubtedly the same beautiful women who used to be best friends with Elia. She was still beautiful with her dark silky hair, warm violet eyes and smile on her face, Her beauty had only increased with her age and she still had a body which would make every maid in Westeros envious.

"Ashara, it's really you." He murmured with his shock evident in his voice. It now he had thought this voyage to be a waste of his time and now seeing the woman standing in front of him, hope began to rise in his heart. She walked towards him with her hands open and hugged him. " Oberyn, it's been years," she said looking up at him. "And thanks the Gods, you came." 

He took hold of her upper arms looked straight in her eyes and asked the question which haunted him for more than a moon. " Ashara is he really Elia's son." He himself could hear the hope in his voice. Now after seeing Ashara he truly wanted to believe that a part of Elia was still alive. 

She looked at him for a few seconds. "I will not lie to you Oberyn, There is nothing from Elia in his appearance, he only has silver hair like Rhaegar and nothing else. When I was first brought to him I was too desperate for something to anchor my life to and accepted him as my own but I see Elia in that boy's kindness and smile. I see Elia in his character and demeanor, Oberyn." She finished with a sad smile.

He processed all the words spoken by her and nodded still coming to grips with his situation. "Come in, You can see him for yourself." Saying this she started leading him from the front yard to the main door of the manse into a living hall. There he saw him sitting beside a blue-haired Jon Connington. The boy looked no more than thirteen name-days old, pale skin with some suntan, his hair was also dyed blue, He had all the Valyrian features, high cheekbones, slim nose, and Blue-purple eyes. But Oneryn didn't see a single feature from Elia on the boy's face.

There was one other person sitting with them Oberyn didn't recognize. A portly man with a round head, mild grey eyes, and thinning grey hairs which were brushed sideways to cover up the bald spot on his head.

Jon stood from his seat bowing. "Prince Oberyn" He greeted offering him a seat on the opposite couch. Oberyn took the seat with Ashara sitting beside him. "Connington." He returned the greeting.

"This is Ser Harry Strickland, Commander General of the Golden company." Jon introduced pointing at the unknown person who bowed to him which he returned without showing his surprise. 'So the Golden Company is really with them.' He thought.

Then he pointed at the blue-haired boy beside him. "This is Aegon Targaryen trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell." He declared in a proud voice. 

"Uncle it's good to finally meet you, I heard a lot about you from Ashara." The boy spoke in a clear voice but Oberyn could hear a hint of nervousness in his speech. He looked at the boy trying to find any feature of Elia on his face. He was afraid, He was afraid to believe this boy in front of him to be Elia's son only to be proved wrong in the future. 

But He was ready to do his duty, his brother has sent him to make an alliance, the boy truly being Aegon was irrelevant. "You want the support of Drone, My brother Doran is ready to support you if you meet certain terms of ours." Oberyn expressed, directly getting to business instead of hitting around the bush.

This caused a frown to appear on Jon Connington's face, clearing his throat he asked. "What are these terms." The boy got even more nervous and started shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Ashara seeing this got up from her seat and took the boy with her in one of the doors leading out of the hall.

Oberyn took out a scroll from his pocket and gave it to Connington. "Once the throne is won and an heir is born he will be betrothed to a Martell. Position on the small council and if Viserys and Daenerys are found they will marry Arianna and Quentyn. For this, 30,000 Dornish spears will fight for you."

Jon Connington read the scroll and nodded. "They are reasonable, I was worried that Prince Doran would demand marriage between the king and Princess Arianna. But we can accept these." 

Oberyn chuckled. "Doran knows that Tyrells will demand marriage between The King and their daughter in exchange for their support. Robert has already rejected Mace Tyrell's offer for a betrothal between his rose daughter and crown prince. It will not be difficult for you to gain their support." It was common knowledge among Lords of Westeros that Mace Tyrell would do anything to see his daughter as a Queen.

After all things were finalized Oberyn was ready to leave and find a nice Whorehouse and some rest when Ashara stopped him. "You should talk to him Oberyn." She pleaded. He gave her a soft smile. "Maybe next time." He said before leaving. He was not ready to face the boy not knowing if he truly was Elia's Aegon or not.

**MONFORD VELARYON.**

House Velaryon was always loyal to House Targaryen and enjoyed many influential positions when Targaryens were in power but once the Targaryens lost the Iron Throne, House Velaryon also lost all its power and prestige reducing it to a mere minor House with little to no power. 

His father Lucerys Velaryon who was the master of ships on the small council of Aerys Targaryen always used to say that he would one day inherit his seat as the master of ships on the small council of Rhaegar. All his father's statements and promises died with the Targaryens. House Velayon was now only a minor house under the service of House Baratheon of Dragonstone and he had to reluctantly serve Stannis Baratheon for the last fourteen years But this was the first time he was willingly serving his Liege Lord.

Monford was shocked when he was summoned by Stannis and was told to travel to Myr and pledge fealty to Aegon Targaryen on behalf of him. Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar who apparently survived the sack of kingslanding. The whole realm knew there was no love lost between Robert and Stannis especially after Robert gave Strom's End to Renly instead of Stannis but he was still unable to comprehend that Stannis was ready to betray his own brother. He knew it had something to do with the Red priestess who came into his service nearly two years ago. So, here he was at Myr to swear fealty to the true heir to the Iron throne on behalf of Stannis Baratheon.

His instructions were clear, After arriving at Myr he had to go to the Manse of Golden company where the young king was residing and ask for Griff who was actually Jon Connington. State the single condition given to him by Stannis and if accepted, swear fealty and pledge the fleet of Dragonstone in his service.

He arrived at Myr two days ago on Black Batha a galley captained by Stannis's most loyal follower Ser Davos Seaworth. The man was a lowborn in service of Stannis since the end of the rebellion but a capable captain with excellent navigating skills but he didn't talk much. After two days of searching, they finally found the manse. "Lord Velaryon, I think it's best you do all talkin, we don't want the king to feel insulted by talkin to a lowborn Lord." Davos said with a smile. He nodded. Arriving he looked at the guards and said. "I am here to meet with Griff, tell him Sea horse has arrived on behalf of the Stag of the stone." 

After a few minutes, the guard returned along with a blue-haired man. They allowed him and Ser Davos in and suddenly he had a dagger on his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here." The man asked him in a harsh voice pressing the dagger to his throat. 

"I am Monford Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, this is Ser Davos Seaworth, Lord of Rainwood. He immediately replied. "We are here on behalf of Stannis Baratheon to swear fealty to the one true king Aegon Targaryen." He answered in a nonthreatening voice trying to calm his own nerves. The man glared at him with narrowed eyes for a few seconds and slowly lowered his dagger.

Monford took a deep breath in relief looking at Ser Davos who was clutching the small bag around his throat. "Follow me, if you do anything stupid I'll kill you." He warned and started walking towards the main door of the manse.

Monford followed the man who he believed was Jon Connington. Upon entering the living space he saw a boy no more than fourteen with clear Valyrian facial features and Blue-purple eyes with blue hair sitting on the divan. The blue-haired man went beside the boy and whispered something to him. 

"You have come to meet me." The boy asked looking at them with raised eyebrows. Assuming that the boy was the king he went on his knee. "Aye, your Grace I am Monford Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, " Pointing to See Davos. "This is Ser Davos Seaworth, Lord of Rainwood. We have come here on behalf of Stannis Baratheon to bend the knee. Lord Stannis didn't come himself to avoid suspicion. He only wants to be named Lord of Strom's Ends after you win the throne for this he will support your claim." Surprise was clear on the boy's face but the young King immediately schooled his face and motioned for them to stand and take the seats.

"Why does the Usurper's brother wants to support me. My lords." The young King asked bending a little toward them. "What does he get in return other then Strom's Ends." He asked raising his eyebrows.

Monford uncomfortablely shifted on his seat sharing a look with Davos he answered with some uncertainty "I don't know. Your Grace. But I know this, he doesn't like Robert and Robert hates Stannis so much that when he took the Iron throne he gave Strom's End to Renly when it clearly should have gone to Stannis. And I think the main reason he is ready to support you is the Red priestess who came into his service two years ago." 

"Aye, Red priestess is the only reason he is supporting you, Your Grace." Ser Davos added.

The young king didn't give any visible reaction other than looking at the blue-haired man standing beside him uncomfortably shifting on his feet. After thinking for a few minutes boy-king pulled Griff to his level and whispered something in his ears. Griff frowned for a few moments and nodded.

The young looked at them. "Tell Lord Stannis that I will accept his offer and will make him the Lord of Strome's End once I take the throne for this he will support my claim and pledge Royal fleet to me." After a few seconds in thought, he added. "I don't think the Strome Lords will support him before I win. So, he cannot promise me Stromelands." 

**GRIFF. ( Jon Connington )**

The last three years after coming to Myr from Volantis had been productive. He was getting close to achieving his goal. They now had the support of Drone and Royal fleet and if everything goes as planned they will soon have Reach also supporting them. He would die a happy man finally ready to meet his Silver prince after having his son sit the Iron Throne.

Most of the last three years they have been staying in the manse owned by the Golden company, making plans, collecting resources, and training Aegon to be a good warrior and a better king. The boy now fifteen name-days old had grown a lot. Tall and lean just like his father had been at that age. He was now also taking part in skirmishes along with the soldiers of the golden company against Tyrosh. 

Jon would have been with Aegon if not for his meeting with their biggest supporter in Essos. Illyrio Mopatis was a friend of Varys. It was in his home Aegon was hidden after being rescued from Kingslanding. He was also financing most of the gold to the Golden company for their services. Jon didn't know the man's purpose for the help he was giving them and when Jon asked what he wanted in return he told him he wanted to become the master of coins of seven kingdoms and some lands and a Castle. It was a reasonable reward and Jon was also very grateful to the man for helping them as much as he did.

He was brought out of his musing. When Illyrio entered the living hall with his servents carrying some chests. Jon had last seen the man when Aegon was three and living in his manse now after twelve years it was shocking to see the difference where once he was a tall muscular, now he looked fat with a round face, pig's eyes, big wide belly, and huge sagging breast. His hair and beard were yellow, slick with oil. All his fat fingers had rings on them despite his bulk he was still light on his feet.

Jon got up from his seat. " Greetings Magister Illyrio, I hope your journey was pleasant." He greeted the bulky man while offering a seat for him to sit. "Journey was good, My Lord." Illyria smiled showing his crooked yellow teeth.

Jon didn't know the purpose of his visit. He filled a goblet with wine and offered it to the magister. "So, what can I do for you Magister," he asked directly coming to the point. "I am just here to deliver a gift to King Aegon." He said motioning for his servants to bring a chest and place it in front of him. Illyrio got up from his couch and slowly opened the chest showing him its contents.

There sitting in the chest was the sword lost to House Targaryen for a century. The sword once wielded by Aegon the conquerer himself. Jon stared at the beautiful Valyrian steel sword with a dragon-head pommel. " I thought that a real king should have a king's sword. It took me a lot of gold and resources to find and buy it for the king." Illyrio stated with pride in his voice. 

Coming out from his awe Jon turned to the magister who had a smile on his face. "I am sure the king will appreciate your gift Illyrio. If you wait for him. He will soon be back from the disputed lands. I sent him there with twenty well-trusted guards to get some experience in a real battle." 

"As much as I would like to meet the king, I have to go to Lys. Varys found out that Viserys and Daenerys are staying there. I'm going to take them to Pentos with me to keep them safe." Illyrio stated with his ugly smile still in place. 

Jon nodded he knew Viserys and Daenerys were important. He first wanted Aegon to marry his aunt Daenerys but the alliance with the Tyrells was for more crucial. "Any more news from Varys." Illyrio shook his head. "No My Lord, only that he is in contact with Olenna Tyrell."

**LYS, ESSOS.**

**SLEEPING DRAGON. ( Daenerys Targaryen)**

_ ( Dany is 13 years old.)_

"What do you say, Sweet sister should I sell you to him. He is offering me your weight in gold. He says you will be one of the best whores in his pleasure house once you are woman flowered and trained in the acts of pleasing." Viserys gushed, pleasure filling his feverish lilac eyes.

Daenerys stood there trembling in fear. She was really afraid that her brother might sell her to a pleasure house. They were currently staying in a Villa of Master Velio who of a wealthy trader of flesh. He owned twelve pleasure houses in Lys and wanted to buy her.

Taking hold of her upper arms Viserys started to shake her. "You want to become a whore Dany, pleasing men with your little cunt." He smirked. "Don't worry sister you will be a whore but you will only serve me." he roared with his mad eyes glaring at her, his hold so tight she was sure that her arms were bruised.

He was interrupted from tormenting her by a knock on the door. He abruptly left her and walked towards the door and a few seconds later totally left her chambers closing the door and locking her in. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. It had become a normal occurrence for her to be humiliated by her own brother. Over the years he had become crueler and desperate to go back to Westeros and win his throne. She knew that he would sell her if it got him the iron throne.

She sat on her bed trying to stop the tears falling from her eyes. She just wanted to go home and she didn't even know if she would ever have a home to call her own. Suddenly her chamber door opened with a bang she immediately got on her feet to run or fight, it was a habit she and Viserys had developed over the years escaping from Usurpers knifes. There standing with a huge smile on his face was her brother. "Don't be afraid sister it just me." He walked towards her allowing one other person to enter. 

"This is Illyrio Mopatis." He introduced with one on her shoulder and the other pointing at the man. "He is Magister from Pentos and he has come to serve me and help me win back the seven kingdoms," Viserys announced with his head held high trying to act like a king only succeeding in looking like a fool. The man in front of her was fat, ugly with his yellow teeth, yellow greasy hair, and his smell was also unpleasant making her want to retch her dinner out.

"My Princess, it's an honor to finally meet you. I have been searching for you and the King for years now and I am here to help House Targaryen and King Viserys reclaim the seven kingdoms." Daenerys shuddered. It was clear to her that the man didn't have any good intentions towards them. His sickly sweet voice would fool Viserys easily but she still had her senses to tell when someone was lying and this man was definitely lying and had some ulterior motives but she couldn't do anything other than listen him sing praises of her brother and House Targaryen.

After a few more minutes of talking the man left telling them, they would leave for Pentos on the morrow. "See sweet sister, My time has come, soon we will kill the Usurper and his dogs. I will retake my rightful place and you can be my whore birthing my pureblooded Targaryen heirs." He laughed madness clear in his eyes. 

Daenerys just went back to her bed and cried herself to sleep while thinking about her mystery boy with a dragon who often was in her dreams. Praying to every God that he was real and would come to save her and fly her away on his dragon.

**SMOKING SEA, OLD RUNIS OF VALYRIA, ESSOS.**

**MAD KRAKEN. ( Euron Greyjoy.)**

"Your little cunt is still tight but you don't cry anymore and I have no use of you." He told looking down at the ten name-days old beaten and bruised girl. She had been feisty just like her mother but now she did nothing when he fucked her. He lifted her in his arm took her to the deck of his glorious ship Silence and threw her in the smoking sea laughing at the way she trashed in boiling water before going still.

He was the only person to explore the smoking ruins of Old Valyria and live to tell the tale. He was here again with the warlocks, shadow binders from Qarth and Asshai. On his last visit, he found many valuable things like gems, gold, silver, and hundreds of metal pieces made out of Valyrian steel but the most important things he found were five dragon Eggs and dragon binder a beautiful Valyrian steel horn that will bind the dragons to his will.

For the last moon the warlocks and shadow binders we're going through all the tomes he found to find a way to hatch the dragons with no success. The head Warlock walked up to him his head bowed. " M... Milord, the..there is no...no mention of how to hatch a dragon other than placing the egg in the cradle of a babe with Valyrian blood and some absurd Valyrian blood sorcery, The egg would hatch itself if the babe is destined to become a dragonrider and the dragon would be bond to the babe. The ho.... horn was used by the Valyrians to bond the dragons to them in the beginning but to use the horn you will need alive dragons and the should be bond to your blood." He explained in a quivering voice. 

Euron was furious he would not be denied, looking at the trembling warlock he locked his hand around the warlock's throat. "I will give you one more moon. Find me a way to hatch my dragons or I will cut your hands, legs, make my men fuck your ass bloody, cut your cock and feed it to you before throwing you into the sea." He hissed increasing the pressure on the warlocks throat.

He immediately went to the lower deck took one of his slaves from her cage. Arriving at his cabin with the sobbing girl he threw her on his bed and filled a goblet with his evening shade purple wine, After drinking a glassful he turned to see the sobbing girl trying to cover herself he smiled at her removing his clothes he leaped on her taking his pleasure in her screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red God only gives Visions. It is up to the priest to decipher them.


	6. legitimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon travels to the Wall, Citadel and Essos.

**THE WALL, NORTH.**

**FIRST RANGER. ( Benjen Stark )**

Benjen was going through the reports of raging from East Watch and Shadow tower, the only two castles maned other than Castle black. The reports were the same, abandoned villages, frightened Wildlings trying to cross The Wall, No raids. It was troubling Over the last few years the Wildlings had become more unpredictable, A few years ago they would have raided, taken women, and anything of value and disappear beyond the Wall but now the raids had completely stopped and many wildlings villages were being found with no sign of life.

All his rangers were able to find was that someone was uniting all the Wildlings under one banner. Benjen knew it was nearly impossible to unite all Wildling tribes and clans with all their differences and hostility between the clans but still it was something of worry about. Nights watch was in no way ready for a full-blown Wildling attack.

He sighed, stretching his back. It had been nearly fourteen years for him at the Wall but he still missed the warm halls of Winterfell, the calm Godswood with its warm spring pools. He got up from his chair thinking about taking his meals in the common hall. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said allowing his steward to enter. "My Lord, there is someone wanting to meet you at the gate." The boy said with a bow.

Benjen frowned and followed the boy towards the gate passing the various old buildings only to see his nephew at the gates. "Jon, What are you doing here." He asked looking at his nephew, who was casually standing covered in his big grey fur cloak. He was surprised to see the boy, he knew Catelyn wanted the lad gone, wanted him to join the watch but surely Ned would not allow his son to join the watch so early in age.

Jon chuckled. "You don't look happy to see me, uncle." Benjen shook his head, smiled, and embraced his nephew. " I'm happy to see you Jon, but a little surprised is all." 

He looked at his nephew the lad was growing he was only a head shotter then him with his dark brown locks falling on his shoulders, silver-grey eyes, and his pretty face which would make any maid lose her heart over. "Let's go to my solar." He said leading Jon to his tower.

His steward brought them their meals to his solar. They are in relative silence only making small talks about the people back in Winterfell. He could see that something was troubling the lad. After meals, they sat in front of the fireplace with Ale in their hands. He looked at Jon who still looked preoccupied. "Why did you come to the Wall Jon," He began. "I can see that you are troubled about something, please tell me you are not here to join the watch." 

Jon looked at him his face expressionless, snowing no emotion at all. Benjen had first observed Jon's ability to hide his emotion a few years ago when he visited Winterfell, it was very unnerving for a boy of his age to have such control over his emotions. After a few moments, he finally shook his head, again going back to the drink in his hand.

Benjen waited patiently for the boy to answer, After a few moments seeing no response coming he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his nephew. "Uncle, do you know anything about my mother." His nephew asked looking straight in his eyes.

Benjen blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry Jon, your father never mentioned anything about your mother to me." He apologized. "I asked him before joining the nights watch, He never answered. I assumed your mother to be Ashara Dayne and confronted him but Ned denied all such claims. He didn't want to speak anymore on the matter, So I didn't force him." Benjen felt sorry for his nephew, life was difficult for him, living without a mother as a bastard under constant criticism of Catelyn Stark would not have been pleasant but he was also grateful that his life was much better than other various bastards who are not even acknowledged by their parents and get nothing other than scorn from the society.

Jon nodded his head, Benjen observed his nephew who looked to be struggling with an internal conflict. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Jon." He encouraged trying to reassure him. Jon nodded taking a deep breath he began. "A few years ago I had a dream, uncle. I met my mother in that dream." 

" You met your mother in a dream," Benjen questioned raising his eyebrows.

Jon chuckled looking at him. "It sounds stupid, right." Shaking his head he continued. "But it's true. I met my mother Lyanna Stark in a dream." 

First few moments Benjen was just confused then his mouth fell open comprehending what Jon was saying, he looked at his nephew in a new light, his hair color, his eyes same as Lyanna, his face a little long like Starks but his nose, chin, and cheekbones were too aristocratic just like the Targaryens he had seen at the cursed Tourney of Harrenhall all those all years ago. He cursed himself for not recognizing Lyanna's son, he cursed Ned for not telling him the truth. It all made sense now, the honorable Ned Stark coming to Winterfell with his bastard.

Benjen swallowed the lump in his throat trying to grasp his emotions, he asked wanting to confirm what he already knew to be the truth. "You are Lyanna's son." 

"Aye, I am, She was never kidnapped or raped, she ran away with the man she loved. She married him and bore him a son. In my dream, I talked to her and my real father. They told me about what really transpired. How she gave a letter to Lysa Tully to be delivered to Uncle Brandon or Grandfather Rickard explaining her actions before she eloped with Rhaegar Targaryen. How they married on isles of faces. How mother died after birthing and leaving me in care of Lord Stark." 

While Job was speaking, Benjen sat there listening his senses were numb trying to take in and understand everything, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that all he knew about the rebellion was a lie.

Jon continued. "They also told me to fight and take my birthright," His nephew looked tired, he took a long drink and sighed again looking at him with his sad silver-grey eyes. At that moment he didn't look like a four- and-ten name-days old boy but a man who had the burden of the entire world on his shoulders, he looked like his real father with his melancholic brooding face. "And I don't think Lord Stark would ever even tell me about my mother, He didn't even try to stop me when I told him I was joining the watch, he would never support my claim on his free will." He spoke sounding bitter. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence. Benjen admitted, "Deep down I knew Lyanna would never allow herself to be kidnapped, She was wild, free always carrying daggers with her and I knew she hated Robert with all her heart. Now it all makes sense." He chuckled shaking his head.

He looked at his nephew. "I know Ned is loyal to Robert and will never willingly betray his friend but I also know if you force him to chose between family and friend. He will choose you, Jon." He assured the boy placing his hand on his shoulder. "Aye, He will be reluctant, his sense of honor is too strong but if you compel him he will choose you."

Jon nodded " I know uncle Benjen. I came here to meet you and my great Uncle from father's side, He is the maester here. I was named after him. I just wanted to talk to him and you before I start my fight."

**OLDTOWN.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN. ( Jon Snow )**

Oldtown the oldest city of Westeros was a massive and beautiful port city built in stone sitting at the mouth of Honeywine. It was a labyrinth of wynds, crisscrossing alleys, narrow crookback streets, and markets with huge stone walls surrounding it. It was also the home of Citadel, the greatest seat of knowledge in the known world, and The Starry sept which acted as the seat for High Septon till the Great Sept of Baelor was built in Kingslanding.

It had been three moons since he came to Oldtown. He was now a Novice at the citadel and ready to earn his first link and become an Acolyte which would help him in getting close to the Archmaesters who had the black iron key which was said to be able to unlock almost all vaults and doors in Citadel. 

Aemon was currently sitting at the famous drinking tavern of Oldtown, Quill and Tankard. While sipping his cider he was planning on how to steal the black key, thinking what his great uncle Maester Aemon had told him about the Citadel when he visited him at the Wall before coming to Oldtown.

_ Flashback_

_After leaving a sleeping Arya in his chambers in Winterfell, He walked deep into the Wolfswood where Lyrex was waiting for him. Jon had last seen his dragon when he was one and ten name-days old, Lyrex was large then but now after three years he was massive, with a head easily able to swallow a whole big wolf, his body hard as iron with long spiked back and tail, his white horns had a silvery shine to them. Their bond had grown very strong over the years. They were able to feel each other's emotions without even trying. _

_The sun was still below the horizon. He had planned to fly above the clouds in the daytime and rest at night. Normally It would have taken him three weeks on a horseback, riding on the Kingsroad. Lyrex was a dragon, he didn't know how fast a dragon could fly. Thinking this he rubbed Lyrex's snout feeling his hot breath on his face. He climbed on his dragon and commanded it to fly._

_He had flown for the entire day covered in his fur cloak trying to fend off the cold winds, he even ate his food on his dragon's back, by evening Lyrex was tired and landed on a mountain. Jon guessed that they were on the Northern mountains, the lands of the mountain clans. He got comfortable for the night after starting a fire, while Lyrex was hunting, he ate his supper and was nearly asleep covered in his furs when Lyrex landed with a thud his mouth filled with some animal which he dropped on the ground and started roasting and eating._

_The next day by noon he was finally able to see The Wall. It was many times higher than the stone Walls surrounding Winterfell. It looked a blue crystalline sheet of ice from afar. It was magnificent, beautiful, cold, and threatening all at the same time. He didn't see any castle so he flew directly to the wall and landed on top of it facing the lands of Wildlings and others if the stories of Old Nan are to be believed thinking of the old women directly took his thoughts to Arya. He missed her a lot and had seen her yesterday night through kitten crying herself to sleep._

_After observing the breathing taking view for a few minutes he again climbed on Lyrex to find Castle Black. A few minutes of flight brought him to the castle he was seeking._

_He landed Lyrex where no one could see them and started walking to his destination. Upon reaching the gate. The guards near the gates stopped him. "What do ya want." He grunted. "I am Jon snow, I am here to meet my uncle Benjen Stark." He replied having decided to use his uncle's name to get inside the castle and meet with the maester discreetly with his uncle Benjen's help. The guard looked at a boy working at the stables. " Oi, Mole, Go tell first Ranger someone's here to meet him." The boy nodded and ran towards a tower. _

_After a drawn-out and emotional talk with uncle Benjen. He asked his uncle to arrange a private meeting with the maester._

_Uncle Benjen took him to the maester's chambers which were in a stout wooden keep below the Rookery. Jon entered the chamber leaving uncle Benjen as a guard and closed the door. Jon was anxious, various thoughts going through his head. 'What if he doesn't believe me.' He had no way to prove the truth without revealing Lyrex, which he was not ready to do. But still, he continued steeling his nerves in case he faced rejection._

_It was dark with only some embers in the hearth and sitting in front of the hearth was an old man. Jon walked toward him. Suddenly the man turned his head towards Jon. "Who goes there." He asked his voice shaky and old. The maester was an ancient man with bald with liver spots, wrinkled and shrunken body, his eyes blind, clouded and milk-white._

_"Maester Aemon," Jon asked coming to stand in front of the maester. The blind man nodded. "What can I do for you, young man."_

_Jon didn't know how to begin so he directly came to the point. "I... My nam....I don't know how to say this" he breathed in frustration. Taking a deep drag he began. "People know me as Jon Snow, bastard son of Lord Stark but...but Lord stark is not my real father. He just claimed me as his son to protect me. My parents were Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. And my real name is Aemon Targaryen." He blurted out and breathed waiting for the old maesters reaction._

_The man was silent for a few moments before tears started leaking from his eyes, running down on his old wrinkled face. He whimpered trying to get up from his chair with the support of his unsteady cane. Jon caught his arms steadying him. He placed the weeping man back on his chair and sat in front of him allowing the maesters to feel his face with his soft frail hands._

_"I was sure that I was destined to die knowing the destruction of my house, without meeting any of my kin ever again. I was afraid that I would be the last member of House Targaryen alive who would call Westeros his home." He wept his voice weak and wavering. "I was here at the Wall when the rebellion happened, I heard about the death of last of my kin unable to do anything, helpless, old and blind." He spoke wiping his tears. He gave a toothless smile. " Finally Gods had mercy on my old soul. I'm so happy to meet you Aemon."_

_"I'm also happy to finally meet you, Uncle." He admitted trying not to sound desperate. All his life growing up as a bastard didn't get him much affection from anyone other than Arya and later Robb. Now seeing this old man who was a stranger to him but still looked at him with eyes filled with unconditional love was very overwhelming for Jon._

_After a few minutes in which both brought their emotions under control, Measter Aemon asked him how he knew about him. So, Jon told him about his dream and his dragon. After hearing about Lyrex, his uncle started asking questions about his Dragon with childlike glee nearly jumping in excitement._

_"So, you wish to take back your birthright and become the king of the seven kingdoms." His uncle asked looking at him with his milky white eyes. His gaze was warm but it also felt like he was being judged by it. "Aye, uncle." He answered with conviction._

_"Hmm, and you want my guidance on how to get proof of about your identity and legitimacy from the Citadel." _

_"Aye, uncle. Father told me I would find my parent's marriage entry in the Journals of the High Septon of that time and I.." wetting his dried lips with his tongue, he continued. "I... I don't want to live my life as just the bastard of Winterfell, Uncle. Even after knowing the truth about my parents, even after knowing what I could have if I just fight and take it." He admitted. Jon knew only victors wrote the history and he was also determined to win and clear his father's name from the outrageous accusations of kidnap and rape and write his own history._

_Maester Aemon nodded. "Please be Kind and start a fire in the hearth, young Aemon." _

_While He was busy near the hearth with the firewood. He saw maester Aemon walk towards his bed and take something from under his mattress._

_Coming and sitting on his chair again his Old uncle began. "It will not be easy for you to get anything from the citadel without a letter from a Lord. Even if you somehow get a letter your parentage will be revealed. So, I suggest that you go to the Citadel as a novice student with a letter from me, They accept students with letters from lords and maesters. Doing this you can not only find the septon's journals but also many books on dragonlore. Citadel has many secrets young Aemon only the Archmaesters have access to them. Knowledge is a weapon, Aemon. Arm yourself well before you ride forth to battle." _

_The old man sighed with a faraway look in his eyes, tears again falling. "I have a request to make, nephew. Your Nuncle and aunt are Wandering the Free cities, struggling to survive, Last I heard about Viserys and Daenerys was a few years ago when a sailor from Myr came to the Wall. He called Viserys the mad beggar king who begs on the streets of Myr with his sister." He wept. "I want you to help them, bring them back to Westeros." _

_"Fret not, Uncle. It was always my intention to go to Essos to find them before I begin my conquest." Jon answered sincerely. "Can you tell me anything about their current location." He asked. _

_The Old Maester shook his head. "No, I know nothing about their current location but you can get more information about them in Oldtown. Oldtown is a big port city where many ships come from various cities of Essos." He said wiping his tears. "Now please be kind and bring the wooden chest from my trunk." He asked pointing towards a trunk beside his bed._

_Jon got up and walked towards the trunk his uncle was pointing and brought him the small chest which was hidden under some clothes and books._

_"I don't have anything to give you other than my guidance, young Aemon." He said while unlocking the chest using the key which he brought from under his mattress. "But take this ring, it belonged to my grandsire King Daeron II Targaryen. He gave me this ring before sending me to the Citadel, I will speak the same words he spoke to me. Aemon always remember who you are, you are a Targaryen, a Dragon, never forget where you belong he said while placing this ring in my hand." He recalled holding a black metal ring with small rubies encircling it in his shaking hand and placed it in his hand. Jon looked at the ring. "I thank you, uncle." He spoke holding the ring in his fist. "I will treasure it." _

_"Every trueborn Targaryen babe was given a Dragon Egg at birth. I also had one beautiful and warm but it never hatched. If I still had it with me I would have given it to you for Daenerys but I left it with my brother Aegon before coming to the Wall. Alas, All Targaryen Dragon eggs and most of our kin including my brother Egg were lost in the Tragedy of Summerhall." He chuckled. "I and my brother Aegon always used to dream about hatching and flying our very own dragons. It was just a dream but Gods are kind to me I will feel and ride your Dragon before dying nephew. I want you to promise me, I will get my ride when your Dragon is not secret anymore." Jon smiled taking the maester's hand in his. "Aye, uncle I promise, you will get your ride." _

_He talked with his uncle for some more time about his life in Winterfell and his plan to get the support of Lord Stark._

_When he was ready to leave his uncle stopped him, took his face in his soft hands. " Allow me to give you one last piece of counsel, the same counsel that I once gave my brother when we parted for the last time. He was three-and-thirty when the great council chose him to mount the Iron throne. A man grown with sons of his own, yet in some way still a boy. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. Kill the boy within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. Kill the boy and let the man be born. You are less than half the age that Egg was, and your own burdens are crueler ones, I fear. You will have little joy in your battles, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. Kill the boy, Aemon Targaryen. If you want to rule. Kill the boy 'Jon Snow' and let the man 'Aemon Targaryen' be born."_

_ Flashback Ends._

The very next day after spending a night at Castle Black he started his journey. It took him a week and a half to fly all the way from the Wall to Oldtown. He got accepted in the Citadel as a Novice and started his search.

He found high Septon Maynard personal journal within a fortnight of his time in Citadel. He found many books on dragonlore and Old Valyria but nothing of importance, all the important and valuable knowledge was kept behind locked doors only accessible by Archmaesters. While doing his personal study and investigating at the port about the whereabouts of the Beggar King. he also started attending lessons of Archmaester Ebrose on medicine and healing trying to earn at least one link. 

He also learned a lot from Archmaeater Marwyn about higher mysteries, he thought about the conversation he had with him a few days ago. 

_ Flashback._

_'He was sitting even after all the novices left, after the completion of the lesson on Shadow binders of Asshai. It was common for them to sit and discuss various interesting topics after lessons.'_

_"So, Jon you want to know why the Dragons died." The maester hummed coming to sit in front of him with a mug of strong cider in hand._

_"Aye, maester. I know most of them died during the dance but it makes me wonder why the remaining healthy dragons became sick and died just within a few years after the dance." He asked looking at the white-haired man. _

_"I don't know the answer to that question but I know the Citadel definitely had its hand in killing the dragon. The world the Citadel is building has no place for magic, sorcery, and much less for Dragons. They have a chamber deep in the bowels of the Citadel. I believe it contains all the true records of the dragons and their mysteries, only the Archmaesters know and have access to it. Unfortunately, despite being an Archmaester I can't enter that chamber because it requires two black keys at the same time and the conclave doesn't trust me. It was the most well guarded and protected secret, I only came to know about it after the fall of the Targaryens. Its existence is still known only by the Archmaeater but the guards were reduced after the rebellion. He chuckled. "With no Targaryens to find and punish their crimes, it didn't need much guarding."_

_ Flashback Ends._

After searching the lowers levels of the Citadel for a few nights. he eventually found a door with two keyholes deep and hidden in the lowest level of the Citadel were no one was allowed.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thought by some loudmouths, laughing like mad dogs, groping a serving wench. He gave then a disgusted look. In all his three moons he didn't make any friends other then Marwyn trying to remain in the shadows and his isolated upbringing didn't make him anymore social, thanks to Lady Stark. After paying his tab he walked back to the Citadel to get ready to present himself to Archmaester Ebrose for examination to earn his link.

A moon after earning his Silver link, he was able to steal the black keys of both Archmaester Ebrose and Marwyn in the dark of the night and started his descent deep in the Citadel towards the black door of the most mysterious chamber of the Citadel.

Everything was dark and silent, less guards were definitely an advantage for him. He only had a small candle in his hand for light, he started to increase his pace, heart beating like loud drums in his ribcage. He knew if he got caught his punishment would be severe. His years of sneaking around in Winterfell were definitely helpful. Upon reaching the door he fumbled with the keys before putting them in the keyholes. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and turned both keys at the same time unlocking the door with a loud click which echoed in the empty hallway.

The chamber was dark, too dark. He slowly started walking with the candle in front of him trying to see or find anything. After a few minutes of struggling, he found some old dusty tomes. Taking the first tome in his hand he sat on the ground with the candle beside him. It was about Slothoros, not useful to him. The next one was old, faded with yellow moth-eaten manuscripts. He started reading it.

After the dance. by Archmaester Lyon.

_I am writing this in 157 Ac at the end of the reign of King Aegon III Targaryen, The Dragonsbane. It had been the mission of the Citadel and The Faith to kill the Dragons after King Maegor the cruel threatened to burn the Citadel and Starry sept. It was deemed very crucial by Citadel and Faith. Since then Conclave of the Arecmaesters and High Septons worked jointly to end the Dragons. Some edicts were passed that didn't allow Targaryen supporters to gain many high ranks in Citadel, only the maesters loyal to the cause were allowed to become the Grand maester on the King's counsel and Archmaesters._

_In this tome, I am writing about the hard work of Citadel in Killing the unnatural beasts which once ruled the skies and were a threat to the world as we know it. Finally, after more than a hundred years the work of the Citadel has paid off leaving this world free of the anomalies called Dragons._

_Dragons are creatures of fire, the fire in them burns deep and hard cleaning any and all diseases which would kill any other being in this world. This was tested by giving disease infected meat as food to the Dragons. The grown dragons didn't react at all but the diseases affected the younger dragons and hatchlings who were weak, it stunted their growth leaving the last dragon the size of a cat. _

He was fuming, 'Marwyn was right, fuck the Citadel and the faith. I curse them to seven hells.' He thought. Without wasting anymore time he took the next tome. This one was relatively new.

The madness of Targaryens. By  Archmaester Norren.

_Many speculate why some of the Targaryens leave their senses as they grow old. Faith wants people to believe it is because of their incestuous relationships. This is wrong because incest was part of Valyrians for a very long time, it was crucial for them to keep their blood pure to retain the control their Dragons and the magic in their blood prevented any defects from incest manifesting in the newborn babe. Now after study for years I have found out the real reason for their descent to insanity._

_When the Valyrians of Old bonds the Dragons to their will with sorcery, it was not some normal magical bond like the first man used to form with some animals. They bond their complete mind, body, and spirit with excessive use of blood magic and dark forbidden sorcery like human sacrifice. This gave them control over the Dragons and their out worldly beauty, cruelty, and dominating nature. Many of then also gained the feral instincts of the wild beast which was kept under control by the valyrian magic. As the magic and the Dragons disappeared from the world many weak-willed Targaryens fell to madness._

_This is my account of various Targaryen kings' descent to madness._

_ King Maegor Targaryen, The cruel._

_Maegor the cruel was not mad, he was as his name suggests a cruel man who wanted to create a world dominated by the Targaryens. He was portrayed as mad by the Citadel and The faith because he threatened to burn the Citadel and the Starry Sept and who did not comply with his rules._

He read some more tomes about various ways to kill a dragon with deadly combinations of poisons, deadly and sophisticated weapons. He made sure to destroy crucial information from these tomes, making them near useless.

He was most disturbed, angered and a little frightened by the tome about the Tragedy of Summerhall and the hand of Citadel in destroying all Targaryen Dragon eggs with wildfire and also killing nearly all of house Targaryen to make an example so that the future generations do not attempt to hatch any more Dragons.

He left that chambers after three hours with a deep-rooted hatred for the Citadel and the faith. He vowed vengeance on them, he vowed to show them the wrath of the Dragon. After leaving the keys with the Archmaesters he came to his chambers took all his possessions and left the Citadel in the dark of the night.

He decided to fly to Myr because most of the sailors told him that the beggar king was there, some even told about Lys and Pantos but he decided to start his search in Myr.

**MYR, ESSOS**

**AEMON TARGARYEN. ( Jon Snow )**

His first experience of a City was Oldtown which was big, grand, and beautiful with the rich history, culture, and welcoming people. Myr was also beautiful to look at its rich architecture, clean streets, and better governance but he was not impressed by its culture and people. It looked like the entire city was filled with slaves. He knew that slavery was legal in most of the free cities. But nothing could have prepared him to see the horrible site of people walking with collars and brands like domesticated dogs. The most disgusting thing was the slave markets were children younger then Rickon were being sold to the highest bidder. Myr was a city, where rich were in total control of everything, the city itself was divided into two districts. The rich district where the wealthy magisters and merchants lived in their luxurious manse and villas with high-class pleasure houses, taverns, fighting pits, various markets with precious goods, for their entertainment and the other district was filled with workshops of famous Myrish glass, laces, rugs, carpets and some shady establishments like gambling dens, cheap whorehouses. Most of the people Nobel, freeborns, and slaves alike followed the fire God. Every evening hundreds of people would flock in front of the big red God temple and listen to the priestess screech in bastard valyrian. The heat was unbearable much more than in Oldtown, all those years growing in the cold North didn't help him. He didn't wish to stay in the city for much longer than needed. He would have left a fortnight ago if not for his present circumstances.

"You're so good," Aemon groaned, pushing faster, pressing his cock down her throat. "You're great, Lemore. The perfect fucking woman, busty, Dronish, and an absolute delight in bed. Suck it hard, choke on it, I'm going to pump my seed down your throat and you're going to thank me for it." He looked at the women on her knees worshipping his cock, his reason for staying in this city. losing ground he gave in to the spectacular thrills of ecstasy and shot his seed deep in her throat with mighty thrusts

She got up showing off her spit covered chin and big perky tits, turned around, and started walking toward the bed swaying her wide busty hips and bubbly ass. Aemon just stood there stroking his flaccid cock admiring the Dornish beauty with her long black wavy hair and olive color skin, her body would make any women sick with envy. She sat on the bed with her leg wide open inviting him with her haunting lusty violet eyes and bare pink cunt. "Come on, lover. it time to return the favor." She moaned in her sultry Dornish slur with her fingers rubbing her pink cunt.

He groaned and pounced between her leg and attacked her cunt, tasting her musky nectar. He lost himself in her loud moans pinching her erect nipples nipping at her sensitive bud, he slurped and lapped her cunt juices like a thirsty wolf.

After feasting on her climax. He positioned his cock at her slick welcoming hole, slowly sliding to pure bliss. "Ahh, fuck me, fuckk me." She moaned panting as he drew back and thrust forward again. He pressed his lips tight against hers biting her lips, dominating her tongue, his hips working a very steady and aggressive pace. She shifted under his touch, moaning into the hungry kiss. Both her arms and legs warped around him as he pounded into her, picking up pace with each thrust, pushing deeper and harder taking her to an explosive climax, soon following his release deep in her cunt.

He fell on his side basking in the afterglow taking deep breaths. It was his fourth week in Myr. He was unable to find the Targaryens and was pretty sure they were not in this city. He was only in Myr because of the women beside him. He looked at the stunning beauty beside him, her flushed face, sweat-soaked hair sticking to her forehead, slightly swollen lips, her pink soft tongue snaking out and licking her lower lips. She was really a sight to behold. He thought about how he met her. 

_'After a fortnight of intense search and investigation in the black whore houses and gambling dens he decided to search in the rich part of the city and took a bed on rent in a high profile Tavern only frequented by rich traveling traders and merchants. There he was sitting in the tavern sipping the new fire wine which was even stronger than the cider of Oldtown.Then he saw her the most beautiful woman with her violet eyes, full plump pink lips, dark hair, sitting alone on the corner table sipping her drink. After going without a women's touch for nearly a year he approached her in his drunken state, lust clear in his eyes. He was sure of being rejected but to his utter disbelief she was quite welcoming and the next hour he was fucking her as he had never fucked before.'_

** SEPTA LAMORE. ( Ashara Dayne ) **

She felt guilt laying in the young man's, no young boy's bed 'A well-hung boy but still a boy' her dirty mind reminded her. It was in her moment of weakness that she accepted to bed him. 

_'After a long day of inspecting ships coming from Volantis and again being ignored by Aegon for some reason, who was being quite withdrawn after coming back from his last trip to the disputed lands, Instead of telling her the problem, he was Ignoring her, the women who helped raise him, only talking to that fool Griffin Lord and his lickspittles. She was drinking some wine in a respectable tavern leaving her septa facade for the evening. He approached her wanting to buy her a drink, lust clear in his eyes. Normally she would have politely refused but his face stopped her. He looked so much like Ned. He had Starks's long face, pale skin, dark brown curls falling down to his shoulders, a shade lighter than Ned's. His eyes silvery-grey, facial features more defined and well proportioned. Wearing a loose white cotton shirt with red trousers, He looked very pleasant. She was immediately attracted to his lean build and confidence, he looked no more the four-and-ten, still an inch shorter than her five foot six inches. But held himself as a veteran warrior. He gave his name as Willem snow talking in his husky deep Northern blur. '_

She turned and looked towards her boy-lover to find him looking at her. She traced the deep claw marks on his chest with her fingers. "I leave on the morrow." He spoke taking hold of her hand. She knew this was coming, knew he would not stay forever with her. Instead of saying something to stop him she got up, saddled him, and started grinding her cunt on his flaccid cock. "Then let's not waste any time." She teased taking his now fat hard cock in her hand slowly sliding it in her wet core.

**PENTOS, ESSOS.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN. ( Jon Snow )**

He was sitting in a small rundown tavern breaking his fast with some dry bread and watered wine. It was his third day in Pentos, the city was quite familiar to Myr. 

After his exploration of some of the shady businesses of the city, he heard about the go-to man called Muzdar, if he wanted to find something or someone in Pentos. Today he was going to meet the man in a small Tavern near the port. He was ready wearing his leather armor from Winterfell under his shirt with his sword on his waist and a small dagger attached to his arm under his left sleeve. After finishing his remaining wine, he walked up to his chamber, it was a small space with a single uncomfortable flea-infested bed in a corner on which his meager possession was laying, he walked to his bag taking his gold pouch from it. Out of his lifesaving and loot of two hundred gold dragons which he brought from Winterfell, only thirty were left with him, spending most of his coins in Myr and the information which he now wanted was expansive after this gold, he would only have a few silver stags to be exchanged for a few Pentosi coins. He cursed himself for not asking the Pentosi traders about the Targaryens when he heard them in Myr, too busy wooing a lady.

He walked towards the port after locking his chambers with his face completely covered with a scarf and a hood only leaving his silver-grey eyes for the people to see. The tavern was located deep in a narrow alley, he silently stepped inside a nearly empty tavern and directly walked towards a server after observing his surroundings. The server a thin balding man was standing beside an empty table with his back towards him. After getting his attention, "I am here to meet Muzdar." He asked in the common tongue with adding some slight accent. The man just gestured for him to follow without even blinking his eyes. He took him up the stairs to the chambers on the end of the corridor.

The man entered the chamber without knocking motioning for him to follow. Aemon took a deep breath and entered after checking his dagger. The chamber was bare with only a table and two chairs. The thin man sat on one chair and looked towards him. "I am Muzdar, what do you want. He asked casually in his thick accented voice.

Aemon was taken aback by the man's approach. He instantly controlled his reaction and answered. "Information" 

Muzdar's lips curled into a smile, his eyes brightening. he nodded. "If you have gold, I give you any information."

Aemon nodded removing his gold pouch. "I have gold." He affirmed. "I want information about the Targaryens." He added.

His smile became brighter showing his yellow teeth. "Very valuable information." He hummed. "Hundred Westerosi Dragons. You give, I give full information."

"Thirty gold Dragons, nothing more. Aemon stated causing Muzdar to frown. But still, the greedy man nodded. Aemon threw the gold pouch on the table.

The man took the pouch immediately opening it. "Magister Illyrio Mopatis" he stated absentmindedly while counting his coins.


	7. Blackfyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varys plays his game. All captains of The Golden Company are told about their impending conquest of Westeros.

_(These events take place when Aemon(Jon) is in Oldtown and Myr.)_

**KING'SLANDING. WESTEROS.**

**VARYS**.

Getting out of the small council chamber after attending another insignificant meeting, where the King was absent as usual and others were doing their own budding, He walked towards his chamber passing the bakehouse where one of his little bird was waiting for him. He discreetly took the small scroll from the little boy after passing two copper pennies in his eager hands. Upon reaching his chamber which was a small tiny cabin with only a single bed and a table, he closed and bolted the door before opening the scroll. He smiled upon seeing the cryptic message from his friend.

He took out his many mummers outfit from a hidden compartment under the bed. After disguising himself as a sailor, with black-grey hair, black beard, yellow teeth, and smell of salt and stale mead. He exited his chambers through the secret tunnel under the fireplace. It was one of the many paths which led to the underground tunnels of the Red Keep. 

Climbing down the rugged stone steps of the narrow trail, he reached the dark tunnels with a torch to find his way. He knew every underground tunnel of the keep and city, having spent years mapping them, by now he was the master of the secrets of the Red Keep and Kingslanding. He walked with quick strides reaching the narrow opening within a few minutes. Leaving the torch he Crawled through the hole hidden behind one of the big boulders exiting to the shores of the Blackwater Rush. 

He walked on the sandy beach outside of the wall entirely slipping in his role as a sailor, observing the various busy bait shanks, pot shops, warehouses, merchant's stalls, alehouses, and cheap prostitution chambers extending outside along the wall of the city.

The air was humid with the smell of salt, shit, and rot. The city which was once the jewel of Aegon Targaryen's rule was now overcrowded and stuffed with thousands of hungry souls, who lived in a shithole which smelled literally like shit, under a King who was vigorously trying to drown every citizen of his realm in debt. He looked at the small hungry children running and begging near the harbor trying to get some coins from the traders. He shook his head remembering the time of Mad King's rule when the city was full of life with most of its inhabitants housed and fed. King Aerys was mad and the people of the realm feared him but they were not without food or work. The city never fully recovered after it was sacked by the Lannisters in the rebellion.

Shaking off his thoughts, he stood at the busiest part of the harbor on a raised platform, his eyes searching for Illyrio's ship. After finding the massive vessel anchored in the middle of the harbor, he briskly walked towards it seeing Illyrio standing on the deck, his lips curl into a smile.

He walks towards the plank, grinning at his oldest friend, who was now standing near the plank on the deck with his own smile and hands folded on his big belly. Illyrio was not only his friend but also his comrade since the time when they were both young boys in a cruel city trying to make a living for themselves. He was also the only person to know who Varys really was and his reasons for coming to Westeros.

He came to Westeros in 278 AC upon the call of Aerys II Targaryen The Mad King, to serve him as his Master of Whisperers. Of course, it was his scheming that made the King call him to his court, his plan of spreading rumors about his skills and making them reach the Mad King's ears eventually led Aerys to invite him to the Red Keep. When he came to Westeros his only mission was to destroy the Targaryen dynasty, He was well on his way towards achieving his goals by making the already unstable king more erratic and paranoid, fouling Prince Rhaegar's many plans to usurper his father, making his own network of spies loyal only to him. But all his plans changed when he met his long lost sister Serra when Illyrio brought her to Kings Landing in early 280 AC, she was already married and heavy with Illyrio's child. That day he swore to his sister that her child would rule the Seven Kingdoms and the Blackfyre line would not end with them. Unfortunately, Serra died a year after the birth of Aegon without seeing her son sit the iron throne.

He unknowingly sparked the Rebellion by informing Aerys about the Knight of the laughing tree being Lyanna Stark, who was somehow saved by Rhaegar from Aerys's men. He didn't expect the prince to elope with the Northern girl but nonetheless, the resulting execution of the Starks and the war made many of his plans for the Targaryens easier. He didn't want the Lannisters to get much power in the capital. He had advised the Mad King against opening the gate when Tywin Lannister came to Kings Landing with his army but the fool Aerys had to listen to the lackwit Pycelle which resulted in the sack of the city and Cersei becoming the Queen. But now it was only a matter of time before the Lannisters to lose their power, due to their own folly. '_What was the Kingslayer thinking, fathering his bastards on his own sister. It would be quite easy for him to make the Starks or the Arryns take care of the Lannisters.' _He chuckled to himself a plan forming in his mind.

Now after four-and-ten years of Robert Baratheon's disastrous rule, the realm was ready for its rightful ruler to take his place. His nephew Aegon already had the Dornish and the Royal fleet, Renly Baratheon would have to have an unfortunate accident leaving Stromelands in hands of Stannis Baratheon, who was also loyal to Aegon, Reach would support Aegon to make their golden rose Margery Tyrell queen, most of the lords of the crownlands would support a Targaryen. North, Riverlands, Vale, and Iron islands would slowly but surely come under control after some scheming and plotting.

Climbing the long plank, he stood in front of Illyrio, where once his friend was a tall, handsome bravo (braavosi sellsword) with golden hair and charming smile, now stood a fat man with huge belly and breasts which hung on his torso like sacks, a yellow-toothed smile which didn't reach his eyes. He could see that age and wealth had not been good to his friend. 

The deck was completely empty except for the two Unsullied guards. Illyrio turned and started leading him under the deck, his two guards following behind them silently. Even after gaining much weight, Illyrio was still light on his feet. He walked with the same grace of the young bravo he once was. Stopping the guards at the entrance of the long hallway, he led him toward the door at the end.

The cabin was luxurious with a soft-looking big feather bed, a few big chairs with soft cushions on them. Illyrio sat on one chair smiling widely at him. "It's been two years Varys, my friend. Its good to see you again." He boomed. "Come sit with me." He gesturing toward a chair beside his.

"It's good to see you too, Illyrio." He greeted with his own smile taking the seat beside him. Without beating around the bush he asked. "How is our work in Essos going." 

Still smiling Illyrio nodded. "It is going well, Varys. A few moons ago I got the words about Targaryens from a master from Lys. They were staying in his manse." His grin widened from ear to ear. "Now I have them at my manse in Pentos. The brother Viserys is wholly mad, delusional, and weak but the sister Daenerys is a beauty, timid and meek. I think she will make an excellent queen for our Aegon."

Varys nodded. "Good, now it will be easy to use or dispose of them when needed." He thought for a moment. "Daenerys can't be the Queen, Illyrio. We need Tyrell's support and they will only endorse our cause when their rose Margery Tyrell becomes the Queen." He raised his hand and stopped Illyrio from interrupting. "Yes, I know Daenerys would give Aegon's claim more legitimacy but there is no need for more legitimacy. We have the Dornish supporting us. Don't fret my friend No one will doubt Aegon's claim, I will make sure of it."

Illyrio frowned "Maybe he can take her as a second wife." He asked in a hopeful voice. Varys shook his head. "The faith will never agree to that and Doran already demanded Viserys for Arianna and Daenerys for Quentin Martell. We can't forge any alliances by their marriage with any other great house without losing Drone and we cannot allow the Dronish to have them. They are useless to us in Westeros."

"Why can't we just get rid of them," Illyrio asked. "We can't use them in Westeros and If or when the truth about Aegon's parentage comes out, they will be a threat to his rule." Illyrio spoke with a thoughtful look on his face.

"No, my friend we can't just kill them. We will have to get rid of them without us killing them and keep in them away from Drone." Varys replied. After a few minutes, Illyrio spoke, "There is this Dothraki Khal named Drogo who is searching for a Khaleesi with royal blood for himself and is ready to pay anything if he is satisfied with her. He leads a Khalasar of over forty thousand, the largest on the Dothraki sea. I can convince Viserys in offering Daenerys to the Khal as his bride, feeding him some story about gaining his army by selling his sister." He chuckled. "I don't think I will have to do much convincing, that mad fool would even offer his dead mother's ass to be fucked, if it gets him an army."

Varys laughed with Illyrio, contemplating his friend's plan, it was a decent plan, which would help them in getting rid of the Targaryens. He looked at Illyrio nodding his head he began. "I don't think the siblings even know about the Dothraki's fear of the seawater and the Dothraki's practice of going to Vas Dothrak after the wedding for the blessing of Dosh Khaleen. It might work, Illyrio. Make sure she is married to this Khal as soon as possible."

"Now, let us forget about the Targaryens and tell me about my nephew. How fairs our king." He asked with joy and eagerness apparent in his voice. Illyrio gave his belly shaking laugh. "He is good, my friend. My spies in the Golden company say that he is one of the best swordsmen, The Valyrian blood is strong in my son. A true dragon like his mother. My Serra. Oh, how I miss my beloved. I wish she was here to see her son become the King she wanted him to be." He sighed his voice becoming wistful at the end. "I bought him a Valyrian steel sword, worthy of a king. Changed its pommel to match that of Blackfyre. The fool, Connington didn't even think twice, believing it to be the real Blackfyre."

"Where did you find a Valyrian steel sword," Varys asked out of curiosity. It was very difficult to get it and He knew that the real Blackfrye was lost with Aegor rivers when he fell in the disputed lands. It was near impossible to get a Valyrian steel sword, Tywin Lannister, the richest Lord of Westeros was unable to find anyone willing to sell him their Valyrian steel sword.

Illyrio gave him a smug smile. "Brought it off from a desperate Volantis noble. A Greatsword, had it reforged into a longsword like Blackfyre and a shortsword, which is still in my manse." 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. Varys looked at his friend who was looking at the portrait of Serra on the pendent of his locket. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder getting his attention. He sighed and began "I will send a northern man named Jorah Mormont. An excited Knight, he will be the contact between us and he can also spy on the Targaryens. When you marry off Daenerys to the Dothraki." Seeing the expression on Illyrio's face. "Don't worry, he will not betray us." He added. Taking a deep breath he stood from his comfortable chair and smile at his friend. "It time for me to take my leave, Bravo. I have steps to take so that I can give this realm and it's people the King their deserve."

He climbed up the deck closely followed by Illyrio. Upon reaching the plank, He smiled and shook Illyrio's hand. "Valar Morghulis," he said. "Valar Dohaeris" Illyrio replied with his own bow.

**A few days later.**

Humming to himself he stood outside the door of the Lord hand's solar waiting to be allowed an audience with him. It was time for the Lannisters to lose their power, with the Queen starting to plot to kill the King.

The hand of the King, Jon Arryn was a kind and trusting man, too noble to play the game. He didn't even have proper control over his own men. His entire household was filled with spies, Lannisters, Dronish, Tyrell, even his wife, Lysa Arryn was a Littlefinger's spy and personal whore. He felt bad for the man but he was just another pawn in the game being used by many players.

The guard emerged from the solar. "Lord Jon is ready to see you, Milord." He said holding the door open for him to enter. Varys just nodded at the man, who he knew was one of Queen Cersei's spy and was sure everything spoke in the meeting would reach the Queen's ear.

Upon entering the solar he saw the old Lord sitting at his table immersed in a thick tome. "My Lord Hand." He said bowing his head in greeting. The man was quite advanced in his age nearly five-and-seventy namedays to count but was physically fit with his broad shoulders and lean frame, his face wrinkled with grey balding hair on his head, most of his teeth were gone with age, his blue eyes calm which held decades worth of knowledge. 

"Lord Varys" He replied motioning towards the chair in front of his table. "What can I do for you, My lord." 

Varys took the offered seat. "I have something of import to inform you, my lord." He said looking straight in the old man's eyes. "It's about the natural-born children of the King. The Queen has the Lannister men searching for them in the city and you know our Queen as well as I do, my lord. I fear for their lives." He expressed his fake concern.

The old man sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, he asked: "Do you know where can I find them." Varys nodded with a small smile gracing his face already knowing the question was coming. The man to honorable to ignore any child of the king. "Yes, there are four of them in Kingslanding that I know off, my Lord." He said taking out a small scroll from his sleeve.

"Gendry, five-and-ten, black hair, blue eyes. Works at the blacksmith Tobho mott. Jenny, two-and-ten, black hair, blue eyes, works with her mother in a tavern near Fishmongers square. Robin, ten, black hair, brown eyes, lives with his mother in a brothel near flea bottom and Fella, six, black hair, blue eyes, lives with her mother near the kings gate." He read the carefully written contents of the scroll giving more emphasis on the hair and eye color. "All the king's natural born children has his eyes and hair color. But none of his trueborns have a single Baratheon feature, they are all Lannister, golden hair, green eyes." He chuckled making his comment sound like a jest but looking at the expression on the face of the lord hand. He knew the seed of suspicion was planted, now he only had to water it on a timely basis until it bares its sweet fruits. He smiled to himself.

The very next day he was on his way to meet Lord Stannis. Like his brothers Robert and Renly, Stannis was a large man - tall, broad-shouldered and sinewy. But whereas both Robert and Renly were charming and outgoing. Stannis was a grim and a serious man.

Stannis was already waiting for him in their secret meeting spot in one of the deep dark tunnels of the Red Keep. When he first confirmed that Stannis was supporting Aegon instead of his own brother, Varys was shocked and frustrated trying to understand why would the honorable and devoted grim lord betray his own brother his paranoid thoughts giving him sleepless nights. He increased the number of his little birds in Stannis's household trying to find out if it is a ruse to trap them. That was when the Red Priestess confronted him and told him about her fanatical beliefs, something about Aegon being promising prince, lighting night, and told him it was her who convinced Stannis to follow the rightful king. Which he later confirmed from his sources.

"Lord Stannis." He greeted bowing his head. "I'm not here for your greeting, Spider, get on with it. Why did you call me here?" Stannis hissed irritation clear in his voice. Varys giggled, "Alway to the point, my lord." He said in amusement looking at the man who was now grinding his teeth. Not wanting to further antagonize the grim lord he continued. "I want you to persuade Lord Hand in letting you foster his son Robin Arryn at Dragonstone."

Stannis frowned. "Why would I want to foster that sickly boy. Spider." He shook his head and explained a mocking voice. "Oh, because that sickly boy is our key to the Vale, my lord. And I think Jon Arryn is not long for this world." He announced in a cryptic tone.

**DISPUTED LANDS, CAMP OF GOLDEN COMPANY, A FEW LAUGES FROM MYR, ESSOS.**

**AEGON TARGARYEN (Blackfrye)**

He was walking towards the command tent located at the center of the camp, today they were going to reveal his true identity to all the commanders of the company, after discussing the matter with all his advisers and Harry Strickland, he had decided that it was time for him to take over the command of the company, he was sure that Varys would not let any news about him reach the Usurper. His once dyed blue hairs were gone snowing his fine silver-blond shoulder-length strands, he wore new silk red tunic and black breeches, the color of his house, the legendary ancestral sword Blackfrye in his right hand with the dragon heads on its crossguard and pommel clearly visible for anyone to see, He was really grateful to Illyrio Mopatis for his generosity and had decided to generously reward the magister once he sat on the Iron Throne. He walked, pride clearly showing on his face. Beside him were his companions and advisers, his father in all but blood Jon Connington, his oldest friend, and sworn shield Rolly duckfield and half-maester Haldon.

After an hour of the meeting, where both Jon and Harry talked to the commanders telling them about his true identity and their plan to attack Westeros in the near future. All the commanders bend their knees in front of him at the prospect of going back home to their own lands, nearly all of them were descendants of the remains of the blackfyre army, sons of the exiled Lords who supported the blackfyres and lost their lands. He only saw reluctance on two faces Marq Mandrake and Lorimas Mudd both serjeants whose ancestors were staunch supporters of Blackfyres, but the desire to go home was more powerful than their loyalty to the dead Blackfyre house. The company spymaster Lysono Maar was ordered to make sure that no word about him and their plan was leaked to anyone. The paymaster Gorys Edoryen was instructed to increase the number of recruits. After some more discussion, about ending the contract with Myr, ships, and cogs needed to transport Elephants and horses. the gathering was dismissed. He and his companions started walking towards his tent. 

"I gotta take a piss," Rolly said walking away from them. Upon reaching their tent he realized that he left his sword on the table in the command tent. Both Jon and Haldon entered the tent before him. He geared and brickly walked back to get his sword Blackfyre. When he was about to enter the command tent he heard someone arguing inside and stopped. " This company was formed by Aegor rivers to support Black Dragons, Strickland, not red or did you forget our fucking words. 'Beneath the gold, the bitter steel'. My father as well as yours fought in the last Blackfyre war along with Maelys Blackfyre. They died in that war and now you want to support a Targaryen." The person hissed. Aegon recognized the voice. _'Marq Mandrake was still a Blackfyre supporter, I have to keep a watch on this fellow.'_ He thought waiting to hear Harry's reply. "I know what you say is true but do you not want to go back to your home, to have your own keep, your own land or do you want to pass the same life of a sellsword to your sons." There was a pause and then he heard some whispers he strained his ears to hear. "Believe me, Mandrake, you"...." fighting for a Black Dragon."... "Boy doesn't even know."................"son"....." female line"...... "Not Targaryen but Blackfyre." He was confused by their last few words trying to decipher what he heard. He heard someone calling for him looking back he saw Rolly coming with Blackfyre in his hand. He walked towards his friend still confused. "I took it when you forgot it on the table. Forgot to give it to you before I went off to piss" Rolly huffed handing him his sword.

It had been more than a moon's turn since they came back to the manse in Myr getting the news about the arrival of first ships of his fleet of Lord of light from Volantis. But his head was still filled with troubling thoughts, _'was the commander of the Golden company supporting a Blackfyre.' 'Will he be betrayed by his own man.' 'Who was this new Blackfyre.' 'Were they talking about him.' 'Was he a Blackfyre instead of a Targaryen like he has been told.'_ These thoughts gave him sleepless nights. He was unable to speak about the matter to anyone, Ashara was trying to find out what was troubling him but he ignored her afraid of her reaction if she found out that he was not her friend's son.

He thought about confronting Harry but his fear of his identity didn't let him do it. He convinced himself after hearing about Viserys, being mad, He was the best chance Westeros had, he was born to become king, he was a Dragon, black or red didn't matter. A few days later a messenger came from Varys informing about the death of Jon Arryn, the hand of the King. And Usurper's decision to go north. _'It was nearly time for his conquest to begin, he was a Dragon, Black, Red didn't matter and he liked being king.'_ with these thoughts he fell into a dreamless sleep after many nights.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is rescued.

**PENTOS, ESSOS.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN. ( Jon Snow )**

Sitting in his chambers in the rundown Tavern he was waiting bidding his time, ready, and prepared to execute his plans after midnight. It took him a week to find all the information about the magister and concoct a plan based on his scouting of the magister's estate. He was anxious, his thoughts were about the information he received from Arya a few days ago on the happenings in Westeros.

_Flashback._

_He silently strolled in the dark hallway of Winterfell towards Arya's chambers in kitten's body like he had been doing every other day since he left Winterfell nearly six moons ago. _

_The door to her chambers was closed, he tried to push it open with his claws, thankfully it was not locked from the inside and opened after some effort. He entered taking the familiar surrounding and jumped on the bed on which Arya was asleep. She looked sad even in her sleep, He licked her face waking her. She opened her drowsy eyes, "Jon, is that you." She asked sitting up and taking him on her lap stroking his fur._

_He purred nodding his head against her stomach. "Mother took needle away from me Jon, had it melted." Arya began trying to stop herself from crying. He sat in her lap rubbing against her stomach trying to comfort her and waited for her to continue. A few moments later she spoke. "Two days ago, a Raven arrived from Kingslanding saying that the hand of the King is dead and King Robert and his entire court is coming to Winterfell. Mother started planning for the visit and while checking my clothes, she found needle hidden under some of my old clothes and had it melted." She sniffed tears running down her cheeks._

_"Father says, the King will be here in two moons. Everyone is preparing for the royal visit. I heard people talking that the King is coming here to make father the new hand of the king and that he will take father to Kingslanding." This would increase his trouble Jon thought as Arya continued. "Sansa is more annoying than ever, she is sure that father will arrange her marriage with the Prince, she and mother are sewing new clothes for everyone, Robb is always busy, learning to be a Lord and when he has any free time, he is either hunting or going to Wintertown with Theon. Bran and Rickon sometimes play with me in the Godswood but Mother is more forceful now, she wants me to learn how to become a lady within days and that horrible Septa Mordane is always trying to teach me about her Gods. I feel so lonely Jon, I miss you." She cried. He just sat in between her thighs and intently listened to her, rubbing against her hands trying to reassure her._

_After a minute of stroking his (kitten's) fur, she again began with an excited teary-eyed smile on her face. "Two days ago after executing a deserter from the Nights watch, father, Robb and Bran brought some Direwolf pups, said that they found then near the body of their dead mother." She got off the bed with him in her hands and started walking out of her chambers. "They are still very young, father told us to keep them in the kennels for a few days. I will show you." She whispered taking him towards the kennels._

_Upon reaching the Kennels, she excitedly showed him the five pups snuggled together. "The grey one belongs to Robb, he named him Greywind, the black one is taken to Rickon, at first Rickon was a little wary of him but now he plays with him all the time, he named him Shaggydog, this other brown-grey one follows Bran, this white-grey belongs to Sansa, She is really stupid, she named her wolf 'Lady'," She snickered while petting the pups. "This one," she said pointing at another grey pup. "Belongs to me, I named her Nymaria." She declared proudly. He looked on with his cat eyes at the five creatures which were said to be extinct elsewhere other than the frozen lands beyond the Wall. _

_He caught some movement at one corner as Arya got up and walked to that corner, there laying was a sixth pup with his fur as white as winter snow. "This one belongs to no one, I'm taking care of him, I think he should belong to you," Arya said while petting the pup. "Theon says it's the runt of the litter and would soon die without his mother to look after him but you and me both know Theon is full of shit." The pup lifted its small head showing his ruby-red eyes. The moment Jon looked into that eyes, he knew that this pup belonged to him, he couldn't explain it but he felt a deep connection to the pup, nearly as deep as his bond with Lyrex._

_ Flashback End._

A couple of days after that, many sailors coming from Kingslanding confirmed to him that the hand of the King was really dead and the King was on his way to Winterfell. After hearing this, A plan started to form in his head about the King's visit to Winterfell but his main concern for the last week was the Targaryens staying in Magister Illyrio's manse.

Finding the Targaryens staying with the Magister, He started to collect all the information he could find on this Illyrio Mopatis, a very wealthy merchant of precious stones, gems, and Dragon bone who also had power in the council of Pentos and a lot of influence in the city. It was easy to find the location of his manse.

He scouted the entire property to get an overview of the place by warging into a wild hawk. The manse had a brick wall of twelve feet high with iron spikes atop. There were three gates, the main gate being the chief way in and out of the manse. one in the garden behind the main building, hidden by growing ivy, chained and guarded by plump Unsullied. The third gate was a postern by the kennels. The manse itself was quite luxurious with pillared galleries and pointed arches. The garden was extensive with marble statues and some cherry trees. The entire manse was guarded by fat Unsullied eunuchs.

Having seen and mapped the Exteriors of the property. The next day he warged into a stray Cat to get a better layout of insides of the manse. He did this for three days mapping the entire building and observing the people. In only a few hours of the observation of the Targaryen siblings, he knew that it would not be wise for him to approach them directly and claim to be their nephew. His uncle Viserys was mad, cruel, and delusional beyond measure. He Ranting every hour about the Usurper and his dogs who took his birthright away from him and Jon had no doubt that the man would try to kill him if he knew who he was. Whereas Daenerys was a beauty like none other he had seen before. He had seen many beautiful women with Valyrian hair and eyes but none of them had the outworld elegance of Daenerys, she exhibited the true godly beauty of Valyrian Dragonlords of the old but she was very much afraid of her brother always staying meek and timid in front of him. The other important people in the manse were the magister Illyrio Mopatis himself, the fat man who for some reason was hellbent on staying in good graces of Viserys and Jorah Mormont the disgrace northern knight who was now somehow in service of the Targaryens.

After finding out about Viserys and Illyrio's plans of selling Daenerys to the Dothraki Khal. He had hastily made his own plan to secretly enter the manse after midnight and rescue Daenerys from the fate laid out for her by her own brother. He didn't know what to do about Viserys, he knew the madman could create trouble for him in the future if left unchecked but he didn't want to become a kinslayer and he also couldn't come up with any other feasible plan within the limited time he had so he decided to leave his uncle be for now.

The Khal was brute nearly two heads taller than him and was covered in muscles. Jon had observed the man when he visited Illyrio's manse that very morning to inspect his future Khaleesi and immediately knew even with his superiors swordsmanship he would not win against the Khal in single combat, the Khal was both physically powerful and had too many years of battle experience on him. 

The marriage was to take place when the entire Khalasar would reach Pentos. Through Lyrex he had kept his eye on the Khalasar which was a few leagues away from Pentos giving him no more than three days to rescue Daenerys. He just hoped she would come with him willingly.

A few minutes past midnight, He got up steeling his nerves while checking all the things on him, which were only a dagger tucked up his sleeve, a crowbar hanging from his waistband for breaking locks and an empty sack. His remaining valuables and sword were hidden and locked in his Tavern chamber. he was dressed in a black tunic and brown trousers with his shoulder-length hairs tied back, his face covered by a black cloth.

It took him a few minutes to reach the back wall of the manse, Climbing the wall and entering the manse was easy. He had warged into the cat to find the location of the guards but instead of going to Daenerys's chamber, he walked towards Illyrio's solar to loot some of his gold and gems. He silently crept to the second level of the east wing of the manse towards the fat man's solar, the hallways were empty with all guards stationed in the west wing where the Targaryens were residing. This made it very easy for him to break the lock and enter the solar. Taking a torch from the hallway he entered the dark chamber, going directly towards the secret door hidden behind the big tapestry.

The chamber was filled with various sized wooden trunks, not wasting any time he broke the latch of the first chest and opened it to find it filled with used ladies' gowns instead of gold like he had assumed. "What the fuck is this." He whispered to himself. The next chest was the same. The third one was small but it had some precious stones, gems, and jewels but still far less then he expected from the wealthy fat merchant. "Something is better than nothing" He mumbled and filled them in his sack. Upon turning to leave the chamber he saw two other chests in a corner, these looked different, somewhat new compared to the others. He broke open the small one, to find a short-sword sealthed in an ornate scabbard. He took the sword and unsheathed it to find a black smoky blade with red ripples running its length, it was nearly weightless in his hands. He knew the steel, had seen it in the hands of Lord Stark and had read about it in many different tomes back in Winterfell and Citadel. He praised his luck for finding a Valyrian steel sword and happily tied it to his waistband. Then he broke the latch of the last big chest, he nearly fell over himself with he saw the contents, "By the gods." There in the chest sitting on the cushions were three Dragon Eggs. The Egg in the middle was black with red scales, another green with bronze scales, and the last one cream with white scales. Taking the green one in his hand he examined the warm egg. It felt just like Lyrex's Egg. The other two Eggs were also warm. Not believing his luck in finding not only Valyrian steel but also Dragon Eggs in a chamber which looked to have only some women things, he chuckled and took one Egg and stuffed it in his sack. Cursing himself for not bringing a big sack, he took the other two Eggs in his hands and left the solar. 

Silently he exited the building and walked towards the wast wing from the outside to avoid the guards in the hallways, with the two Eggs in his hands and the sack tied on his back. When he got just under the gallery (balcony) of Daenerys's chambers, he hid the Eggs and the sack and started climbing in the darkness, though not as good as Bran he managed to climb twenty feet reaching the second level gallery. The curtains hid him from the eyes of the occupant of the chamber. He hopped in the gallery and slowing looked in the chamber to see the Valyrian beauty sleeping on the bad. Entering the big chamber he looked at the door which was not bolted, slowly he walked towards the door and bolted it making as little sound as possible.

Removing the cloth covering his face he exhaled slowly, blowing out some of his tension. Daenerys was sleeping on the bed her silvery hair wide-spread on the pillow, delicate features of her pale heart-shaped face was a little pinched showing that her sleep was restless but she was breathtakingly beautiful, there was a lot of difference in seeing her through cat eyes and his own eyes. Her body was on the brink of leaving girlhood and entering womanhood. Knowing there was no other way he climbed on the bed and used his right hand to cover her mouth, immediately walking her and stopping her from making any sound. Her eyes were wide in fright, trying to getup or do something her hands flew to his hand to remove it from her mouth. He immediately caught her hands with his left hand. "I am not here to hurt you, stay still." He whispered trying to smooth her.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN. **

Having had the most stressful and fearful day of her small life she was tired and weary but still was unable to sleep. Her brother, her own blood was determined to sell her to a Khal, a barbarian savage was to be her future husband, a brute of a man more than twice her four and ten name-days and nearly three heads taller than her. She was more terrified then she had ever been in her life. Viserys had threatened her to have her raped by the whole Khalasar if she refused to follow his orders and did not please the Khal properly, He was just eager and happy to receive his army. She couldn't do anything, she knew her chances of successfully running away were next to nothing. Viserys had ordered the guards and Ser Jorah to constantly keep an eye on her, keeping her locked up in her chambers. Feeling defeated and lost she fell in a restless sleep an hour before midnight.

She suddenly woke up with someone's hand on her mouth, her eyes wide, instantly all sleep gone. having Hid and ran most of her life from the Usurpers knives she immediately concluded that someone had come to kill her. She started struggling to free her mouth and try to shout for the guards. Her assaulter took hold of both her hands stopping her from doing anything and started to whisper something near her ear. Fear gripped her and she panicked, kicking her legs and making muffled noises trying hard to get free. the man straddled her and brought his face close to her ear.

"I am not here to hurt you, Daenerys, stay still." The man whispered. The voice was soft and firm at the same time. She stopped struggling and instead started thinking about something that could get her out of this situation. "I am here to help you." He spoke again. "I'm here to help you, I know your brother is selling you to the Dothraki for an army." He whispered. "It will be for nothing, the Dothraki will never cross the narrow sea, Viserys will never get his army, He will just get himself killed. But you can come with me. I can take you away from here, Daenerys. You and your brother are not the last Targaryens in the world." The man hurriedly whispered. Having had her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the chamber she could now see the man, something was very familiar about him, she felt like she had seen him before. 

It took her a few moments to register his last statement. Viserys never told her of any other Targaryens alive, He always told her that they were the last of House Targaryen. "I will take my hands off of you, please hear me out before you shout. I swear on the old gods and the new I am here to help." He pleaded. She nodded rapidly eager to get away from the man. He slowly climbed off of her, removing his hands from her and placed them in the air in a non-threatening manner. She got up and moved away from him, maintaining a little distance between them. She decided to hear him out knowing that if he wanted to kill her, he would have easily done it by now. 

"Aye, Daenerys you and your brother are not the last Targaryens. My name is Aemon Targaryen, my parents were your elder brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark." She looked at him with her mouth agape, Viserys had told the story of Rhaegar's love for the Northern woman, he had blamed her not being born early was the cause of that love. the man no, not a man the boy in front of her looked nothing like her and Viserys, he had no silver hair nor Valyrian eyes. 

"I have no reason to lie to you about who I am. Daenerys, I will explain everything later when we have time. but now you have to make a choice, either you can come with me or you can stay here and marry the Dothraki Khal but If you come with me you will be free of your brother and I will never force you to do anything you don't want." He spoke rapidly, she couldn't tell if he was really sincere or not.

She stared at the boy who looked to have seen no more than her own four and ten name-days. She didn't know if she should believe him or not. He could be someone who wanted to betray her and take her to the Usurper as a gift for a reward. Having not known any family other than Viserys, she was not even sure she could leave her brother alone. While all these thoughts were running through her mind, he continued to speak. 

"You have to believe me Daenerys. I have no reason to lie to you. If I wanted to kill you, I could have easily done it by now. Take a leap of faith Daenerys and I swear on my honor, on the old gods and new. I will not betray you." He pleaded.

She just looked at the stranger not knowing what to do, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Or if she could betray her brother who was the King. But she had this feeling that she had seen him somewhere and she should believe him. It came to her like a distant memory of a boy holding a baby dragon in front of a pyre as the sky burst black and blue, again as he was flying above the clouds on the same dragon. Now she remembered him, he was the boy from her strange dreams. "Zaldrīzes hen issa dreams." (Dragon of my dream.) She whispered barely audible to herself and dumbly nodded her head.

**AEMON TARGARYEN. ( Jon Snow )**

He exhaled in relief seeing Daenerys nod and was a little surprised, He was not sure if he would be able to convince her to come with him but nonetheless, he nodded his own head. 

"Dress yourself in breeches and tunic. If you don't have them, wear any of your most comfortable dress. Something that will not stand out and pack whatever is important to you in a big sack." He commanded and began to look for something that will help him. Going through the door was not an option. He looked back as Daenerys got off the bed leaving the blanket. He looked at the blanket "This will do" he whispered and took the blanket. Drawing the new Valyrian steel sword from his waist he began cutting the big blanket. Never having used a Valyrian steel sword, he was enjoying the feel of the sharp sword. It was like cutting butter with a very sharp knife. 

After cutting and tieing the blanket and a curtain to act as a long rope, He looked at Daenerys who was now nervously standing in a blue dress beside her bed. He led her to the gallery. "Are you ready." He asked. She nodded, not saying a word. "Ok, we can't go through the door of your chamber, there are guards outside. I will tie this rope around you and slowly let you down from this gallery." He said showing the made-up rope in his hand. He chuckled at her horrified expression. "Calm down, take a deep breath. Don't worry, I will not let you fall. There is no other way." She looked down from the gallery and slowly nodded with a worried expression on her face. He started tieing the made-up rope around her waist and looped it under both her arms. Tieing the other end of the rope to the railing, he slowing helped her trembling form climb to the other side of the gallery. "Hold the rope tightly in your hands." He instructed and slowly started letting her down. She was not that heavy but it still took a lot of his strength, by the end of it, he was drenched in sweat and gasping. After regaining his breath he tied Daenerys's sack on his back and climbed down. 

Daenerys who had already untied her rope was standing there agitated throwing nervous glances at every shadow. He quickly took his hidden sack and the two other Dragon eggs which he then put in Daenerys's sack and started walking gesturing for her to follow. 

There were two Plump Unsullied guards on the front gate to guard it, both of them snoring on their chairs. He smiled as they silently and easily walked out after unlocking the side gate without much trouble. After a small stop at his Tavern where he collected his sword and other things. Both he and Daenerys walked to the northern city gate where he brought a single steed with all of his remaining coins, not worrying because he now had Illyrio's gems and jewels which would be more than enough for them to buy passage across the narrow sea. 

A hard ride for two hours brought them to a small town where he found a modest tavern and rented a room. In the chamber he made a very nervous Daenerys sit beside him. "Don't worry, my intentions are noble." He reassured. 

"I will now tell you my story Daenerys, don't ask any questions till I'm done." He said looking at her wary and beautiful face.

He told her everything from his birth, his life in Winterfell, about Arya, his dream of his mother and father, about Lyrex's birth, again about Arya, about their very much alive great uncle at Castle black, his finding at Citadel, his search for her and Viserys and everything else except for his ability to Warg, he told her everything about his plan to take the throne which was his birthright. He even showed the red rudy ring given to him by Maester Aemon which was still to loose to fit any of his fingers. Daenerys just listened to him, her expression changing from nervousness, to dread, to anger, to awe, to rage finally settle on something between happiness and sadness. 

She took his hands in her after a minute of silence. "I am very happy that you are my family and very thankful that you came for me. Aemon." She said with tears in her eyes. He smiled, thinking that her voice was very pleasant. 

"We have a few hours before light, let's sleep. We will talk more on the morrow" He said after a few minutes and fell asleep on the floor leaving the bed for her.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN.**

After hearing Aemon's tale she was happy that she decided to come with him and was very excited to meet his Dragon, she would have not believed him if not for her dreams with these happy thoughts she fell asleep on the bed. 

The next day her nephew woke her with some clothes in his hands. "I brought you some clothes." He said handing her a black tunic and brown breeches just like his. "Privy is in the back shed or you can use the chamber pot." He said pointing at the pot in the corner of the room. "I'm be waiting down, we have a few more hours before there come looking for us." He said and walked out of the chambers after smiling at her.

After making water, washing her face, and wearing the clothes, she descended to the lower floor where her nephew was waiting for her, sitting at a table with food already on it. Now seeing him in the bright light she observed his face, It was a handsome face with dark brown locks and unique silver-grey eyes, having never seen Raeghar she didn't know if he had any of his father's features but she concluded that he might have got his cheekbones and nose from his father because there were a lot like her's and Viserys's high and sharp. It was new for her to have someone other then Viserys as her family but now she only had him, now that she left Viserys behind.

There were not many patrons. she sat at the table and started eating the bread with some broth. After a few minutes, her nephew began to talk while eating. 

"Daenerys, as I told you, I plan to take the throne and the death of Jon Arryn gives us a great opportunity to strike. Robert Baratheon is going to Winterfell, he will be in the north, if we get there now. I think I can convince or force Lord Stark to support me and we can take the King and the entire Royal court as prisoners." Her nephew spoke in a low voice. 

She frowned not really understanding half of what he spoke and was confused by his words. "You said that Lord Stark didn't even want to tell you about your birthright and he wanted you to join the Nights Watch then why do you think he will support us. Moreover, he is a traitor, he supported the Usurper during the rebellion, he helped overthrow my..y father, your grandfather, the rightful king." She concluded.

His mouth was hanging open and he had an unbelievable look on his face. "Daenerys, do you know why the Rebellion happened." He hesitantly asked her.

Of course, she knew why it happened, Viserys had told her everything. She was getting annoyed. "I know nephew, Viserys told me everything. It happened because Usurper wanted to become the King and lusted after a woman who didn't love him. Many great houses supported him and took our throne, they killed our family your father, his wife, his two innocent children, and the Lannister kingsguard killed my father by stabbing him in the back like a coward." She answered angrily.

The look on Aemon's face made her uncertain. "The Usurper.." She drifted off not continuing her sentence. He just shook his head and got up from his chair gesturing her to follow him. She drank her water and followed him to their chambers.

After sitting on the bad her nephew sighed running his hands through his long hair and spoke. "Viserys lied to you Daenerys, I will tell you why the rebellion happened." He told her everything, about her father's madness, his atrocities, the real reason for the rebellion, Tourney of Harrenhall, the burning of the Starks. All the things Viserys told her were about her father were lies, she couldn't control her tears, she didn't want to believe him.

She asked in a shaky voice. "He used to rape my mother after burning people." Aemon nodded and she felt weak and numb. 

"You see Daenerys everyone called him the mad king for a reason, he was a monster and left a great taint on house Targaryen with his action. Lord Stark and many other Lords were justified in raising against him, the Tullys and Lannisters had little reason but they just took the opportunity to further their own goals. My parent's hasty actions and their mistake of trusting the wrong people was only oil in an already burning realm." She looked at her nephew as he explained to her with a sad voice. "Many people in seven kingdoms will call us Mad king's daughter and grandson, more you then me and they will mock us, calls us children playing at war and will definitely not follow us just because of our house name. But we will endure and show them our power with fire and blood, Dany." She nodded wiping tears for her eyes.

She shook her head and looked at her nephew and asked. "But still why do you think Lord Stark will support us by foregoing his honor and betraying his friend."

Aemon smiled. "Oh, I will introduce him to Lyrex. I'm quite sure Lyrex can convince him." She nodded but was still not convinced. before she could speak further He smiled more widely. "Oh, you will love this." Saying this he got off the bed and went to their sacks. 

"I found them in Illyrios manse. Everyone thinks them to be cold stones, petrified by age but only Targaryens can feel the life in them." He said placing the big red-black egg in her hands. It was scaley with a rough texture and felt warm in her hands. 

"You will also have your Dragon, once we hatch these. Princess Daenerys of house Targaryen, The dragonrider." He said showing the other two eggs in his hands. She looked at the egg in her hand with awe, it felt warm and was calling to her.

She spent a few minutes feeling and inspecting the eggs. She knew that Dragons would help them a lot but she was still not comfortable with Aemon's plan. Daenerys knew they needed men who were only loyal to them, not Lord Stark. It would be easy for her nephew to believe the man because he was raised in his castle but She would never trust the friend of the Usurper. She had to somehow convince her nephew.

Biting her lips she began. "Nephew, if you show the Dragon, the word will spread about Lyrex and the Citadel and faith will plot to kill him, I think we should keep him a secret as long as possible. Your plan is good but we can't solely depend on Lord Stark for support, we need man only loyal to us." She explained.

Aemon scowled but nodded. "Aye, I would show Lyrex only to Lord Stark, I want to keep him a secret as well. But Aye, you are right we need our own men, I have more than a hundred men loyal to me at Winterfell." She opened her mouth to say that they would be not enough but he stopped her. "I know they would not be enough, but we will not hire sellswords, I don't like them, they don't have honor, What do you reckon we do." He asked.

She smiled at her nephew, who was really listening to her and asking her for advice. She just felt like a little girl playing a game, it still felt stupid to her but her nephew was confident and his behavior was like that a grown man. She didn't know how many of his childhood years had he put into his plans.

She always heard when Viserys would talk to the Magister and Ser Jorah about finding armies. "I heard about this city where they sell soldiers, Ser Jorah was talking about it when Viserys asked him about armies. He said they were the best soldiers. I forgot the name of the city....." She trailed off trying to remember the city's name.

"Astapor" her nephew supplied. "Yes, Astapor." She smiled.

Aemon scowled. "Aye, the Unsullied. I briefly read about them when I was at the Citadel, brutal training, brutal test. The masters of Astapor train them since childhood. They are slave-soldiers Daenerys. It will not throw a good light on us if we bring slaves to Westeros." His scowled deepened "and Ser Jorah is a slaver and a coward who fled justice instead of facing it like a man because of him the people of Bear Island still suffer from deep poverty. You should not trust that man."

She nodded, slavery was one of the things she despised in Essos and never wanted to own a slave. "We will free them after we buy them, nephew. We will give them a choice to fight for us or go on their own way and I'm sure most of them will fight for us." She said trying to convince her nephew. 

He shook his head. "With all the gems and stones which I stole from Illyrio, we could probably buy a hundred soldiers and their passage across the narrow sea." He frowned. "And as per, My rough estimate the king will be in the North for three moons. One moon travel from the neck to Winterfell and a moon stay at Winterfell, again one moon from Winterfell to the neck. If we want to catch the king in the North we will only have four moons to travel to Astapor buy soldiers, finds ships for transport, and reach North before the king leaves." He said calculating the days in his head. "It will be difficult, Daenerys. I don't know how much time it will take us to fly to Astapor but a voyage from Astapor to White harbor will take more than three moons if the sea is good." He sighed. "If we go to Astapor, I don't think we will make it in time to catch the King in the north." He said shaking his head. 

"But we will have soldiers loyal only to us we can catch him before he reaches the safety of the Red keep Aemon and I..I don't feel comfortable depending on your uncle's men." She spoke not really knowing why she felt so comfortable speaking her mind in front of him.

**ON-ROAD FROM PENTOS TO ASTAPOR.**

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN.**

They have been flying for a week. Aemon had told her they were a few leagues away from Volantis, Currently sitting on the banks of the great Rhoyne eating dinner and talking they waited for the sun to go down before they could fly again. On the first day, they started flying at dawn but within few hours the sun was too hot for them to be on Dragon's back which led them to change the time of their flight, now they would start at evening when the sun was low on the horizon and continue to fly late into the night, making a camp just before dawn for a few hours of sleep when Lyrex would hunt. Thinking about Lyrex she turned her head and looked at the magnificent creature lazying on the blackened ground. She could still recall her first time meeting Lyrex.

_Flashback._

_After having discussed their plan in the Tavern. They left on their steed before anyone came searching for them. They have been riding for half an hour leaving the town behind heading in the plain grasslands towards some eastern hills. She was very excited to meet her nephew's dragon. Aemon stopped a few feets away from a hill and offered her a hand after dismounting and starting climbing the mound. The surrounding ground was blackened and littered with black bones. As they were nearly at the top the dragon rose, it was like he was raised from a volcano. _

_"You dug yourself a nice nest." Aemon chuckled and walked towards the hulking dragon._

_She stopped in her tracks looking at the huge majestic creature who spread his magnificent pale blue wings and yawned showing his black teeth. Sniffing at her nephew who had walked toward him. She just stood there mesmerized at the sight of Aemon petting and rubbing its maw and the Dragon purring and breathing smoke in pleasure its eyes were closed and his snout was touching Aemon's chest. Its head was bigger than her nephew's entire upper body. She was sure the dragon could easily eat her in two bites._

_She was brought out of her musing when her nephew called her and the dragon laid his Red-amber eyes on her. She walked and took Aemon's extended hand. She slowly touched the sniffing snout of the dragon with her trembling hand, she felt its warm fire under its hard, rough, and rigid skin. The dragon blinked at her and started making rumbling sounds from deep within his chest. She smiled and closely observed the silvery horn both large and small ones, the spikes on the back and its long tail and the hard underbelly. She had no words to describe the beautiful and magical symbol of their house._

_ Flashback ends._

From that day till now her nephew was teaching her everything about Westeros, its culture, its people, its rich history. She listened to everything, Viserys never told her about all these fascinating things. The children of the forest, the invasion of first men, The long night, The war of dawn, The wall, the Andal invasion, cutting of wirewood trees, the spread of the seven new gods, all independent kingdoms until Aegon the conquerer united them, Many Targaryen kings like Meagor the cruel, Jaehaerys the conciliator, The only Queen Rhaeryna and the Dance of the Dragon, the war which cost them their Dragons. The role of faith and Citadel in killing the remaining ones. His hero Dearon the young Dragon, the conquerer of Drone. Aegon the unworthy, his great basterds and the Blackfyre rebellions. He was now talking about Aegon the unlikely, her great grandfather.

"Many Lords didn't like him, they considered him half-peasant and offered the throne to his elder brother Aemon who was a maester but Aemon refused and took the black going to the Wall where he still serves. But I think he was a good king, Aegon the unlikely, the fourth son of a fourth son." He chuckled and continued. "Many Lords called him weak but I think he worked for the betterment of small folks. His son and heir Duncan Targaryen gave up his birthright and married a common girl named Jenny of the Oldstones." 

She frowned at that. "Why did he give up his birthright." She asked. Aemon smiled. "For love, Dany. He loved Jenny more than the throne so when the small council and his sire forced him to choose, he chose his love instead of duty." She still didn't understand, but her nephew just chuckled at her. "Love is the death of duty, Dany. They are very few people fortunate enough to find love and duty on the same roads." He sighed looking at the setting orange Sun and got up. "Let's go." He said offering his hand. She hummed taking his hand still deep in thought. "Next I will tell you about the Tragedy of Summurhall and the Citadel's hand in killing many of our kin."

She was happy for the first time after leaving the house with the red door and the lemon tree. She liked it when her nephew called her Dany, like her brother used to call her when he loved her more than the throne. She sighed resting her head against her nephew's chest enjoying the feeling of flying in the sky, the warm heat of Lyrex beneath her, and the sweet voice of Aemon in her ears as he sang a sad song.

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_ Jenny would dance with her ghosts...........The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_ And the ones who loved her the most..._


	9. Back to North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon comes back to the North with an army.

**ASTAPOR, ESSOS.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN (Jon Snow ).**

They reached Astapor well after midnight on the tenth day of their flying and after entering the city gates in the dark of the night he immediately rented a chamber in a Tavern, This didn't give them an opportunity to look at the city but now after breaking fast he and Daenerys were riding through the Red city on the horses rented from the tavern with a guide provided to them by the Tavern's owner to meets the good masters of Astapor. After taking all their belongings he and his aunt were on their way to meet the famous masters of the city.

Slavery in Essos was common he knew that had seen It in Myr, and even in Pentos, he didn't like it but nothing could have prepared him to see this brutality and Savagery. It depicted humanity at it's worst. Riding through the city roads full of rampant slavery was making him regret coming to this city.

"This is the Plaza of punishment were the new and disobedient slaves are put in their place." The guide riding beside them informed in his thick accented common tongue as there reached a City Square. Pride was clearly evident in his voice.

Aemon was horrified by the horrors being committed by the Slavers. Children as young as Rickon were starving, women chined naked in the hot sun, men tired to the poles being wiped, he saw boys no more than ten name-days crucified, their bony bodies wasting away. Daenerys who spent all her life in Essos seeing slavery more then him was more distressed then he was.

He took hold of her hand trying to comfort her, she looked at him with her pale face and horrified eyes and dismounted, taking the water skin tied to the saddle of her horse, she walked toward a child begging for water. She offered the water to the child but the boy just gazed at her with empty hollow eyes not making any move to drink.

Their guide laughed "He will not drink from you, he will only drink when his master allows it." Daenerys was about to resort but he stopped her, they rode the rest of the way in silence while their guild talked more about his city, its famous fighting pits, pleasure barges, the formidable Unsullied, who no one could match according to him. All this while he kept his face expressionless, but his aunt was showing clear distress and anger on her face, she was wearing a blue dress shirt with brown breeches and leather boots which he bought from a town on their journey, she looked like a real Princess riding on her horse. He himself was dressed in a fine black tunic, brown breeches, and leather boots.

The City itself was Old and dissolute. Everything was made of Red bricks and was covered in red dust, the huge Pyramids were the first thing anyone could see even miles away from the city. The people were different there were men with their hairs oiled and differently shaped into horns, wings, hands. Women had their faces covered by veils. Most freeborn men and women wore something called tokars, a loose sleeveless sheet made of silk or lanin, showing their significance in the city. 

The Plaza of Pride was a large space mostly empty but for a few hundred Unsullied soldiers in black leather armor and their famous spiked helmets, holding spears and shields in their hands. Middle of the ground was a fountain with a Harpy standing on it, the emblem of the city. To these Ghiscari masters, it was the symbol of prestige reminding them of their Old Ghis empire. To him, it was an abomination with different animal parts attached to a woman's torso. 

The Good masters were some insanely fat men, sitting in comfort under the shade with slaves fanning and serving them. Their guide dismounted his horse signaling them to do the same. He introduced them to the masters in Ghiscari adopted Valyrian and told them about their desire to buy the Unsullied soldiers.

Aemon showed them his gems, stones, and jewels for which the masters were ready to sell two centuries (two hundred) Unsullied and lease them ships for their transport. He was ready to take the two hundred and get the hell out of this fucking city. But before he could finalize the deal, Daenerys intervened saying she wanted to buy all the eight thousand along with the other six hundred in training. Aemon just looked at his once shy and meek aunt as she moved forward and started dealing with the masters, who were now throwing ill-disguised insults at her in Valyrian which were being censored before translated by the clever brown-skinned girl.

He clenched his fist around the hilt of his sword, keeping his face neutral, he controlled his anger toward the fat master as he badmouthed his aunt. Daenerys didn't react to their words and went on to make the deal with the master showing them one Dragon egg and promising to hatch it for them in return for the eight thousand six hundred Unsullied. The masters as greedy as they were agreed to humor her still throwing vile insults at her. After they instructed the masters about the preparations of the ritual It was agreed that they would meet on the morrow at the same time to finalize the deal. 

They were now riding back to the Tavern. He was stressed after seeing the city and because of his aunt. Not only Daenerys did something stupid revealing the Dragon eggs but she did it without discussing with him. Arriving at the stables he took all their sacks off the horses, leaving them to be watered and fed. 

Upon reaching their chambers he dropped the sacks on the bad and rounded up on Daenerys who was standing looking out of the window. "What was that Daenerys." He asked keeping his voice and face as emotionless as possible.

She turned toward him showing her leaking eyes. He flattered seeing the tears in her eyes and walked towards her and took her in his arms trying to calm her. "We shouldn't have come to this city, Aemon. It was terrible to see all those children starving, all those women begging for death. Did you hear the master, to earn a spiked helmet the unsullied have to kill a babe, A innocent babe, taking it from its mother's arms and killing it..it in front of her." She sobbed shaking in his arms. He sushed her trying to comfort like he always did to Arya when she cried. "I want to kill the masters, all of them. I want to torture them as they did to the slaves." She hissed in her rage-filled voice, her beautiful violet eyes burning with fury and conviction looking at him. He nodded thinking about the cruelty that he saw in the Plaza of punishment. "Aye, we will kill them and free the slaves." He didn't know how but he really wanted to kill the masters.

After a few minutes of calmly sitting on the bed. She told him about her deceitful plan of betraying the masters, sacking the city, and freeing the slaves. The honorable Lord Stark would have been disgusted after hearing her plot but he was not Lord Stark, he was Aemon Targaryen and he knew when to forego his honor.

He nodded thinking about various outcomes of her plan. He looked at his smiling aunt. "We will not sack the city." He said. His aunt's smile turned into a scowl. "If we don't do this carefully and in a controlled manner, many innocents will die and many of the slavers will escape, taking most of their gold and ships with them. The other merchant ships will also leave the port seeing the chaos in the city, leaving us with no ships to transport the Unsullied.

He signed at Daenerys's unconvinced face. "Sacking a city is bloody, Dany I only ever read about various sackings in history, and in every one of them innocents died. Aegon, Raeneys, Elia, and many other women and children were raped and slaughtered by Lannister soldiers when Kingslanding was sacked, they were innocent and I would never want that to happen to anyone, worry not we will free the slaves once the city is under our control." He reassured her with his hands on her shoulders. After a more in-depth discussion of their plan, both were ready to face the masters again. 

The very next day both were again riding to meet the masters. Unlike the previous day, today the Plaza was entirely filled with Unsullied and there were many more slave masters sitting and enjoying in the shade. He looked at the big pyre built for the ritual in the free space between the masters and the Unsullied with three people tied to it as instructed by Daenerys. He closed his eyes and checked on Lyrex, He felt comforted knowing that his Dragon companion was flying high above their heads and would be there in a moment's notice to save them if something went amiss.

Upon reaching the masters. "Are they Criminals." He asked pointing at the three men tied to the pyre. He and Daenerys didn't want to burn innocents to hatch their Dragons. The skinny brown-skinned girl translated his inquiry. The master replied in Valyrian saying that the people tied to the prye were fighters from the pits and had killed many innocent children and men alike. He looked at the three men, who looked more beast than men. Feeling no remorse, he got off if his horse signaling for Daenerys to do the same, he gave her the Red-black Dragon egg and took the other two in his hands, and walked towards the pyre. Taking a dagger from up his sleeve he cut the three victims to bath the eggs in their lifeblood after knocking them out and arranged the blood-soaked eggs on the pyre. He took the torch from a slave and lit the pyre which was immediately burning, drowning the screams of the burning victims. He stood rigidly beside Daenerys holding her hand as the pyre burned with more intensity it's red-orange flames rising high. He looked at the masters watching on with excitement waiting for their Dragon to be hatched. 

How long it took he didn't know but he heard the cracking and then the boom from the sky. Looking up he saw a red comet in the shape of a sword, reminding him of the comet from when Lyrex was hatched. All the masters were on their feet with bewildered looks on their faces. Daenerys left his side and started walking towards the still burning pyre. He caught her wrist. She looked at him with her determined violet eyes. "Fire doesn't burn me, nephew." She said before freeing herself from him and continued walking towards the pyre. For some unknown reason he didn't stop her, He read about the Targaryen's high resistance to heat but being only half Targaryen he didn't experience it much.

He stood there waiting in front of the large pyre which consumed his aunt, he could hear the astonished murmurs of the masters behind him.

When she came out from the pyre, it was a sight to behold, Standing there naked, covered in soot was Daenerys with a Black Dragon on her shoulder, one green in her right hand and a cream one in her left. He could faintly hear the roar of Lyrex and the shocked praises of the masters. He snapped out of his own shock walked toward the horses taking his cloak from his satchel, he covered Daenerys looking at her bald head and the black-red Dragon on her shoulder, who screeched at him, the other two following their brother singing their own song. 

She looked at him with her violet eyes, Enthralling him with her beauty. Aemon didn't think just leaned in towards her pressing his lips to her soft ones.

Once Daenerys was dressed, they both stood in front of the masters. All the eyes were fixed on the Dragons in Daenerys's hands and shoulder. "As per the agreement we get all eight thousand fully trained and six hundred trainees Unsullied for one Dragon." He said looking at their leader Kraznys mo Nakloz, the fat man who Aemon thought had bigger breasts than his Myr-Dornish beauty Lemore. He grimaced at the thought of comparing beautiful Lemore with this fat fuck. The small girl translated his words to the masters. The fat man looked at them with greed in his eyes, he heard some master from behind suggesting Kraznys to kill them both and take all three Dragons. He felt Daenerys stiffen beside him. At that moment he called Lyrex to fly a little low and roar, causing the masters to look up and see the winged serpent flying high above them. Lyrex roared a few times and again flew high enough to look like an overgrown bird. 

The master grunted in High Valyrian towards the small girl translator giving her the whip and telling her to take the Black Dragon and give them the whip. The dark-skinned girl moved toward them with a cage for the dragon fear clear in her eyes. Daenerys placed the Dragon in the cage as he took the whip. "Is it Done? Are the unsullied ours." he asked stopping the girl from walking towards the masters. The girl asked his question to the master in High Valyrian, to which the master answered that the Unsullied now belonged to them. He nodded leaving the girl and turning toward the soldiers. 

He lifted his hand showing the whip "Unsullied, step forward." He commanded in High Valyrian. Seeing the Unsullied obeying him, he commanded again. "Close all the exits to the Plaza, slay all the masters and those who protect them, let no one escape." He ordered. The shocked master looked at them and asked. "You speak Valyrian." To which Daenerys harshly replied. "We are house Targaryen from Valyria, Valyrian is our mother tongue." He took two steps toward the masters drawing his sword, first, he pulled the girl holding the Dragon cage towards Daenerys and stood in front of them with his sword pointed at now afraid and agitated masters. The masters yelled desperately in fear at the Unsullied to stop but it was for not they died screaming.

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN.**

The city was under their control, Aemon had taken the city without bloodshed. After the masters were killed in the Plaza. He freed the Unsullied throwing the whip away giving them an option to walk away or to fight for them, All the soldiers decided to fight for them. After that, he ordered them to secure the harbor not letting any ship leave the port, to take the Pyramids, and the gold of the masters under their control killing all the remaining slave masters and their protectors. Last but not least the slaves were freed. She still remembered them all surrounding her with gratitude and devotion on their faces as they called her 'Mhysa'. She smiled remembering the awed faces of the slave children as she gave them bread to eat. 

She was sitting in the beautiful garden on a four hundred feet high Pyramid enjoying her evening with her Dragons. The fiercest of the three was the black-red dragon. Most of his body was black with red eyes and red wing membranes. She named him Syrex after Queen Rhaenyra's dragon, the only Queen of Westeros. The Green dragon with bronze eyes, She named Rhaegal after her elder brother she never met and Aemon's father, The cream dragon with beautiful golden eyes and wings she named as Viserion after Viserys her brother who was still alive. Looking at Viserion she thought about Viserys, she was worried for him, feeling shame and guilt for leaving him behind when he was the only family who protected and fed her all her life. she dragged her mind off of Viserys arguing with herself that leaving him was the best thing, he wanted to sell her to a savage. She sighed _'if I look back, I'm lost.'_

"Missandei." She called the eleven name-days old girl, She had taken the brown-skinned, clever translater as her first and only handmaiden.

The girl walked towards her with her head bowed in submission. She frowned at that. "Sit beside me." When the girl took the offered seat Daenerys continued, "look at me Missandei." She asked the girl with a gentle smile. "Always look at me when you talk to me, you are not a slave anymore." The girl nodded. "Tell me where are you from." 

"This one is from Naath, You grace. Slayers took me and my brothers from our home and sold us here." The girl replied.

"Do you know where your brothers are." She asked. "They are Unsullied. Your highness." Daenerys looked at the sad girl who might have had a life much difficult than hers and she knew what it was like to be forced away from home.

"Do you want to go to Naath?" She asked ready to send the girl and her brothers to their home. But the girl shook her head. "No Your grace. I..I want to be with you." Daenerys smiled at that. "Then we will travel to Westeros together." she said.

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of her nephew. It had been three days since she spent any significant time with him. She blushed looking at his handsome face smiling down at her. He was wearing a loose white tunic, still adjusting to the heat of Astapor. Rhaegal immediately jumped on his arm, extending his long neck with a screech and chipping as Aemon rubbed his neck.

As a girl, she always thought she would marry Viserys but now the thought of marrying Aemon and becoming his Queen was very pleasant. He did not talk about marriage but after that kiss, she was hoping he would ask her to be his Queen, after all they were the last sane Targaryens left to continue their line.

Aemon took a seat beside her. She signaled Massandei to leave them. "How are you Dany." He asked taking her hand in his big rough ones. "I'm fine nephew. How is your work coming." 

He shook his head. "It is difficult, Dany. The entire city is running upon the slave trade. Most of its money comes from selling slaves. We will have to find a new source of income if we want this city to stay alive. Once we take the North we can increase trade relations with White harbor and if we plan right we can trade with other free cities." She just looked at him not having any knowledge about the workings of a city. "I don't know much about that Aemon. I don't even know how to read and write." She confessed in a small voice feeling ashamed. He pressed his hand on her cheek making her look at him and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Dany. I will try to teach you everything before we reach Westeros." 

After some peaceful minutes, Aemon spoke again."I allowed many slaves to continue their previous duties after making it mandatory for them to be paid, Some gold was bestowed upon the ones who wanted to leave the city as freemen. Many pit fighters also left with some gold, some agreed to fight with us in Westeros. I banished many widows of masters and children from the city, after giving them enough gold to settle somewhere." 

She hummed looking at the beautiful sunset. "Do we have enough ships to leave." She asked.

"Aye, we do. There are eight-and-seventy (78) ships, cogs, and barges docked in the harbor. They could easily carry up to eight thousand men with cargo. But we will not take all the Unsullied." At this she looked at him with a frown. "Why." 

"Because we need them here to protect the city, the city guard is near useless and I have no doubt that Yunkai and Mareen will try to take back the city or some fool within the city will take over and call himself something stupid like Buther king or Whore Queen or something." She smiled at that. "Don't worry, I instructed them to escape if they are unable to protect the city."

"We have eight thousand fully trained Unsullied and six hundred trainees. We will leave the trainees and fifteen hundred trained men in the city under the command of a council which I'm in the process of creating to run the city in our stead, taking only sixty-five hundred men with us." He explained.

"We are also taking two-third of the Gold and wealth looted from the masters, leaving only one-third in the already full city treasury. Let's hope that the city doesn't fall in chaos once we leave." He said looking at her and then asked "What did you do with the orphans and elderly?" 

It was one of the duties she took upon herself. "The orphan slave children and elderly are being kept in one of the Pyramids which I converted into a shelter. they are being fed properly and the children are being thought different trades." She smiled and continued "The city's stores are filled with grains from the masters' granarys. food is not in shortage."

He hummed nodding his head. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she asked something that was troubling her since she left Pentos. "What do you think happened to Viserys ."

"I don't know. Dany. I know you still love him, but he was gone the first time he hit you." He answered bringing his hand around her shoulder.

"Yes, I know but it still hurts." She sighed placing her head on his shoulder.

It was nearly dark when they got up and entered her well lite chambers with the Dragons. Once the dragons got comfortable around the big chambers. She turned and looked towards her nephew standing beside her bed, he was looking at her with such intensity that her heartbeat began to raise. He walked towards her taking her hands in his, looked straight in her eyes, and spoke. "you are beautiful, Dany." She felt her stomach flutter.

His lips were soft on hers, his hands on her waist trying to open the Tokar, the garment fell from her body leaving her naked in front of him. She stood there panting with her hands on his chest as he roamed his hands on her naked body feeling her tits and womanhood. 

He carried her to the bed and started removing his own clothes after laying her bare on the bed showing her his scared chest and his stiff manhood between his legs. He got on top of her, kissing her lips slowing caressing her small tits, stomach, and finally her womanhood leaving her gasping for air, after making her release with his tongue, he again got on top of her showing his wet mouth covered in her release. "You taste sweet, Dany." He whispered in his husky lust-filled voice, looking her straight in the eyes he slowly entered her making her whimper and moan for the rest of that night.

**PENTOS. **

**ILLYRIO MOPATIS.**

"Did you find her. Did you find that whore." The madman roared, his feverish lilac eyes searching for his sister.

"No, My king. Your sister is gone without a trace, its already been a fortnight, my men didn't find her." He replied to the mad fool, he had utilized all his resources to find anything about the escaped Princess, all he found was that a Northern Westerosi was asking about the Targaryrns a few weeks ago, it was troubling to him because Princess went with this man willingly, there were no signs of struggle in her chambers, the man not only took the Daenerys but he also took the precious Dragon eggs and his Valyrian steel sword. He had immediately sent the word to his friend Varys about this new player.

"Find her, Find that whore." The beggar king shrieked. " I'll kill her, how dare she disobey me, her king. She woke the Dragon, She woke the Dragon." He murmured to himself becoming red in the face.

"Khal Drogo is demanding his Khaleesi, Your grace. His entire khalasar of forty thousand has surrounded the city, ready to attack, if his demand is not met. He says there is a prophecy that a silver-haired princess will bare him a son, who will mount the world, The Dothraki will do anything to fulfill that prophecy." The madman was still mumbling to himself but he continued. "The Prince of Pentos and council has given us a week to come up with a solution. Your grace. After that they will hand us over to the Khalasar." Of course, He knew today was the last day, and tomorrow they will be handed over to the Dothraki, but it was best for the madman to die, after all, he was just an obstruction in his son Aegon's reign. It was time for him to join his son in Myr.

**JORAH MORMONT.**

He should have left when he had the opportunity, that fat magister lied to him and escaped overnight leaving him with the fucking mad king's mad son. Now here he was being dragged through the city to be handed over to the Dothraki. He looked beside him at the mad man raging in his delusional mind, his pale hair a tangled mess, blood dripping from his burst lips, at that moment Viserys looked just like his father, the mad king. Jorah had only seen Aerys Targaryen once during the tourney of Harrenhall but that one moment was enough for him to compare his son to him and there was nearly no difference.

They were now kneeling before the imposing figure of Khal Drogo. Who was asking them about Princess Daenerys. 

"Ser Jorah, tell him Daenerys is in Westeros. If he wants Daenerys he will have to go to Westeros." Viserys said in his agitated voice. "Tell him, the Usurper has taken my sister."

Jorah in his desperation to save his own life knowingly unleashed the Dothraki hoard on Westeros and watched as Khal Drogo proclaim that he would ride the wooden horses across the narrow sea with his khalasar to get his bride, kill everyone in his way. The terrified Prince of Pentos promised to provide ships to the Khalasar to keep his city safe. He looked at Viserys, guilt, and shame overwhelming him to see the madman's sick smile. 

The construction of ships to carry an entire khalasar would at least take a few years. He just hoped he escaped during that time or Khal Drogo dies at the hands of some other Khal.

**NORTH, WESTEROS.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN. (Jon Snow ).**

"Grey worm, We are ready to dock. Inform my wife." Aemon gripped to his Unsullied commander. The winds were so good that it felt like the Gods were with them, they reached North in less than three moons. The King was still in the North nearing to ruin of Moat Cailin on his way back to kingslanding.

His plan was simple, dock at a natural harbor near the mouth of the river White Knife, far away from the eyes of White harbor, land all his troops and travel up the Kingsroad catching the King's convoy with surprise. So, that is what he did sailing through the bite, they passed the three sisters and were now landing near the mouth of the White Knife. He turned to see his beautiful wife walking towards him covered in furs with her nose red, hands folded at her stomach. "How are you feeling, Dany." He asked taking her in his arms. She grinned. "I'm Well, my lord husband. It's your child in my stomach who seems to be upset." He laughed placing his hands on her stomach. "We are ready to dock." He said remembering how he got married to Daenerys.

_ Flashback._

_"Dany, I'm cumming." He said taking out his cock from her mouth and releasing his seed on her nearly bald head. _

_"Why do you like to release on my head, nephew." Daenerys purred coming up and laying her head on his chest. He chuckled spreading his seed all over her head feeling her small sharp silvery hair. "I don't know, but I like it, and don't worry aunt your hair will grow out real quick with help from my seed." She hummed going back to sleep. _

_They had been on the sea for more than a moon now, leaving Astapor in hands of a ten men council with enough Unsullied to protect the city. Having already passed the smoking sea, they were now nearing Lys._

_He had spent his every night with Dany, ever since he took her in her chambers in that pyramid._

_He was sure that Daenerys was with child, from his experience in Citadel he could easily tell that she was heavy. She didn't know it, having mistaken morning sickness for seasickness, that is why he had decided to fly her to Braavos. He didn't care for the Gods, but he never wanted any of his children to be called bastards._

_The next morning Lyrex was waiting for them on a small island, big enough for him to land. He and Daenerys left the fleet to continue towards Lys under the command of Grey worm and took a small rowboat to reach Lyrex. _

_It took them two days to fly to Braavos and half a day to find a good spot to land without being seen by people._

_Daenerys was very happy to see her childhood home city once again. They reached Isle of Gods by the evening. He had seen the septs in Winterfell and Oldtown, So, it was easy for them to find it. _

_The Septon an elderly man, agreed to preside over their marriage. The entire ceremony was over within an hour and they left the temple with their marriage scroll declaring Aemon and Daenerys as husband and wife._

_While in Braavos they also listened to any news about Pentos. All they got were distressing rumors about a Khal promising to get back his Khaleesi at all costs, the threat of Pentos being sacked by the Khalasar, Pentos building ships, and cogs for the Khal, Khal wanting to unite all the Dothraki under him becoming the Khal of Khals._

_ Flashback Ends._

They have been marching up the Kingsroad for two days having stopped only for a few hours of sleep. It was impossible to hide Seven thousand armed men marching, so he didn't even try, instead deciding to reach Robert Baratheon's camp before any words about their army reached him. Till now the army was only seen by the small flocks, but Aemon knew in a day or the word would reach some Lord who would come to investigate.

His army was now making camp for the night, He estimated that they would reach Robert's camp on the morrow. Unsullied were tough soldiers who easily adjusted to the cold weather of the North covered in their black leather armor and cloaks. They were snoozing around small campfires. Daenerys was already asleep in their tent, being too exhausted to do anything after a long day of riding.

He walked aimlessly around the camp greeting the soldiers and thinking about his imminent meeting with Lord Stark and Robert Baratheon, a man who killed his father. His nerves were flared, thoughts in disarray. Having reached the end of the camp he entered the woods of the Borrowland leaving his guards behind. 

After a few minutes of walk in the woods under the moonlight, he turned to leave. "Jon Snow." He heard a raspy whisper. He snapped unsheathing his sword from his waist. "Who is it." He asked looking around trying to find someone, his heart ready to explode out of his chest. "Jon Snow." He heard again with the wind blowing on his face. The forest was eerily silent devoid of any buzzing and ringing of insects, the only voice he could hear was leaves ruffling in the wind. "Jon snow, Jon snow. Jon Snow." The raspy whisper kept repeating in his ear. Suddenly a crow flew towards him, nearly knocking him down and flying away between the trees. '_You can only be brave when you feel fear_.' The thought kept repeating itself in his mind. It was one of the lessons he learned from Lord Stark. He knew he could turn around and go back to the camp but instead, he followed the crow. 

The crow was sitting on a Werewood tree, it's white trunk contrast to the dark night. He looked at the weeping face and walked towards it kneeling to pray to the Gods of his dead mother. The moment he touched the root of the tree he felt his consciousness completely leaving his body, it felt just like when he completely left his body to slip into Lyrex or any other animal.

The next moment he standing in front of a man or tree in a dimly lit cave. A Werewood tree was growing out of the man. "Who are you, how did you bring me here." He asked, his sword pointing at the man. The man was extremely pale with a single red eye and a root going through his other eye socket. His fragile body was sitting between the roots, some of them growing through him. 

"I wore many names when I was quick, but I had a mother, and the name she gave me at her breast was Brynden." The man replied in his raspy voice, it looked like it was being used for the first time in years. "Who Brynden, How did you bring me here.' Aemon asked again, his voice firm hiding his anxiety.

"The Brynden who people called Lord Bloodraven, the white worm, Who the children of the forest call the last greenseer, the three-eyed crow." Aemon stopped the man from continuing "Brynden Rivers, son of Aegon IV Targaryen died beyond the Wall." He said having read about the man. 

"We are beyond the wall and I'm not dead, the magic of the Werewood keeps me alive. I brought your consciousness here to this cave by using the magic of the Children and Werewood tree, the magic of the Old Gods. You are here to know about your many enemies." Many questions were running through his mind, he didn't know what to ask. 

"How do you know about my enemies and why should I trust you." He asked. "I have a thousand eyes and one. I see everything past, present, and even future." Brynden replied giving his more questions instead of answers.

"Now Take hold of one of my roots, Jon snow. We don't have much time." 

"My name is not Jon snow. My mother named me Aemon Targaryen." He hissed getting irritated by being called by his bastard name.

Brynden looked at him with his dead eye. "There was a time you only wanted to be known as Jon snow, you didn't accept your other name. In that time you lived as Jon snow and died as Jon snow. You didn't find balance and failed to fulfill your destiny." Aemon was getting more confused the more he listened to the man. "You are Jon snow as much as you are Aemon Targaryen, you need to find the balance. Now touch one of my roots. We don't have time." 

Aemon reluctantly touched the root nearest to him and immediately felt his consciousness slipping again.

Suddenly both of them were standing in a stable in between horses. In front of them were three people, two women, and one sickly looking short boy. One woman had dark hair and silver-grey eyes just like him. 

"Mother." He tried walking towards her, but Brynden stopped him "Through the trees, we can only see them, but no word of mine or yours will reach them. The past remains the past. We can learn from it, but we cannot change it." 

His mother looked to be in a hurry, she took the hand of the other red-haired women in hers without even looking at the boy. "I'm leaving Lysa, please give this letter to my brother Brandon when he gets here. I would have given it to a guard, but I trust you more than any guard. He is waiting for me. Lysa, I have to go now." She said handing over a wax-sealed scroll to the red-haired woman who smiled. "Don't worry, Lady Lyanna, I will give it to him." With that, his mother covered her face with her cloak and rode off towards the castle gate.

The boy standing beside the lady asked. "What was that Lysa, Where is she going."

"Oh, Petyr. It just like us. Lyanna loves someone else but her father is forcing her to marry that brute Robert Baratheon. She is running away with the one who loves her. We can also run away My love, go far away where my father will never find us." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

The boy ignored all her pleading and asked again. "Do you know who she loves." The women frowned. "No, she never told me his name." The boy placed one of his hands on the women's cheek and softly cooed. "Will you let me read the letter Lysa." Before she could protest he kissed her taking the latter in his hand. As the lady was panting from the kiss, the boy read the letter, first, his eyes widened then slowly a smirk appeared on his face. He looked at the redhead whose hands were still roaming all over his body.

"Lysa, you saw what Brandon Stark did to me, the ugly scar he left on me." He asked in a fake sad voice. "Yes, the Northern heathen, he hurt you." She raged. "Do you want to kill him Lysa." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Petyr. I would kill him for you." She replied. 

"Then he will never receive this letter, you will tell everyone that you saw Prince Rhaegar kidnap Lyanna Stark." He said while tearing the letter to pieces.

Aemon just stood there and watched as his heart and mind raged, promising Vengeance.

"You have many enemies but the ones hidden are the most dangerous ones. That was one of your enemies. Petyr Baelish." Brynden said as the scene before them changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Syrex = Drogon.


	10. Wolf and Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon confronts Lord Stark.

**AEMON TARGARYEN. (Jon Snow ).**

**In the three-eyed crow's cave.**

Coming out of the vision Aemon looked at the pale whithering man and asked. "Why at you showing this to me."

Brynden turned his intense one-eyed gaze on him and began. "This is not the first time you lived this life, Jon Snow. This is your second chance at life. In your previous life, you failed to fulfill your destiny." Aemon scowled he didn't know he could believe that he knew magic was there in the world, Dragons and his ability to Warg were proof of it, but still a past life. While he was musing over his thoughts Brynden continued. "This time Gods had intervened in your life by sending you that dream of your parents when you were just ten name-days old, pushing you on the path you're walking now. The ancient Old Gods are helping you through me by showing you some of the most dangerous of your enemies. I will only show you the ones who have already committed a crime against you like Petyr Baelish, he didn't let your mother's letter reach your uncle Brandon. His actions resulted in the killing of many of your kin." 

Hearing all this Aemon didn't know what to think So he asked. "What did I do wrong in my previous life." 

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't do in your past life. All that matters is what you do now and how you use all the help given to you by the Gods. Your skills to share skin with animals which is second to only me and your young cousin Brandon Stark, your Dragon Lyrex are the boons given to you by the Gods." Brynden continued stopping him from asking any more questions. "Touch the root we don't have much time." 

_ (Second scene) _

_The scene in front of them was of two naked figures on a luxurious bed, panting from the excursion of their coupling. _

_The woman had dull auburn hair and very big saggy breasts and the man was short with dark hair and pointed beard on his chin. It took Aemon a moment to recognize them as Lysa Tully and Petyr Baelish. He didn't know if the woman was really exhausted or was a murmur playing exhaustion because he was sure the dick that small could not bring that response._

_"Lysa, my love." The disgusting man got the attention of the women by kneading one of her big tits. "Your lord husband has decided to foster our son at Dragonstone with Stannis Baratheon." He casually spoke looking at the moaning woman._

_The woman's dull blue eyes flew wide, she immediately sat up and frantically started shaking her head. "Petyr, He will take my son away from me, Petyr, our son the symbol of our undying love. You had to stop him Petyr, He will not take sweet Robin away from me. My son will not go away." She screeched looking at the man with agitated eyes. _

_Petyr slowly sat up and took her in his arms and smoothed. "My love, do you think I will let him take our son." He continued whispering in her ear. " I will give you something called tears of Lys, which will shut your husband forever. You just have to add a few drops to his wine and he will be gone, then I can really marry you. My love." Aemon shook his head hearing about the tears, his experience at Citadel was enough for him to know how deadly the poison was._

_"That was how Petyr Baelish killed Jon Arryn." Brynden informed him in his dead raspy voice and again the scene began to change._

_ (Third scene)_

_Now they were standing in a ruined circular chamber. In front of them were two people frantically rutting like animals. He just looked at them and turned his head towards Brynden with his brows raised in question._

_"Jamie and Cersei Lannister." He answered. Aemon snapped his head back to the couple, they had Lannister golden hair and green eyes, and lying beside them on the ground was the Kingsguard armor and a white cloak and more importantly, he recognized the place._

_He just stood there watching brother and sister moaning and grunting in pleasure in the broken tower of Winterfell. He himself was getting a little excited seeing the beautiful Cersei Lannister in all her glory. He heard a gasp from behind him and turned to come face to face with his eight nameday old cousin Bran. _

_He helplessly saw the whole scene play in front of him till Jamie Lannister pushed Bran out of the window. He already knew from Arya through kitten that Bran fell from the broken tower, It was the reason Robert's convoy was delayed in their departure from Winterfell. But now he knew how he fell or who pushed him. The scene in front of them again began to change and they were back in the Bloodraven's cave._

Aemon rubbed his face with his numb hands. "So, Robert Arryn is the bastard son of Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tully." He started. "And Petyr made Lysa poison Jon Arryn to keep his son close to him."

"No, Petyr Baelish doesn't care about his child, He killed Jon Arryn because he saw an opportunity. Jon Arryn found out about the true parentage of Robert Baratheon's children, they are bastards of Jaime Lannister." Aemon wasn't too shocked to hear that after seeing the scene from the broken tower. Brynden continued "He killed Jon Arryn and is trying to make Ned Stark believe it was done by the Lannisters, who had a reason to kill him. He is hoping for a war to break out between the Kingdoms." 

Aemon frowned in confusion. "Why?" He asked. Brynden got a faraway look on his face and answered. "Petyr Baelish desires only two things first was Catelyn Tully and the second is power, he wants to sit on the Iron throne." Aemon was astounded, thinking how the small insignificant man, with little to no noble blood would aspire to become the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Aemon started to analyze all the information he received. Now he knew that Robert Baratheon has no true heir other than Stannis who he hated, which would make it easier to deal with Robert. The heir to Vale of Eyrie was a bastard with no Arryn blood, it was one of his biggest boon which would help him gain the support of Vale. And the fucking Lannister tried to kill Bran to hide their affair.

Aemon started pacing around the small space trying to calm his agitated and raging mind. After a few moments, he sighed and sat on the floor in front of the tree. 

"Those were your most certain enemies." Brynden spoke looking at him "Petyr Baelish, a man who thinks himself as an agent of chaos, he is a man easily trusted by many because of his low birth, friendly and helpful deception. Cersei Lannister, If you don't take care of her now. She will grow to be one of your worst enemies and her brother Jaime will follow her to seven hells without any thought. I will not tell you about their father, the entire realm knows, what he did to your infant brother and sister."

Aemon listened with rapt attention trying to ignore the sound of rushing underground river and the sudden appearance of bright yellow eyes looking at him from all directions, he was now wondering if this was just a dream or his mind playing tricks on him, but he knew it was neither a dream nor a trick of his mind. By some mysterious godly powers, his consciousness was brought to this cave to grant him an advantage over his enemies.

The man who was once called a Sorcerers continued speaking "Time is like a river flowing back and forth, Jon. The enemies you had in your past life, may not act against you in this life, you may also make many new enemies, which you never had in your past life. So I cannot certainly tell you anything about your future enemies. All the Visions I showed you were from the past, which means they have already happened leaving no doubt about the people's actions in them. This Petyr and Cersei are your enemies for certain and you already know what the Citadel and the followers of the faith of the seven did to the Targaryens and their Dragons. You might gain more enemies in the future, the future is not certain, it keeps changing. The people I showed you will do anything to gain power. Still, they are just power-hungry humans, nothing when compared to your real enemy, the one who brings the cold storm, everlasting long night and death, The one who is gaining power as we speak. Touch the root Jon Snow you have to see it to believe it." Aemon raised his eyebrows thinking about all of Old Nans stories at the mention of Long night.

Instead of answering Aemon reached for the root nearest to him. Once again his consciousness slipped.

_ (Final scene )_

_He was standing in a dark forest with Brynden by his side. The trees and the ground were covered in snow and in front of them were three men who he assumed were Black brothers due to their black cloak and armor. _

_"They are the men of the Nights Watch," Brynden spoke and started walking towards the two men who left the third man behind with the horses. "This happened a few moons ago in the haunted forest beyond the Wall, these men were following a trail of some Wildlings." _

_The man named Gared climbed a tree to get a better look at the area leaving the torch with the man on the ground who was finely dressed in castle forged armor and sword. _

_Aemon watched in fascination and horror as the burning torch go off, five creatures come out of the shadows and surround the man. The creatures were pale as milk, their eyes were cold burning crystal blues, like bright stars. They wore reflective, camouflaging armor that shifted its color with every step blending with their skin. The creatures were strange, inhuman, dangerous. Every fiber in Aemon's body was telling him to flee. The creatures gracefully moved forward with their pale reflective crystal swords. The sound coming from them was like cracking ice. _

_He watched the black brother try to fight them only to have his sword shatter with a screech once it came in contact with the ice blade. The creatures stabbed the man multiple times before disappearing into the shadows once he was dead._

_A few minutes later Gared climbed down from the tree only to be attacked by his dead black brother who somehow came back to life with bright blue eyes._

The next moment they were standing in the cave. Aemon shaken from seeing the unrealistic scene shook his head. "They are only stories to make the children shiver, this can't be real, they can't be real." He mumbled shaking his head trying to get those images out of his head.

"They are as real as you and me and they are your enemy, the ancient enemy, the one that really matters. The demons made of ice, cold, darkness, and Eternal winter. They will bring the long night once again. The third black brother who stayed with the horses deserted the watch and fled south after seeing the Others, later he was caught and executed by your uncle Lord Stark, that was also the day when the Direwolf pups were found south of the Wall." The man looked at him with his single dead red-eye and continued. "The Gods tampering with time led the Night king to become more powerful than ever, his army of the dead is increasing its numbers. He is not only killing the Wildling and joining their corpses to his undead army, but he is also raising the frozen and preserved bodies buried in the ice for thousands of years, long dead and buried ancient and powerful creatures are being raised to join his army." 

"The Wall, The Wall will stop them, it was built to stop them. They can't cross a seven-hundred foot Wall." Aemon asked trying to reassure himself. 

"Aye, The Wall was built to stop them, many ancient protective spells are woven into it, but it can be brought down. There is a horn hidden beyond the Wall, hidden even from my sight, infused with the same ancient magic it can be used to bring the wall down or the Night King can use his now immense power to freeze the sea and just walk past the Wall." Aemon listened still trying to get a grip on the fucking situation.

"We don't have much time Jon Snow. There is still something I need to tell you. The Free folk or the Wildlings as they are called south of the Wall are coming together under a man named Mance Rayder. They are desperate to get south of the Wall. Mance has gathered nearly sixty thousand freefolks, you can save them, Jon, avoid them from joining the Night King's army."

"You want me to bring the Wildling south of the Wall." Aemon asked knowing the reaction of the Northern Lords will be if he did allow the Wildlings south. "Aye, you have to bring them south, if you don't want them to become soldiers in Night kings undead army."

Brynden continued stopping him from answering. "The giants, you can also save the giants. They live in the mountains above the Frost fang near the mouth of Milk Water river. Mance has not contacted them until now. He will in a few moons because he needs them to breach the Wall, but till then most of them will be killed by the Night King and his White walkers leaving only a few hundred instead of three thousand of them still alive. Fly there as soon as possible, but be careful Others can kill your Dragon with their ice spears, fly high out of their reach. Take the Crown of the Kings of Winter and someone who speaks Old tongue. Wear the crown and present yourself as King of Winter, they will not bend the knee to you but will follow you like they did Brandon the Builder and help defend against the Others." 

"I don't know where this Crown of Winter is." Aemon spoke thinking about the possibility of seeing real giants. " it's buried with the remains of Thorran Stark the last King of Winter in Winterfell crypts." Brynden answered. 

"Our time is nearly come to end, I showed and told everything that could help you in achieving your goals." Brynden spoke with his single red eye fixed on him.

"Why," Aemon asked after a few moments "Why are the Gods helping me." 

"I'm just a medium Jon, I know not the reason of the Gods. And I myself have to ratify the mistake I made in the past life by giving my power to a child who was not ready to wield them, who still had dreams of knights and kings." Bloodraven spoke bitterly showing emotion for the first time.

Aemon didn't understand much about this past life but he was satisfied to hear that his mother's Gods were with him. But he wanted to see something from the past and hesitantly asked "Can you show me the death of my father and half-siblings." 

"Why." Brynden asked in his raspy voice. 

"I don't know, I just.... I just want to see how they really died." Aemon answered shaking his head, it was one of the thinks he wondered after he found out about his true parents. He knew his mother died in childbirth and his father was killed in battle by Robert Baratheon, he heard many songs about the Demon of Trident and who he slay a weak and wicked Dragon. Aemon just wanted to see how Rhaegar really died. He also heard many rumors of the brutal murder of his half-siblings and their mother but he wanted to know the truth in those rumors." Brynden just stared at him for a few moments and spoke. "It will do you no good to dwell on the past Jon Snow but I can show you. Do you want to see it." Brynden asked. 

"Aye," Aemon answered nodding his head. 

_The next moment both of them were standing in the middle of a battlefield, in the shallow river, bodies lying lifeless, some still hanging with their last breath as the blood drained from their wounds. Everywhere he turned Aemon could only see chaos, soldiers cutting each other, horses dying, river water flowing red with blood. _

_His attention was brought to the two Warriors in the middle of the shallow river, both mounted on heavily armored Warhorses. One warrior was dressed in silver-grey armor with a yellow surcoat showing the Black and yellow Stag on his breastplate, his helm had big antlers sticking to them. The other Warrior was dressed in Black armor with three redheaded dragons itched with red rubies on his breastplate, his helm had wings on either side. _

_Aemon saw both Warriors clash on their horses. His father with a Sword in his hand and Robert Baratheon with a heavy-looking Warhammer. While treading blows both screamed at each other, Robert repeatedly asking about Lyanna. This continued for some time till Robert's Warhammer landed on his father's chest sending him flying off his saddle into the river. Aemon winched and walked towards his fallen father, he knelt in the running water and watched his father's helm covered face. Heard his creaking voice as he muttered his mother's(Lyanna) name a last time from his bleeding mouth and the life left his dark eyes._

_Aemon heard Robert's order to leave his father's body in the river for crows and Vultures. He closed his eyes and prayed for his dead father, He knew some actions of his mother and father were the cause of many deaths but his father still deserved a proper funeral._

_"Your father was a good man but he followed his heart and chose love instead of duty. He loved his Lady Lyanna dearly, but it was not the only reason for him to marry her he was always fascinated with prophecies. He was sure she was ice to his fire and wanted to fulfill the prophecy of Promised Prince, create a song of Ice and fire, your song." Brynden spoke with a hand on his shoulder. Aemon just ignored the old man instead looking at his father's silver hairs sticking from under his helm._

_The scene began to change and now they were standing in what he assumed was a chamber in Red keep with all the Red and black curtains and a three-headed dragon insignia on the canopy._

_He could hear screams and battle cries coming from outside the chamber door. Suddenly the door was opened with a bang and soldiers with Lannister armor rushed in the chambers. At the head leading them was a man with a black Manticore on his surcoat. Aemon heard someone whimper from under the large bed._

_The men started trashing the things in the chamber searching for something. Aemon watches as the man with the Manticore sigil looks under the bed and drags out a crying, screaming girl with shoulder-length dark hair with a silver streak at the center of her head. Aemon watched in horror as the man went on to stab the girl nearly a dozen times till she lay in her own blood like a bloodied ragdoll._

_With tears in his eyes, he gazed at the lifeless body of his innocent sister thinking how different things would have been if his father would have won at the Trident. In a few moments, his grief was replaced by rage and fire. He wanted blood and he knew he was going to shed a lot of Lannister blood in the coming war._

_In his next scene, he watched the Lannister dog bash his brother's skull and rape Elia Martell before cutting her in half with his greatsword. Aemon growled in his rage promising the worst suffering possible on Tywin Lannister and his dogs._

He was not even aware that they were back in the cave. Brynden brought him out of his wrathful thoughts.

"Don't let the rage consume and burn you, Jon." Aemon snapped his head up to see the eroding man. "I will kill them, I will kill them all, they will not be a single Lannister left alive after I'm done with them. I will kill everyone responsible. I swear this on the Old Gods and the New." He hissed through his teeth with angry tears falling from his rage-filled eyes.

"Will you kill the innocent children." Brynden continued. "If you kill innocents there will be no difference between you and Tywin Lannister. Think about what you do before you do it, Jon Snow. Keep the fire in you burning, let it propel you but never let it consume you. Now my time with you has ended. I did all in my power to help you. Now the fate of the world rests in your hands. Beware of the deceptive ones who hide behind a mask, Jon Snow." 

**BACK IN THE FOREST.**

Aemon came back in his body in front of the Weirwood tree. It was still dark. He got up on his knees and immediately emptied his stomach. Coughing and gasping he took control of his breathing. His body was stiff, numb, and cold, having been laying on the cold ground with summer snow falling on it, he was grateful he didn't freeze to death. He unsteadily walked back to the camp covered in his cloak trying to fend off the cold from his shivering body. 

The camp was still clam, no one was searching for him so he concluded that no more then an hour had passed. The guards upon seeing him immediately fell behind him. "Find me Greyworm." He asked one of the soldiers while taking a seat in front of a large fire.

"My king." Greyworm greeted in high Valyrian arriving after a few munites. 

"We leave before dawn. Make sure everyone is ready." Informing this to his commander he walked towards his tent. After changing out of his clothes he fell asleep under the thick furs holding Dany in his arms.

After a few hours of restless sleep, they were back on the kingsroad. He had insisted Daenerys travel in a carriage with her handmaiden Missandei and now small dog-sized Dragons. Having warged into an Eagle and estimated the distance between his army and Robert's convoy, there started the march. 

After hours of continuous marching with only a single break for lunch, they were only a few miles away from Robert's campsite by nightfall. Once their camp was set he found Greyworm, who immediately bowed his head in greeting. "My king." 

"After supper come to my tent with four of your commanders." Aemon informed his Unsullied commander before walking towards his tent.

He sat with Daenerys as she ate her supper of rabbit stew and bread feeding him a few bites in between. He was still processing all the information he gained the previous night.

"What is troubling you, Aemon." Daenerys asked bringing him out of his thoughts. 

He looked at his boyish haired aunt-wife. Leaning to press his forehead to her temple he took a deep breath smelling her unique scent and sighed. 

"Yesterday night I saw some visions." He spoke not wanted to say anything about the three-eyed crow. "Visions" Dany asked snuggling into his shoulder. 

"You can call it a dream." At this she turned and looked at him, nodding her head in understanding.

"I dreamed about you before I met you. Aemon. I saw you hatch Lyrex in my dream, I saw you fly on him." Aemon looked at her in surprise never having talked about any of her dreams before. 

She chuckled shaking her head. "Do you think I would have agreed to come with you, a total stranger leaving my only brother behind on your word, nephew. I was able to leave Illyrio's manse with you because of those dreams." She spoke mirth clear in her violet eyes. Leaning her head up to press her soft lips to his she whispered. "I thank every God for sending you to me and giving me a brave husband and a family. " She spoke placing his palm on the slight swell of her belly.

After a few moments of silence, she asked. "What did you see in those dreams, Aemon." 

"I saw the real enemy, the one that could kill us all, I saw the people who betrayed my mother, I saw plots, death of my father, murder of my innocent half-siblings and brutal rape and murder of their mother." Aemon spoke looking in her concerned eyes. 

Daenerys was waiting for him to continue but he sighed and changed the subject not wanting to talk about it just yet instead he spoke about his immediate concern "On the morrow, I'll face the man who killed my father and My Uncle, the honorable Lord Stark." He chuckled without mirth. "He made it clear that he doesn't want me on the throne by accepting betrothal between Sansa and Joffery. He wants his grandson to sit the throne. I know that fucking Tully fish must be dancing at the prospect of her sweet proper Sansa becoming Queen." He spat. 

Dany placed her soft palm on his cheek making him look at her. "We are the blood of the dragon, Aemon. The last seeds of the conquerer, the man who united the seven kingdoms. Tomorrow when you see your uncle remind him Thorran Stark didn't bend the knee to Orys Baratheon, remind him that Thorran Stark knelt before a Dragon not a Stag and remind him why. 

They were interrupted by Greyworm. He and Daenerys stood in the tent with five other Unsullied commanders including Greyworm to discuss their plans.

Having left thousand Unsullied on their Ships, ( which by now would be docked at White Harbor to do some trade of Astapori goods.) with the sailors to protect the gold and excess supplies which were still in the ships. With him he had five-and-fifty (5500) hundred Unsullied, a hundred Pit fighters, and a few hundred civilians skilled in various trades like healing, blacksmiths, stable hands, and servents. 

"Robert's convoy is camped over here the clearing on the East side of the Kingsroad. Few miles north of us, it will take no more than three hours to reach them." Aemon started in High Valyrian looking at the five unsullied and showing them the location on a roughly drawn map by him. " West of the Kingsroad is covered by thick forest, these three other sides North, South, and East are plain flatlands making easy for them to see any approaching threat but you will be moving in the dark night and early dawn totally covered in Fog, with a little caution you will not be seen." Aemon spoke and then looked at Greyworm. "I want you to take a thousand men and march through this forest on the West and reach North of Robert's camp and stay far enough to not be seen." Aemon explained showing him a rough path through the forest on the West side of the Kingsroad which would lead them to the North of Robert's camp. "White snake, I want your thousand men to march in the forest and stay there on the West. Mud rat, you will take a thousand men and march towards East of Roberts camps far enough to not to be seen. and Mosshair will continue to march from the south with thousand men along with Daenerys." Aemon looking at his wife, who nodded her head. He again looked at his Unsullied. "I want the enemy camp surrounded before dawn".

"Upon my signal, which will be Lyrex's roar. You Greyworn will move-in from North, White snake will move from West, Mudrat from East, and Mosshair and Daenerys from South.

He pointed at the fifth Unsullied commander who was still without instructions and spoke "You will stay here with remaining five-and-ten hundred (1500) soldiers protecting the supplies carriages and camp followers and start your march towards us after dawn.

"I want the enemy camp totally surrounded from all sides, use scouts to find the right direction. Don't be seen by the enemy sentries. They may have some five hundred fighting men mostly Lannister and Baratheon household guards and some hedge Knights. We will use no banners. My sisters are in the camp make sure not to attack wheelhouses." He made sure all five of the Unsullied understood their roles and sent them to prepare to leave.

"My don't you want to show Targaryen banners Aemon." Daenerys asked the moment the Unsullied were out of their tent.

He looked at her frowned face. "Because once anyone, even a smallfolk sees a Targaryen banner the word will spread like wildfire. Losing us the element of surprise and giving many Southern Lords more time to prepare their defenses. That is why all our ships also had plain sails." He answered taking her to their shared furs. 

"Which troops will you lead." Daenerys asked again looking at him. 

He sighed. "I will not lead any troops, I will already be in Robert's camp before dawn. Have to take care of a few things." He answered closing his eyes to relax his agitated nerves.

It was nearly dawn when Aemon reached Robert's camp. The Unsullied were already in their positions surrounding the camp waiting for his signal to move-in and attack. He left his horse on the edge and easily entered the camps without being seen with morning thick northern fog covering his moments. 

Already having scouted the camp with help of an eagle. He immediately started walking towards the sleeping area of Stark guards. Most of the guards were still sleeping around the dying fires. But the man Aemon wanted was not asleep. Aemon immediately sat beside the man in front of the fire. "Jared" he called getting the attention of the guard showing his face.

Jared's eyes immediately widened upon seeing him. "M'lord, you're back." Aemon nodded his head and asked. "How many Stark guards are in the camp." "Hundred M'lord." The guard answered. "How many of them are loyal to me." Aemon asked again. The man hesitated for a few moments before answering. "Fifteen including me. M'lord." Aemon nodded and turned his serious gaze on Jared and spoke in his commanding voice. " Fifteen men will be enough. Kill all the Ravens in the camp. After that go and guard both of my sisters' wheelhouse, don't let them out until my command." Jared eyes nearly pooped out of his head but still, the guard nodded and hurried away to follow his command. Aemon wanted this to be over as soon as possible with as few casualties as possible, he wanted his sisters safe. He was not close to Sansa, but the thought of seeing Arya after ten moons made his heart flutter.

After some time the camp was stirring, people were starting the day. The fog was almost gone. Aemon knowing that Lord Stark would have woken up by now started walking towards his tent. The tent was guarded by a single guard. Aemon didn't recognize the man but told him he wanted to speak to Lord Stark. He knew the guard recognized him as Lord Stark's son. The guard entered the tent for a few moments before allowing Aemon to enter. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves, and entered the tent.

The man was already dressed in his riding clothes. Upon seeing him, his uncle instantly got up from his chair and walked towards him. "Jon, it's you." He embraced Aemon with a smile. "You look good, son." Aemon didn't know what to feel he was happy to see the man but he was also pissed at him. He kept his face neutral and bowed before replying. "Lord Stark. It's good to see you too." 

"You can call me father. Jon." Aemon wanted to resort to that telling the man that he was not his father but instead, he took the seat offered to him. 

"I was worried, Jon. When Benjen sent me a raven telling that he didn't let you join the Nights watch and sent you away. I thought you would come back to Winterfell. When you didn't show up. I wanted to start a search for you but your uncle Benjen stopped me saying he sent you to Essos." Aemon knew that. It was he who made uncle Benjen send the raven. 

"I am fine, My Lord. Aye, I was in Essos for some time." He replied and continued not giving any chance to reply. "My best compliments Lord Stark. Sansa will be future Queen and your Grandson will be the King after his grace Joffery Baratheon." The last part he spoke in a mocking tone. 

His uncle nodded giving him an uncomfortable smile. Aemon continued looking at the Starks's ancestral sword Ice which was resting on the single trunk in the tent "A kingdom forged by Dragons now ruled by Stags, Lions and wolves." He hummed collecting his thoughts. 

After a few moments Aemon asked looking at his uncle. "Who was my mother. Lord Stark." Hoping he would answer but his uncle just looked at him with his steel-grey eyes same as Arya and replied his usual answer of no in his fancy words. "I will tell you, Jon, I will tell you when I see you next time." 

For a full minute Aemon didn't say anything, he just looked at his uncle. "Was it all your scheme, Lord Stark?" He asked. His uncle now looked at him in confusion but he continued. "You let your wife brittle me make me feel unwanted by letting her continue to treat me like shit, giving me cold glares and slide remarks. You let people of Winterfell make me feel unwanted, letting them call me the single dark stain on the unblemished honor of the great honorable Ned Stark. You made me feel worthless, you wanted me to feel so worthless that I would join the Night's Watch to earn honor and wipe the stain of my birth." As he continued to speak his uncle grew paler and paler his eyes grew in size. 

"You never protected me, Lord Stark, you just brought me to your home. You only wanted to protect your fucking whoremongering friend." Aemon hissed the last statement and continued. "You promised your sister, my mother." Looking at the widening of his uncle's eyes he nodded. "Aye, Lord Stark. I know who my mother is, I've known it for many years. You promised her that you would protect me instead you raised her son, the true King of the Seven Kingdom as a bastard. You were even ready to let your sister's line die out by allowing me to join the Nights Watch. You only wanted to protect your friend, You are still protecting your friend but you can't protect him now My Lord. Your friend will die, I swear this on the Old Gods, he will die today at my hands. Winter has come, Lord Stark, Winter has come with fire and blood." Aemon stormed out of the tent without giving any chance to his pale horrified uncle to speak. 

He heard his uncle calling for him. He ignored the man and walked through the now fully awake camp. The fog was gone and the sun was out. Aemon closed his eyes and called on for Lyrex to roar. His dragon was hidden in the forest. Lyrex feeding off of his rage roared. It was so loud that every person in the camp was frantically searching for the source, many guards and Knights were drawing out their swords. Lyrex roared again leaving the entire camp in panic. 

Aemon reached his horse, he could faintly hear the marching sound of his Unsullied soldiers. He took the sacks off his horse saddle. Taking out black armor pieces from the sacks. The armor was made out of black steel, Daenerys had it commissioned for him in Astapor. 

By the time he was ready in his black armor the camp was surrounded by the Unsullied. He could see Daenerys on her horse leading the soldiers coming from the south. She was dress in Targaryen colors, her head held high, short silver hair reaching her beautiful violet eyes, which were sharp. She looked a true Queen with the grace of a Valyrian Goddess. Aemon mounted his horse and rode to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aemon( Jon snow ) doesn't know about the existence of Aegon Blackfyre. I decided to not have Bloodraven reveal about fAegon because he was not there in Jon's previous life.


	11. End of Stag's reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death of Robert Baratheon.

**KING ROBERT BARATHEON'S CAMP, CLEARING BESIDES KINGSROAD, NORTH.**

**SER BARRISTAN SELMY.**

He was standing outside of King Robert's Tent waiting for Jaime Lannister to relieve him of his guarding duty. Alert as always he observed the surrounding for any threats. He was efficient in his duty having done it for several years, His only regret over the years was he was not guarding a Targaryen King. He regretted his decision of taking Robert's pardon and swearing the oath to guard him since the moment the man called the innocent children presented to him by Tywin Lannister as Dragonspawns and applauded instead of punishing the perpetrators. In the back of his mind, he could still see the bodies, three namedays old little Rhaenys covered in blood, and her brother little Aegon only recognizable by his few silver hairs. That horror of the past still haunted his sleep.

He sighed hearing noises from the tent, his king was up and was again fucking his whores. Robert Baratheon always had an overwhelming appetite for wine and women, He as a shadow of the King was used to this. He looked at the now awake camp attendants preparing to march for the day, It would take a few hours for King Robert to eat his morning meals and get ready to march.

His mind took him towards what-ifs of the past. He knew if Rhaegar had won the rebellion, he would have been a great king, unlike Robert, Rhaegar was born to rule. But It was for not. Rhaegar loved his Lady Lyanna and thousands died for it. Barristan never believed the tale of Rhaegar kidnapping Lyanna, anyone who knew Rhaegar would know that he was unlikely to do something like that but his opinion didn't matter entire Westeros believed otherwise, after all victors wrote the history. He looked at the other side of the tent entrance towards his fellow guard and controlled the disgust rolling off of him, Ser Meryn Trant a man who didn't deserve to be a Knight much less a Knight of the Kingsguard. Once he served alongside legends, honorable men like Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Garold Hightower, Ser Lawyn Martell, Ser Jonothor Darry but now the Kingsguard was filled with men like Trant, a man who took pleasure in the suffering of small girls.

His musing was interrupted by a terribly load roar-screech, warhorn, he didn't know what the sound was but it was terrifying to hear, It was unlike anything he had heard before. The entire camp was in an uproar many men and women were blocking their ears with their hands and many soldiers had drawn their swords. He himself had his sword drawn looking for the threat. The rusty screech was heard once more, the people looked at each other waiting for something to happen. The King came out of his tent haphazardly dressed in his riding breeches and tunic, red in the face with his hair and beard in disarray. "Gods be dammed. What in the fucking seven hells was that." He roared ending the silence of the camp. Then Barristan heard the sound. He had heard that sound many times in his life, The sound of a well co-ordinated marching army. He commanded in loud voice. "Protect your king, to the king." and immediately stood in front of his king ready to defend him with his life. All other guards followed his command and circled their King. He looked West towards the road and as he suspected there were soldiers in black armor coming out of the forest. They didn't look like raiders or bandits like he first thought. The soldiers he was seeing were well trained and armed with Black leather armor, spiked helmets, spears and shields in hands, and short swords hanging on their waist, they were no bandits but a full-fledged army which he knew was vastly outnumbering them. In the matter of munites, the entire camp was surrounded. It was hopeless, he knew their chances of surviving this was next to impossible but he was a Knight of the Kingsguard and had a duty to do, he closed his eyes for a moment prayed to the warrior, and raised his sword.

The first two enemy lines attacked and it was over within a few munites. The soldiers attacked in teams. Three to four of them attacking one guard in the camp taking full advantage of their numbers. He himself was attacked by five men before being disarmed. They didn't seem trying to kill anyone choosing only to injure and disarm. After the short battle, all the fighting men were made to kneel in the open field beside the camp separate from the camp followers who were still being held in the camp.

He touched his aching and burning left temple, seeing his fingers covered in blood he scowled not remembering losing his helmet during the fight, or was he even wearing one he thought. He looked around, Kneeling on his left was Robert Baratheon himself, The king of the Seven Kingdoms was in no better condition then him having his nose busted and bleeding, his hands tied behind his back and a rag in his mouth to stop his tirade. On his right was Kingslayer Jaime Lannister who had his fair share of cuts on his arms and a deep cut on his upper thigh. Down the line on either side of him were many faces he recognized, all kingsguard members were kneeling. He could see the blood leaking from their wounds. many Lannister, Baratheon, and Stark guards were nursing their wounds, but Lord Stark was standing at a side his face extremely pale. Barristan's scowl deepened thinking whether Lord Stark has betrayed his friend.

Beside him Robert whose face was an unhealthy shade of red glared at the enemy soldiers, screaming through his gag. Barristan could only make out a few words, which he was not sure the enemy would appreciate. When he tried to stand, the soldier in front of them hit him on the shoulder with the butt of the spear sending him down to the ground. By now Barristan had concluded that the soldiers were foreigners they were speaking in a different dialect of High Valyrian and many of them had dark skin. he understood language, having spent many of his early years with the Targaryens. he was sure they didn't speak or understand the common tongue of Westeros. He couldn't find any house sigel with the enemy soldiers. He looked around trying to see anything which could indicate the identity of their attackers.

He got his answers after some time, in which he tried to focus his thoughts through his extreme headache, the soldiers in front of them parted to allow two people to walk in front of them. Barristan would have fallen on his knees if he was not already on his knees. He blinked shaking his head trying to clear it and looked again. There in front of him was a ghost, the ghost of Queen Rhaella. He gaped open mouth at the girl, She had the same beautiful face of his former Queen, same violet eyes, same silver hair which were much shorter, but unlike Queen Rhaella whose eyes were always downcast and defeated, this girl's were full of confidence and determination. She stood looking down on them like a true Targaryen Queen. He turned his face to the man beside her. It was not a man but a boy no more then five-and-ten name days to him, wearing a castle forged black steel armor. He again looked at the girl, he was quite sure she was the exiled daughter of Queen Rhaella and King Aerys. The man on the other hand had long dark brown hair with Stark eyes. Anybody who had seen Lord Stark would be able to tell that the boy was related to him. He was not sure but Barristan could also say the boy was somehow also related to the silver-haired girl beside him. 

While all these thoughts were running in his disoriented head. A brown-skinned girl stepped forward getting his attention and started announcing in a loud voice.

"You kneel in the presence of Aemon of House Targaryen, first of his name, The King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm and" Barristan knew there were only two Targaryen known to be alive. One was Viserys and the other Daenerys Targaryen. He had not heard anything about this Targaryen and as he looked around him he was not the only one surprised. The girl continued without pause "Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, Braker of chains, the Unburnt." His baffled mind didn't know what to think. Everything happened so suddenly and swiftly that he was not sure if it was even real or whether the Gods were jesting with him.

For a few moments everyone was quiet. Then Robert roared beside him and charged at the Targaryens pushing the soldier in front of them.

**AEMON TARGARYEN. (Jon Snow )**

The camp was under their control in half an hour. Once Lyrex roared the Unsullied attacked the unprepared Knights and guards of the camps easily defeating them. He stayed behind with Dany silently cursing himself for losing his temper and nearly reveling the presence of Lyrex. Once the small battle was over, all fighting men were collected and brought in a clear field beside the camp like he had instructed Geryworm to do. On the way through the camp, he called one of the Stark guards protecting his sisters wheelhouse and ordered him to bring Cersei Lannister and her eldest son in the clearing.

Now he was standing in front of the people responsible for the downfall of House Targaryen. He didn't recognize any of them except for Jamie Lannister in his Kingsguard armor, the fat King Robert, Jory, and few other Stark guards loyal to his uncle looking at his in disgust and a few brave called his out as bastard _'They might be thinking how Lady Stark was right about the bastard',_ Aemon thought. Lord Stark was standing instead of kneeling he was restrained by White snake who stopping him to come near them. Aemon decided to ignore him for now. As Missandei announced them he observed the changing expressions on all faces. Some became red in anger, some paled in fear. The fat fool roared through his gag and charged at them only to have Greyworm who was standing behind Daenerys knock him out with the butt of his spear in his fat gut. 

Aemon walked and crouched in front of the fallen wheezing fat-faced King. Taking hold of his black hair he turned the Red face towards him and looked at the man who killed his father, started a war for his mother, rewarded the man who killed his innocent brother and sister. lifting the dazed man to his knees by his hair, he made the disoriented man face the captured men kneeling in front of them. Aemon didn't feel anything at the prospect of killing the man. He was not happy nor sad, he just wanted to get it over as soon as possible. "Look at the man you all call your king." He shouted. "The dimwitted fool who thought he could sit on the throne built by the Dragons. Today you all will see your king die." He turned his eyes towards Roberts and stared at the now conscious struggling man. "But before that, I will tell you some truths that you need to know." 

"Lord Stark" he called to his uncle. "Will you tell your friend about me." He asked his uncle in a heavy voice. Ned Stark didn't answer instead glaring at him with his cold grey eyes. Aemon nodded knowing that his uncle was still not going to say anything. "I am Aemon Targaryen, trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Hearing this the kneeling Robert beside him roared through his gag. Aemon looked at the enraged man, his blue eyes were full of hate. "Aye, my mother was Lyanna Stark. Who was married to my father, She loved him, she went with him willingly." He again turned towards the kneeling crowd, many had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

"At the end of the rebellion after lifting the siege of Strom's Ends, My uncle Lord Stark found me and my mother with my three Kingsguards protecting us in Drone. He somehow killed my Kingsguards Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, Ser Garold. My mother on her dying bed pleaded with her brother to protect me." He turned towards Robert. "Protect me from you, whoremonger. She knew that you would kill me in an instant. She knew what kind of a man you were, after all, you killed her husband." He stressed the word husband. "My uncle." He walked and stood in front of Lord Stark. "He did protect me, he brought me to his home to Winterfell, gave me food, clothes. He even claimed me as his bastard son. He forgot the name my mother gave me and renamed me Jon Snow." 

Aemon again looked at Robert who was now glaring at Lord Stark still struggling to get to his feet. "Don't frat Robert, your friend never betrayed you, he just didn't want to become a Kinslayer like you. He brought a king to Winterfell and did his best to turn him into a self-loathing, foolish, worthless bastard. He made me think I was a black spot on his white clean honor and had the responsibility to clean it by wasting my life away by joining the Night's watch."

"He never told me about my true parents and I'm sure he would have only revealed the truth after I swore my life away to the Night's watch." 

His monologue was interrupted by the arrival of Cersei Lannister and Joffery who were being dragged by the Stark soldiers loyal to him. The Lannister boy was pale with fright looking at all the kneeling men. Cersei on the other hand was screaming like an unpaid whore but she to fell silent as she saw her brother Jaime. She looked at Daenerys who was standing beside a kneeling Robert with Greyworm and then at him and Lord Stark who was standing beside him. "My father will have your head for this, he will slaughter every one of you Northern savages once he knows about this." She raged.

Aemon shook his head, he was getting distracted and ranting about the past. He unsheathed his sword which stopped Cersei Lannister's threats. She looked at him with wide fear-filled eyes, He ignored her and walked towards Robert. "Robert Baratheon you are a traitor to House Targaryen. You broke House Baratheon vows to remain yielding to House Targaryens, you Usurperd the Iron throne, which rightfully belonged to me, you celebrated the murder of my innocent brother and sister, you sent your knives and assassins to murder my aunt-wife Daenerys Targaryen when she was exiled in Essos. You are a kinslayer for killing my father, your cousin Rhaegar Targaryen. By killing him you have forgone the right of being Kin to Targaryens and I Aemon Targaryen am in the right to have my vengeance by Killing you without being labeled a Kinslayer." He took a deep breath. "For all of these crime, I sentence you to death." Aemon stated all this in a calm and clear voice looking at the struggling fat man. "Your house will die with you." Robert's eyes widened after hearing that, Aemon knew what the man was thinking. "I will not Kill children like you or Tywin Lannister. You Robert Baratheon don't have any trueborn children. All three of your royal children are your wife's bastards." While saying this he pointedly looked from Cersei to Jaime Lannister. Cersei was now holding her pale son in her arms and Jaime was clutching the wound on his thigh. Both siblings gaped at him with their horror-filled eyes.

"Bring me a block and remove the cloth from his mouth." He commanded the Unsullied standing behind Robert. The moment the gag was removed from his mouth Robert spat in front of him and snarled "Fight me, boy, fight me as your father did. Face me with your sword like a man." Aemon knew if Robert was in his peak condition like he had been at the battle of the Trident, he stood no chance of winning. The man was nearly a head and a half taller then him standing at nearly six and a half feet. He was only a boy of fifteen namedays with little to no experience in real battle other in his practice in Winterfell training yard and on the ship with the Unsullied but Aemon was confident that he could defeat the fat man in his current condition, his body was in neglect and covered in layers of fat. Before he could answer Daenerys who was silent it now walked in front of him and spoke directly to Robert in her rage-filled voice. "He will not fight you. You are a Usurper, a man who sends assassins after a small helpless girl to have her killed in her sleep. You are just a criminal who committed a crime against your liege and have no right to demand anything or even defend yourself." 

"Dragon whore. I'll kill you" the fat king roared. Before Robert could even stand. Greyworm hit him with the butt of his spear making the fat man stumble back on his knees.

"Don't do this Jon, Robert is the guest of the North you cannot kill him on the Northern soil." Aemon glared at his foolish uncle. "He is your guest, Lord Stark not mine. He is my enemy and I never offer guest rights to my enemies." 

"You will get nothing but war, pain, and death on your path, Jon. Hundreds of thousands will die because of your choices." Aemon gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter turned his face in an expressionless mask and replied in a stony voice. "I do this for my house, Lord Stark. I'm doing this because I have to. Believe me, Lord Stark, if I don't, many more thousands of innocents will die and most of all your fucking friend deserves to die for all his attempts on my wife's life."

A thick log was brought and placed in front of Robert as the man kept on shouting insults towards him and Daenerys. Robert was forced to keep his head on the log by the Unsullied soldiers. Aemon gripped his sword with determination. "Any last words, My Lord." He asked in a loud and clear voice. It was not his first kill but he could still hear his blood pumping in his ears. 

"Fuck you. Dragonspawn. At least your rapist inbred father was brave enough to face me but you, you are nothing but a craven born of rape." Aemon didn't listen to the rest of it he raised his sword, in the background he could dimly hear Lord Stark shouting at him to stop but he yelled and brought his sword down cutting Robert's neck. It was not a clean-cut, the Head was still attached to the body. The red blood was spilling like a river. He blinked clearing his dizzy head. He took a small step back and again brought the sword down with a grunt completely slicing the head.

He turned his head towards all the kneeling man, most of their faces were pale and eyes wide. Lord Stark was still looking at his friend's twitching and heavily bleeding body. Cersei Lannister was pale, looking at the body still holding her son who seems to have pissed his pants. 

"Take his body and bury it in the forest. " The body was dragged away. Aemon took a few moments to focus his thoughts and control his heartbeats before signaling Greyworn to bring Jaime Lannister in the front. The pale Lannister Kingsguard was dragged and deposited on the same spot where a few moments ago Robert was kneeling. The golden-haired man was looking at the blood-covered log in front of him. Aemon just stood there and observed the man who killed his mad Grandfather, Killed the king he was sworn to protect, failed his duty to defend his brother and sister from his father's man, again betrayed another King by passing his bastards as the royal children and tried to kill Bran to save his own skin.

While he was still in his thoughts Daenerys spoke to the Lannister knight. "When I was a child my brother Viserys used to tell me a bedtime story about a man who murdered our father, who stabbed him in the back and cut his throat, who sat down on the Iron throne and watched as his blood pooled onto the floor." 

"He told me other stories as well about all the things we would do to that man once we took back the seven kingdoms and had him in our grasp." She looked at the man for a few moments. "My father was a mad tyrant. He committed many atrocities. I will not hold it against you for killing him." She admitted causing the Lannister knight to look at her, many other people were also looking at her in shock. Aemon scoffed at them for immediately assuming that Daenerys would be like her father and burn the Lannister Knight. He ruefully looked at Daenerys knowing well that she would always be judged because of her father. He knew people would look at him and see a Northerner who was raised by an honorable man but Daenerys would always be seen as a foreigner and the mad king's daughter.

Daenerys continued speaking "But you also had the duty of protecting Aegon and Raeneys, which you failed. You sat relaxing on the Iron throne when your father's mad dogs murdered them and raped their mother." She hissed.

Kingslayer shook his head and spoke in a shaky desperate voice. "No, no I...I would have saved them. I...I was not in the right state of mind. King Aryes wanted to burn the city with wildfire, he had it stored under the city. I...I.killed him didn't know what to do. I didn't think my father would have them killed. I...I still regret.." He trailed off looking back at the ground.

Aemon was not surprised to hear his grandfather's planned to burn the city. He knew the Lannister Knight was not lying, burning the city was something a madman would do. He looked at Daenerys who took a few moments to compose herself and spoke again now in a calm and determined voice. "You might have saved the city from burning but still for your other crimes you don't deserve to be a Knight, much less a Knight of the Kingsguard." Aemon knew what crimes she was talking about he had told her about his vision of Jaime and Cersei Lannister. "For all the crimes your family has committed against House Targaryen, I don't know what judgment my husband will pass, but I will make sure that no Lannister will ever hold any powerful position in Westeros ever again IF any Lannister survives at the end of this war." After saying this she looked at Aemon with her beautiful violet eyes.

"Aye, Like my wife said I will not judge you for killing my royal grandfather. I will overlook your role or lack of it in the murder of my half-brother and sister but I can't forgive or forget what you did at Winterfell." He spoke in a cold voice. The Kingslayer raised his head slowly to look at him with his wide green eyes and ashen face. 

"Lord Stark" he called out in clear voice to his still dased uncle making sure every person heard him. "Your son Bran Stark was found fallen at the base of the broken tower. You assumed he fell while climbing, but the truth is that he was pushed. He saw something which was not meant to be seen. 

He looked straight in his uncle's eyes and continued. "On that day when most of the men in the castle were on the hunt. Jaime and Cersei Lannister decided it was safe to fuck each other in the isolated broken tower." 

"Lies, all Lies." A frantic Cersei Lannister shrieked. But Aemon ignored her. "Bran saw them, to save themselves Kingslayer pushed Bran hoping he would die." 

He looked at the shocked and disgusted faces of the people kneeling in front of him. "The liaison between them has been going on for years. Jaime Lannister is the Kingsguard who guarded his queen in the morning and warmed her bed at night. All of Queen Cersei's children were fathered by her own brother."

Lord Stark glared at the Kingslayer, murder in his cold steel-grey eyes. He started moving towards them pushing White snake out of his way. "Give me your sword, I will take his head myself." He stared at Aemon challenging him to refuse. Aemon knew Kingslayer was too valuable for the coming wars to just be killed but he also knew Lord Stark would never allow him to walk free of his crime.

"No, Lord Stark he will not be killed, he is too valuable to just be killed off." Aemon spoke will equal conviction "But" he started before Lord Stark interrupted him "you can take his left hand and send him to the Wall." Lord Stark glared at him, he himself didn't break the eye contact not backing down at all. few moments into the stare down Lord Stark grabbed the hilt of his sword from his hand and agreed.

Aemon looked at the pale face of the Kingslayer and spoke. "In your arrogance, you thought you could escape without justice Kingslayer. Before you pushed my little cousin to death you said a phrase 'the things I do for love.' I agree with it. I will cut off your hand for that love." He looked at the pale Cersei Lannister. "Did you fancy yourself a Targaryen while you fucked your sister, Kingslayer. Did you think yourself as Aemon the Dragonknight and your sister as Naerys while you fucked her. Naerys and Aemon might have really fucked each other, only the Gods know the truth of it. But they were allowed to do it because they were Dragons. You are a Lannister, without a single drop of Dragon blood in you, and Lannisters are not allowed to fuck their brothers and sisters." 

Jaime Lannister glared at him, he still had some arrogance left in him. Aemon ordered the Unsullied standing behind the Kingslayer to hold the man down. The Lannister Knight's eyes were immediately filled with panic. Lord Stark walked towards him and brought his sword down cutting of the left hand leaving the furious flow of blood and a Kingslayer whose blood-curdling screams were only matched by his twin sister Cersei Lannister who shouted at them to stop at the top of her lungs.

After giving the order to have all the prisoners and the camp attendants treated. he was now walking towards the forest with Lord Stark. The man was still glaring at him but he ignored him busy thinking about what he would say to his uncle that would make him support his claim without sounding like he was threatening the North.

When they were deep enough in the forest Lord Stark took hold of his upper arm and made him turn to look at him. "What you did there just doomed the North, Jon. You killed my friend in cold blood after all I did for you, this is how you repay me. Do you even know the consequences of your actions. Hundreds of thousands of Northerners will die because of your actions. Do you think anyone will want to bend their knees to a Targaryen after what the Mad King and Rhaegar did to the realm? Thousands died Jon, thousands, all because of the Targaryens."

Aemon clenched his fist. He knew what he was hearing was true to an extent but it still made him angry. "I executed Robert Baratheon for his crimes against House Targaryen. My father.." Before he could continue Lord Stark snarled. "Your father was a fucking fool, who pissed on his duty, shat on his honor. He trapped my foolish rebellious sister with his honeyed songs and words. It was because of him I lost most of my family. Rhaegar Targaryen, the man you're calling father was mad. He didn't care about his own wife or children, they paid for his sins with their deaths. To fulfill his wanton lust he plunged the entire realm in a war which killed thousands of innocent people." He completed with a shout.

Momentarily Aemon's eyes widened, he had never seen Lord Stark this angry but he immediately took control of his expression and glared at his uncle. "Is that it, you punished me for my father's and grandfather's crimes by treating me like a bastard, did their crimes justify your wife's treatment of me. Aye, Rhaegar Targaryen was a fool to choose love instead of duty, aye many people died because of my mother and father. Is that why you kept me in the dark about who I really am. Is that why you didn't give me a choice to my own fate. Why didn't you tell me who my mother was Lord Stark? Did you think I would immediately make demand from you to bend the knee." He snapped.

"Everything I did, I did it to protect you. I gave you a bastard name because I had no other choice, I couldn't directly interfere with how Catelyn treated you, it would have attracted a lot of attention to you. Aye, I wanted to send you to the Wall but only because at the Wall you would have been out of Robert's reach. I. Did. Everything. To. Keep. You. Protected. And. Alive." 

Aemon sighed and nodded. "Aye, you protected me, you protected me from Robert and I'm grateful for that. But I didn't start the War Lord Stark. War was already coming. Someone had already made plots to plunge the realm into another war and North would have been in the thick of it. You were walking into a death trap Lord Stark." Aemon spoke looking straight into his uncle's eyes. "Jon Arryn didn't die of natural causes. He was murdered." At this Aemon had expected some reaction from his uncle but instead, he got nothing. It was like he already knew about the murder. So, Aemon asked. "You already knew." His Uncle slowly nodded. "Aye, At Winterfell Catelyn received a letter from her sister accusing the Lannisters of the murder. It was one of the reasons I accepted to become the hand." 

"Lannisters didn't kill him." Lord Stark frowned and asked. "Then who." 

"Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tully." Seeing Lord Stark scowl and open his mouth, Aemon stopped him with his hands. "Listen to me before you speak and this should not get out Lord Stark. You should not speak a word of this to anyone."

At his uncle's nod Aemon started and told everything from Petyr and Lysa's role in the rebellion to the murder of Jon Arryn. He even told him about their bastard Robert (sweet Robin) Arryn, who was now the Lord of Eyire without having a single drop of Arryn blood. By the end of it, Lord Stark's face turned to a grim stone. "So, you see Lord Stark, Petyr in his ambitions and lust for revenge laid an excellent trap for you. War as you see was inevitable Lord Stark. I just started it a little early."

Lord Stark just looked at him for a few moments then turned his face towards the trees. "I don't know if I believe you, Jon, how do you know so much about all this." 

He didn't want to say how he knew all these things, Aemon knew if he revealed the truth or said anything about his time with Bloodraven, Lord Stark would assume him to be as mad as the Mad King. So he went with a simple answer which was not entirely a lie. "I'm a Targaryen, Lord Stark. I have dreams I see things in my sleep." Lord Stark looked at him with disbelieving eyes. So Aemon continued. "How do you think I found out about my real parents. I have Dragon dreams, Valyrian blood in my veins is powerful."

Lord Stark sighed and again looked away from him. "What do you want from me, Jon." He asked in a tired voice.

Aemon took a deep breath he was waiting for this moment. "I want your support Lord Stark, I want you to support my claim to the throne." 

"By the gods Jon, even if I overlooked the fact that you killed my friend and King in front of me and supported you, the Northern troops will never be enough to win all the other Kingdoms. You are only a boy of fifteen namedays Jon with the exiled daughter of the Mad King as your wife, who is just a girl of fourteen namedays herself. Targaryen or not you have nothing to offer to the Lords other than death and war. Lords will not bend the knee to you." Lord Stark spoke to him as if he was speaking to a dimwitted child. 

Aemon gritted his teeth. "I killed Robert because it was necessary for mine and my wife's survival. I know many will not follow me. They will follow you, if you follow me, they will support me. I'm no fool Uncle, I know North will not be enough to win all the seven Kingdoms." He glared. " I have fifty-five hundred(5500) Unsullied soldiers with me and more thousand are with my ships in White Harbor." 

Before he could continue Lord Stark spoke shaking his head. "You are a fool to think a few thousand soldiers will be enough, Jon. The Westerlands alone can easily field more than fifty thousand men." 

"I know how many thousands of men the southern Kingdoms can rally." He snapped. "If you support me I'll have the North and the Riverlands, once I dispose of Lysa Tully and her natural-born son from the Eyire, I'll have the support of the Vale. Three out of the seven Kingdoms will be behind me and I have someone who will make fucking sure I'll win this war. Come I'll introduce you to him." Telling this he started walking deeper into the forest.

For the first time in his life Aemon saw terror in Lord Stark's eyes. He stood beside Lyrex, who was snarling at Lord Stark showing his shark teeth. Aemon stroked Lyrex's maw while smirking at his uncle. " Fire and Blood, Uncle. I will take Westeros with Fire and blood."

**DAENERYS TARGARYEN. **

She was walking in between the wounded prisoners with Greyworm and few other unsullied soldiers for her protection, she walked with her head held high and queenly mask on her face. All of them were either leering or sneering at her. One Lannister man had the audacity to spit at her, Greyworm broke every teeth the man's mouth. It didn't affect her, she had endured worse when she was trying to survive with Viserys, thinking about her brother brought her guilt back. she didn't know whether he was alive or was murdered by the Dothraki. The five namedays girl who still lived in her, who remembered her big and caring brother still hoped for him to survive but the confident queenly version of her knew there was no hope for Viserys. Viserys was weak, incompetent, and mad, he was nothing like Aemon, thinking about her nephew made her look towards the forest. She just hoped he could convince Lord Stark to support them without having to threaten his own uncle.

One of the prisoners who had a bandage to his head looked a lot different than others, for one he had a sad defeated look to his face, he wasn't even looking at her too observed in his own thoughts. white clock, white armor definitely a Kingsguard, might be sad for the death of the usurper, Daenerys thought and was passing him when he saw her and fell in front of her. Greyworm immediately responded pointing his spear at the old man. 

Daenerys stopped Greyworm with her hand and looked at the lined face of the man now kneeling in front of her. He didn't look hostile but she still had both her hand folded in front of her stomach. "Who are you, Ser" she asked. 

"Barristan Selmy, your grace. I served as a Kingsguard for your father and your grandfather before him." He spoke with his head bowed in front of her.

Upon hearing the name, her body stiffened and her face became rigid. She knew who Barristan Selmy was. Viserys used to rage a lot about the man, the man who betrayed Rhaegar and house Targaryen and was now serving the Usurper as his dog. After meeting Aemon she learned to doubt all of Viserys's teachings but seeing the man in the Kingguard armor told her that there was some truth in Viserys's words. "After them, you served the Usurper" she stated in cold voice.

He looked at her with a pained expression on his face. "I took Robert's pardon, aye. I served him in Kingsguard and council. Served with the Kingslayer and others near as bad, who soiled the white cloak I wore. Nothing will excuse that. I might have been serving him still, it shames me to admit. But when Prince Rhaegar was killed at the Trident, I was wounded, confused, and angry at my failure to protect my Prince. Robert offered me pardon when I thought he would execute me. I was grateful and accepted his offer, I regretted it since then. When the White Bull draped the cloak on my shoulders it was to serve a Targaryen king. Please Your grace Let me serve you. Let me serve the true king."

She observed the pleading man, one of the greatest swords of Westeros. '_He has a good face and great strength to him.'_ She thought and remembered what Aemon told about the man. '_The Smallfolk talk of him as they talk of the Swords of the Morning and Prince Aemon the Dragonknight. Dany, He was one of the heroes I admired when I was young.'_ A man approved by the Smallfolk, well known among the Lords. The idea of the man serving them was an attractive one. She wanted to accept his service but had to consult with Aemon. She was thinking how to answer the man when a commotion started to her left, she turned to see smiling Aemon and a pale frightened Lord Stark. She chuckled, meeting a Dragon does that to a man.

**AEMON TARGARYEN.**

Lord Stark had bend the knee to him, he didn't need much convincing after meeting Lyrex. They were now walking towards the prisoners to free the Stark men. He looked at his wife who was standing with Unsullied guards in front of a prisoner. He grinned at his smiling wife and started walking towards her with Lord Stark. upon reaching her he kissed her forehead and beamed at her keeping his hand on her shoulder he turned towards his uncle. "Uncle, meet my aunt, my wife, and my Queen Daenerys Strombron of House Targaryen." He turned to Dany. "Dany meet my Uncle Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. He agreed to support us." Lord Stark took Dany's hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles and gave a small smile. "Your Grace. it a pleasure to meet you."

"likewise. Lord Stark." Dany replied in her sweet tingling voice.

Before he could speak any further he heard a very familiar and equally sweet voice. He turned and saw her for the first time with his own eyes after nearly ten moons. She was still the same short, thin, messy brown-haired, with the same scowl on her face as she argued with the soldiers. He turned towards Dany, who smiled and gestured for him to go. He immediately turned and started walking towards his little sister. Upon seeing him she immediately ran towards him. He was ready for her when she jumped on him. He laughed with his little sister in his arms. "Oh... I missed you, little sister." Arya buried her head in his neck and sniffed. he chuckled while rubbing her back. after a few moments, she looked at him with her tear-filled eyes. "I missed you a lot, Jon. When you were gone I was so alone. Next time I'll come with you." she pleaded. "I will never leave you, little sister. I will always come back to you." 

After a few more moments she dropped from his arms and took his hand in hers and started leading his towards the camp. "Come, I will show you the Direwolves. They are staying in a carriage. Father said they are still young to hunt for themselves. I'm taking care of your direwolf. Thanks the Old Gods you're back, Jon, I was stuck in that wheelhouse with that foolish Septa and stupid Sansa, father didn't allow me to ride on my horse saying something about not proper. All-day that old hag forced me to read that Seven pointed shit and that Sansa, stupid foolish Sansa going on and on about her gallant Prince Joffery, that little golden shit. I wanted to stay at Winterfell and wait for you but father forced me to come, I heard the guards talking, they were saying that the capital smelled like shit and piss." he listened to all his sisters rumbling with a smile on his face. 

They reached the carriage in which the Direwolves were being kept. he opened the latch and allowed the wolves out, first to come out was a dog-sized Grey wolf which immediately jumped on Arya and started licking her face. "Jon, this is Nymeria," she spoke between giggles. Next to come out was a white-grey one, this one had a collar on its neck. "She is Lady, Sansa treats her like she is a dog instead of a Direwolf."

The last one to come out was a pure white wolf. This wolf turned his red eyes on him. The moments their eyes connected Aemon knew this one was his. "Ghost" He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie Lannister lost his left hand, not his sword hand, he can still fight.
> 
> Aemon(jon) is 15.  
Dany is 14.  
Arya is 11.  
Sansa is 13.  
Aegon blackfyre is 16.


	12. Monsters and Gods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euron Greyjoy tries to hatch his eggs and Aegon further plans his invasion.

**SILENCE, SLAYERS BAY, FEW MILES SOUTH OF ASTAPOR.**

_(this is happening when Aemon and Daenerys are still sailing to Westoros. A month after they departed from Astapor.)_

**EURON GREYJOY**

**"**Tell me, how did she hatch the dragons, tell me" he demanded to the cowering cockless man. 

Once he got back from Valyria to Volantis. Euron heard all the rumors of Dragons and Dragonqueen, Rumors about people burning, Valyrian Queen hatching Dragons, blood magic, Killing and brutal murder of good masters of Astapor. The rumors were vague but it was enough for him to sail to Astapor on his ship Silence. If this Dragonqueen, who he knew could only be Daenerys Targaryen was anything like her father, Euron knew he would wed her and fuck her hard while burning a few hundred people as a sacrifice at their wedding feast.

In a few days Silence was anchored at Astapor. A casual walk in the city confirmed the rumors about the Dragons. People were singing songs about their king and Queen, former slaves now considered them Gods, who came to Astapor and freed them from the cruel masters. Upon some more inquiry he found out all he wanted to know. The dragons were hatched in the Plaza in front of the good masters and a few thousand Unsullied soldiers, there were two people involved, one girl with Valyrian hair and eyes and a boy with dark hair and grey eyes.

Euron knew there were only two Targaryen's alive, the girl with Valyrian features could only be mad king's daughter but he was not sure about the boy, was Viserys using some magical glamor to hide himself or was some Lord from Westeros helping Daenerys in hopes of becoming her husband and King. To find the exact details about what really happened in the Plaza, he had to talk to the masters or the Unsullied soldiers.

The masters were dead but the Unsullied were still there guarding the city. So here he was with one of the Unsullied below the deck of Silence, torturing the naked cockless man. "Tell me, when the masters cut off your cock, do they make you eat it after." The eunuch just whimpered. "You feel pain now, ah, whatever that wine your masters made you drink, I have to try it sometime." He was talking about the wine which made the eunuch feel little to no pain for his first day of torture, today was the second day and he was enjoying hearing the cries and whimpers. He again took his rusted knife and started cutting the eunuch's left Ear, his cock was hardening upon hearing the eunuch's screams. 

It took no more than an hour and a knife in the eunuch's cunt and he was spilling everything about the blood ritual performed by the Targaryen. "She walked into the pyre and came out with the Dragons." Euron stated in High Valyrian. He turned and looked towards the various mages, sorcerers and the warlocks behind him, upon their nods he smirked. "Feed the eunuch to the slaves, let them feast tonight they will be sacrificed on the morrow." He was going to have Dragons not only that but his dragons would have all the ancient blood rituals performed on them making them monsters of unimaginable caliber and he Euron Greyjoy would be their only master.

Next day Silence was anchored off the shore a few leagues south of Astapor. His silent crew had built a big pyre near the shore. The twenty slave sacrifices were tied on the pyre.

Three Mages from Myr, one Warlock from Qarth, four shadow binders and sorcerers from Asshai were all standing around the pyre chanting in high Valyrian readying the ritual. Upon they signal, he walked towards the pyre with his five Dragon eggs. Climbing it he carefully cut the chest of each of his slave sacrifices making sure they stayed alive and letting their lifeblood flow on the eggs. He smiled at one particular slave as she screamed, a girl no more then fifteen name-days, whose belly was swollen with his babe. Having read all about blood sacrifices in the old Valyrian tomes, he knew the dragons would be more powerful if he sacrificed his own kin. After placing the bloodied eggs on the pyre he climbed done and took the torch from the mage and threw it on dry wood of the pyre.

He stood there for what seems like hours, passing his time with wine. Waiting for his dragons to walk out towards him. He had the horn ready, it was a beautiful Valyrian steel horn with ancient symbols carved on it, it was found in one of the deep vault of a ruined palace of Valyria. The Valyrian of old called it Dragonbinder, it was used by them to enslave the dragons to their bloodline. After performing an ancient intricate blood ritual the horn was now bonded to his blood, no matter who blow the horn the Dragon would be enslaved to him. Ancient magic was still strongly embedded in the horn, it took the life force of the person who blew it and used that energy to bind the Dragon to the will of the family to whom the horn belonged and it now belonged to him.

Hours passed he heard nothing other then the crackle of the dying fire. The Sorcerers, Mages were looking at him fearfully. They knew what would happen to them if the eggs didn't hatch. He smiled at them thinking of all the ways in which he would show his displeasure. 

The eggs didn't hatch, the fire died leaving behind ash and the five blackened stone eggs. Euron was disappointed, he knew there was little to no chance of the ritual being successful to begin with. Many of the ancient Valyrian sorcery he read in the tomes found in the ruins of Valyria had to be performed by the Valyrian sorcerers who had the magical dragon blood in them. So, he already knew the ritual would most likely fail. But all was not lost, the Dragonqueen had three Dragons, he would only had to take them from her for his Godly purposes. He looked at the Sorcerer and mages surrounding the ash all of them were pale and some had already pissed their pants, he intentionally started laughing hysterically this caused them to fall on their knees and start begging for death. But he was a merciful God-king, he would not give them death. He had several things planned for them, one of it was making them members of the obedient silent crew of his ship. 

It was time to go home, Westeros was calling to him. But before that he had a few stops to make. Most important among them was Qohor, the city famous for reforging of Valyrian steel. He had a lot of Valyrian steel pieces from ruins of Valyria which would make a wonderful Armor and a sword.

** GOLDEN COMPANY MANSE, MYR, ESSOS. **

** AEGON TARGARYEN. (Blackfyre). **

_(This is happening when Aemon and Daenerys land in the North with the unsullied.)_

He was walking towards the Council hall for the first time after nearly a moon to get his report from Illyrio Mopatis. The man had come to Myr nearly three moons ago after escaping from Pantos and the Dothraki. He stayed with them for two moons before volunteering to go to Braavos to get the support of the Iron Bank for his cause. After staying in Braavos for a moon the cheesemonger was back and today he was going to inform them about the situation with the Iron Bank.

Last few moons had not been kind to him, he still had the thoughts about the Blackfyre in his mind, all these moons he had been keeping a close eye on Harry Strickland and the commanders of the company for any sign of deception but had found nothing ambiguous which would indicate that they were conspiring against him, as far as he could tell they were completely loyal to him. This made him more suspicious of his own identity.

Then there was Viserys and Daenerys. After hearing everything that happened in Pentos, he was pissed, he was pissed at the stupidity of his relatives. He still couldn't get his mind around the fact that Viserys somehow thought that selling Daenerys to a horselord would help him reclaim Westeros. Whenever people talked about the madness of Viserys, Aegon always thought that they were extravagating to get in his good graces but this proved to him that Viserys was not only mad and crual but also foolish. He sighed and shook his head at the foolishness of Viserys. And Daenerys who managed to runway from her mad brother. He approved of her escaping the fate her brother had chosen for her but this created many more problems for him because she was not alone. There was some mysterious Westerosi man who was using her. If rumors were to be believed, Daenerys with the help of that man had somehow travelled to Astapor within record time and took control of the city after killing the masters and there were also many rumors spreading throughout Essos that she had also hatched three dragon. Though Jon(Connington) had assured him that the rumors were just that rumors but he still couldn't get it out of his mind. He just hoped to get some of his concerns and doubts cleared in this meeting.

Entering the meeting hall Aegon looked at all the people sitting around the large round mahogany table. Upon seeing him all stood up, bowed their heads and greeted "Your grace". He smiled and nodded at all his council members. He was still getting used to being treated with so much respect and regard. Aegon knew that this respect was only because of his name but he hoped in time he would be able to do something which would show them that he truly deserved their respect.

He took his seat at the head of the table and gestured for all to sit. Sitting to his right were the members of the Golden company. Harry Strickland the Capitan-general of the company, Lysono Maar the spy master and Gorys Edoryen the paymaster of the company.

Sitting to his left were Ashara Dayne looking radiant in her blue Myrish dress showing her nearly five moons old pregnant belly, She looked beautiful having forgone the Sapta robes after she found out about her pregnancy saying that it would not be proper being a pregnant sapta. Beside her was Jon Connington his father in all but blood. Beside him was Illyrio Mopatis the fat magister who not only financed most of his conquest but also gifted him Blackfyre, the Targaryen ancestral sword. last but not the least sitting directly in front of him was the beautiful Red priestess Kinvara who had arrived a few weeks ago with the last of Ships promised by the Red temple of Volantis.

Aegon first looked at the fat man. "Magister Illyrio." The man smiled showing his yellowed teeth and a strange expression of pride on his face, Aegon ignored the look and continued. "Tell me what did the Iron bank had to say about our preposition."

"The Iron bank agreed to support you on some conditions, your grace." Aegon nodded having already anticipating such answer. "The representatives of the bank say that they would support you only after you take Kingslanding and agree to pay the Six million dragons debts to the bank." He frowned at that "But Varys told me that the Iron throne own only three millions dragons to the Bank." He stated. 

The fat man nodded. "Yes your grace but Varys also told us that the throne owns more three millions to the Lannisters and one million to the Tyrells." Aegon was getting irritated. "Yes, yes I know that come to the point magister." 

"Yes, your grace. You see the Lannister were lending Iron bank's gold to the throne. The banks says that the Lannister mines have gone dry a few years ago and Tywin Lannister had been taking loan from the bank since then. The bank says it will support us if we agree to pay both the Iron thrones and Lannister debt, thus bring the total debt to six million gold dragons."

"Seven fucking hells how did Varys not find out about this." Aegon asked to no one in particular. "Spider's web is quite extensive, your grace. But it still has some cracks and Tywin Lannister is far to cautious of to man to let such an information slip out in the open." Jon answered with a scowl.

Aegon absent mindedly nodded thinking about how he could pay such a huge amount of gold. He was brought out of his thoughts by the Magister. 

"The representatives of the Bank also assured that they would not support any other contender to the throne If we argee to the terms they will only support you, Your grace." Hearing this all of them became quiet.

Aegon didn't know what to do. The terms were not that strict, the bank was just looking out for itself but he was not sure if he could take over such a huge amount of debt on his shoulders so early in his reign. His musing was brought to an end by Jon.

"Surely the Bank wouldn't except to be paid immediately. Aegon" he called getting his attention. "Once we seize control of most of Westeros and defeat some rebel Lords we can pay the Bank from their treasuries." Jon suggested. Aegon thought for a moment and nodded, looking at the Magister he saw that the fat man was also nodding.

"Inform the bank that we agree to there terms. I will agree to take over the debt of Six million dragons if the Iron Bank supports me and only me as the King of the Seven Kingdoms and once we take over the Capital the bank should be ready to lend me more gold if needed, they should not finance any of the rebel Lords or other contenders to the throne." He thought for a moment. "Tell them that the debt will be completely paid off within Ten years of my reign." He looked at Jon and Ashara for their approval at their nod he smiled and turned to the Magister. 

"Yes, Your grace. I will depart to Braavos within two days. I just need a written scroll with your seal and signature stating your agreement and your own terms." The fat man stated in his again enthusiastic voice. 

"You will get it by evening. Is there anything else." He asked. "Yes, your grace. I confirmed some very important rumors in Braavos." Hearing this Aegon leaned forward and place both his hands on the table and nodded for the Magister to continue.

"Astapor is truly free of slavery. It is now ruled by a council. I met an Astapori representative in Braavos he was there to make a tread deal with the Sea lord of Braavos. I spoke with him, your grace. He said that he was a former slave tutor for the children of good masters and was now working for the Astapori council as their emissary. He confirmed to me that the women who freed the slaves by killing the masters and took control of the city was Daenerys Targaryen." Magister stopped looking at them for some reaction.

"Everyone knows that magister." Jon snapped. "Did you find anything about the Westerosi man with her." He asked harshly. Aegon knew Jon don't like the fat man, he believed him to be a lickspittle. He too was getting a little irritated with him.

The fat man scowled at Jon and continued talking to him ignoring Jon. "Pardon me, your grace but I couldn't find anything about that man other then his appearance. The Astapori said that only the council members knew man's name. I believe the man had taken steps to keep his identity a secret for as long as possible." 

"Seven curse him, I don't like it. We don't know who this Weaterosi man is but I'm sure as hell that he is using Daenerys to get the throne for himself. Aegon we have to do something about this." Jon spoke forcefully stress clear in his voice. 

"Yes, your grace. I agree with Lord Connington. This all is done by this Westerosi man. Princess Daenerys would never be able to do any of this, she was to meek and afraid to even look prince Viserys in the eyes. Such a weak girl not only ran away from her brother but also conqured a city, it is completely unheard off." At the fat man's outburst Aegon raised his eyebrows and stared at the Magister. The fat man cleared his throat and bowed his head. "Pardon me, your grace. I was just saying that Princess Daenerys was far to timid when she stayed at my manse." 

The moment was broken by Ashara. "Magister what did the Astapori say about the appearance of the Weaterosi." She asked in her elegant voice.

llyrio nodded. "Yes, my lady. The Astapori stated that the man had dark brown hair and unique Silver-grey eyes. He also said that the Westerosi was just a boy not even having any hair on his face." Aegon was thinking who this man or boy could be but he didn't fail to see Ashara's reaction at the Westerosi's discription, she voluntarily placed her left hand on her slightly bulging belly. He ignored it, having never been around any pregnant women he didn't know the affairs of the condition.

"There is more your grace. Princess Daenerys and the man stayed in Astapor for only a few weeks. The Astapori said that they left with a few thousand of the Unsullied after handing the city over to the council. I couldn't find anything about their destination but the Astapori said that the ships sailed towards west." Surely they didn't sail to Westeros with only a few thousand man Aegon thought with a frown, before he could voice his thoughts the fat man continued speaking "and most importantly the Astapori also claimed that the Dragon hatching was real. He said that three Dragons really hatched when the red comet was seen in the sky."

The reaction was instant at this. Harry Strickland who was sitting next to him spat all the wine which he was drinking. "Pardon me, your grace." He apologized between coughs. The serving boy immediately cleaned the table. Aegon was just thankful that the table was large and there was a gap of two hand between each chair, he didn't want the wine to be spat on him.

"Why do you consider them to be only claims, Magister." Ashara asked.

The fat man looked at Ashara with a small creepy smile. "Because Daenerys Targaryen stole that three eggs from my manse, My lady. All three eggs belonged to me and I assure you there was no way of hatching them because they were stones. Age had turned them to cold stones which had the only use of being kept as adornments and nothing else." The fat Magister then looked at him. "I believe Astapor is spreading these rumors delibarately, Your grace. It is a great strategy to keep the other slave cities in check and by the gods it's working." He said in a laughing voice. " Mareen, Yunkai are really afraid to attack them." 

"It doesn't change anything, even if the Dragons are back it would take them years to grow. They are not an immediate threat to us." Jon spoke. Yes Aegon knew that it would take years for the dragons to grow if, a big if they were real. 

Some part of him wanted them to be real, like every child he had also dreamed about having a dragon to call his own. Aegon didn't fault the Magister for not giving him the Eggs after all the fat man had done for him he couldn't ask more. He shook his head. "Yes, Jon is right." He then looked at the magister and asked. "Anything else Magister." The fat man thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Did you find any thing about Viserys." He asked.

"No, your grace. As far as we know he is still with the Dothraki. Pentos is still building ships for Khal Drogo." It was another headache for him. The mad fool Viserys somehow convinced the Khal about Daenerys being in Weateros and that foolish savage believed him and vowed to sail across the Norrow sea, all this because some old crone of the savages gave some prophecy about someone mounting the world. Fucking foolish horsefuckers, Aegon thought bitterly. But this was not an immediate concern Dothraki had never sailed any sea and Aegon was not sure if the other Khals would allow this Khal Drogo to live long enough to fulfill his vow.

"Is the Khalasar still near Pentos." Jon asked. "No Khal Drogo have already moved into the Dothraki sea with an intention to defeat all the other Khals and unite all the Dothraki under his command." Magister answered and looked at him with is beady eyes. "Khal Drogo is a dangerous man, your grace. It would do us good if we don't take him lightly." He warned.

Aegon nodded and asked "Do you have anything from Varys." Varys was the most important person who supported his Targaryen claim. It was because of him Aegon was alive. He had misdirected the Usurper for years to keep him safe and made sure that not a word of their preparation reached the Usurper's ears. It was good to know that he had such an individual's loyalty.

"No, your grace. I believe he will contact us once the Usurper returns to the capital." The fat magister replied and started counting on his fingers and spoke again. "Usurper might already be on his way back to the capital."

"Your grace. " Harry Strickland interrupted. "Why can't we attack the capital when there is no one there to protect it. It's a great opportunity, the Red Keep is defenceless with Robert Baratheon in the North." 

Aegon sighed shook his head, he didn't know how this fool became the Capitan-general of the company. He was about to answer his stupid question when Ashara interrupted him and answered herself.

"We can't attack now because if we do we will lose. We can sail now and easily take Kingslanding but when Robert hears about this he will come down on us with the might of all of North, Riverlands and Vale. Tywin Lannister will come from West and Stromelords from south. It would be foolish to attack now. Commander." She completed explaining in mocking tone. Aegon gave her a small smile and looked at the red faced commander of the company.

"Yes, We will attack when the time is more favorable and with the consent of Varys." At Harry's nod he continued.

"Anything I should know about my army, Lord Strickland." Yes the fool was now also a Lord. House Strickland was a noble house in Stromlands, who had lost their lands and titles after the first Blackfyre rebellion but Aegon had reinstated his title as a Lord and had promised to restore his family's land to him in exchange for his support.

The portly man shook his head and answered. "Nothing in particular, Your grace. We are still swelling our ranks with new recruits. Our numbers have increased from 10,000 to 15,000. 5,000 of which are mounted units made up of 3,000 well trained and armored Knights and the other 2,000 are not Knights but still are capable. Our fighting War Elephants have increased from 24 to 30." 

Aegon nodded thinking. "Are you sure all these new recruits can be trusted." He asked after all he didn't want cowards and traitors in his army. Instead of answering the question Harry indicated towards the Spymaster of the company. "He can give a better answer for that question, Your grace." The man immediately straightened himself as all attention was drawn to him, being a man from Lys he had blond hair and pale lilac eyes. "All new recruits are being screened by me, Your grace. Most of them are exiles who want to go home and others are loyal to the gold we pay." 

Gold. Gold and resources were most necessary things for maintaining an army, doublely for a sellswords army. He looked at the Paymaster of the company Gorys Edoryen in question. 

The man was cadaverous with his blood-red hairs falling in ringlets to his shoulder, leopard skin draped across one shoulder. The man bowed before answering his voice thick with accent. "The gold from our contract with Myr will be enough to pay the soldiers and buy resources for over a year. Your grace." 

Aegon nodded looked around the table. "Is there anything else to discuss." He asked. All answered with a "No". Aegon nodded and looked at the Red priestess sitting quietly in front of him. " Did you see anything new in your fires, my Lady." He didn't follow the Red God but he knew that the priestess knew some real sorcery and had limited command over fire.

"No, My prince, The only vision I see are of wolves and Dragons surrounded by the snow and nothing else. But I can tell that the magic has returned to this world I can feel it. Fires are burning bright but the Night is getting cold. The great other is gaining more power. You should be prepared, my prince for the night is dark and full of terrors." Aegon was expecting such an answer So he just nodded and smiled at the beautiful women. 

"Ok then, you all are dismissed." He said still sitting comfortably on his chair. Slowing all of them got off their chair, bowed before him and left the hall leaving him only with Jon and Ashara. Jon also walked out after telling him to come to the training yard. Ashara walked towards him and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "I am proud of you." She said with a smile and walked out of the hall leaving him alone. 

He sighed remembering the conversation he had with Ashara.

_Fl__ashback._

_He was relaxing in his Chamber's gallery with a glass of wine enjoying the fresh evening air. The sun was big and orange ready to dive in the Sea. _

_His observations were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. He reluctantly got off his chair and walked towards the door. Opening to see Ashara standing with a smile on her face. _

"_Ashara, I was not expecting you." He said moving aside allowing her to come in. "I'm here a share an evening with my son." She replied with a smile. He too smiled and walked her to the gallery. _

_Both of them sat in their chairs looking over the horizon sipping wine, well he was sipping while Ashara didn't even touch her goblet. He looked at Ashara she looked serene and young. He couldn't take it anymore and asked. "What is it. Ashara."_

_She looked at him and took his hand in hers. "I want to share something with you Aegon." He nodded._

_She sighed looking towards the sun and began. "It happened at the time of the cursed tourney of Harrenhall. I fell in love with a young man but before I could realize, I made a huge mistake." She looked at him. "I lost my maidenhead to his elder brother. But still nothing was lost I realized my mistake and never again looked at the elder brother. I never told Ned that I slept with his brother trying to just forget it as a bad nightmare. We promised each other that we would marry once he got his father's approval. We parted our ways with a simple sweet kiss. But within two moons of returning from the tourney, I started feeling sick, the maester checked me and informed that I was pregnant and moon tea was not advisable because of some reason. I was devastated, I was in love with one man and was carrying a babe of some other man." _

_Aegon was captivated by this. He had always thought Ashara didn't marry because of him but there was something else. He could see that it still pained her. So he just sat there with her hand in his and listened._

_"Few moons passed I was hidden at Starfall well into my pregnancy. Then the rebellion started the Mad King killed the father of the babe growing in my belly, The man I loved married someone else for an army. This broke me but I was still holding on for the sake of the my babe. The rebellion was on full swing when I gave birth. It was painful but I don't give up." She closed her eyes Aegon didn't know what to do, it didn't feel appropriate to speak so he just sat there stroking his thumb in circle on the back of her hand._

_"The babe was stillborn. My daughter was dead before she could live. She didn't take a single breath out of my womb and the Maester declared that it would be near impossible for me to conceive again and if I ever fall pregnant again it would be a difficult birth. So you see Aegon I lost everything within a year. My love, my babe all was lost to me. I was no use to anyone but still I kept going. Then news came from Kingslanding, Elia, sweet Elia my sister in all but blood was brutally raped and murdered, her innocent children killed. I couldn't take it anymore then finally my brother was killed by the man I loved." _

_She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I had nothing to live for Aegon, I was ready to kill myself but then I received some hope, that hope was you. I immediately left everything behind faking my own death I took up a disguise of a Septa and dedicated every second of my life towards you since then." _

_"Today I am telling this to you because I didn't want you to find it from someone else" He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by her. "No, it is important because the man I loved was Eddard Stark the current lord of Winterfell." He fell silent at that. _

_After a few moments of comfortable silence she spoke "Three moons ago I met someone in a Tavern and fell in his bed." Aegon's eyes nearly bulged out of his eyes as he noticed that while her right hand was holding his hand her left hand was on her belly from the start. "He was with me for only two weeks but he gave me something that I always wanted. I am with child Aegon and I am here to ask you to legitimize my babe as a Dayne when it is born, I don't want my child to grow up as a bastard. It would mattered not in Essos but in Westeros, everyone would shun my babe." _

_ Flashback Ends_

Aegon had promised her that he would legitimize he babe, he had also brought one of the best healers in Myr for her. He just hoped that nothing bad happened to that babe because he knew that Ashara would lose it otherwise.

**DOTHRAKI SEA, ESSOS.**

**JORAH** ** MORMONT. (Traitor knight).**

The night was dark, moon was absent leaving only stars in the sky. It was the way of the Dothraki to sleep under the stars and it has become his way for the last three moons. 

How had it come to this he sighed and curled to his left having seen enough of the stars. He was a disappointment to his Lord father, he was a disappointment to his wife. Lynesse, Marrying Lynesse was his mistake, he had realized it when she left him for some other bastard. She was a beautiful proper highborn Lady of the south with demands as high as her maiden home of Hightower. He lost everything because she would not be satisfied with what he had. After few more minutes, the pleasant night air gradually lulled him to sleep.

The next thing he knew was being woken up with a kick to his side, beside him he could hear the Begger King Viserys shouting profanities and the rush of the other Dothraki running around. It was still dark. So with his confused sleep-filled eyes he looked at the man who woke him.

"Andel, wear your steel there is battle to fight and the Khal want you" he looked at Viserys and chuckled "and Khal Rhae mhar (sorefoot king) in the frontline." he spoke in Dothraki and laughed at them. Khal Rhae mhar was the name Viserys earned when he rejected the horse given to him by the Dothraki demanding to be presented with a horse fit for kings this lead him to be horseless throughout their journey.

Jorah's eyes widened he immediately got up and started wearing his armor. Normally fights between Dothraki were over very quickly with Khal's fighting each other in single combat but some time one of the Khals doesn't agree to a single combat and demands a battle between their entire Khalasars, he was not surprised that there would be battle because no one would want to fight Khal Drogo in single combat he thought. Only after he was ready did he turn towards Viserys. Who was still sitting on his ass sleep heavy in his eyes. Walking for miles would do that to anyone he thought and shook the mad man's shoulder. "Prince Viserys there is a battle to fight and the Khal is asking for us. 

By the time they reached the front line the Sun was starting to rise. Seeing them the Khal grunted and orders his bloodriders to give them horses.

He simply complied with the Khal's command and got on the horse given to him but Viserys started shouting at the Dothraki men. Khal Drogo laughed and ordered Viserys to be tied to his horse.

Now he was sitting on a horse wearing his armor with a sword in his hand on the front line of a Dothraki horde. All around him the Dothraki warriors were shouting, screaming with their arakhs in the air. He turned to his left to see Viserys struggling, still tied to his horse, now he also had a arakh tied to his hand. He cursed Varys and the fat magister Illyrio and most of all he cursed himself for ever coming in contact with this foolish madman. 

He took a deep breath and looked towards the sky were the vultures and crows were already circling waiting for their feast. He tightened his hold on his sword and looked forward steeling his nerves for the coming battle. He could see the dust nearly two miles away from them. 

All the battles in which he had fought had always involved some strategy and preparation but here there was nothing but direct attack. Khal Drogo's Khalasar had 40,000 warriors, he had a numerical advantage over the opposite Khal who had 25,000 riders. He was brought out of his calculating thoughts by Drogo who rode in front and started screaming something in Dothraki, the entire Khalasar was shouting in their bloodlust by the time the Khal was done.

Smell of shit assaulted him he looked around to see Viserys pale trembling piss running down his leg. He groaned and looked away in disgust. 

Now the dust was only a mile away like them, like all the Dothraki he took tight hold of his horse reign in one hand and his sword in other and charged when Drogo started charging.

Upon hearing a shrill scream he turned to see the mad fool was not even holding his horse's reign. He was flat on the horse scream his heads off as his hands swayed at the momentum of the horse. Jorah would have laughed if not for his current circumstances. Leaving Viserys on his own he looked forward. The thunder of the horses was loud, Dothraki screams were louder but he could still hear his own heartbeat.

The two opposing lines clashed, he was fortunate enough to not have clashed with the enemy rider in front of him. He rode on cutting, slashing, slicing the unprotected upper bodies of the Dothraki. Most of the enemy strikes on him were absorbed by his armor. 

This went on for what seems like hours, he was drenched with sweat under the armor, shoulders and arms burned and ached with stain but he couldn't stop. Suddenly his horse fell, he didn't even have time to right himself before the screaming Dothraki turned his horse and charged towards him. 

He fell to the ground and slashed his sword at the front legs of the horse, cutting them in half. Before the Dothraki could right himself he got up and attacked cutting off a leg of the man. He turned to confront another rider who was using akrahs in both hands instead of charging this man jumped off his horse before attacking.

It was getting difficult to hold off this man but Jorah was a veteran of many battles with Ironborn and sellswords. He gave a faint retreat and shouted attack and kill in Dothraki looking behind the man. He immediately took the opportunity and cut opened the man's chest as the man took his eyes off of him to defend himself thinking someone was really attacking him from behind.

By the time the battle was done the sun was directly above them. Khal Drogo had won the day, his Khalasar was significantly larger then it had been yesterday. Drogo was one step closer to fulfilling his vow of uniting all of Dothraki under him. There were only two other Khalasars large enough to challenge him now. Jorah shook his head thinking of the Khal's other Vow of attacking Westeros once all Dothraki were under his command. 

Nearly after an hour of search for Viserys, he found the mad man still tied to the dead horse, unconscious but alive. He was covered in mud and blood, his once handsome face was bruised and swollen with a broken nose, both his hands also didn't look good twisted in different angles. He sighed and picked up the Targaryen with the help of other Dothraki with him.

The day was done Dothraki had burned their dead. Nearly 15,000 deaths in the entire battle, He sighed and stretched trying to relax his sore muscles and bones. Today's battle had earned him some respect among the Dothraki which he was grateful for, they now included him in their talks and drinks. He was brought out of his thoughts when some of the Dothraki women walked by his fire, he looked at their sharply behind and mused what it would be like to take one on them in the Dothraki way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ashara is pregnant with Aemon's (Jon's) baby.
> 
> -Euron Greyjoy is totally mad and cunning.  
  
-Currently Aegon is more prepared with golden company, Drone, Red temple, Stannis Bratheon with his royal navy and Iron bank because he had people like Varys, Illyrio, Jon Connington, Ashara working and preparing for years. Whereas Aemon(jon snow) was alone with nothing other then his skinchanging powers from old gods and a Dragon, he still only has reluctant support of Ned Stark. But as time passes he will gain more allies. (His Dragon, Lyrex is his most important asset. Lyrex can easily burn thousands of men within minutes.)
> 
> -Lyrex is the same size of Drogon, when he burned the Iron throne in season 8 in Tv show.
> 
> \- It took Drogon 7 years to reach that size but Lyrex grew to that size in only 5 years. (Reply for Vickyhhrlvr's comment.)


	13. North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon and Daenerys finally reach Winterfell and further plans are made.

**WINTERFELL, NORTH. **

**NED STARK. **

_He was standing in the same clearing where Jon, No Aemon Targaryen executed Robert. The sky was dark and gloomy with red-grey clouds spreading all over the horizon. He walked forward, looking at the still-present blood of his friend. A friend who believed him to be a brother in all but blood, A friend who was betrayed by him._

_He stood there reflecting on his failures, was he not a good father to Jon, No not Jon, Aemon, he reminded himself. Did he allow Catelyn to go too far, he stood there thinking all these thoughts when he heard cries from behind him._

_He turned to look at his family being dragged into the clearing in chains by his nephew's Essosi soldiers. Robb, his son, and heir was all bloodied and swollen with his nose and mouth bleeding. Catelyn had her hair loose, looking to have been pulled forcibly, Sansa, his sweet innocent little girl was crying out for him, Arya like the brave girl she is, was glaring at the soldiers and struggling to get out of the chains. Both Bran and Rickon were crying their eyes out. He swiftly ran towards them "What is the meaning of this." He shouted angrily._

_Instead of answering they made his family kneel on the ground. Having seen enough he drew his greatsword Ice from his back sealth and charged only to be easily disarmed and seized by two of the foreign soldiers._

_Then he heard it, that blood-chilling roar. It was so loud and near that it caused him to go completely rigid. He looked up to see the huge Dragon descending near them with his nephew sitting on it's back. It landed on the ground a few feet away from them with a loud ground-shaking thud._

_The dragon was a site from seven hells. Pale blue and silver all over the body with a head large enough to swallow a whole horse in a single gulp, large silver-blue curved horns protruding from the top of its head. He could see his nephew sitting at the end of the dragon's long neck from between the horns. The dragon raised its head and upper body showing off its thick pale blue underbelly covered with small dagger-like spikes and ridges. It roared towards the sky spreading several meters long membrane-like sky blue wings on either side of its body._

_The dragon looked at him with its hate-filled red-amber eyes and opened its maw wide showing long black pointed teeth. He just stood there looking with horrified realization as the blue-white flames started building in the dragon's throat. He barely opened his mouth to plead with his nephew before the fire engulfed him._

With a sharp breath, he opened his eyes to the ceiling of his chambers in Winterfell. Taking a deep breath he sat upon the bed running his hands through his sweat-covered face and hairs.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare. Jon would never do that" He murmured looking at the glowing embers in the hearth but a small voice in his head was constantly reminding him about the Targaryen madness which affected many members of that family. Getting up from the bed he walked towards the window. 

Cold wind assaulted him as he opened the window. The last night's snowstorm had all the ground and towers covered in snow. There was still nearly an hour for the sun to rise. He could see the early raising servant already awake and preparing for the day. 

He sighed and walked back to sit on his bed. A week had already passed since Robert's death. He thought back to what had gone wrong, Everything was going right until it was not. He did everything to do his duty with honor, being loyal to the King while also protecting his nephew was not effortless. So, he came up with a simple remedy that involved Jon, No Aemon joining the Nights watch giving up any claim he had to the Iron throne. This would have kept him safe and alive even if Robert found out about his true parentage and Ned would have fulfilled his promise to his sister while also being loyal to his King and brother in all but blood. 

Leaning his back on the headboard he brought his legs on the bed and closed his eyes. Somewhere along the road, something went wrong and Aemon had found out about his birthright and had conspired against him under his own roof and somehow got a bloody dragon. 

He didn't believe when Jon stated that he found out everything from a dream, to him it was a load of horseshit. Only one other person knew who Jon was and Ned was sure Howland Reed would never betray his trust.

He thought about the last few days. After what happened at that cursed clearing Aemon had wanted to reach Winterfell as soon as possible So his nephew ordered a forced march with only a few hours of rest each night. Ned was surprised when the Essosi soldiers followed Aemon's harsh order without a single word of protest. They reached Winterfell in a week in the dead of yesterday night when most of the castle was asleep. He didn't even wake and meet his wife before coming to his solar's side chambers with the intent of getting some much-needed sleep and rest in a real bed.

Thinking about facing today immediately started giving him a headache. He groaned rubbing his tired eyes thinking about the coming conversation with his wife.

Even after so many years he still cursed Rhaegar Targaryen for destroying most of the peace in his life. The man just had to do his duty but no instead he eloped with his sister leaving only chaos in his wake. 

All the losses he had to suffer because of the decision made by Rhaegar and Lyanna. He just wanted what he thought was best for his sister when he had proposed for her to be betrothed to Robert but no she had to go and ruin everything. He lost his father, brother, sister, and his change to follow his heart and wed the women he loved, All because someone else was selfish and irresponsible. He had to step in his brother's place to marry a complete stranger and fulfill the Stark duty to the North. Every once in a while he thought of a life where he was wed to the women he loved. 

As the years passed he fell in love with Catelyn but there was still a part of him which wondered what a life with Ashara would have been. He was sure Ashara would have adjusted to the Northern way of life much easily and gracefully than Catelyn had. Catelyn still remained a southern lady with all of her southern sense and sensibilities, it didn't bother him because he had seen all the southern ways and had accepted them to a certain extent after his stay at the Eyrie with Jon Arynn as his foster father, who was a devoted follower of the faith of the seven. Jon Arynn was more of a father to him than his birth father Rickard Stark ever was, spending a large part of his childhood and boyhood with Jon made sure of that.

He shook his head thinking about his foster father brought back his nephew's words about his murder by Lysa and Baelish. Ned didn't know if he could believe Aemon, how can anyone find out such things by dreaming he thought. The possibility of it being the true made his blood boil, if his nephew were to be believed not only Lysa and Baelish killed Jon Arynn but were also responsible for the death of his father, brother, and the entire fucking rebellion. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, It was a problem for some other day. Today he had to deal with his wife, children, and start preparing for War he didn't want.

Hours later he was waiting for his family in the Great hall after checking on the status of the castle. Aemon's Essosi soldiers had taken the ruins of the old first keep for their camp and were also holding all the prisoners there. His nephew and his aunt-wife took the guest chambers near the family wing. He had requested Aemon to break his fast in his chambers instead of coming to the great hall until he had explained the situation to the family. 

First to enter the hall was Sansa, his nearly three and ten name days old girl was distraught and had asked him nearly a thousand questions on their way back to Winterfell. In the clearing after the peace was restored in the camp and guards were removed from his daughters' wheelhouse Arya immediately came out to meet Aemon but Sasna was too afraid and stayed in the wheelhouse with the septa and her friend Jayne Poole, Thus she didn't know what really happened other than that King Robert was somehow dead, her half-brother was back after marrying some foreign woman and she couldn't meet her prince Joffery. She had been pestering him all the way back to Winterfell with requests of meeting her love, prince Joffery. He had stalled her till now but She would now find out what really happened in that clearing within a few moments. 

She greeted him with a proper curtsy and took her seat, shortly after that Robb entered the hall and nearly stumbled when he saw him and Sansa. "Father, what are you doing here." He asked looking confused and surprised. 

"You will know when everyone joins us, Robb." He answered as his son took a seat beside Sansa after greeting her with an embrace and a kiss on her cheek. "I missed you sister," he said and smiled at a misty-eyed Sansa. After a few moments of silence " When did you arrive, father and why was I not informed." his son frowned.

"Yesterday late at night during the snowstorm, Son. and I ordered the guards not to disturb you and your mother's sleep." Robb nodded and turned to look at the food being placed on the table by the maids.

"How is Bran, Robb," Ned asked looking at his eldest. He wanted to kill Jaime Lannister for what he did to his second son. A boy of no more than eight name-days now had to spend the rest of his life as a cripple with little to no prospects.

"He is fine, father. Maester Luwin says he will wake up any day now." Ned nodded. "How is your mother fairing." he asked softly stilled worried about his wife. Catelyn favored Bran more than his other two sons and what had happened to his second son had taken a toll on her.

"She is better now, she started behaving like herself after maester assured that Bran was alright, She still spends most of her time with Bran." As Robb was speaking Catelyn entered the hall with Rickon. His youngest immediately ran towards him with a smile on his face. "Father, you are back," Rickon said jumping on his lap. 

Ned laughed and kissed his son's head. Catelyn was still walking towards them with surprise visible all over her face. Her face was pale with dark circles under her tired eyes. He got up from his chair, having made Rickon sit in his seat he walked towards his wife and greeted her with an embrace and kiss on her cheek. "Cat".

She looked at his face like she was trying to find something. "What are you doing here. Ned." She softly asked. Instead of answering he walked her to her seat. "You will know in a few minutes, My love," he answered and took his seat.

A few moments later Arya came in last with a smile and skip in her steps. Upon seeing Robb she immediately ran towards him and greeted him with an embrace, Rickon jumped from his chair and joined his brother and sister, finally, She embraced her mother and took her seat and asked. "Where are Jon and Dany."

"Jon is also here," Robb questioned in surprise. Ned nodded at Robb and answered Arya. "Jon and Dany decided to break their fast in their chambers." Seeing his daughter open her mouth he spoke again. "No, Arya you can't join them." 

"Who is Dany." Robb asked again this time looking at Arya but before his youngest daughter could answer he interrupted. "Not now Robb, first let's eat." The food was served and all his family started eating. Halfway through it, he looked at his family, Catelyn and Robb were giving him many curious looks, he could feel their curious and concerned eyes on him. He sighed knowing there no delaying the inevitable. Few more minutes passed and the eating was over, he smiled at his youngest son and spoke. "Rickon why don't you go and feed Shaggydog." the five name-days old boy immediately brightened at the mention of the Direwolf and ran out of the hall with a huge smile. 

Ned looked at the four people sitting at the table. Catelyn, Robb, and Sansa had concerned faces but Arya had a smug smile on her face. He didn't know how much Arya knew about Aemon but with that smile on her face, it looked like she knew a lot more than he previously thought.

The maids took away the remains and their plates. He dismissed the servants and guards out of the hall. The moment the guards walked out and closed the door. "Why are you here Ned, did something happen, where is the King and why is your bastard here again." his wife asked in an agitated voice.

"Calm down, Catelyn." He said in a cold voice causing Catelyn to close her mouth and stop speaking. he sighed thinking about the headache this conversation going to cause him but he still began. "I have to tell you all something of very import, something which I have been hiding for the last five and ten years but now it can't stay hidden for long but I still don't want anyone of you to speak of what I say here with anyone." 

Upon their tentative nods, Ned took a deep breath and began speaking. "Jon is not my bastard son" raising his hand he stopped his wife who was about to speak. "Don't interrupt me Catelyn." 

"Aye, Jon is not my son, he is the trueborn son of my sister Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Robb's mouth was hanging open in surprise, Catelyn and Sansa both looked at him with wide blue eyes and Arya was still smiling like a loon. He continued without stopping. "My sister loved Rhaegar Targaryen and went with him willingly, they got married after Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell." 

He continued. "I found out what happened after the Rebellion had ended and Robert became the king. My sister made me promise to protect her son and my nephew Aemon Targaryen." 

There was complete silence for a few moments, Catelyn looked at him with betrayal clear in her eyes before her expression hardened and turned cold and she hissed her question. "Why" She closed her eyes for a moment. "Why did you lie to me, lie and betray your wife trust." 

"Catelyn" He leaned forward to take her hand but she withdrew her hand and looked at him with angry tear-filled eyes. He knew he deserved her anger So he just leaned back on his chair and explained his voice imploring. "I did what I thought was right" He began bringing that painful memory to the forefront of his mind. "After the war when I found Lyanna, She was half dead, bleeding on the birthing bed." He looked at his children. Robb was pale and was looking at him, Sansa had tears in her eyes and a hand on her mouth, Arya just solemnly looked at him. "She pleaded with me to protect her son, She didn't want to die but knew her time up and the Old gods were calling to her, last wish of my sister was to see her son alive and protected. So, I did what I had to do to protect Aemon, by claiming him as my bastard I protected his identity from Robert and spared my nephew from the fate of his half-siblings." He looked at his wife. "Aye, I lied to you but just because I was afraid and tired of losing more of my family. You were a stranger to me Catelyn, I didn't trust you with Aemon's secret." seeing the hurt in his wife's eyes he continued. "I didn't even trust my brother Benjen. I had no intention of revealing this to anyone for a long time. I wanted to remain loyal to Robert and the Targaryen dynasty was no more, So I decided years ago that Armon was better off being known as my bastard instead of a Targaryen, this would have also maintained the peace in the realm. I was also afraid if anyone found out who Aemon was they would have used him to further their own agenda and plunge the realm into another war." 

He fell silent for a few moments letting his family think over his words. Catelyn looked at him, She had a look of hurt and betrayal on her face. "Why, Why are you telling this now after all these years. All these years I treated the boy with resentment and contempt, you allowed it. Every time I looked at him he reminded me of your unfaithfulness, I hated him because he looked more of a Stark then my own sons, I hated him because I was afraid that he would steal Robb's birthright." He couldn't meet her eyes but still looked at her, she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Seven knows that I sinned, I treated a motherless child with hatred. The Gods would never forgive me for what I did." She confessed and looked at him. "But you, my lord husband knowingly condemned an innocent child to the stain of bastardy. You didn't stop his mistreatment. Aye, I hated him but I hated him because of you." She hissed.

Ned looked at his wife with an empty look on his face, he sorely wanted to say that anything after but is horseshit instead he looked away from her and answered her first question. "I am telling you this now because Aemon somehow found out his real identity and decided to take what was rightfully his." He didn't stop to see their reaction and continued. "We were a week or so away from reaching the Moat Cailin when Aemon's Essosi soldiers attacked our camp. Aemon executed Robert" He heard gasps from Catelyn and Sansa.

"Jon killed king Robert." Robb yelled. Ned absent-mindedly nodded thinking about the death of his friend, he shook his head to clears his grim thoughts. "Aye, Aemon Targaryen executed Robert Baratheon for usurping the Iron Throne, He also cut off Jaime Lannister's left hand and sentenced him to the Night's Watch." 

"Seven hell" Robb muttered his eyes wide.

He looked at his wife who was now as pale as snow. "Bran didn't fall, Jaime Lannister pushed him when Bran caught him in compromising position with his sister Cersei." He spoke not giving them much time to mull over what he said earlier, he was not ready to deal with their question. He thought it was best if he kept throwing them off the loop.

"By the seven, What are you saying Ned." Catelyn muttered her eyes wide and her previous anger for him completely forgotten. "Aye, Bran saw them in the broken tower and Jaime Lannister pushed him to save himself and his sister." He continued looking at wide-eyed Sansa, His sweet daughter who was still infatuated with Joffery. He wanted to explain to her why she couldn't marry Joffery. "Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister had a relationship like the Targaryen brothers and sisters. Joffery, Tommon, and Myrcella all were fathered by Jaime Lannister. King Robert was not their father. They are bastard children of Jaime and Cersei Lannister."

"But father I love prince Joffery, I want to marry him and become his queen an...and have many beautiful babes with him." Sansa sobbed tears running down her pink face. 

How did I let my daughter become such an air-headed fool he thought before speaking softly. "No Sansa you cannot marry Joffery because he is not a prince and would never become a King." Sansa sobbed harder. He saw Arya shaking her head at Sansa disapprovingly. He was thankful that his youngest daughter didn't voice her disapproval. Robb who was sitting beside Sansa was rubbing her back trying to console her. 

He couldn't see his daughter cry so he got up and walked towards her. "shhh, Sansa don't cry, my sweet." He consoled taking her in his arms. "I will find you someone much more handsome, brave, and kind then Joffery, someone who will respect and love you." 

This was something he intended to do, he was not inclined to use his children as pawns to form alliances for Aemon's cause. He might have bent the knee to his nephew but he would not use his children as pawns, But he also knew that Robb would have to marry someone from the North who followed the old gods, Due to Catelyn's upbringing Robb favored the new gods over the old and if he married a southern wife he was afraid his grandchildren would not learn anything about the Northern ways and gods. The only reason for Robb not being betrothed until now was Catelyn's desire for a southern bride and his fierce opposition to it. Sansa on the other hand was made for the south, his eldest daughter would do well in the south.

Sansa continued sniffing in his abdomen, he kept rubbing her head and back. The moment was interrupted by Catelyn. "Sansa the way you are acting is unbecoming of a lady and no daughter of mine will ever marry a bastard much less cry for one." Catelyn scolded bringing her daughter out of her crying state. His daughter looked at Catelyn letting go of him and wiped her tear-filled blue eyes and spoke like a proper lady "Forgive me, mother." she then looked at him with a watery smile. "Thank you, father. I am sure you will find someone better for me." He disapprovingly looked at Catelyn before leaning down to kiss Sansa's head and walked back to his chair.

"Why did you not kill him, our son is now a cripple because of the Lannisters." Catelyn snarled. 

"Aye, I wanted to kill him but it was not me who passed the sentence." Before Catelyn could interrupt he continued. "Aemon passed the sentence and it is done Jaime Lannister will be at the Wall till the end of his days. I don't know what will happen to Cersei and the children but presently they are prisoners."

He could see Catelyn was not happy but none the less accepted it. Now he had to inform them of the coming war. "I have bent the knee to Aemon and pledged Northern support in his campaign for the Iron throne. I had no choice but to support my blood." 

"So, you dammed the North to another War." Catelyn snapped. "The rebellion was caused because of your wild sister who refused to do her duty instead choosing to run away with a married man and now her son wants the throne. You not only dammed the North but also the Riverlands. Thousands will die because of your nephew's thirst for power." Catelyn heatedly spoke placing both her fists on the table.

Ned coldly looked at her and spoke. "War was inevitable, My Lady. After the death of Jon Arynn, it was inevitable." He sorely wanted to tell her about her sister's involvement in the murder of Jon but held his tongue and instead spoke about royal children. "How long do you think it would have taken others to figure out the true parentage of the royal children. Aye, thousand will perish, many women will be widowed, children orphaned but it was bound to have happened even if I supported someone else."

He could see that she wanted to say something but he was in no mood to hear any of it. "The first keep is now occupied by Aemon's soldiers, a few thousand of them, they have their resources but provide for them if they need anything. Aemon is staying in the guest wing with his wife, He is the king now make sure he is provided for and be respectful towards his wife." He commanded.

"What, Jon married someone." Robb asked in bewilderment. He nodded still looking at his wife making sure she understood that he was not requesting. "Aye, He is married he is married to his aunt Daenerys Targaryen."

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "What we have talked in this hall should not be repeated to anyone." Seeing his family nod, he nodded and dismissed them. "You are all free to start your day." Catelyn immediately gave him a stiff bow and walked towards the exit, Sansa and Arya walked out after his wife. Before Robb could exit he called. "Robb" stopping his son in his tracks. "Don't tell any of this to Theon, I will talk to him myself." He had made sure that his ward would not reach the hall to break his fast with them by asking Jory to take the Ironborn to the Wintertown for petrol. He didn't want Theon to know more than bare minimum about Aemon.

**AEMON TSRGARYEN.**

He yawned as he walked down the dark, cold tunnels of the crypts, a torch in his left hand, and a steel crowbar in his right. He was still tired after the forced march to Winterfell but the few hours of sleep in a real feathered bed had done wonders to him. Daenerys was still sleeping in their shared chambers with Ghost and her dragons there to protect her.

Not wanting to stay in bad any longer he decided to venture into the crypts to visit his mother and retrieve the crown of Winter from the grave of Torrhen Stark.

Five years had passed since he found out who he was, found out who this woman was to him, from then on he visited her grave as frequently as possible. When he was younger he used to talk to her statue pretending that she was listening, laughing, and talking back to him but now he could only feel longing and regret. Looking at her cold stone statue he speculated whether she would approve of his actions, whether she would approve of him executing Robert or be disgusted with him for how he forced her brother to bend the knee to him. He shook his head and turned to walk deeper into the crypts knowing very well that he would never know what his mother thought of him and it would do him no good overthinking about something indispensable.

After passing many different statues of Stark Lords he finally reached the statue he wanted. Like every other Stark, Torrhen Stark's statue was sitting on a throne with a great sword on its lap and a direwolf sitting in the front of it. He looked at the long solemn face of the last King of Winter for a few moments before walking behind the statue to reach the grave. With the help of a steel crowbar, it was easy to open the grave and retrieve the crown.

The crown of the Kings of Winter was an open circlet of hammered bronze incised with runes of the First Men, surmounted by nine black iron spikes in the shape of longswords. It looked ancient and faded. He promptly returned to the guest chambers with the crown hidden in his cloak, seeing that Daenerys was still sleeping. he placed the crown on the table, beside the water tankard. He looked at the other occupants in the chambers, Ghost was laying on the rug at the foot of the bad silently looking at him, and Dragons were curled up near the hearth, they were already the size of large dogs. The black Dragon Syrex was staring at him from under his wing, since the dragons were born he had observed that the Black Dragon Syrex was the most protective of Daenerys out of the three, this made him quite sure that Syrex would be Daenerys's mount. Satisfied that everything was in order he silently walked out of the chambers.

He walked towards the solar of his uncle instead of the Great hall where his Stark family was surely breaking their fast. Unsullied soldiers were standing guard outside the First keep where the prisoners were being held, only Cersei's two younger children were given chambers in the guest wing upon Daenerys's insistence. As he passed them, the guards immediately bowed their heads. Most of the Unsullied were also housed in the ruined Keep except the thousand he had ordered to stay in the barracks of Winterfell who also had the responsibility to patrol the Wintertown and a dozen who were guarding the rookery to make sure, no Ravens flew without his consent. He chuckled thinking how angry Maester Luwin would be but he couldn't trust the man after finding out the plots of the Citadel and the faith against House Targaryen.

He smiled as he reached his destination. Lord Stark's solar was being guarded by one of his man, a man who he had helped out of a dire situation which earned him his loyalty.

"How are you, Pol." He asked the man who was loyal to him for years. 

"I'm good m' lord." Pol smiled showing his yellowed teeth. Not wanting to prolong this conversation he asked. "Anything you want to inform me." Over the last four years, he had formed a small network of spies for himself which included all the men and families, who he had helped with food, gold, and medicine over the years. 

"Nothing much m' lord." Pol rubbed his bearded chin and spoke again. "Wildling raids have increased in the Umber lands, far more south for the fuckers to be normal, rumors about Lady Dustin choosing an heir, and some other nasty rumors about the bastard o Bolton."

He already knew the reason for increased Wildling activities. Lady Barbray Dustin, the widow of Lord William Dustin who had died at the Tower of Joy ending the Dustin line with him, with no other direct blood relative it was in Lady Dustin's hand to select an heir. But this bastard of Bolton was something new. "What rumors about Bolton's Bastard." He asked.

Pol grimaced. "People from Bolton lands say he is a Kinslayer, poisoned his trueborn brother. Wanders the Bolton lands with his hounds and few other misfits raping and flaying women for their enjoyment." 

Aemon nodded, he didn't put much stock in rumors but he couldn't outright dismiss them. "If you find anything else inform me." he ordered. 

Aemon had thought he would have to wait for Lord Stark to arrive with Key to unlock his solar but was quite surprised when he found it was already Unlocked. 

He didn't wait very long, Lord Stark entered the solar within half an hour. His uncle was surprised seeing him casually sitting in front of his Ironwood desk but he immediately recovered and turned his face into an expressionless stone and bowed in greeting. "Your grace." 

There was no warmth in his greeting. He knew his uncle didn't approve of his action, as per his uncle's honor what he did was honorless and Unacceptable but Aemon was not here for his approval nor consent he only wanted the man to support his claim to the throne and nothing else. 

"Lord Stark." He returned the greeting before gesturing for him to take his seat at the head of the desk. 

Without wasting any more time he immediately came to the point. "I want you to send a Raven to Kingslanding and Casterly Rock, Lord Stark." Aemon started. It was a gamble he was playing, they could stay silent without sending any words south or send some confusing ravens which would surely delay the enemy and he was trying to go with the later option but it all depended on the agreement of Lord Stark.

"Kingslanding and Casterly Rock." His uncle asked, confused.

"Aye, Kingslanding and the Rock, you will write to inform the small council that there is a Wildling threat at the Wall and you and King Robert will be busy subduing the attack for a moon or two and another letter assuring Tywin Lannister that Cersei and her children are staying at Winterfell till the Wildling threat is dealt, we can have it signed by Jamie Lannister." As he was speaking Lord Stark's expression changed from confusion to stony.

"You want me to lie." He asked. 

Aemon nodded his head. "Aye, It is a just ruse to buy us some time to gather the northern forces, it will also keep the south confused and hesitant and give us a credible reason to call the banners without arousing suspicion." 

"This is not right, Your Grace. it's not honorable. Why can't we just keep them in the dark." Lord Stark asked his voice stressed and his posture stiff.

"No, Lord Stark." He snapped losing his temper. "Starks didn't rule the North for eight thousand years with honor alone, many Stark kings were ruthless and devious in their ruling, have you forgotten your own houses ancient history. Theon Stark killed thousand of honor preaching Andels, Rodrik Stark killed thousand of Ironborn ruthlessly, and don't forget the many deceitful wars with the Boltons." He glared at his uncle. "Even your father Rickard Stark played the game." He didn't let his uncle speak and continued. "Heir betrothed to Tully, spear heir fostered at Eyrie, daughter betrothed to another Lord paramount from the south. Anyone who knows the history of the North will see the discrepancy. Your father was forming alliances that were way out of proportion." His uncle just looked at him with his stony face but Aemon could see the cold fire in his eyes.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, he began again. "Many smallfolk and travelers on the Kingsroad saw my Unsullied army marching towards Winterfell, Lord Stark. They even saw you and the Stark guards marching with the Unsullied. Word will rapidly spread about this and it will be a matter of time before someone connects the events of Astapor with my army. News of Daenerys taking Astapor with the help of Unsullied might have already reached Kingslanding and even Lannisport." He ignored the surprise in his uncle's eyes and continued. "What do you think the small council and Tywin Lannister will think about this?" He questioned but didn't wait for an answer. "I don't know what the small council will do but Tywin Lannister will immediately call his banners once he is sure about the absence of King Robert's Caravan on the Kingsroad he will start marching through Riverlands, he will sack every village and castle before the Riverlords can even lift a finger in defense." 

He waited for the man to mull over his words for a minute before continuing. "I care not for your wife's Tully family in Riverrun, I would have killed them myself if not for the blood they share with my cousins, I am not even sure of keeping them as my Warden of the Trident. It's the smallfolk I am worried about." 

Lord Stark was gritting his teeth, Aemon could see that the casual dismissal of his wife family had affected the man. "Your Grace, I bid you reconsider. Lord Hoster Tully is a competent Warden and he will be loyal to you through me." 

"Aye, your good-father is competent and will be loyal because of you but he is also a scheming and ambitious man. He is a man who forced his daughters on you and Jon Arryn when he saw the opportunity, He pledged his support in the rebellion only after you married his daughter. Why would I want such a man as my Warden when I can have someone like Rayman Darry who fought and lost three of his brothers for the Targaryens." Aemon countered wanting to make his Uncle see what he thought of his good-father. 

Lord Stark's voice was controlled when he spoke. "Jon, Lord Tully rose in rebellion because your Grandfather the mad King killed your uncle Brandon who was betrothed to his daughter...." 

Aemon frowned and stopped his uncle by raising his hand. He was again getting irritated by the foolish man who was defending a traitor. "I don't want to hear it, Lord Stark. Aye I know he is your good-father, you think you must defend him but I don't want to hear it. To me, Lord Tully is a scheming man who will take every opportunity to improve his family's standing. I leave the decision to write the letters upon you." he rubbed his eyes and continued. "Many in the south think you to be an honorable man they will believe you if you send these letters with your writing and a seal of house Stark and Baratheon. It could save thousands of innocent lives but I leave the decision up to you. But you should send a rider to Riverrun warning your good-father of the impending Lannister attack." He completed not wanting to argue anymore.

Lord Stark looked at him with his cold expressionless grey eyes, that look had always unnerved him when he was a child living as a bastard but now knowing who he truly was, the power he wielded, the effect was not the same. He could feel the fire of Lyrex through his bond and he knew what true power was, a power which could easily destroy a hoard of giants within minutes. 

"What about Ser Barristan and the men who are traveling South with him, your grace. Are they not going to Kingslanding." His uncle asked after a minute leveling his cold wary eyes on him. 

He looked at his uncle deciding whether to tell the man about them. It was one of his other contingency plans. Ser Barristan, Greyworm, Sandor Clagane, and Ser Arys Oakheart were traveling south with 300 Unsullied and 300 pit fighters under the guise of being Lannister and Baratheon men. 

_ Flashback _

_After he met with Arya and fed the Direwolves, he was once again brought to the attention of Ser Barristan by Dany. She took him away from the crowd and started speaking._

_"He wants to serve us, Aemon. I think he will be useful to us." She whispered. _

_"Dany, That man is an oathbreaker, he knelt before the Usurper just after the battle of the Trident, He knelt before the man who killed Rhaegar. My father, your brother, and the prince he was supposed to protect. What makes you think he will not do the same again. We don't want turncloaks in our ranks Dany." Aemon answered. He knew how useful the old man could be but he was not sure whether he could trust the man with their protection. After all, the man had faithfully and willingly served Robert Baratheon for years all while the Targaryens who the man had originally sworn to protect were running from the Usurpers assassins in Essos. _

_"Think about it Aemon." She insisted. "It was you who told me about his significance in Westeros. He is well known among the Nobles and smallfolk alike. you told me many people admire him. Him being with us might influence some other Lords to join our side." _

_Aemon thought about what his aunt-wife was saying. Aye, he agreed Ser Barristan was someone who commanded a lot of respect from Nobles and smallfolk alike. it would be an advantage for them if he was to become their guard. He looked at his beautiful wife who was still only a girl but have suffered more than he could ever imagine, Aye his life was not the best but he had a roof over his head and food in his belly, She, on the other hand, had no proper roof or food for years, she lost her brother to madness and suffered under him, But all through this she still held on to her kindness. _

_He placed his hands on her cheeks and looked into her soft eyes. "That man has wronged you more then he did me, Dany. He didn't know about me, I was just a bastard but you, he knew you still lived and I am also sure he also knew about the Usurper's assassins after you but he still didn't do anything." He sighed and kissed her forehead choosing to let her decide the fate of the man. "I will leave his fate up to you Dany. If you want to forgive the man, you can do it, I will not stop you." Daenerys nervously looked at him and asked. "What were you going to do to him." _

_Since the moment Bloodraven showed him the Demons raising beyond the wall, he had decided to send all the prisoners of war to the Wall. "I decided to send all the men to the Wall, they will join the Nights watch in a few moons." _

_She stared at him with wide eyes. "Will you not give them the choice to bend the knee to us." She asked._

_He sighed. "Dany, they are Lannister and Baratheon men. They will never truly be loyal to us even if they bend the knee. I executed Robert Baratheon and maimed Jaime Lannister in front of them, the moment we turn our backs to them they will stab us." She didn't look convinced so he continued. "Dany believe me when I say this, the Wall needs every man it can get." She opened her mouth but he stopped her from speaking. "I will tell you the reason when we reach Winterfell but these men will be most useful at the Wall." _

_"But...but Aemon many of these men are innocent, they might have wives and children waiting for them to return, they were just doing their duty." She spoke taking hold of his forearms. _

_Aemon frowned and looked at the ground he didn't think about that, In his desire to increase the man at the Wall he just decided to send them to take the black because they were Lannister and Baratheon men. he shook his head spoke looking at his wife. "Aye, you are right Dany. We will ask them to bend the knee to us. the men who bend their knee will be released once the war is over and the rest will go to the Wall." Daenerys smiled._

_They were again walking back towards the prisoners, he looked at Dany who looked to be deep in thought. "You still want to pardon Ser Barristan." It wasn't a question but a statement. _

_"Hmm." She looked at him and answered. "Yes, I think he deserves a chance but you are right we cannot simply trust him, he would have still been serving the Usurper if not for us." She thought for a few moments. "We should give him an opportunity to prove his loyalty to us._

_This gave him a pause. Ser Barristan was a veteran of many wars, his skills in combat and strategy would be one of the biggest advantages for them in the coming wars. He smiled slowing a plan forming in his head. talking Daenerys's hand in his he led her towards the still kneeling man._

_Looking at the man he spoke. "Ser Barristan" the man looked at him with his clear blue eyes. "Though you turned your cloak on the Targaryen, my wife still wants to allow you an opportunity to earn your pardon and prove your loyalty to us." _

_"What do you wish of me, Your graces, I will do my best to earn your pardon and trust." The elderly Knight spoke looking at him and Dany._

_"Walk with us, you too Greyworm." He commanded in high Valyrian towards his Unsullied commander who was standing a few feet away from them and started leading them away. When he was sure that no one could hear them talk he stopped and turned to look at his three companions._

_"Can you speak high Valyrian Ser Barristan?" Aemon asked. It was important for his plan for the man to know High Valyrian. _

_"Aye, your grace. I can understand, speak, and write in High Valyrian." Ser Barristan replied. _

_Aemon nodded and took a deep breath. "A war is coming Ser Barristan, once Tywin Lannister finds out what happened here he will immediately dispatch raiding parties into Riverlands due to Lord Tully's connection with my uncle Stark and I am quite sure that one of these parties will be commanded by the Mountain and Amory looch." the Knight looked Uncomfortable upon hearing those names. _

_Aemon knew why. He closed his eyes, the visions Bloodraven showed him were still fresh in his mind and rage was boiling in him he took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves because Lyrex who had felt his rage and was ready to roar._

_Opening his eyes he looked at the elderly man in front of him, he couldn't hide the disgust and resentment he felt at the man and spoke. "You might have seen what they did to my siblings and their mother. After all, it was in front of you Tywin Lannister presented their body to your King, who in turn called them Dragonspawns and celebrated their death. You might have been proud of protecting a King who celebrated the death of small children." He growled._

_Barristan turned pale and his mouth half-open as if trying to say something but couldn't. Aemon felt Daenerys take his hand in her. A few moments later he took his eyes off the elderly man. looking at his wife he gave her a small nod as she rubbed his forearm with her other hand and looked at him with her sad eyes. _

_His attention was again shifted to Ser Barristan when the man started to stammer something but Aemon stopped him not wanting to hear anything and spoke. "I don't want to hear it Ser Barristan. It is in the past I will not hold it against you." It was a lie, he would always hold it against the man, a man who calls himself a Knight but spoke not a word when Tywin Lannister presented the bodies of Aegon and Rhaenys. "You were not alone in court that day, there were many who didn't raise their voice against the injustice done to my innocent brother and sister. Rest assured Tywin Lannister will pay for his crimes with the death of his house and name." he coldly stated the last words._

_Ser Barristan nodded his pale face and looked down not meeting his eyes. "As I was saying." Aemon continued after a few calming breaths. "Lannister will send raiding parties into Riverland to kill, rape, and pillage the innocent smallfolk. I want you to take command of my 300 Unsullied and my pit fighters and lead them in the Riverlands against the Lannister. I want you to ambush these raiding parties, I want you to kill them or capture them if possible. Do this for us if you want to enter the service of the Targaryens again." _

_Ser Barristan thought for a few moments, bowed his head, and spoke with determination. "Aye, I will do it, your grace."_

_"Very well" Aemon nodded and started to tell his full plan. "You will travel down the Kingsroad pretending to be Lannister and Baratheon men. My pit fighters will wear the Lannister and Baratheon armor. Once you are well within the Riverlands you should hide in the wilderness instead of going to Kingslanding. I will also give you a letter informing about me and warning about the imminent Lannister attack to be delivered to Lord Darry." Aemon knew Rayman Darry was one of the few Lords in Westeros who were still loyal to the Targaryens. At Dany's raise of eyebrows, he explained "Darry is one of the few Riverland houses who are still loyal to the Targaryens." He thought for a few moments and spoke. "I will also advise him to send riders to his fellow Lords who he knows are loyal to the Targaryens." He again looked at Ser Barristan. "He can also help you with supplies and shelter if needed." _

_The elderly Knight was in deep thought for a few moments before he spoke. "Your plan is well and good, your grace but when we travel down the Kingsroad many Lords will come to our caravan in hopes of meeting the King and I'm afraid they might see through our ruse." _

_It was a valid point many minor and even Lords of Castles will come in hopes of gaining favors from the King and if they see no sign of the King or even the Queen and the Royal children they would ask questions, which will lead to more question, which would not do any good for him. After a few moments of thought, he came with an explanation that would not reveal anything but would stop further questioning from the Lords. "Tell them King Robert is going to the Wall with Lord Stark to deal with some new Wildling King beyond the Wall and the Queen and the children are at Winterfell." Ser Barristan nodded. "and" coldness swept in his voice. "if you come across the Mountain or Amery looch, I want them alive. You will not kill them, If you can't capture them let them escape but they should not be killed." He warned. Only he had the right to them, he was not sure how he would kill them but it would be the most painful death ever received by anyone._

_He explained his plan again to Greyworm in High Valyrian. By the time the rest of the troops and supply carriages reached their position. Greyworm and Ser Barristan had already talked among themself and Greyworm had selected 300 Unsullied to go south with him and Ser Barristan. Aemon also allowed the Lannister and Baratheon men to Bend the Knee. Most of the men readily kneeled before him and some even asked to join the Targaryen service, important among them were a Kingsguard Ser Arys Oakheart, who wanted to join his Kingsguard and Sandor Clagane, who informed him about his hatred for his brother. After discussing the abilities of both men with Ser Barristan, he gave them the same opportunity as Ser Barristan to prove their loyalty to him, which was immediately accepted. _

_ Flashback Ends._

He was brought out of his musing when Lord Stark called to him. Aemon shook his head and looked at his Uncle who was still waiting for his answer. 

"No, Ser Barristan is not going to Kingslanding, he will be in Riverland quelling as many Lannister raids as possible till we get there with our troops."

Lord Stark looked at him for a full minute before he spoke. "I will send the Ravens to Kinglanding and Casterly Rock and Jory will go to Riverrun with a massive warning to Lord Tully."

Aemon resisted his urge to sigh in relief and gave a small nod. Now he could be sure that there would not be much damage to the Riverlands with Ser Barristan and Greyworm ambushing the Lannisters and the delay caused to the enemy by Lord Stark's Revans.

There was one more thing he had to arrange but this had to be dealt with caution. "I want you to send one more Raven." Aemon began. "This one to the Citadel, specifically to Archmaester Myrwyn, inviting him to Winterfell." In his few moons at the Citadel Aemon had learned a great many things and had even earned his link for medicine and healing but he was not a master in all fields, unlike Myrwyn who was not only loyal to the Targaryen but also was an expert in many subjects most specifically magic and Dragons. He wanted Myrwyn to teach Daenerys and help him design a saddle(harness) for riding his Dragon.

"What should I write in the letter your grace." Lord Stark inquired. Aemon frowned thinking of the ways in which he could lure the maester to Winterfell without mentioning Dragons or Daenerys. There was always the danger of the Raven being intercepted or read by someone other then Myrwyn. "Tell him you found an ancient artifact which you think is magical and requires his assistance." He couldn't think of anything other then something about magic, Myrwyn was always fascinated with magic, Aemon just hoped the bait would work and bring Myrwyn to Winterfell.

"As you command, Your grace." Lord Stark acknowledged.

"In a fortnight or so I will be leaving for the Wall to meet uncle Benjen and my great grand uncle Aemon Targaryen." He didn't say anything about his plans of allowing the Giants and maybe also the Wildlings south of the Wall, knowing very well the opposition he would face from Lord Stark. He had decided that it would be easy to deal with the opposition after the Giants and Wildlings were already south of the Wall. "My Unsullied and Daenerys will stay in Winterfell along with the prisoners, All the gates and the Walls will be guarded by my men and the Rookery will also be under the command of my Unsullied, no Raven will fly without my consent." As he was speaking Lord Stark just sat there like a stone void of any expression but his cold grey eyes were sharp like a spear ready to pierce him. 

On receiving a stiff nod from the man Aemon continued. "I suggest you start sending the Ravens to your bannermen Lord Stark, We have no more than two moons before we march south." 

"Two moons will not be enough to gather the entire might of the North, your grace." His uncle shook his head looking towards the map of the North placed on the left wall of the solar. "The mountain clans which constitute about 3000 men will not make it and the other houses will also not be able to gather their full forces." he explained while getting up and walking towards the map.

Aemon frowned knowing very well about the size of the North. "How many moons will it take." he inquired as he too walked towards the map. 

"No less then three moons if we rush, Your grace." Lord Stark responded his eyes still studying the map. "First I will have to invite all lords to Winterfell and introduce you to them." This was something Aemon didn't want, but before he could interrupt Lord Stark continued now looking at him. "I can't command them to raise their men without giving any justification, your grace and I will not use the Wildling excuse. My bannermen deserve to know the truth, they should know who they are fighting for. I can't order them to raise their man without giving them the true reason."

This would be a problem Aemon thought. "Lord Stark." He began looking at his uncle. "A single Raven south about my identity from a traitorous Lord would destroy all our plans, Riverlands would be ravaged, the Baratheon brothers will also get the time to gather their forces. In the end, it wouldn't matter, I would still win but the loss of life would be astounding." He and his uncle both knew why he would still win even if the enemy forces outnumber them one to ten.

His uncle paled and cleared his throat. "Northmen are loyal, your grace. They will not betray their liege lord, The North remembers." his uncle spoke with as much conviction as he could muster but Aemon was no fool to think Lords would keep his secret just because they were Northmen. North or south it didn't matter men were still men. He nodded knowing this was not the time to argue he would have to come up with some other scheme which would make sure his identity was kept hidden for as long as possible.

After helping his uncle compose the letters meant to be sent to Kingslanding and Casterly rock Aemon exited the solar and started walking towards the kitchens to get some food for all the hungry mouths waiting in his chambers.

When he entered his chambers with the Unsullied carrying the breakfast for him and Dany and raw meat for Dragons and Ghost Daenerys was awake and was sitting near her dragons observing the Winter crown in her hand.

The Unsullied left the chambers after placing their food on the table. The dog-sized dragons immediately started staggering towards the meat, hissing at each of other. "Come Daenerys, you have to break your fast." Aemon called to his wife who was still immersed in observing the Winter crown.

After cutting a sizeable chunk of meat for Ghost he placed the rest of the meat on the stone floor near the hearth for the Dragons who immediately started shredding and roasting the meat it with their sharp teeth and Dragonfire. Their fire was still weak but enough to roast the meat.

"Dany, What are you thinking." He asked as she picked at her bread still glancing at the Winter crown.

** DAENERYS TARGARYEN. **

"Dany, What are you thinking." She heard Aemon asking in his soft voice.

She looked at him as his hand drifted across the table to gently clasp her forearm. She smiled sadly. When she had woken up and saw the old ugly crown on the table her mind reminded her of her mother's crown. "About my mother's crown." she began. "It was beautiful, delicate nothing like this one." She said lifting the old crown. "I always thought that my mother's crown would belong to me, that I would wear it as the Queen after Viserys took the throne, he used to tell me but we had to sell it to survive." She looked at him. "Selling that crown broke my brother's fragile sanity."

Aemon comforted her with his hand rubbing her forearm. There was nothing to say, her mother's crown was gone. 

"The crown in your hand might be thousands of seasons old." She raised her eyebrows at that. It did look ancient. "I don't know who wore it first but the last person to wear it was Thorren Stark." 

"The king who knelt." She asked looking at the crown in a new light. She didn't know everything about the history of the North but Aemon had told her about the last king of winter.

"Aye" Aemon answered.

"Why do you have it," She asked after eating the last of her honeyed-bread.

Aemon already having eaten got up from his chair. "I'll tell you, come the bath might be ready in the side-chambers." Saying this he led her to where the hot steaming water tub was ready for them.

Straddling on his lap with his hard member stuffed in her core She slowing started grinding against him, feeling full after a week of emptiness. He told her everything, from his unique and fascinating ability to share a body with any animal and the cave of the Bloodraven where he saw all the visions of the past.

No one would believe him, everyone would think him mad with tales of Giants, Ice demons, and the undead but she did, She was afraid of what was to come in their future, the horrors they would have to face but she knew they could do it, they would do it together. 

"Ever since I had that dream I felt like I was not a child anymore, I felt like..like I have some weight on my chest." He sighed. "I stabbed and burned a man alive when I was ten name-day old, Dany. Who does that but now it all makes sense, all that past life Bloodraven was talking about. I fucked up in my past life and I'm afraid that I would fail again.

He looked vulnerable and tired with his beautiful silver-grey eyes staring at her. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. "You will not fail," She spoke rubbing his cheeks. "We will not fail, we will get through it, together." She started grinding in his lap as his member stiffened again.

**ROBB STARK.**

Two days since his Lord father returned to Winterfell and both the days have been surreal for him. Since the morning when his father dumped a shit load of information on his head he was trying to come to terms with all of it. 

Many things changed within a very short amount of time. Robert Baratheon was dead, executed by Jon. Jon was now a King with a beautiful wife to call his Queen. 

Oh, the beautiful was Queen was unreal. He was a little envious of Jon and it was new to him. Ever since they were children Robb had everything, got everything as the heir and trueborn son, unlike Jon who was always forgotten and shunned. His mother had always cautioned him about his bastard half-brother, So he mostly ignored him till their three-and-ten name-days until Jon saved his life in the Wolfswood. He was thankful to his brother and had decided that he would allow him to be the master of arms of Winterfell and even give him a small keep if mother allowed it. 

Now everything was different. His bastard half-brother was not his brother but a Cousin who should also be the King of the Seven kingdoms by the law of men and gods. Jon already made his intentions clear by executing King Robert. He had his father's support, which gives him not only North but also Riverlands and maybe Vale. 

His musing was interrupted by Theon who was sitting in front of him with Ale in hand and his favorite whore Ros on his lap. He could see that his friend was deep in his cup. "Ros, do you have any silver-haired whores serving here." Robb snorted at that shaking his head. He knew lusting after other men's wives was a sin but he couldn't blame the Ironborn. 

His interaction with his broth...no cousin was brief, he was busy making his Queen at home in Winterfell and with other Kingly duties. His wife was still not introduced to the family, he was looking forwards to meeting the Targaryen Queen.

He shook his 'should not lust after Jon's wife.' he thought getting up from his seat slightly unsteady. "Come on, Theon let's go, It's dark outside." He helped his friend to his feet and both started towards to castle looking at all the foreign Essosi soldiers surrounding the town, even the castle was filled with his broth.. no cousin's soldiers.

The next morning when he entered the Great hall. Jon and his beautiful wife were sitting at the head table with his father on Jon's right. His cousin was sitting on the chair normally sat by his father and a few weeks ago which was also occupied by Robert Baratheon. The hall was also being guarded by the Essosi soldiers.

His father sat silently with a stony face, Jon and his wife were talking amongst themselves while the food was being placed on the table by some maids.

Suddenly from behind him, Arya ran and sat beside Daenerys getting their attention and started talking with a huge smile on her face. He smiled at that, Arya was always fond of the Targaryens and their Dragons, especially Visenya Targaryen and if Daenerys Targaryen was anything like her ancestor, she had Arya's loyalty.

When he reached the table all four sitting people looked at him but he had only eyes for the beautiful silver-haired Queen. He stood in front of her and bowed.

"I have read many tomes describing the beauty of the Valyrians but none of them do justice to you, Your Grace." he spoke confidently with a brilliant smile on his face. 

She looked amused. "My husband told me you were a charmer, Lord Robb and he was right. I thank you." She said offering him her hand which he took and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. 

"Jon is a lucky man to have you." He said smiling at his brother turned cousin who grinned at him in return. "That I am, Robb." 

The introduction of both Jon and Daenerys to his mother was tense, Sansa was still a little upset but looked happy enough, and Daenerys herself managed talking with both Arya and Sansa.

The next two days passed without incident. He didn't get much opportunity to spend time with Jon and Daenerys but they talked while eating meals. 

Maester Luwin sitting in front of them was drowning on about some city in Essos and he and Theon sat there listening to the Old man, he very much preferred the training yard but as a future Lord, he knew these lessons were important. Bran was also supposed to take these lessons but the fucking Kingslayer had to cripple his brother. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the Maester.

The lesson was interrupted by Vayon Poole who walked into the library. "Forgive me, maester. Lord Stark is asking for Robb." He said.

Upon maester Luwin nod Robb got up from his chair and walked out of the library with his father's steward. "What does my Lord father want, Vayon." He asked.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with your cousin," Vayon replied stiffly. He could understand the rigid response, after hearing how Jon attacked them at that clearing. Many of the Winterfell household guards and servants were still upset with his cousin.

Jon, Daenerys, and his father were already in the solar when he entered. "Vayon stand guard at the end of the hallway, I don't want to be disturbed." His father commanded.

He didn't know why he was wanted here but he took the offered seat while smiling at Daenerys who smiled back. Jon and his father both had solemn long faces and both looked a lot alike with tiny discrepancies, both had Starks's long face with dark hair and grey eyes with very little color variation but Jon had for more aristocratic cheekbones, nose, and lips which made him look pretty.

"I leave for the Wall on the morrow," Jon said looking at his father. He frowned as Jon continued speaking. "I have something of import to deal with at the Wall. I will be there for a moon or more." 

"The Northern Lords will be arriving in a week or two, Your grace. If you are not there many of them will take offense." His father stated and he nodded, calling all the Lords and not being there, many if not all the Lords will take offense. 

Jon nodded, "Aye, but this is something that can't wait and can't be done by anyone else, Lord Stark. Daenerys will take my place in front of the Northern Lords." 

"No offense to you, Your grace." His father said to Daenerys. "but crimes of Aerys Targaryen will cast a very dark shade on the Queen. The king murdered their previous Lord and heir. the North remembers." 

Daenerys had a hard look on her beautiful face. "Daenerys is not her father, Uncle. She shouldn't have to answer for that man's crimes." Jon spoke forcefully. 

"Aye, I know but.." His father started.

"Anything after but is horseshit, Uncle. Have you forgotten your own words?" Robb snorted at that. His father glared at him and Jon. "Make the Lord's see reason, uncle." Jon said.

Robb masked his laugh behind a cough at that. His father glared at him but he couldn't stop the amusement from showing on his face.

His father reluctantly agreed after a few more minutes of unsuccessfully trying to convince Jon to stay. 

The next few minutes were spent discussing some ravens which were sent south and about Jory who was on his way to Riverrun, all this while Robb just sat there trying to surmise why was he even here. 

Finally, his father looked at him, causing him to sit up straight. He could feel that whatever he had to say was important.

"Robb" his father started. "I wanted you here as my heir, you should know what is going to transpire in the coming moons and the war we are facing." He smiled, being included in the important happenings was something he appreciated, his smile fell looking at his father's sullen face, a face he only had when he did something he didn't like. Robb knew whatever he was going to say next was no good for him. "You are now only a few moons from your six and ten name days, Son and I think it's time for you to be wedded." His mouth fell open as he heard that, he looked at Jon who also looked a little surprised.

"Father, I.." he swallowed thinking of something to say but couldn't, he knew it was his duty to further the Stark line but he didn't anticipate he had to do it this early in his life.

"Son," His father stopped him from saying anything. "I know it seems a bit early but the circumstances demand it. We are facing a war, Son, and I want you wedded and bedded before we march or at the very least I want you betrothed." 

This was something he didn't think he would hear now and was completely lost. He couldn't refuse without giving any reasonable explanation, there was no reason for him to refuse, So he nodded.

His father gave him a small smile and spoke. "Your mother wants you to marry a Southerner like her." He was very well aware of that, his mother was adamant that he married a Southerner, She wanted his bride to be a follower of the Seven like her and he was not completely opposed to her view.

"But we can't have that, you need to take a northern bride who follows the old gods and old ways. Your mother has lived here in the North for five and ten years already but still has not accepted the Northern culture and has made all five of you follow her faith. I have no problem if you believe in the new gods." 

He stopped his father at that. "Pardon me, Father but I believe in both old gods and the new." 

His father nodded "The thing is Robb, other then the Manderlys the north believes only in the old gods, they don't care about the new gods, most of them want nothing to do with the faith of the seven. When I had the Sept built in Winterfell for your mother many lords objected against it and I know that no other previous lord Stark would have built a sept here." His father looked at him, his expression was serious. "You can't wed a woman who follows the seven, son. You will have to take a northern bride for the better future of our house." 

Robb didn't know what to say so he just nodded accepting his father's decision.

His father smiled. "Many of the Lords will bring their daughters. If you have a choice let me know."

"Aye, father" Robb coughed wiping his sweating forehead, He caught Jon's eyes who was sitting beside him, he had a smirk on his face, and Daenerys had a smile on her beautiful face. 

He didn't know what was in his near future but one thing he was sure would happen. '_Mother is going to flip'_ he thought.

**JAIME LANNISTER (KINGSLAYER)**

_ flashback_

_He just got out of his makeshift tent and was walking towards the woods to stretch his legs and empty his bladder before wearing his armor and taking his shift from Ser Barristan. _

_The morning fog was thick, he couldn't see more than a foot in front of him, he inhaled and exhaled the chill fresh air which smelled of the damp trees, the birds were singing their sweet melodies, leaves and twig were crunching beneath his booted feet. He was already a mile deep in the woods._

_He exhaled in relaxation as he pissed at the base of a large tree. He was in his world when he heard something, It was not a natural sound of the forest._

_He could anywhere recognize that sound, the sound of the base of a heavy spear hitting the ground. He frowned knowing very well that he was too deep in the woods for anyone from the camp being here, Noone in their right mind would come this deep in a forest that was filled with predators._

_He silently and slowly moved forward, not hearing or seeing anything other than fog after a few moments he shrugged and turned to walk back to the camp but he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was amiss, there was this warrior in him telling him something was wrong._

_He hid behind a tree deciding to wait for a few minutes till he could see without the thick fog blocking his view, remembering Ser Arthur's lesson about not charging without knowing your enemy and believing in one's instincts._

_A few minutes later the fog was thin enough for him to see, what he saw made him swore, it was an army of soldiers wearing some black armor with spear and shields in their hands, They were many of them. He observed them for a few minutes, stealthily walking on either side to find a gap between them but found none, he was sure the camp was surrounded. He didn't know if they were hostile, it was unlikely for any Northmen to attack them with the current Lord Stark being a loyal dog to Robert but he could tell that these men were not Northerners. He knew he couldn't risk it._

_He swiftly walked back to the camp toward the Lannister guards. He thought of warning everyone but was afraid the resulting panic would cause the enemy to attack them early. He found who he wanted, the man in front of him was young with one and twenty name-days to him with golden hair and blue eyes, his name was Lyn Lister or Linter or something, he was a descendent of a younger son of a Lannister lord of Lannisport._

_He gestured for the lad to follow him. He nodded and made to dress in his armor but Jamie stopped him knowing very well that it would be good if he was not seen in a Lannister armor. "Take only your sword." he commanded and led him into the woods._

_He showed him the soldiers surrounding the camp. The man looked wide-eyed fear evident on his pale face. "I want you to climb this tree" Jaime whispered pointing at a large oak tree. "I want you to stay hidden up in the branches until they pass the tree. If you hear sounds of battle, climb down and run North, up the Kingsroad towards the Wall. You will find my brother Tyrion, he is on his way to the Wall" He took off the ring on his finger and gave it to Lyn. "Show this to him and tell him to escape the North as soon as possible without being detected, tell him what you see here." He gave him a pouch filled with coins. "Buy a horse in the next town you come across, ride hard and fast you have to reach Tyrion within days." He whispered._

_Lyn nodded and started climbing the tree, within moments he was hidden in the branches. As Jamie walked back to the camp He thought on the situation. If the soldiers were here to attack them they were doomed, he didn't care about anyone other then his sister and their children. For one moment he thought of trying to escape with Cersei and the children but immediately discarded the idea, it was too risky, they could die in an attempt to escape, to him being a prisoner was better than dying. They would surely be prisoners, no man with a sane mind would kill a Lannister, his father had a reputation that would make most men piss and shit their breeches. A warning to Tyrion was the best he could do, his brother was resourceful and would make sure whatever happened here would reach father._

_When he was a few feet away from the camp he heard it, the loud terrifying screech which he assumed was a very big rusty warhorn._

_ Flashback End._

This was the only memory that gave him some solace in his dark chambers. Having spent the last fortnight as a prisoner he reflected on that cursed Rebellion.

He was a man grown with seven and ten namedays to him when he killed the mad king, he still remembered the screams of the people burning and his mad rage-filled cries of 'Burn them all, Burn them all'. He shook his head and tried wrapping his cloak tightly around him, the cold and ruined chamber chilled him to his bones. but he couldn't wrap the cloak properly with only his right hand, He looked at the place where his left hand used to be but was now a bloodied stump tied in rags

He still couldn't believe what had transpired in that clearing. Within an hour Robert went from the King of the seven kingdoms to having his head chopped off and buried in an unnamed grave. He went from being a disgraced Kingsguard and Queen's brother to a disgraced maimed sisterfucker, who fathered her children. 

He couldn't dare ponder what his father would do when he found out all this. The Targaryen boy thought he knew how to play the game, his ruse of sending a letter with his and Stark seal and signature to Casterly rock was a decent notion, might have worked if he had not sent his own massive to Tyrion. Tyrion was someone who many prople forgot and oversaw, it was they mistake and he knew this would be the undoing of the boy, till now no one even asked him about his brother and he hoped it would stay the same. His knew not what his father would do but there was a reason why most, if not all the Lords of Westeros were wary and afraid of Tywin Lannister and this was something his father would not let slide, His son, daughter, grandchildren, and foremost his legacy was at stake. By the end of it both the Starks and Targaryens might be wiped out for good, he thought bitterly.

He shook his head thinking about the Targaryens. The boy was Rhaegar's son, trueborn or not he didn't know but he was Rhaegar's seed and the girl was Queen Rhaella come again. All those years ago many people, Lords, and small folks alike breathed a sigh of relief as the reign of Targaryens ended, he himself felt like a burden was lifted from his shoulder, the duty to protect a mad king who burned people for his leisure, his inability to look away and ignore the suffering of the Queen were something he hated about his duty as a Kingsguard of Aerys Targaryen. He did regret the fate of Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon but he had learned to pacify his guilt over the years with the help of his sister who always reminded him that they would not have had the relationship they had, she would always tell him, how if the Targaryen had won the war he would be serving as a Kingsguard alone while she would have had been married off to some Lord with a castle somewhere he would never reach without restrictions. He agreed with her as he always did.

**ARYA STARK.**

"Jon, when will we reach him, Jon. We've been riding for over an hour." She winched at her brother who was riding in front of her, atop his huge brown stallion. She liked riding, liked riding fast making the wind blast her face but they were not galloping, they were making their horses walk in the thick wolfswood. This to she wouldn't have disapproved but she was just too eager and impatient to meet Lyrex.

Jon chuckled. "Patience, little sister, we've only been riding for twenty minutes." He turned and spoke to her as she pouted.

She sighed as there slowly rode through the woods. The last fortnight was the most fun she had in a year, after Jon came back everything went back to as it was before he left, he didn't have much time sparring with her but he still spent most of his time with her and Dany. Dany was nice, much nicer then Sansa. She didn't tease her nor she forced her to act like a lady. Maybe she can convince Dany to spar with her, she thought.

After a few more minutes of riding Jon stopped, He dismounted making her and the twenty Unsullied and Stark guards behind her to do the same.

"I want you to wait here," Jon ordered the guards and took her hand in his as she jumped in excitement. They walked for a few more minutes finally leaving the trees to coming into a clearing where the huge dragon was resting.

Her mouth fell open at seeing how huge her brother's dragon had grown. She was sure he could swallow her in a single gulp without trouble and he looked dangerous and beautiful with his pale blue skin and silver horns and scales.

Jon tucked her hand forward as he took her closer to Lyrex. "He's huge, Jon." She exclaimed breathlessly. "and beautiful." 

"Aye, he is," Jon said as Lyrex turned his huge head towards them, his eyes were huge, each the size of her entire head, and father always told her she had a bighead. 

"Come on, you will finally get to ride him." Jon said as they got near Lyrex. Lyrex looked at them blowing smoke out of his nose and lowered his shoulder for them to climb. 

Jon helped her climb first before he took his seat behind her. Lyrex's skin beneath her was ridged and hot, The spike she held with her hands was also hot, way too hot, she was not sure if she could sit on him for more then a few minutes without a strong protective layer between their skins.

The flight itself was the most incredible experience, it was terrifying at first but after the initial fright, it got better and better. 

After a few minutes of winding and exhilarating flight Lyrex landing near a beautiful waterfall. She laughed as she climbed down with Jon, who was also smiling. 

"That was great, Jon. I was so frightened at first but it was great." She excitedly babbled while trying to control her breath and jumped in her brother's arms. 

Jon smiled as he held her in his arm. "Arya, there is something I brought for you from Essos." Jon spoke as she turned her head up and looked at him. 

He untied his waist belt which held a short sword encased in a black scabbard. Jon drew the sword holding it's grey and black hilt showing her the black smokey blade. It was beautiful with ripples running down its length. 

"I found this in a manse of a fat man who didn't deserve it. This sword is not like needle, Arya. Needle was a good sword, castle forged steel but this is far more precious and deadlier. This sword is made of Valyrian steel, it cuts flesh and bone like butter and I want you to have it." Jon said.

She gaped and stared at the sword in awe. The steel was similar to Ice, the Stark ancestral sword. She knew the value of Valyrian steel and she couldn't believe Jon was giving her such a precious thing. 

"Why" She chocked trying to stop her tears. "Why are you giving it to me, Jon." She asked.

Jon smiled looking into her eyes. "Because I want you to have it, I know you will wield it with the grace that would equal Visanya Targaryen and I want you to have it because I love you, little sister." Saying this he sheathed the sword and handed it over to her.

Arya cried and laughed as she embraced her brother. "I love you too, brother, you are the best brother. Robb will be so jealous."

Jon laughed. "Aye, he will be jealous." 

They flew back to the previous clearing after a few minutes. "The sword is very light, you can wield it without effort, I had the hilt and the scabbard changed from gold to normal grey and black steel, I also talked to your father, he agreed to have you trained under Ser Rodrik until we find someone who can train you specifically in the use of the short sword, my Unsullied can teach you but they don't know the common tongue, Take care of Dany for me while I'm gone, Ghost will be with her she also has a handmaiden but still I want you to be with her, talk to her, also help her with her dragons only you know about them, I didn't even tell your father. I'll be back in a moons time." Jon issued these instructions to her as they walked back to where the guards were waiting for her. 

She embraced Jon after he took all his things off of his horse straddle and handed the rein to the Unsullied So that his horse was taken back to the castle. With a little smile towards her and a nod towards the guards Jon turned and again walked to where she knew Lyrex was waiting for him.


	14. And now it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon goes to the Wall and beyond. The start of the War.

**WATER GARDENS, DRONE, WESTEROS.**

**ARIANNE MARTELL.**

_(This is happening when Aemon and Daenerys are in Winterfell, just a day or two before Aemon leaves for the Wall after giving Arya her Valyrian steel sword.)_

Doran Martell was a weak man, everyone in Drone knew it, no one said it outright in front of the man but it was a generally acknowledged fact that the current Prince of Drone was weak, So weak that he couldn't even raise his voice to demand justice for his sister and her children.

She once loved her father, when she didn't know his schemes, she loved him but now knowing that he wants to take away her birthright and give it to her foolish undeserving brother, she just couldn't overlook it. The moment she found out his plots at only four and ten namedays, she started hating him, she did everything to undermine him, lost her maidenhead to the bastard of Godsgrace just to slight her father, she proudly informed him about her exploits but he was so weak that he couldn't even reprimand her.

Even when he retired to Water gardens years ago, he gave the command of Sunspear to her Uncle instead of her. She had raged for days at that insult but she was a Martell, unlike her father her blood was hot. Doran Martell would be a fool if he thought she would give away her birthright without a fight.

She and her Uncle both were summoned by her father to Water gardens and Arianne was certain this summon had something to do with the rumors coming from the East. She didn't have much faith in her father, she doubted he would do anything about the rumor other than wait and watch. Her father was someone very good at doing nothing.

Uncle Oberyn was walking beside her. As a young girl, she was infatuated with her uncle. He was a tall, slender, graceful, and fit man. Blessed with a lined and saturnine face with thin eyebrows, dark black eyes, and a sharp nose. His hair lustrous and black with only a few silver streaks and receding from his brow into a widow's peak. 

"What do you think this is about, uncle." She asked as they walked towards her father's chamber.

"If I had any insight I would have informed you, niece." He looked at her with his amused eyes knowing very well that she was trying to pry information out of him. She gave him an annoyed stare before looking away.

When they reached the chamber, her father's personal guard Areo Hotah was waiting for them. He led them in the chamber towards the patio where her father was lounging on his wheeled chair observing the children playing in the pools below in the gardens. 

Unlike his younger brother, her father was soft and shapeless. She could see gout which had rendered him unable to walk had swollen and reddened the joints of his hands, a blanket was covering his legs and feet blocking the sight of them.

"Father" She half-heartedly greeted and took the offered seat along with her uncle.

"You both might have heard the rumors coming from the East." Her father began. She scoffed internally everyone from Planky town to Castle black might have heard the rumors by now. How the daughter of the mad king slaughtered all the masters of Astapor after betraying them, taking their Unsullied army she declared herself Queen and left with a huge fleet and Dragons to take back the Iron throne. Many people didn't believe the rumors but many others were eagerly waiting to find out if there was any truth to them. '_They think Elia and her children will finally be avenged._' She thought.

"Aye," Oberyn answered nursing his wine. She just nodded. "This might change many things for us, brother." her uncle continued. 

"Aye, it does" Her father replied. She had no inkling of what there were talking about. Daenerys Targaryen coming to Westeros would change things for everyone, not just Drone. 

She opened her mouth to question when her father looked at her with his sharp black eyes. Every part of Doran Martell was soft but his eyes, his eyes could be as sharp as a spear when he wanted them to be. 

"It is time for you to know what I have been striving to do for all these years, Daughter." Her father began.

"When Elia and her children were murdered, your uncle went into a blind rage, his rage would have doomed all of Drone. But I was not blinded by my rage, '_Start a war only when you are sure of winning it'_, This was something I learned from my mother. I waited, searching for the exiled Targaryens, Viserys, and Daenerys the last blood of Old Valyria. You see Arianne, I wanted to destroy the Lannisters and Baratheons, root and stem all the while making sure that House Martell reigned supreme in Westeros"

She was surprised by what her father was saying. Never had any thought come to her mind that this man, who was considered weak by almost everyone had been planning to avenge his sister for years.

The surprise might have been clear on her face because her father let out a humorless chuckle. "You think too little of me, daughter." He said shaking his head. 

"It took me three years after the rebellion to find the Targaryens, Ser William Derry was hiding them in Braavos. A year later I sent Oberyn to sign a contract with them. The terms were quite simple, whenever Viserys decided to push his claim for the Iron Throne, Drone would support him only after he takes you as his wife and Queen and If Daenerys was still unwed she would be wedded to Quentyn who would have become the heir to Drone." 

Arianne was astonished to hear the full extent of his father's plans. Becoming the Queen had its appeal but the real power would be completely in the hands of the King but as the princess of Drone, she would have the ultimate say in the matters of the ruling of Drone and she wanted that, the real power where she wouldn't have to bow even to her husband and there was also the treatment of the previous Targaryen Queen at the hands of the mad king. It didn't endear the position to her.

"I thought everything was going as per my plan, If things worked as I intended them to work we just had to wait for a few years for Viserys to gather allies and join him when he attacked Westeros but it was for not. Just after a year of signing the contract, the Targaryens vanished from Braavos. Thinking the worst I sent men to every free city. But I didn't get a word of them until recently."

Her father grimaced clenching and unclenching his red swollen hands. "Over six years ago I received a sailor with a massive from a man claiming to be Jon Connington" She raised her eyebrows at that as far as she was aware Jon Connington drank himself to death in his exile. "I didn't think much of it" her father continued. "having received many such unreal massive over the years but over two years ago I again received a similar massive but this time it was from a woman who claimed to be Ashara Dayne, her claims were the same that Aegon son of Elia had survived the sack and was preparing an invasion. She even claimed that they already had the support of the Golden company." 

Arianne was quite perplexed at hearing that.

Her father moved his eyes off of her now looking at children playing in the pools. "This massive was too factual to be ignored. So, I sent Oberyn to investigate and if there was any truth to the matter I told him to ally with them." 

This left her completely baffled. '_what_' she wanted to shout. She looked at her uncle who was casually sipping his wine.

"I agreed to this seeing it as an opportunity, even though we had no absolute way of confirming if the boy was truly Aegon or some pretender. I took it as an opportunity." He again looked at her and continued "Unlike the previous agreement with Ser Darry, this one was not as beneficial to us. I agreed to support them for a seat on the small council, this Argon's heir when born will be betrothed to a Martell, and if Viserys and Daenerys were to be found they will be wedded to you and Quentyn." 

She looked at both her father and uncle while her father was still looking at her, Oberyn was savoring his wine. 

"Why was I not informed of this, father." She asked now understanding what was actually happening for all those years. She now understood how her father stopped Oberyn from doing anything reckless to avenge Elia. All those years the man had plotted for her to become the Queen, giving away Drone to Quentyn but with this new Aegon in the game, she couldn't become the Queen but it looked like her father still intended to give Drone to Quentyn.

"You were not ready." he dismissed her and started speaking to Oberyn as she fumed. 

"What do you know about the rumors coming from the East." Her father questioned.

Before she could say anything else Oberyn spoke. "Words are wind, brother. Don't frat much on the rumor spread by drunken sailors." 

"No, Oberyn. You know this as well as I do, there is always some truth to the rumors and I have confirmed some of them." Her father shook his head. 

"Viserys and Daenerys were in Pentos where Viserys did try to sell his sister to the Dothraki horselord but she escaped and the Khal swore that he would invade Westeros to get her back." She shivered at that if the man that her father intended her to wed was willing to sell his own sister to a unclothe Dothraki, She just couldn't comprehend what he would do to her as his wife.

"I was able to verify this to be true. The Magisters of Pentos even agreed to provide a thousand ships to the Dothraki." Her father continued speaking showing no emotions.

"What's troubling is that I was unable to find out what happened to Viserys, he might be dead or might be a hostage of the Dothraki." Her father grimaced trying to stretch his back. She could see that sitting so straight for so long was causing him discomfort.

"What's even more worrisome is that Daenerys somehow ended up in Astapor, There she acquired the Unsullied and killed all the Masters and freed the slaves after taking control of the city. She left the city in just a fortnight after handing over the ruling to a newly formed council. She did all this along with some Westerosi man. Some Westerosi man we don't know about and we also don't know where she sailed to with all those slave soldiers." He frowned. 

"There are even words about Dragons which I, unfortunately, wasn't able to verify." 

"Aye, many think the red comet seen in the sky was the herald of the Dragons." Oberyn quipped.

While her father and uncle were talking. She was thinking about the man her father intended for her and after hearing what he tried to do to his sister there was no way in seven hell she would wed him. This just increased her resolve for not becoming the Queen or wed a Targaryen of devious sanity, she was the heiress to Drone and she was not going to give away her birthright, '_maybe this Daenerys Targaryen could help her_' She thought.

Her musing was interrupted when the two men started talking about the current king of Westeros.

"As far as I know the fat fuck is still in the North." Oberyn said distastefully. "The day after the death of Jon Arryn, Stannis left for Dragonstone and the younger brother is at Highgarden enjoying feasts, tourneys, and Loras Tyrell's cock."

Her father just nodded deep in his thought. "Maybe your daughter still has a chance of becoming the Queen, brother." her head snapped to look at her uncle as he said that.

"How" Her father questioned.

Oberyn chuckled. "Renly Baratheon intends to take Tyrell girl as his wife, if that happens we can compel this Aegon to wed Arianne and If the Tyrell girl remains unwed then we will do our duty and inform our king that Margery Tyrell is not as pure as her fat flower of a father wants everyone to believe." 

She raised her eyebrows and sighed at the stupidity of her uncle. "I'm no maid, you know that right, Uncle." 

Her father glared at her but she didn't care. Oberyn chuckled. "All of the Drone knows that, niece. We are Dronish we don't shy away from the pleasures of the flesh but the Tyrell flower does what she does in secret. She pretends in front of people to be something that she is not. Behind closed doors, she is a harlot who still has her maidenhead intact. 

She shook her head, it seems Margery Tyrell was one of those women who only took it in their asses and mouths until they marry some foolish ignorant Lord who would feel pride seeing blood on his cock on his wedding night.

"So you see, niece, We can use their dishonesty against them." Before she could reply to that her father began. 

"Tyrells have more men than any other kingdom, brother. It would be a folly to not ally with them and I don't think the boy's advisers who we know are Connington and Ashara would let that happen but Yes, there is a slight likelihood that the Tyrell girl would marry Renly if Varys fails to communicate with Olenna Tyrell." Her father spoke with a thoughtful expression on his face. She could surmise what he might be thinking but she would never follow any of her father's plan if it was not in her favor.

He sighed after a few moments. "War is coming. I can sense it and I want Drone to be ready to fight. As far as what I know from my spies and what Varys informed us this boy Aegon...." 

The way her father uttered the name she knew that this boy was most likely not her real cousin but some pretender or Blackfyre who her father was trying to use to avenge Elia and her children or he just wanted to gain power for House Martell. This was something her father would do but she couldn't comprehend how he convinced Oberyn to agree to it. '_Was her uncle so blinded by his lust for revenge that he would disgrace the memory of his sister and her son by letting a pretender sit the Iron throne or did he truly think this Aegon to be Elia's son.'_ She mused to herself.

"..has the support of the Golden Company, Stannis Baratheon, and the royal fleet." Her eyes widened at hearing that. 'Why in the seven hells would Stannis Baratheon support a Targaryen' She thought looking at her uncle, who didn't look surprised at all. 

"Why would Stannis Baratheon betray his own brother." She interrupted her father. 

She didn't receive her answer from her father he only glanced at her. It was her uncle who answered. "The entire realm knows Robert and Stannis despise each other." She nodded but it didn't answer her question. Oberyn continued. "Stannis felt slighted when fat Robert gave Strom Ends to Renly instead of him but he was still loyal to his duty but a few years ago a red priestess joined his court in Dragonstone, This priestess somehow made him change his loyalty and Stannis himself is a clever man. he knows all his bannermen are true Targaryen loyalist, he also knows they would abandon him for any Targaryen who lays claim to the Iron Throne." 

She was still not sure why such a dutiful man would betray his blood for someone else but then she could understand it. Strom Ends should have gone to Stannis, it was his right like Drone was her right. Now thinking about it she too would betray her brother if father made him the heir.

"As I was saying" Her father started in an annoyed tone. "Targaryen boy has the support of the Golden Company with it's 10,000-15,000 men and 20-30 War Elephants, Stannis Baratheon with the royal fleet and men from Dragonstone and it's banners which will not be more the 4000-6000, and for some reason, the Red Temple of Volantis is also providing three hundred ships and War galleys. This gives him a total of men in between 14,000-21,000, 20-30 War Elephants, and a vast fleet that would be useless on land. 

"Even If we add our 30,000 men, the boy will still be outnumbered if the Reach doesn't join him." Her father grimaced shifting on his seat.

"Westerland alone would raise 50,000-60,000 men, combine that with 20,000-25,000 from the North, 30,000-40,000 from Riverlands, 30,000-35,000 from the Vale and 40,000 from Stromelands. If these Lords mobilize properly they will have a force of 1,60,000 men at a minimum and if the Reach joins them with their 80,000 men and the Redwyne fleet then the war will be lost before it even begins." 

She wanted to roll her eyes, all these outrageous numbers were only a way for her father to try and avoid the conflict. In reality, her father was afraid of losing and was trying to justify his hesitation with numbers. Even she knew that it would take moons, if not a whole year to rally such a big force, and only a fool would engage such a force in open battle. She wanted to shake her head at him, all these years of inaction had made him as soft as a maiden of two and ten.

"It is because of this reason I didn't demand the boy take Arianne as his wife. If we want to win this war, the Reach and its vast resources should be on our side." Her father said. 

Before anyone could speak further they were interrupted by Areo Hotha who brought the Maester with him saying it was time for her father's medication.

Once they were alone he looked at her uncle and spoke. "Oberyn, I want you to personally visit our bannermen and inform them of the coming conflict. War is coming brother and I want Drone to be ready." Oberyn nodded tilting his head. "I'll leave in a week, brother." He said and took his leave, leaving her alone with her father. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes looking at the now silent pools and the garden, sipping wine until her father got her attention. "As my firstborn, you should be my heiress but I wanted you to become the Queen of the Seven kingdoms, leaving Drone to your brother but that plan failed with Viserys being as good as dead." 

As he said this he looked directly into her eyes. "Your brother Quentyn trained all his life to take my place as the next ruler of Drone while you did nothing but undermine me. He deserves to become the next ruling Prince of Drone more than you do." She clenched her goblet and gritted her teeth at the audacity of the man, barely stopping herself from throwing the contents of her goblet on his sickly face. 

"Worry not, I will not take away your birthright from you but if by some possibility you become the Queen then Drone will belong to Quentyn." Her father concluded in a voice that brooked no arguments. 

She gave a stiff nod in front of her father but she had no intention of agreeing to him. Drone belonged to her and her children after. What her weak father thought had little to no consequence to her. He was just a weak and greedy man, who couldn't even clean his own ass. He had no right to judge her. Seven hell he was so pathetic that he couldn't even get justice for his own sister after all these years. Even if she somehow became the Queen, Drone would still belong to her second child, not to her frog-faced brother who was just as foolish as the man sitting in front of her. 

"Meanwhile I want you to go to Myr, that is where the Golden company and my supposed nephew are based along with Ashara Dayne and Jon Connington. I want you to join the boy's counsel. Take your cousins if you want." Her father spoke. 

She had no intention of leaving Drone. "Pardon me, father but I will have to reject your offer." 

"That was not an offer, Daughter." Her father said his voice cold. "It was a command. You will leave in a fortnight from Planky town, I have arranged a ship for you." 

She stared at the man still wanting to refuse but knew better. To her, it looked like the man was searching for reasons to disown her, or was he outright trying to kill her. _'It would be easy for the ship to drown or be attacked by pirates. Was he trying to get rid of her. No, he wouldn't do that'_ She thought. Having no other choice she nodded her consent.

"What will Quentyn do while I am in Myr doing your bidding." She asked this was something that troubled her.

"Worry not about him, He will go to meet Daenerys once we get a word about her. Rest assured, daughter I have no intention of giving away your birthright to him." She wanted to trust him but couldn't.

**WINTERFELL, NORTH.**

**CATELYN STARK.**

It had taken her a while to come to terms with the new reality of her life. A reality that was hidden from her by her husband, the man she trusted and loved.

All these revelations had left her reeling for days, days which she spent at her son's bedside, hearing his dammed wolf howl day and night. She prayed to the Mother's mercy looking at her boy's pale, weak form as he took shallow breaths still clinging to life. 

She only came out of Bran's chambers when her Lord husband commanded her to attend the meal to meet the new King and Queen. The meeting went as expected, cold and tense which did her no good.

The boy was aloof but the Targaryen girl glared at her with her vivid violet gaze which unnerved her. The girl was judging her she could feel it and knew she deserved it to some extent. She stayed away from them after that choosing to spend her time with Bran instead.

Yesterday evening the boy left for the Wall leaving his Queen and all the foreign soldiers and servants here in her home. Now that the boy was gone she was walking towards the great hall to break her fast. Ahe reached the hall to see that everyone was already there, chatting and smiling as the maids placed the food on the table. 

Sitting at the head of the table was the silver-hair Queen covered in a thick grey cloak while Ned sat to the right of the girl looking deep in thought with dark circles under his eyes and the white wolf was sitting on to her left. The mute beast was staring at her with his unnatural red eyes which unnerved her to no end.

When she was close enough she saw what they were smiling about. There in the hands of her youngest daughter was a sword sheathed in a black scabbard. She gritted her teeth and increased her pace fully intending to take away the dammed sword but was stopped when the white wolf blocked her path along with her daughter's wolf. 

"Arya" She yelled. "Get rid of that sword now and take these dammed wolves to the kennels." When her Impudent daughter only glared at her "Now" she yelled trying to walk past the wolves. 

"No" Her daughter yelled back defiantly and turned her head away from her, toward the Targaryen girl who was staring at her with her haunting eyes. 

Taking control of her emotions she curtsied stiffly. "Your grace." She was a proper lady, as such would never forget her courtesies just because she didn't like the girl. 

The hall was silent as she took her seat beside her husband and tried again. "Arya, swords don't belong in the hands of a lady, have you not learned the lesson from the last time." 

"No, you can't melt this sword." Her daughter glared at her.

She clenched her jaw in annoyance and irritation. It was taking everything of her to not bang her head on the table. "Once you break your fast you will come with me to Mikken and hand that sword over to him," She said looking at her wild daughter. "Do you understand young lady." 

"Catelyn" Her husband started but was interrupted by the Targaryen girl. 

"Lady Tully" The girl called surely trying to insult her by calling her by her maiden name, she mentally scoffed having spent years in this frozen land had made her immune to such petty insults. 

She looked at the girl. "The sword you are trying to take away from your daughter is given her as a gift by my husband who happens to be your King. Unlike last time he didn't present her with this sword in the capacity of her natural-born brother Jon Snow but as her cousin Aemon Targaryen. And believe me, my lady. Aemon Targaryen will not tolerate your insolence." 

Outwardly she tried to remain calm but internally she was shimmering in rage. She was not going to take this in her own home by an abomination born of incest. "Your grace, In Westeros women don't use weapons. In your Essosi lands, it might be a common practice but in Westeros, we Ladies learn to take care of our household leaving swordplay to men." 

The look on the girl's face made her smile internally but it didn't last as the girl opened her mouth again. "I might not be completely aware of the Westerosi culture but I've read many ladies of the North are well trained in defending themselves. The Mormont ladies, the ladies from the mountain clans, I've heard even Lord Stark's grandmother Arya Flint, your daughter's namesake knew how to wield weapons and the most recent lady of the North being Lord Stark's sister Lyanna Stark who was well versed in archery, riding, and swordplay. As per what you are saying I can only come to two likely conclusions. one, What I heard and read is wrong or you don't know the history of the North even after so many years staying in the heart of it, My lady." the girl raised her eyebrows elegantly and looked at Ned. "What do you say, Lord Stark which of my conclusion is apt?" The silver-haired inbred girl concluded leaving her fuming in rage. 

"Aye, your grace. some Northern women do learn to wield weapons." Her husband recited in support of the girl but It was not enough as Robb opened his mouth. 

"Aye, mother. It is too precious and valuable to be melted. It a Valyrian steel sword, mother. Valyrian steel." Robb exclaimed and she did everything not to show the surprise on her face at hearing this. Valyrian steel was very precious, only a few houses in Westeros had them. Unfortunately, House Tully was not one of them. Maybe she could make Arya give the precious sword to Edmure or her brother Rickon. 

She looked at Arya and the sword in her hand. Seeing this her daughter drew the sword from the scabbard and held It in her hand. "Look at my sword, mother. I already named it yesterday night before sleeping. Behold the glory of **'Little sister'** the Valyrian steel sword of Arya Stark." 

The reaction to the proclamation was immediate. Robb was laughing hard. "Li...Little sister, Arya." He said and laughed harder clutching his stomach, Sansa was irritated and shook her head, The Targaryen girl was smiling, Her husband's face was amused. "Put the sword away, Arya. I told you already you will not draw that sword out of the scabbard until you learn to handle it." He said to her now scowling daughter. Even the wolves were howling and jumping around each other. 

"Shut up, Robb. You are just jealous." Arya snapped at her firstborn while sheathing her sword.

As she saw this she could see nothing but her control over her family slipping and she was sure as seven hell would not allow it.

Her mood didn't improve for the rest of the day. Arya refused to attend lessons with Septa Mordane, choosing to spend her time in the training yard with the men. When she tried to force her she ran away to Ned or the Targaryen girl.

As the day came to an end she sat in Bran's chamber with Septa Mordane looking at the maiden cloak she had been knitting for Sansa in hopes that one day her daughter would become the Queen of the Seven Kingdom but the gods were cruel to her.

"Targaryens are known to be mad, my lady. They are abominations born of incest and have no favor of our Gods. May the crone grant wisdom to your Lord husband, His decision to support the bastard and his foreign wife may as very well be the undoing of House Stark." Septa Mordane warned, Seven-pointed star(holy book) held firmly in her hand. 

"Ned says the boy is not a bastard. Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia and wed Lyanna under the light of the seven." She responded as the septa placed the book on her lap and opened it to read it. 

"A marriage can only be annulled when it is not consummated, my lady. or the woman is unable to bear children. Prince Rhaegar already had two children. The boy is a bastard even if some fraud Septon performed an illicit ceremony between his parents." the woman heatedly replied and Catelyn couldn't refute her because every word said was true but there was something which could have validated the annulment.

"There were rumors that Princes Elia couldn't bear any more children after Prince Aegon's birth that might have been the reason for the annulment." She sounded her thoughts. 

"Be as it may, my lady. The boy was raised as a bastard and will have some of their tendencies. I just pray to the seven that the Innocents don't suffer under the boy's greed and lust for the throne and blood. 

A comfortable silence settled over them. The septa busied herself in reciting the seven-pointed star and she started knitting the cloak which was now meant not for a Queen but just for a lady of a great house, she hoped.

"My lady." She heard from the Septa after nearly an hour. Catelyn looked up from her work to see that the Septa had concluded her reciting and was staring at her. 

"My Lady. I think it would be wise of us if we send a Raven to the High Septon in Kingslading or the Septon in Starry Sept of Oldtown. We should inform them about the Targaryens, my lady. I think the Targaryen girl is practicing Sorcery, yesterday night I heard some strange noises coming from the guest wing of the Castle." Catelyn couldn't help but widen her eyes at hearing this. It was troubling, to say the least.

She shook her head at the Septa. "It is not possible Septa. The Rookery is being guarded by the Targaryen soldiers. Even I was forbidden from sending any word to my father. We can't even send a rider because the entire Wintertown is surrounded by the soldiers and they are not allowing anyone to leave the town. As for the sounds coming from her chambers, we can only assume that it is the boy's wolf." She tried convincing herself and the septa but it was difficult because she knew the white wolf was mute, even his howl was silent. 

There was also frustration that She was being treated like a prisoner in her own Castle.

The Septa sighed. "Let's just pray that The father, mother, and the Warrior will lead us through these troubled times, My lady." 

She nodded as the Septa got up from her seat and left the chamber. Knowing that sleep was far from her mind, She sat in front of the hearth continuing to knit the cloak trying to distract herself from her troubles. 

The next morning she woke up to the sounds of the dammed wolf howling (Bran's wolf) through the window. Feeling more tired than ever she got up to start her day. Bran was still laying beside her looking paler and thinner. As her daily ritual these days the first thing she did after freshening up was to spoon-feed honeyed water to her beautiful son.

When she was almost done with the feeding, Ned entered the chambers. She didn't acknowledge him as he stood at the foot of the bed. She was angry still, his betrayal was too severe and raw for her to forgive him. 

"I want to talk to you about Robb's betrothal." He spoke without beating around the bush Immediately getting her attention. This was a point of many previous disagreements between them. She wanted her son to marry a proper lady with the values of the seven instilled in her but Ned always disagreed. It looked like they were going to have the same argument again.

"I want him to be wedded or betrothed before we march south." He continued now sitting on the bed with one of his hands rubbing Bran's feet. "The Northern Lords will start arriving in a few days. I informed Robb that they would also be bringing their daughters with them and he agreed to choose among them." She glared at his sullen face when he was done speaking.

"You know very well that I want Robb to marry a girl from the South." She said knowing very well that it would be for not. It was not her place to question the decision of her lord husband but she would do everything to defuse his decision for the faith to remain prominent in Winterfell. The Seven would agree with her. 

"Aye, but I want Robb to have a Northern bride. I am afraid if Robb takes a southern bride like I did the Northern Lords will not be pleased." He explained still rubbing Bran's feet. 

"You are their liege lord and I very well know as you do that they have no right to question your decision. I raised Robb in the light of the seven and I want my grandchildren to also follow the seven, not your Old tree gods." The moments the words left her mouth she knew she had crossed a line. 

"Ned, I..." she started to say something but was interrupted by his raised hand. "Enough Catelyn, you have said enough." He was angry she could see it in his eyes. "I respect your Gods and I did everything so that you could follow your faith even in Winterfell. I built you a Sept disregarding the history of the North and any opposition from the Lords but I will not stand for you to disrespecting my Gods, the Gods of my ancestors. Robb will be wedded to a Northern girl who follows the Old Gods and the Old ways and our grandchildren will also follow the Old Gods. You have no say in it. My father had many southern ambitions that is why he betrothed Brandon to you instead of a Northern girl like the norm and that is why I had to wed you after Brandon died to gain your father men in war. I, on the other hand, have no such ambitions other than the welfare of my house which now lays in Robb wedding a Northern girl."

Halfway through his speech tears began to fall from her eyes. She always knew she was not his first choice, always knew that he wed her to just fulfill the betrothal between their house but it still hurt it to hear it from his mouth. 

"Then why even ask me about it, If your decision is already made why even come here and talk to me." She yelled now sobbing in her hands. 

"Catelyn" She heard him call but she also heard a gasp beside her. She immediately looked to see her son had his eyes wide open. Relief flooded through her entire being seeing his bright blue eyes after so many weeks. crying out in relief she took him in her arms "Oh, Bran, Bran. you are finally awake." Kissing his head she cried, barely hearing Ned leaving to get the maester.

Maester Luwin arrived and checked on her boy asking him simple questions. After a few minutes he finally concluded that Bran would never walk, he lost control of the lower half of his body from his mid-thighs. She thanked the Gods that he still had the prospect of fathering children from his own lions. 

All her children arrived to greet him, happy that their brother was finally awake. She smiled as they embraced Bran. She looked to see Ned was smiling too but seeing him brought back their earlier discussion but she still didn't lose her smile. Her beautiful boy was alive and well. The Seven had answered her prayers. 

"Bran" Ned called getting everyone's attention. "How did you fall, son." He asked in his gentle voice but everyone went stiff and silent. 

"I don't remember." Bran spoke with a frown on his face. "I was climbing the broken tower and then suddenly I was flying. I was flying for a long time, there was also a crow with three eyes flying with me. He told me children will teach me to fly like him after completion of my fifty namedays." He answered confused leaving everyone in the with frowning faces. 

Ned finally nodded. "Rest now, son." saying this he turned towards her. 

"In celebration of our son's wellbeing prepare a feast for tonight, my lady." He commanded.

She nodded. This was something to feast about after all the distress of the previous days. 

"And in a few days, the Northern Lords will start arriving, I hope the castle will be ready to receive them." Saying this he left the chambers without even hearing her answer, leaving her with her children and the dammed wolves.

At the night's feast, she sat on the left side of the Targaryen girl who was again sitting on the place of honor with her Essosi soldiers standing guard behind her seat. 

Sitting so close to the girl she observed a few things. The girl was beyond beautiful, she couldn't deny it, It was too tangible to be denied. '_She would have made a decent wife for Robb'_ She thought for a few moments before remembering that the girl came from an inbred house whose members were known to be half-mad. She shuddered at that thought 'a _Northern bride would be much better them any Targaryen_'. But She also knew that maintaining an amicable relationship with the girl might benefit her and her daughters in the long run.

All through the feast, She recognized the subtle signs of what she suspected when the girl entered the great hall again wrapped in a huge cloak which was very unconventional considering the last few days were quite sunny. She didn't touch the wine, avoided the dishes with a strong smell.

All the signs pointed to only one conclusion, being a newly wedded girl and that to a bastard raised, who are known for their lust only strengthened her suspicion.

She took her chances and asked. "How far along are you, your grace." 

The girl's eyes widened in surprise and her hand immediately went to her belly. Catelyn smiled and spoke again seeing the question on the girl's face. "Any women with little presence of mind would see the signs and I have given birth to five children, it was quite obvious." 

"Four moons" She gave a wary reply. Catelyn could see that the girl was now extremely guarded and the white wolf sitting between their chairs was also up intently looking at her. 

"Worry not, your grace. your secret is safe with me." She tried to reassure. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she started again. "Don't judge me too harshly, your grace." The girl raised her eyebrows at her. 

"Don't judge me too harshly for my treatment of your husband. I just wanted to protect my son's birthright, your grace. All my sons got my coloring and features but your husband looked like a Stark, I hated it and was always afraid that he would challenge Robb's place as the next Lord of Winterfell." She spoke trying to sound as sincere as possible which was easy because everything she said was true. 

"Before going to sleep every night, Is this how you justify yourself, my lady. Justify your treatment of a motherless child was acceptable because you were afraid. Have you ever thought that your treatment could have made him bitter and compelled him to truly try to Usurper your son?" The girl asked, there was a certain coldness and mocking in her voice. 

Catelyn tried to keep her face blank but internally she was angry "I am not justifying my actions to anyone, your grace. I know I sinned and the seven would not forgive me. But you have to understand, our culture and history have taught us to always be wary of Bastards. Deamon Blackfyre is one of the most compelling examples from your own house. I just wanted to safeguard what belonged to my son." She sighed. "Had Ned told me the truth earlier I would have treated him differently." 

The girl didn't answer, she just stared at her for a few moments and nodded which made her smile internally.

There was something she wanted to ask for as long as she saw the girl, now having talked to her she couldn't help but ask. "If you don't mind me asking, your grace, what happened to your brother Prince Viserys." As far as she knew Viserys was crowned king by Queen Rhaella at Dragonstone after the fall of Kingslandsing. 

Some emotion flashed in her violet eyes at the mention of that name 'pain' 'anger' she couldn't tell but she could see that this was something which made her very uncomfortable. This seems a sore topic she thought. 

The girl looked away from her. "He is still in Essos." the flat answer made it clear that further questions would not be appreciated. 

Half an hour later the feast was over all the people sitting in the great hall were leaving. All her younger children were already gone to bed, only Robb was still sitting with the Ironborn. Suddenly Daenerys got up from her seat making everyone stand from their seats. "I will retire to my chambers now, my lord," She said to Ned before looking at her. "my lady." 

"Allow me to escort you to the chamber, your grace." She asked, not because she felt any obligation but she wanted to ask one more thing to the girl.

The girl smiled. "There is no need, my lady. My guards and Ghost here will escort me." A foreign brown-skinned girl walked to her side. "and there is also my handmaiden, Missandie." She looked fondly at the new arrival.

"I insist, your grace." She pressed not wanting to forego the opportunity. 

The girl frowned and shrugged and started walking towards her chambers in the guest wing. Catelyn fell in step beside her.

"Your Grace, I wanted to seek a favor from you." She asked.

The girl gazed at her and raised her elegant silver eyebrow. 

"Jaime Lannister, your grace. I want to confront him, confront the man who tried to kill my boy and crippled him for the rest of his life. As he is your prisoner I request that you allow me to speak to him." She asked, a little irked that she has to take approval from the girl to meet a prisoner in her own castle.

But ever since Ned told her it was Jaime Lannister who pushed her boy she wanted to confront the man, the mother in her wanted to look the man in his eyes and curse him and spit on his face. 

The girl didn't say anything but kept walking. Catelyn gritted her teeth thinking her request was being ignored. When they reached the door of her chamber. She turned towards her Essosi guard and spoke to him in Valyrian tongue before looking at her. 

"He will take you to him on the morrow." The girl said gesturing towards the guard and entered her chambers along with the wolf and her foreign handmaiden.

The very next morning she was led by the guard in the ruined first keep. The Keep was big, once used by the Kings of Winter but some accident left it in ruins. She didn't know why it was not restored, The keep was big the cost would be high but it would have been worth it. 

As they walked in the keep she saw the makeshift armory which consisted of the black armor wore by the guards, swords, spears, and shields. Another section consisted of a lot of sacks which she assumed were grains, she could also she many barrels. All in all the Targaryen army looked to be well-stocked and armed. 

They climbed the stairs which led to the most ruined part of the keep, this floor consisted of the chamber with crumbled roofs. 

This is where the prisoners were being kept. Few in each chamber, she could see them through the huge cracks and crevices in the doors. They reached a door that looked sturdy, not as decayed as the others. 

The guard opened the door for her and she entered. The chamber was lighted by the big hole in the roof. The only things present were a chamber pot in one corner and a man sitting at the other corner. 

The man looked at her with his cat-green eyes as sharp as ever but his face and hair were covered in grime and grease. Looking at her his mouth spread into that same arrogant smirk which he had when he first came to Winterfell as Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard. 

"What an honor, The lady of the keep has come to greet me. How can I serve you, my lady?" He drawled. 

She clenched her jaw and fist and stared at the arrogant man. "You tried to kill my son." She asked wanting to hear it from the man's mouth. 

"Who told you that, my lady. Was it your son or the bastard and his Targaryen child-wife?" He asked the smirk still present on his face. 

She couldn't answer that question the person to tell her was Ned, who was informed about it by the Targaryens. Bran was unable to remember anything about that incident. 

"Your silence has answered enough, my lady." He shook his head with a dramatic sigh. "The boy and girl want to play King and Queen. They thought the best way to dispose of Robert's children was by accusing them to be bastards born of incest, which by the way their house is famous for. By declaring them bastard they escaped from killing the children....."

"Shut your lies, Kingslayer. I know they are your bastards" She snapped. "I don't have to depend on the Tragaryens to know the truth, my sister sent me a Raven informing me that you and your sister killed her husband. Jon Arryn found out about your incestuous relationship and was killed before he could warn the king. My son saw you fucking your sister in that tower and you pushed him to save yourself, your sister, and yours three abominations born of incest."

He still smirked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, It was worth trying." He shrugged. "Aye, It was me who pushed your son." She wanted to hit him as he admitted it so casually. "It was nothing personal, your son was a nosy brat and I did what I had to protect my family." He said this so offhandedly that it made her blood boil. "As for killing Jon Arryn your sister's mind is as delusional and ugly as her face." 

"You will answer for your crimes Lannister. The stranger will come for you." She snarled with trembling hands clenched into fists as she forced herself to stop from hitting the man.

As she turned to leave he chuckled which stopped her in her tracks. "Gods don't care what men do or don't, my lady. Only men do. What do think will happen when my father hears about what happened to his family, what do you think he will do to your family when he hears about how the Starks betrayed his children and took them prisoner in their castle." She heard him cackling. "He will destroy your family, my lady, both Tully, and Stark. He would raise the Westerlands troops which are the most trained and armed in all of Westeros, he will ravage your lands, kill your people and you will be able to do nothing but watch." He was now opening laughing. "Everyone in the realm knows what Tywin Lannister does to anyone who goes against his family. The Terbacks, the Raynes, and the Targaryen are well-known houses he destroyed. He destroyed these houses for much less, my lady. The Lannisters always pay their debts, My lady."

She forced her feet to move as he chuckled and laughed at her. When she finally reached the safety of her chambers she looked at her trembling hand but unlike a few minutes ago they were not trembling due to anger. 

**THEON GREYJOY.**

_'I can't stay here anymore, I have to go to my real home, my real family.'_ These were the thought running through his mind as he sat down to break his fast in the Great Hall of Winterfell along with the Starks and The Targaryen Queen, He didn't belong here, he wanted to leave this fucking Castle ever since he found out the truth about the bastard. 

He was bidding his time knowing very well that he would never be allowed to leave willingly, after all, he was a fucking hostage.

While waiting for the right opportunity he was also trying to gain as much information as possible about the bastard and the Targaryen Queen which was not going well for him. He found nothing other than what Lord Stark told him. 

The Gods were shining on the bastard's fortune. the once sullen bastard of Winterfell to a Targaryen King named Aemon Targaryen, the first of his name. '_Fuck the Gods of the Greenlanders'_ he thought. 

"Let's go riding today, Dany." Arya exclaimed to the Targaryen Queen. 

When Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell with his Queen, Theon had thought that Cersei Lannister was the most beautiful and elegant woman he would ever see but he was proved wrong when he laid his eyes on the Valyrian beauty. She was still a girl of only four and ten namedays but it mattered not she was wedded and bedded. Bedded by fucking Jon Snow of all people he internally grimaced. Any man would kill to have her. 'Some might even try to kill the bastard and take her for themselves. She would do well as his Salt wife." He licked his lips and gritted his teeth trying hard to control his lust.

The Targaryen Queen didn't like him, She barely acknowledged him. There was a sense of coldness towards him. He knew the fucking bastard surely would have badmouthed him in front of her. It matters not he would be gone and it looked like today was his chance to slip away from the old grey Castle. 

The Queen didn't look so sure about the notion of going for a ride but Arya was nothing if not persuasive. 

"Aye, Ride to the nearby lake would do Bran well." Robb clipped in. 

The second Stark son who woke up four days ago smiled but he could see that it was not the same smile he would have had two moons ago. Becoming a cripple would do that to anyone.

"Please father can we go." Arya asked turning her big pleading eyes towards Lord Stark.

"I have no objections but if Queen Daenerys doesn't want to go then you leave her alone." The just and sullen Lord replied. 

Ayra immediately turned her pleading eyes toward the Targaryen Queen. "Jon told me to show the North to you." The girl said. He was not sure if what she spoke was true but it was of little consequence, the bastard would forgive his little sister for murder, a simple lie was nothing. 

The Queen still looked uncomfortable but smiled and nodded. 

Arya squealed in delight. "We can take the wolves too, " She said. "Robb, Bran, me and you."

"I'm also coming." Sansa snapped at Arya but immediately ducked her head and looked towards the Queen. "If her grace doesn't mind." She added meekly. 

He was sure lady Catelyn would protest but was surprised when the woman just nodded.

"Theon will come too." Robb spoke looking at him. 

He shook his head. "No, I would much rather go to Wintertown." He smirked. All these years as a ward or hostage of Winterfell he had grown close to Robb, he would even call him his brother but in actuality, his blood brothers were dead and drowned. He was suddenly filled with sorrow knowing that he would lose Robb too. He reminded himself that Robb was not his brother, that he was just the boy who Theon had to befriend to make his stay in Winterfell as comfortable as possible. 

After everyone retired he collected all his belonging from his chambers and waited for the Stark children and the Targaryen Queen to go for their ride.

It didn't take long for them to leave and after a few minutes, Lord Stark also retired to his solar. Leaving him alone to execute his plan. 

He hesitated only for a few moments before mounting his horse. He knew very well that Lord Stark and Robb both would feel betrayed when they found out he was gone but all the same, he mounted the horse and rode south-west towards Stony shore instead of going to Sea dragon point or Deepwood motte like everyone would expect.

He just hoped his real father would approve of him and praise him for being the person who brought the news of the new Targaryen King and Queen. He would finally take his place as the heir to the Seastone Chair and Lord Reaper of Pyke. '_What is dead may never die'_ he thought as he rode leaving his cage behind but each step away from Winterfell increased his uncertainty.

**THE WALL, NORTH.**

**AEMON TARGARYEN.**

Yesterday evening he gifted the sword to Arya and the very next morning he was at the Wall, Aemon was amazed at how fast Lyrex could fly. For a normal convoy with carriages and provisions, it would take eight and ten (18) days to reach the Wall from Winterfell and for a riding party it would take from five to ten days depending on the speed of the horses but Lyrex flew the distance in only a night.

_'You are getting faster._' He conveyed through their bond. He wrapped his cloak tightly around himself. The place was freezing and his time spent in the hot climate of Essos didn't help. Silently he walked towards the gate of Castle black. When he was nearing the closed gate he heard a single blow of horn and then the gate was opened.

"What are you doing here, lad." An elderly guard stopped him from entering.

"I'm here to meet my uncle Benjen, he is the first Ranger." He replied using the same reason he used a year ago.

The man didn't say anything he just let him pass, he didn't even tell a steward to lead him towards Benjen's solar. Aemon frowned but walked to his uncle's solar already knowing the location from his last visit. 

The chamber door was wide open and his uncle was in there sitting behind his desk discussing something with two other men of the watch.

Upon seeing him standing by the door. "Jon," his uncle called and looked at the men in front of him. "We will further discuss this during the luncheon." He said dismissing the men. 

"It's good to see you too, Uncle." Aemon said while embracing the man.

"Come let's go to the library, I think maester Aemon will be delighted to see you again." Benjen led him towards the ancient library of the Castle which was located under the Maester's chambers. (Basement)

His old uncle was alone in the library seated behind an old desk with only a small candle sitting on the corner of the table to light the enclosure. At first glance, it looked like the old man was sleeping but the moment they entered, he lifted his head in their direction. Aemon could see his wrinkled, pale liver-spotted face and his glassy white eyes as the candlelight reflected off of his face. 

"Benjen, young Aemon." He wheezed lifting his frail shaky hand towards them. 

He immediately walked towards his great uncle and took his hand in his. 

"Aye, uncle. It's me." He said rubbing the shaky hand of his uncle. 

The ancient man gave him a toothless smile and touched his face with his other hand. "The last one and ten (11)moons, I have been comforted knowing that you, my great-nephew have been striving for the survival of our house and now I want to know everything you have been through your journey" The old man exclaimed.

After the three of them were comfortably seated around each other. He started telling both his Uncles about his nearly year-long journey. He told them about his time at the Citadel, how he easily found the marriage record of his mother and father, about how he earned his silver ring for mastering the art of healing, his finding of the plots and schemes of faith and Maesters in killing the Dragons, he also told his Uncle Aemon about the hand of faith and Citadel in the tragedy of Summurhall, which left the old man crying like a babe. 

Then he told them about his journey to Myr in hopes of finding Viserys and Daenerys. He left out the part about meeting Lamore and fucking her. Went on telling about his time in Pentos how he found the Targaryens, Viserys's stupid plan to sell Daenerys to a horselord, his rescue of Daenerys. He left out the part of him looting the Magister except telling them that he found three Dragon Eggs in the manse but he could tell by looking at their faces that both of them knew he looted the manse.

"Viserys is lost to us, uncle. He has become as mad as his father." He regretfully informed the old man. "I didn't kill him but I don't think he still lives." 

"One more tragedy to add to the Targaryen legacy, nephew." He said and gestured for him to continue. 

He then went on to tell them about Daenerys, their time in Astapor, "She suddenly was this fierce Targaryen princess dealing with the fat Masters. She was completely out of her shell at that moment." He spoke remembering how Dany dealt with the Masters. 

When he explained about how he hatched the Dragons, both men were leaning in towards him as children leaned in to listen to one of Old Nan's stories. He told them about freeing Unsullied, freeing slaves, creating a city council in a fortnight, and leaving the city under the protection of 21,00 Unsullied. (1500 fully trained, 600 trainees)

The three moons long sailing with 6500 Unsullied, 100 pit fighters, and some former slave healers, servants, and maids. His mid-voyage travel to Braavos to marry his aunt and finally landing near the mouth of the White Knife river. 

"It warms my heart to know that we will not be the last of our house, may your union be blessed with prosperity and abundance." Maester Aemon spoke with tears in his eyes. Uncle Benjen just smiled and clapped him on his back.

He then spoke about Bloodraven and the visions he showed him through the Weirwood tree. Baelish and Lysa's part in the Rebellion, about how they murdered Jon Arryn, their bastard who was now the heir to the Vale, He told them about the Lannisters and their Bastards, and what Kingslayer did to Bran. 

"Fucking cunts, all those fuckers will burn in seven hells." Benjen swore.

"Aye, they will, uncle." He said trying to calm the angry man.

"This is not the worst of it." He said and continued his tale.

He told them about the real enemy, the vision of the two brothers of the Nights watch being killed by the White walkers. As he recalled that vision he shuddered. 

"You might think me to be mad but the vision was as real as Lyrex is and the third man who escaped and later deserted the watch was executed by Lord Stark. That very same day Robb found the Direwolves south of the Wall." 

Uncle Benjen looked uneasy. "They are stories of Old Nans, Jon. Are you..." 

He was interrupted by Uncle Aemon. "The Wall was not built to keep the Wildling out, Benjen, it was never intended for them, no one of sane mind would build this great Wall to keep out men. The Wall serves a much greater purpose. This also explains why the Wilding settlements are being deserted. It seems the magic is truly back in this world. Both good and evil magic is back."

"This is not all," He said looking at the single burning candle. "Bloodraven also said that the Night King is twice as strong as before, he explained that something about my past life made him twice as powerful as before. He told me to allow the Wildling and Giants to cross the Wall as soon as possible." He spoke running his hand through his face and blinking his tired eyes. 

"The Nights watch and the Northern Lords will never stand for it." Benjen spoke forcibly.

"Aye, But if we don't want them to become thralls in Night king's army, we will have to allow it. In fact, this was one of the reasons to come here." 

"You want to go beyond the Wall and invite the Wildlings south." Benjen scowled. 

"Aye, I intend to invite both Giants and the Wildlings south. The Wildings are gathered under a man named Mance Rayder, he intends to attack the Wall but I intend to reason with him. It is for the best that they cross the Wall before the Night King gets them." 

"Jon, if you do this the Northern Lords will think you to be as mad as your mad grandfather. The hostility between the Lords, Nights watch, and the Wildings goes too far back to be forgotten so readily." His uncle Benjen warned. To Aemon it looked like his Uncle didn't want the Wildlings to come south and he could understand his opposition. '_He might have lost many watch brothers in Wildling raids.' _

Before he could answer his uncle continued. "The Wildlings are proud people they will never follow the laws of our lands, they will never kneel. Them being south of the Wall will only increase your troubles, Jon." 

Again before he could speak he was interrupted but this time by Maester Aemon."It doesn't matter what we think brother Benjen. Let him decide. A king's word is the law and I know young Aemon is no fool to just allow them to cross the Wall without any concessions and conditions. " Uncle Aemon spoke in his defense and he nodded still looking at Benjen. 

"Aye, if they want to come south, they will have to follow the law, help us in rebuilding and manning the other Castles of the Wall, anyone who raids and steals from the Northerners will be executed and many other such conditions, Uncles. I will not allow them free access to our lands." 

After a few moments of tense silence, Benjen sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded. "Aye, you have a good head on your shoulders, lad. But be warned Wildlings are not easy to deal with."

Again he started to tell his tale. He didn't tell them about the visions of his family's deaths, it was something he would keep to himself. 

He told them what he did to Robert Baratheon, Jaime Lannister, and their men in that clearing. He could see a certain satisfaction on their faces as they heard this which made him grin. 

"Shit, Jon." Suddenly Uncle Benjen's cursed and looked at him, the smile on his face was replaced with sudden realization.

"What is it, uncle." He asked after a moment when Benjen just stared at him without speaking. 

"Tyrion, Tyrion Lannister. He came with me to the Wall but he went missing a few days ago. He just vanished, all his provisions gone along with the two Lannister guards that came with him. The Imp didn't even inform the Lord Commander, Commander Mormont was worried that something might have happened to him."

"Seven fucking hell." Aemon grimaced and cursed himself covering his face with his hands, thinking about the ramifications of such a huge oversight. This had the potential of ruining all his plans but it was done he couldn't do anything about it, other than figuring out how the Imp found out and was he the only one who knew about it. He also knew that it would take the Imp more than a moon to escape the North and inform others unless some Northern Lord helps him with sending Ravens south to Tywin Lannister. For all Aemon knew the Imp could have already sent a Raven from here before escaping. '_The smallfolk of Riverlands will suffer due to my folly.'_ He grimaced.

"Not everything goes as one wishes, nephew. We should learn to adapt to the changing circumstances." Uncle Aemon spoke rubbing his frail soft hand on his back.

"Aye" Aye, he would have to adapt. he thought in the tense silence. 

"Lord Stark was quite compliant after meeting Lyrex. For a moment I thought he shat himself" He said to lighten the moment, which made both men chuckle.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Aemon spoke again, this time his voice was pleading. 

"I need your assistance, Uncle" he confessed taking the old Maester's hand in his. 

"I sometimes don't know if I'm doing the right thing, I need you counsel, uncle. Now more than ever. And I didn't wed Daenerys mid-voyage to fulfill some fancy, uncle. I wed her to make sure that the babe in her belly is not born a bastard." He didn't stop to listen to their response and continued. "She is four moons along by now and I trust no maester in this realm other than you to help her in birthing. On my last visit, you told me that you took the Nights watch vows to protect your brother Aegon from the scheming lords who would use you to gain power for themself. Now it is different, uncle. Now it's not just the Lords but also the faith and the Citadel scheming against our house. As the king of the Seven Kingdoms, I will pardon you from your vows. I want you to be by Daenerys's side, Uncle." He pleaded. "I need you to teach our history to her and our children and advice me in my ruling."

The old man had tears in his eyes. "I don't know how many more namedays I have left in me, nephew, but I will gladly spend them serving House Targaryen, my king."

Aemon smiled in relief, "I am grateful, Uncle. With you taking care of Daenerys and our babe, I would rest easy with no fear of losing them to some traitorous maester's plot to end our house."

He then looked at Benjen. "Uncle Benjen I will pardon your vows too." Uncle Benjen was already shaking his head before he could even finish. "You can be the Lord of the New gift where I'm planning to settle the Wildlings. In time I will even have a Castle built for you." Even before uncle Benjen opened his mouth Aemon knew what his answer would be. 

"Jon, I don't thin..." He started but Aemon would not hear it. 

"Uncle." He stressed. "I want someone who I trust in charge of the Wildlings."

"Aye, Jon but I don't think I'm the right person for that. I'm a black brother, a crow to the Wildlings. A well known and hated crow. I've killed many of them and they killed many of my brothers. It would be a disaster for me to keep them in check. And I have never aspired to be a Lord of a Castle." 

"Why" he asked in frustration. "The Northern Lords will be more agreeable if a Stark had control over the new Wildling lands." 

"I just never wanted to be a Lord, Jon. After seeing my father as a Lord, having a lordship lost its charm to me. I wanted to be a Kingsguard before the Rebellion but with the deaths of Brandon and father in Red keep, I never wanted to go to that castle. So I chose the Wall instead, I thought it to be an honorable calling at the time but I still don't regret joining." 

Silence fell over them but Aemon was not done he knew he would somehow convince his uncle. But it would have to wait for now. He thought of potential ways in which he could keep Wildlings and Northern Lords from killing each other.

"Be as it may, On the morrow after dawn I leave for ranging beyond the Wall in search of the some missing Rangers." His thoughts were interrupted by Benjen.

"Who is missing," Aemon inquired the vision of the Black brothers who were murdered by the Others still clear on his head. 

Uncle Benjen raised his eyebrows but answered none the less. "Waymar Royce and six other rangers. They were on trail of some Wildings seen near the Wall. 

Aemon thought back to the vision Bloodraven showed him, the man who fought the White walkers was a southerner with Castle forged steel, he also remembered Bloodraven telling him that those men were also on the trail of the Wildlings. '_Could those men be the same men his uncle was wanting to find._' he thought.

"This Waymar, did he have dark hair, grey eyes, sable cloak, castle forged chainmail, and longsword." He asked wanting to confirm his suspicion. 

"Aye, how do you know that." Benjen asked his brow frowned. 

"I know where you will find him." He looked straight in his uncle's eyes. "You will find him in the undead army of the Night King. He was the man who was killed by the Walkers in the vision I spoke about earlier and one of their companions who was still alive, deserted the watch after seeing the Walkers. He was executed by Lord Stark."

Aemon could tell that his uncle was still doubtful but he couldn't think of anything that would make him believe something that was considered long past legends, If not for all the other visions which he had seen, he himself would have not believed it.

Aemon continued speaking ignoring his uncle's doubtful gaze. "Your effort would be wasted, uncle. Those rangers are dead, they're now thralls in the Night king's army. You going out there not knowing the true danger or even the true enemy will be a folly." Benjen was not looking at him instead he was staring at his boots with his hand rubbing his bearded chin.

Aemon pressed trying to convince the man. "There is no need for you to go ranging beyond the wall when I can very well tell you what is happening there. Wildlings have banded together under Mance Rayder, sixty thousand of em, In a moons turn Mance wishes to seek the help of the Giants to breach the gate of Castle Black in their attempt to cross. Bloodraven suggested that I should contact and allow the Giants south before Mance even reaches them, with no Giants at their side the Wildlings will be even more desperate and might accept my terms and conditions without much resistance." 

"And why do you think the Giants, who as far as my knowledge goes stay isolated even from the Wildlings other than the Thenns, are mostly Nomads following and staying with the herds of Mammoths, have no definite leader. why do you think they will agree with you instead of Wildings. If what you say about this Wildling army is true, then some Giants might have already joined them." Benjen questioned deep frown appearing on his face.

"Aye, Some might have already joined Mance's army. But Bloodraven told me that most of Giant clans live in the mountain caves and forested Valleys on the Lands above the Milkwater river. He also told me about a pact signed thousands of years ago after the end of the first long night and completion of building the Wall, between The children of the forest, the Giants, and the first men represented by the Stark king of the time. In this pact, they swore to join forces if the Night king rose again." While speaking this Aemon took out the Winter crown from his sack and handed it over to Benjen. "The children, or what is left of them already fulfilled their bargain through Bloodraven, I will go to the Giants as the Stark king of Winter and remind them of the pact."

Uncle Benjen didn't say anything for a few moments, he just stared at the crown."You are not a Stark." He said looking him straight in the eyes. Aemon knew he didn't say it with any malice but the words still stung to the bastard boy whose only desire was to be a Stark before he dreamed about his real mother and father. "Even if the giants remembered this pact, you are not a Stark, Jon. Don't you think it would be wise to inform Ned about this, after all, he is the Stark of Winterfell." 

Aemon gritted his teeth. "Aye, I'm not a Stark, but I have the Stark blood running through me, Winterfell belongs to Lord Stark and Robb after him but I do have some right on it through my mother, Uncle." He looked at the crown in his uncle's hand and continued. "No, I'm not the King of Winter, I am the King of entire fucking Seven Kingdoms. And I have no time to hear Lord Stark's oppositions to my plans, the Giants and Wildlings have no time. I will deal with him and the Northern Lords after the Giants have already crossed the Wall."

Uncle Benjen looked at him for a few moments before sighing and nodding his head. 

As he was placing the crown back in his sack. "Maester Aemon, Do any of the tomes here mention anything about this ancient pact." Benjen asked. 

Aemon too looked at his old maester Uncle for the answer. "No, I have never come across any mention of such a pact." He let out in his shaky voice. "If the pact was signed just after the Wall was built them it would have been stored at the Nightfort Castle, which was the main Castle of the Wall at the time. But many if not all tomes or records stored in Nightfort were destroyed after the reign of the 13th Lord Commander, that knowledge is lost to us."

Aemon nodded already knowing the story of the 13th lord commander of the Night's Watch, the man who declared himself king after he gave his seed to a lady White walker, who he declared as his Queen, how they reign of terror was ended by the joined forces of the Winter King and the king beyond the Wall. He shuddered thinking how anyone would willingly fuck such a creature. '_But I have not seen any women White Walker, for all I know they might be beautiful.'_ His dirty mind mused. 

"Jon," Benjen called placing his hand on his shoulder. Aemon shook his head getting rid of his strange muse. 

"What" He asked looking at his frowning uncle.

"I was asking if you find the Giants clans, how do you intend to communicate with them. I know very well that the Giants only speak Old tongue." 

It was a valid point, Bloodraven had suggested he find someone who can speak Old tongue and take that person with him.

"Can you speak Old tongue?" He hopefully asked.

Benjen shook his head. "Old tongue is long forgotten, Jon. I don't think you will find anyone South of the Wall who can speak Old tongue." 

"Uncle Aemon." He asked the well-read maester.

The old man chuckled. "No, young Aemon. Unfortunately, I don't speak the Old tongue, It is lost South of the Wall, what is left of it is in this very library in some very Old dusty tomes which are useless to us because we can't read them." 

Aemon sighed, It seems he would have to involve Wildings in his dealings with the Giants. 

"Be as it may, I will think about it after some food in my belly and sleep for my body. Spending an entire night sitting on a Dragon's back is quite tiring." 

Three of them walked to the common hall for a late lunch and some truly awful ale. Over the meals, it was decided that Uncle Benjen would not go ranging. Aemon would talk to the Lord commander about his true identity and about releasing Maester Aemon from his vows on the morrow before flying beyond the Wall. 

Before going to sleep uncle Benjen took him to his chambers and told him about some Wildling raiders who were well-known murderers. Weeper, Lord of Bones or Rattleshirt, Herma dogshead, Alfyn crowkiller. He warned him to be wary of them and Aemon agreed.

The next morning Benjen, he, and maester Aemon were sitting in the Lord Commander's Solar.

"You do look like your mother, lad. Your eyes are the same." That were the first words spoken by Jeor Mormont when they told him about his true identity. "She was a willful girl, that one." He chuckled.

Aemon smiled looking at the old man. The Lord commander of the watch had an imposing figure inspite his age, with broad shoulders and a stern gaze. The man didn't have much hair save for his shaggy grey-white beard and despite his advanced age, He still had his teeth. 

The other significant thing that he noticed in the lord commander's solar was the old Raven perched on the old man's shoulder. It was huge even for a raven, with beady black eyes which looked clever, too clever. Since the moment they entered the solar it had been repeating certain words from the ongoing conversation. Aemon was tempted to try and warg in the raven but resisted it because it was the old man's pet. 

"You want to take maester Aemon from us." Lord commander asked looking at him with a slight frown.

"Us us us " the raven cawed.

"Aye, I want him with me and my aunt-wife." Aemon answered. 

"As you informed me earlier War is coming. Don't you think he would be much safer here at the Wall, where no one can reach him." Commander asked trying to not lose his maester.

"War war war." Repeated the raven.

Aemon ignored the fascinating and distracting raven and answered the commander. "He is the only Targaryen family I and my wife have left, we want him with us and there is nothing to worry about, Lord Commander. He will be very well protected with me. And the Watch will be appropriately compensated for his loss." He added as an afterthought. 

"Aye, the watch is in a much worse state than I want it to be." He nodded signing deeply. "It seems I can't convince you otherwise." 

"No, you can't." 

The old man nodded. "Maester Aemon will be released from his vows in exchange for substantial compensation to the watch." He says looking at him. "I hope the watch will get it's due, your grace." 

"Grace grace grace" the raven cawed. 

"Now as that is settled, let's talk about Uncle Benjen." 

"You want my first ranger too." Lord commander growled, fiercely scowling at him.

He and uncle Benjen chuckled. "No," Aemon replied. "I offered him to be released but he doesn't want to leave the watch. I was talking about why he will not go ranging today." 

The Lord Commander listened in disbelief as he told him about the situation beyond the Wall. The Wildling army under the new king beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder. 

Upon hearing that name the man began cursing. "Fucking turncloak, that bastard was a man of the watch, disappeared beyond the wall in one the ranging, everyone thought him dead, killed by the Wildling. That traitorous shit." 

The old man got up from his chair went to his door. "Bring me some strong Ale." He shouted.

"Corn corn corn." The raven demanded flying off of the commander's shoulder to the window. 

"Sixty thousand, we are fucked if he attacks us now." The man growled sitting back on his chair. "I have less than a thousand men, manning the entire fucking Wall." 

The Lord Commander's steward interrupted them by bringing in a few tankards of Ale for all of them. 

Once the steward was gone Aemon began. "That is not the worst of it, commander."

"Worst Worst Worst." The raven cawed in the background.

"The Wildling are coming together for a reason and Unlike the previous kings beyond the Wall and their armies, this Mance Rayder has a legitimate reason." Aemon stopped trying to choose the right words to says without making the man think him to be mad. 

"What reason would they have other than attack and raid the towns." Mormont grimaced. Aemon just shook his head still trying to come up with the right words. "Go on, don't keep me waiting." The Commander prompted.

"White Walker." He blurted out and the Lord Commander spilled the ale which was in his mouth all over his beard and chest. 

"Fuck, "The old man grumbled taking a cloth and wiping the ale off.

"What did you say." He asked looking straight in his eyes. 

"White Walkers, my lord, Night king, and his undead army. They are escaping from the fate of becoming undead soldiers in the Night king's army." 

The Lord Commander looked at him incredulously, So Aemon continued. "I might sound mad to you, But I swear it on the Old Gods and the New the Night King is real, he is as real as you and me and he is a lot more powerful than he was the first time around. The Wildings are scared shitless, from what I know nearly half of them are already dead, they corpse serving in the undead army. This, my lord, is the reason they have joined forces, joined under Mance, a former crow because they believe he will get them on the right side of the Wall."

The old man blinked, rubbing his head, he took a large gulp of his Ale and looked at him. "If I may, your grace, How do you know this." He asked his eyes slightly shifting towards his Uncle Benjen. 

Aemon was not going to reveal how he knew any of this so he just shrugged. "I have my ways, Lord Commander but what I speak is true, I swear it on my honor as a Targaryen." After his mad grandfather's actions, the Targaryen name didn't have much honor but it was what he had, it was who he was and if the Lord commander was affected by his swear he didn't show it.

"If what you say is true then the Watch would need everything we can get, your grace." The old man spoke in an eerily calm voice, the wrinkles on his face were a little more prominent than before. 

"You believe me." Aemon asked a little surprised, he had thought it would take a lot more convincing and some proof to make the man believe him.

The old man shook his head. "I don't know, the Night King, the undead army, all these things are difficult to believe as anything other then fishwife tales but the way you speak about their existence and the fact that two of the wisest men I know present in this very solar didn't refute your claims counts for something." The lord commander pointedly looked at Benjen.

Aemon too looked at Uncle Benjen at that, his uncle looked a little uneasy as the lord commander looked at him. "I trust my nephew, Lord commander." He said as calmly as possible. 

"What about you, maester. What do you think about your great-nephew's claims?" The commander question looking at his old uncle. 

"There was a reason for this Wall to be built, my lord. I don't think it was intended to keep out mere men and Giants."

"Giants giants giants" 

The old commander nodded. "We lose nothing from being prepared and I will also write to Shadow tower and Eastwatch to send any Wildlings caught trying to sneak across the Wall our way, we can interrogate them."

Aemon knew now was the time for the real imposing conversation. "Mance Rayder intends to seek the help of Giants to attack this castle and cross the Wall."

Lord commander scoffed at that. "We will fill the passage with rock, the melting water of the Wall will freeze the rock tight, blocking the entire path. No giant or men will pass it."

Aemon's eyes widened at hearing that. "No, you will do no such thing." He snapped before he could stop himself. The lord commander frowned at him and opened his mouth to say something but Aemon stopped him and continued speaking. "I will not let the Night king claims all those lives. As I was saying before you interrupted me. Mance will seek the Giants in a moon's turn but I will seek them out sooner." He went on to tell the old man about the ancient pact and what he intended to offer to the wildlings.

As he was speaking lord commander's expression changed from disbelief, shock, to anger. "You can't let the Wildling south. Those fuckers will ravage the land, murder innocents, take young girls to rape, as they have been doing for centuries. The Umbers, Mountain clans, the Bear isles, and the other lords suffer these raids every year. The Lords of the North nor the Night's watch will agree to this." Lord commander raged at him, his face red as he breathed heavily. 

Aemon kept his face emotionless all through the man tirade. "So, you want me to let them die, let them join the Night king's army. Is that it?" He bent forward and placed his hands on the table in front of him. "Do you remember your vows, my lords?"

''Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come." Aemon recited the Vow which he had learned from his uncle Benjen when he was young.

Jeor Mormont was furious, Aemon could see it on the Old bear's face and even understood his anger. No man would be thrilled to be reminded of their vows by a boy young enough to be their grandchild but He wanted the man to understand and couldn't think of any other way of doing it. 

"I am the sword in the darkness, I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the shield that guards the realms of men, the realms MEN." He exclaimed. "of all men, it doesn't specify that they should be born on this side of the Wall." He growled getting up from his seat, leaning with his hand firmly planted on the table, his face just a few hands away from that of a now baffled-looking Lord commander. In the background, he could hear the raven squealing Men men men repeatedly. "I don't intend to allow them south without terms and conditions, my Lord, and any wildling violating these terms will be executed. You can execute them yourself." He spoke calmly but his voice remained strong. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back on his seat, after sitting he spoke again. "And my lord, I might not have the control of the entire seven kingdoms at this moment but I'm still the rightful king, the rightful king who has a Dragon of his own" he mentioned casually wanting to add weight to his word and make the man know that he meant everything he said. 

"Dragon" the Lord commander muttered looking at his uncle Benjen, who just nodded his head. 

They sat in tense silence for a few moments, even the raven was silent as if knowing the terseness of the situation. The silence was broken by maester Aemon's weak voice. 

"The Night’s Watch shields the realm from the darkness that resides north of the Wall, My lord. We all do our duty, when there is no cost to it. How easy it seems then, to walk the path of honor. Yet soon or late in every man’s life comes a day when it is not easy, a day when he must choose. Now is your day Lord Mormont. This summer has been the longest in my lifetime, more than nine namedays, it would bring an equally long and harsh winter, if not longer and harsher, the Night King will surely make it eternal if not defeated. You can either save the Wildlings by allowing them through the Wall or you can let the winter take them." 

After this, the conversation went without any yelling or shouting. It was decided that no ranging parties would be sent beyond the Wall. Once He returned from his expedition, the Giants and Wildlings will be allowed to cross the Wall depending on his success. They will be settled in the New gift with most of their fighting men manning the Castles at the Wall. They also discussed the Lannister and Baratheon men he would be sending to the Wall and The shipments of grains that will be delivered to the Eastwatch by the Sea. It took them an hour and a hearty breakfast to finalize everything. 

As they were leaving the solar, Lord Commander spoke. "So, I will have to request a new maester from the Citadel." He said, his voice heavy and tired.

"Aye, my Lord. My king will take me south with him Once he returns from beyond the Wall. I suggest you wait for a moons turn before sending the raven." The Old maester sighed and bowed his frail head. "It was an honor serving under you, Lord Commander. It was an honor serving the watch." He muttered. 

"No, Maester. The honor was mine and of the watch for having you as maester for so many years." The Old Bear declared.

After leaving maester Aemon in his chambers he and uncle Benjen made their way towards the lift which would take them to the top of the Wall after going to the kitchen where Benjen handed him a sack filled with food.

He was ready to go, wearing his boiled leather armor, thick leather gloves, heavy boots, Castle forged steel sword and dagger tied to his waist, and finally a cloak. Aemon was ready.

As the lift was moving up, uncle Benjen placed his hand on his shoulder and got his attention. "Are you sure about this, Jon?" He asked his face and voice filled with concern. 

Aemon smiled. "Aye, uncle this is something I have to do, I can't fail." 'Again' was left unsaid. 

"Even if you find these Giants, how will you communicate with them." Benjen asked as they reached the top of the Wall.

"Worry not, uncle. I will come up with something on my way." He answered pulling his thick grey cloak closer to himself and breathed the chill air looking towards the lands of the Wildlings and Walkers. "Come, uncle, you will finally meet Lyrex." He said looking at his anxious uncle.

They walked a mile to the west on the Wall, until he was sure no one would be able to see Lyrex land. "You ready, Uncle." He smiled at uncle Benjen who was nervously scanning the sky. Upon his nod Aemon called his companion through their bond and stood staring at Benjen. 

It was very amusing to see the man go pale and take a stumbling step back upon seeing Lyrex. Aemon laughed placing his hand on his uncle's shoulder "Did you shit your pants too?" He teased.

The first few hours of flying were normal as they could be. Lyrex didn't like the cold but it didn't affect his Dragon much. He, however, would have been frostbitten a long time ago if not for his huge thick fur cloak and the intense heat radiating off of Lyrex's skin beneath him. The heat radiating from Lyrex was far more intense than it was normal he observed. 

Suddenly a flock of crows started flying in front and beside them, looking at their behavior and flying pattern he could tell that they intended for him to follow them. Aemon sighed in relief he was afraid that he would have had to spend weeks flying before he found the Giants or Wildlings, that is why he had told Lord Stark that it would take him a moon or more to return to Witherfell but it seems that Bloodraven was helping him again. He made Lyrex follow the crows which his dragon did while expressing his annoyance at having to follow the tiny birds which were hovering near him like flys. 

As they were flying above the clouds he couldn't see the landscape below, So he just sat with his back resting on one of Lyrex's huge spike. In only a few minutes the crows were descending. Aemon raised his eyebrows. '_That was quick'_ he thought. 

As the clouds cleared he saw no Giants nor any men but the crows kept descending to a single spot near a snow-covered hill in the shape of a fist surrounded by forest. From his study of the map of the land beyond the Wall and the ringwall of grey-stone on top of the steep, stony hill, he concluded that he was near the Fist of the First men. 

Lyrex landed at the base of the hill. He dismounted and walked towards where the crows were sitting on the snow-covered ground, upon closer inspection of the crows he observed that there was one crow in the middle with three eyes, he was cawing and clawing at the ground. 

"You want me to dig." He asked with confusion on his face, At once, all the crows started cawing. "Fuck." He said and walked towards the three-eyed crow. Getting on his knees he started digging the ground with his gloved hands as the crow moved out of his way. 

After a few moments of digging, he found something covered in rags. Moving the rags revealed Knives and leaf-shaped spearheads made of Obsidian or more commonly known as Dragonglass. There was also an Old warhorn made out of an aurochs horn, he lifted the warhorn which was cracked, had a chipped rim, and was banded with a bronze ring around it. 

"What am I suppose to do with all this." He asked in confusion lifting the Warhorn towards the Three-eyed crow. Suddenly a stream of Obsidian arrowheads fell out of the horn. 

He frowned looked at the Knives, spearheads, and arrowheads, All were weapons, which was very uncommon. Dragonglass was not used to make weapons it was sharper than steel but more brittle, very easy to break, it was mostly used as Jewelry or ornament and as useless glass candles at Citadel which no one could light. He had also read that Valyrian used it in many ways. The Valyrians called it frozen fire, He remembered. 

He kneeled there inspecting them and thinking. Then it suddenly came to him. He remembered the vision, How the Black brother's castle forged sword shattered when it came in contact with the Ice blade of the other. "Fire against Ice" He mumbled to himself. Frozen fire against frozen Ice. The crow started cawing as he repeated the words a little louder. "Fire against Ice. This will not break like steel." He also realized that Bloodraven had not told him how to kill the Walkers. '_Now I will just have to find thousands of weapons made of Dragonglass. Fucking shit ton of Dragonglass_.' 

He took a dragonglass knife and tied it to his waist belt and transferred the rest and the warhorn into his sack. He mounted Lyrex again and started following the crows. As they were back in the sky. He thought about the horn, it was Old and cracked. '_Surely it would not be the legendary Winter Horn, a horn that has the power to bring down the entire fucking Wall.'_ He immediately discredited the thought, the horn was too simple to be able to bring down the Wall.

The evening was falling already, '_The day was very short'_ he observed pulling his cloak closer to himself. The chill was nearly unbearable the further north they flew, the heat from Lyrex was keeping the lower half of his body warm but his upper half was cold and his teeth were chattering even though his entire face and head was covered by the cloak. he estimated there was less than an hour of light left, he had to land and find a safe place for himself and Lyrex for the night but the crows were still flying in front of them without any indication of stopping.

A few minutes later when the crows started descending he sighed in relief, it seems they had found a safe place for them he thought, and moved the cloak from his face to properly look down to immediately curse at seeing hundreds of small campfires. It looked like a large settlement beside a large river. The fucking crows brought him to the Wildling camp he concluded. He made Lyrex's stop descending and circle the camp making sure they would not be seen by any Wildlings. 

He grimaced and blew out a white smoky breath, he already had the intention of reaching out to the Wildlings for two reasons, first was to find someone who spoke Old tongue and convince or bribe them in helping him communicate with the Giants and the second was to offer them refuge south of the Wall with his terms and conditions. But this was too early, he had not decided on all of the terms and conditions that would keep them in control South of the Wall. 

"Fuck it." He decided to go with the flow. After landing nearly a mile away behind some snow-covered pine trees, he started walking towards the camp leaving behind his sack still tied to a spike on Lyrex's back, His approach was simple, there was no way he could blend into them, his cloak, High quality boiled leather armor, boots, and sword made it impossible, So he chose the direct approach. He could have landed Lyrex directing in their sight but thought better of it, it would be foolish of him to frighten them and it could also plunge the entire camp into chaos.

As he anticipated the Wildlings started staring at him Oddly the moment he came into their sight. Before he could even enter the Camp he was stopped by a burly man with a long shaggy brown beard, bald head, and a huge axe made of stone in his hands.

Before the man even opened his mouth Aemon spoke. "Take me to your King." His voice commanding. 

"Who the fuck are you, runt." The man growled in his deep voice. 

His hand was twitching to go to the hilt of his sword but he ignored the impulse and stared the man straight in his eyes. "That is no concern of yours, Wildling." The moment the word left his mouth Aemon knew it was a mistake. 

"Fuking Kneeler, I will gut you and drink your blood." The large man bellowed and raised the axe to bring it down on his head. 

'_Stupid fucking shit'_ Aemon dodged and drew his sword. He immediately bent his knees and took a fighting stance all while internally berating himself. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Gavin." A man shouted coming towards them. 

Aemon didn't take his eyes off of this Gavin even as the new man was now standing between them. 

"Pretty cunt is a Southerner." Gavin growled towards the new man. 

"Stay your ass, fool. No southerner other than crows could come this far North from the Wall and the lad has grey cloak not black, he is no crow." The new man looked at him "Who are you boy," he asked.

"My name is Aemon Targaryen, I'm here to meet your king." The man just nodded, there was no indication that he recognized his name. It looked like the man had never heard the name Targaryen in his life. South of the Wall the name Targaryen was feared or hated by some and respected by others but seeing no recognition was a little disconcerting to him. '_It would be difficult to deal with them if they don't even know who the fuck a Targaryen is_.' He thought. '_At the least, their turncloak king will know me.'_

"That fucker called me a Wildling, Haldon. He a kneeler look at his fancy armor and sword." The man named Gavin spoke still looking at him but now with greed instead of anger.

"Where do you come from, boy. Did you steal the armor and the sword?" The newly named Haldon asked. 

"No, they belong to me." He answered a little irritated. "Just take me to your King I will tell him where I come from." He said while lowering his sword. 

Haldon narrowed his eyes at him. "Mance is no king, we just follow him and I'm sure he would want to meet you." 

"First Put that sword of yours away if you don't want to lose it." He said eyeing his sword and gesturing for him to follow. 

Aemon sheathed his sword and followed Haldon with Gavin behind him. As they walked he observed everything, The camp was more of a disorganized town, he was sure that even a small organized force could easily destroy it. There were tents made of Sealskins and animal furs packed together with little space between them to walk. There were a multitude of animals tied outside of some tents. Rams, dogs, some Bulls, Hares in cages, and a few horses which were far and few between. 

He also saw a section of the camp occupied by Giants and their mammoths. They didn't look to be more than a hundred of them.

By the time they reached the King's pavilion, there was a large number of people following them, It seems word about a lone southerner coming this far North has spread like wildfire throughout the camp. 

Haldon stopped him and entered the huge tent made of snow bear skin alone. Aemon just stood there and looked at all the people around him. They truly looked wild, with long hairs and beards which were mostly unwashed, with furs covering all of their bodies, axes made of stone and bones, and bronze swords, spears, and bows made of weirwood were the most common weapons in their hands.

The person that came out was not the King, not even a man but a woman, a Queen, or someone who looked like a Queen. The woman was beautiful, with dark honey blonde hair reaching to her waist which she wore in braid across her right shoulder, high cheekbones, pale grey-blue eyes, and a slender form with full bosom. 

Everything she wore was white, white woolen breeches tucked into high boots of bleached white leather, white bearskin cloak pinned at the shoulder with a carved weirwood face, and a white tunic with bone fastening. She also had a long bone knife at her waist. 

He shook his head knowing he was staring for too long and licked his lips. "Ah, I want to meet Mance Rayder?" He asked looking at the frowning Lady. "My lady" He added as an afterthought.

"I am no southern lady but a woman of the free folk." Her scowl deepened. "Who are you, kneeler. How did you come here?" 

"I am no kneeler, I am Aemon Targaryen." Well it was true he was not a kneeler, he was the King of the kneelers but he left that unsaid. "And I have my ways of travel." 

She didn't seem impressed. "What do you want with Mance." 

Aemon didn't know what to say to that. "I have a proposal for him, a proposal that will help all your people."

She folded her hands under her breast and stared at him with raised eyebrows. "I don't know what proposal a simple southern boy like you can make but Mance is not here at the moment, he will be back any time now. Stay here if you have to, A foolish young boy like you is no danger to us." She then looked at Haldon. "Cut him down if he does anything stupid and don't let him leave." Saying this she retreated to her tent but before entering she turned again. "Send a scouting party to see if he is alone."

Aemon gritted his teeth and stood there seeing her retreating form. Other Wildlings also seems to have lost interest and were dispersing. The Sun was almost gone and a big fire pit was being lit a few feet away from him.

A few minutes passed as he stood there wrapped in his cloak, staring into the fire and occasionally checking on Lyrex through their bond. Lyrex was flying high above the camp and his senses were giving off a warning for a huge approaching snowstorm. 

Finally an hour into the night there were shouts of men returning. At this, the white-dressed Queen-like woman came out of the tent along with another woman, This one with a slight swell visible on her belly. 

The eyes of all the new men immediately fell upon him as they reached the center of the camp, the people started surrounding them again, he didn't know if they did it to hear a report from the newly arrived Wildlings or to see what he, the simple lone southerner had to say. 

The Queen-like Wildling woman walked over to a newly arrived slender man with broad shoulders and wide chest who looked nothing like a king. Aemon could say that they were speaking about him by the way the man was staring at him. 

The man walked to stand in front of him. "Who are you, boy." He asked.

Aemon looked at the man's sharp face and asked. "Are you Mance Rayder?" 

"Aye, I am."

"My name is Aemon Targaryen." The reaction was immediate to that, the King Beyond the Wall's eyebrows were touching his hairline. 

"As far as I know Targaryen's have silver hair and strange eyes and nearly all of them are dead. You look more like a Stark than a Targaryen. Be as it may, it doesn't matter who you are but my good sister Val says that you have some proposal for my people. And If this proposal of yours involves us fighting for you to take the Iron throne, I suggest you leave as you have come."

"No, I don't need you to fight for the Iron throne. In fact, what I have to offer will benefit your people more than it does me, So, I suggest you gather your Chiefs and Lords."

The king beyond the Wall chuckled. "Hear that Tormund, The southerner is willing to do something for our benefit, gather the Lords he says."

The broad bearded man who was busy drinking something from his horn until now looked at him and laughed. "Go on boy I'm the Lord O Giantsbane of Ruddy hall." 

The Wildlings were laughing, it didn't sit well with him, he was sorely tempted to have Lyrex scare the shit out of them. None the less important-looking Wildlings sat on the logs around the campfire. He could tell that it was not to hear him but to drink, eat, and talk among themselves. 

No one was even considering what he said. _'They think me a simple lone southern boy.'_ Mance offered him a drink and meat. "Come sit with us boy, you are our guest for the night."

Aemon took the offered seat and gulped down the bitter-tasting drink. 

"Now tell me, boy, why have you come here, My patrols and scouts found no other southerners for miles, Tell me why come here alone." 

"As I told you earlier, I am here to offer you something that will benefit your people. I know you intend to cross the Wall, I even know why you want to do it. My offer is simple I as the king of the seven kingdoms will allow you south of the Wall if you meet some of my conditions." Before he could continue Mance Raydar interrupted him, he also observed that many of the Wildlings were now seriously paying attention to him.

"Robert Baratheon is the King of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't know what you are going on about but your lies will not be appreciated." The king beyond the Wall said, his voice cold and threatening. 

"Aye, Robert Baratheon was the King before I executed him. Lord Stark has bent the knee to me, I control the North and in a few moons, Riverlands and the Vale will be under my command."

"Why would Stark support you, he was loyal to the Stag as one can be, I don't believe you."

Aemon chuckled. "You said it yourself, I look more Stark than Targaryen. My mother was Lyanna Stark, Lord Stark had no choice but to support his blood. This gives me control over the North and the Wall to some extend." 

This got the attention of everyone near them. Mance Rayder was looking at him in a different light. "Tormund, looks like the boy truly has something to offer, send someone to call Styr, Herma, Oldfather, and anyone else you think is important."

Mance than looked at him "So the story of Dragon prince kidnapping and raping the she-wolf is false than." He asked. 

"Aye, Rhaegar loved Lyanna and they were wed. After the rebellion my mother handed me over to Lord Stark as she died on the birthing bed. Lord Stark raised me as his bastard to keep me safe from Robert." His treatment at Winterfell and Lords Starks plans for him rotting at the Wall were left unsaid.

"A story worthy of songs." The king beyond the Wall chuckled.

Within a few minutes, the circle around the Campfire was crowded with who he assumed were leaders of the various clans. Aemon observed all the newcomers but there were two who stood out the most. One was a tall, lean, bald man with no ears and scars all over his sharp face and head who he assumed was the Leader of the Thenns due to his bronze armor and Axe and the other was a small grey-faced man whose very sight made his skin crawl, he didn't know why but the man's entire being felt unpleasant to him. 

When Mance announced who he was, there were shouts of outrage heard from almost all of the Wildlings at his very presence in their camp. It took more than a few minutes for the King beyond the Wall to get order among his vessels and convince them to hear what the 'Southerner' has to say. 

All the Wildling were looking or glaring at him but were ready to listen. As he opened his mouth to speak someone interrupted him with their grating voice.

"He is a Warg." He looked to see that it was the grey-faced man who spoke. When Aemon heard this he understood why he felt uncomfortable by the man's presence. The man was Warg too, a powerful one, but his power seems tainted. 

There were some surprised looks and whispers but no one spoke, He chose to ignore the statement and looked at all the people surrounding him.

"You all are going to die if you don't cross the Wall." He said not wanting to beat around the bush.

"You will die first, Kneeler." A man wearing garments made of bones shouted. '_Rattleshirt_' he thought.

"No, I won't, I will be safe south of the Wall behind my Castle Walls. But you, I know who is coming to kill you as well as you do." He announced. "Your plans to attack the Wall will not succeed, you will lose like the other Wildling armies before yours did."

"Fuck you, Kneeler. I will tear down your mighty Walls, fuck your women in front of you before gutting you."

A tall bearded man with huge forearms roared at him. Aemon glared at the man. 

"No, you won't. Even if you somehow succeed in crossing the Wall. The Northern Lords will slaughter you and your people." There were shouts of outrage.

He took a deep breath. "I am willing to help you with your plight." He shouted getting everyone's attention. "Lord Stark kneels before me, he and his Lords will listen to what I have to say, and I can advocate for all of you crossing the Wall if you agree to some of my conditions."

Before anyone else could show they displeasure at his words Mance Rayder spoke. "And why would you do that, why help us if not for your own interest, what do you get in return."

"Nothing, Helping you gives me nothing other than trouble. All the Lords south of the Wall will loathe me for allowing you lot south of the Wall." He rubbed his hands over the hilt of his sword. "I just don't want you all to join the undead army of the Night King. I don't believe the Wall will hold him for long, he will find a way to cross and when that happens I want to be ready to face him." 

No one said anything for a few moments until the one Mance's called Tormund spoke. "Why would Stark and his Kneelers listen to you. You are what, four and ten. Why would anyone follow you, boy, you've not even grown a single fucking hair on your face." 

Aemon gritted his teeth he didn't like the way his credibility was being downplayed due to his fucking age. "I am the true King of the Seven Kingdom, Direct descendant of Aegon the Conqueror. Lord Stark follows me because his ancestor Thorran Stark pleaded his loyalty to my ancestor."

Mance Rayder chuckled looking at him and the one named Tormund was outright laughing. 

"It doesn't work like that, boy. No one will follow you just because your grandfather's grandfather was some conqueror. They follow me because they believe in me. I spent years bringing them all together." The king beyond the then pointed at the bald man with no ears. "That is Styr, the Magnar of the Thenns, I had to beat him three times before he agreed to follow me. This Tormund I had to defeat once and with many other chieftains, I did the same. Free folks respect strength, boy. No one will believe you just because you say them to do so, they mislike your southern ways." 

Aemon sighed. He didn't want to do this but the king beyond the wanted to see his strength. "Aye, Strength is something I respect too." He then looked straight in the brown eyes of the king beyond the Wall. "And I have strength enough to annihilate your entire camp within a few minutes." 

The entire camp went silent at his words, the people how were laughing a moment ago were now staring at his with bewilderment but soon they started to cruse and threaten him.

He kept his eyes on the King beyond the Wall who was staring at him with his raised eyebrows. Aemon didn't say anything he just connected to Lyrex and requested his dragon to give the Wildlings a show.

Lyrex descended from the clouds and roared showing himself to every single Wildling in the camp. He blew a huge fiery breath in the air lighting the night sky with his blue-white flames, he circled the camp flying a few meters above the ground sending a strong gust of wind as he flapped his huge wings before disappearing in the clouds. This got the reaction Aemon was expecting.

It took a while for the King beyond the Wall to restore order in the camp. "What are your conditions." He asked now standing with most of his clan chiefs, who were now giving him wary looks. 

"I don't expect you to bend the knee." At their nods, he too nodded and continued. "I want your people to man the abandoned castles on the Wall and help fight the Night King when he comes with his army. Second, Your people will have to follow the law of the land, no stealing, looting, and raping. Anyone who doesn't follow these rules will be executed. Third, half of all your wealth will have to be surrendered for the grains, armors, and weapons that you will need. Fourth, one child of each clan chieftain will be fostered at Winterfell, they will be taught to read, write, wield weapons, and will be treated as the wards of a noble house, Some of them can even marry heirs of the Northern lords helping in strengthening the ties. If you agree to these conditions I will allow you to settle in the Lands of the Gift and the New Gift. I swear on my honor that no harm will come to you and your people. You will be under the protection of me and my Dragon. But if the terms of this agreement are broken by anyone, they will be executed without mercy." 

The Wildlings were glaring at him. It seems his terms didn't appeal to them.

"We are free men and women, we will never be tied down by your petty rules and laws. I and my clan will never abide by your southern ways." Saying this one of the men turned around and left. 

The Magnar of the Thenns spit at his legs and left. Many other chiefs rejected his offer with their own insults and threats. Aemon understood these people were desperate but not desperate enough to accept his offer. 

The only people left were Mance Raydar, Tormumd, white-dressed beauty named Val, a pregnant woman who was standing close to Mance, an Old woman who looked like a woods witch, and one more attractive woman. 

The old woman ambled towards him. "I know lad you will lead, you will lead. I will tell them, tell them." saying this she too left. 

The attractive woman came forward. "My village was attacked by the wights, Almost all of the fighting men and women were killed. Very few of us escaped, no more than three hundred. Most are young children. I have two daughters. If I agree to your terms will you honor your words." 

"Aye, I swear it on the Old gods and the New." Aemon replied sincerely. Three hundred was a very insignificant number but he was willing to accept anything at this point. 

The woman nodded her head, turned, and looked towards Mance Raydar and his remaining companions. 

"Well Aemon Targaryen your offer while generous in southern standards was not something that would be considered by the Free folks. Your terms are taking away their freedom. Most of us would rather die free than live with restrictions. I will speak to them and make a counteroffer to you within a few days."

Aemon thought about it for a few moments, he had to go to the Giants and return to Winterfell preferable before the Northern lords arrive. '_Maybe I could get his answer on my way back from the Giants, a few days here would be alright._' thinking this he agreed. "As you wish, I can wait a few days for your answer."

The King beyond the Wall nodded. "Till then you are our guest, no harm will come to you in this camp." Saying this he left with his companions. 

Now it was only him and the woman standing beside him. He looked at her. "What is your name, My lady." 

She scowled. "Karsi and I am no lady. I am a spearwife." 

He smiled and looked at the black clouds gathering above them. 

"There is a storm brewing, You can spend your night in my tent if you wish." Karsi offered. 

Aemon smiled. "I would gladly spend my night in your tent." He said and closed his eyes and communicated to Lyrex to find himself a safe resting spot and started following the woman through the camp. 

"Can you speak Old Tounge, Karsi?" He asked as they navigated through the small campfires and tents. 

"Aye, I do." 

Aemon smiled. 'At least, I have someone who could help communicate with the Giants' he thought. 

Karsi led him into a small bearskin tent which was already occupied by two small sleeping girls covered in furs. It had enough space for two more people but it would be tight. He laid down with his cloak surrounding him with Karsi laying beside him, her warm body too close to him.

Sleeping was near impossible with Karsi so close to him. A moment later he felt her hand drift towards his member. He looked at her in surprise to see her looking at him with lust. He was too stunned to even move his face when she took his lips in hers, his instincts took over and he kissed her back, their tongues mingling with each other. She slowly began stroking his hardened cock and on instincts, his hands moved to her tits. 

When the winds outside howled and thundered he came to his senses and push her away. "N..no, I ha wife." He said between heavy breaths. She looked a little disappointed but moved her hands from his person and turned away from him. 

He licked his lips and took some deep breaths trying to calm himself. It was difficult to turn her down, even knowing that it was the right thing to do, it was difficult.

The more he thought about it the more he realized something. Many women will try to seduce him in the future, as the King of the Seven Kingdom it was inevitable. He also realized that many others will try the same with Daenerys, his aunt was too beautiful to be left alone. He didn't know if he would be willful enough to overcome his lust and instincts. He would try hard, but he hoped Daenerys would be faithful to him. The Dragon nor the wolf in him would tolerate otherwise. 

He closed his eyes and silently slipped into the skin of Ghost who was laying on his bed beside Daenerys in Winterfell.

The very next morning he convinced Karsi to fly with him to the Giants. 

The talk with the Giants went much smoother than he had expected it to go. The Giants agreed to respect their part of the pact and would start moving south towards the Wall with haste. He concluded that it would take two moons for them to reach the Wall. The only thing strange about the encounter was the strangeness he felt when he wore the crown of Winter. It felt foreign and heavy on his head. It truly didn't belong to him, he had the Stark blood but he was not a Stark, the strangeness of the crown affirmed this truth. 

He was intrigued by the Giants. Their fourteen to sixteen feet tall fur-covered humanoid bodies fascinated him. In the citadel, he had learned and seen the internal parts of a man and woman, Citadel kept many dead bodies for purposes of teaching. He was curious to know if the Giants had the same organs as a man. '_Any maester in the citadel would sell his maester's chain to study a dead Gaint.'_ He thought. 

After returning to the Wildling camp, he spent a few days there waiting for Mance's answer. He was wary of many Wildlings, mainly the grey-faced greedy-looking skin-changer named Varamyr, who had a Bear, a Shadow Cat, and three wolves as his bonded animals. Aemon could see the man wanted Lyrex. 

It was on the sixth day that he was again summoned to the main tent where Mance and many other chieftains were waiting for him. 

Upon entering the tent the first thing that got his attention was a large warhorn eight feet long. It was black with gold bands and engraven with runes of the First Men. He did his best to keep his face emotionless when he saw the horn. 

He was offered a seat and some mead which was too strong for his taste. 

"It looks like you know what that is." Mance started gesturing towards the horn. "We camped here more then a moon, opened half a hundred graves and let all those shades loose in the world, and finally today we found the Horn of Joramun that can bring your cold Wall down."

"The horn of Winter." Aemon questioned. The horn did have the look it but no one would know if it was real or not until tested. 

"Aye, the horn of Winter. Now for the counteroffer. We will hand over this horn to you in exchange for allowing all the free folks to cross the Wall."

Aemon raised his eyebrows. "And What use is the horn to me." He asked. 

"No, It's no use to you but Tormund here is also known as Horn-blower." Mance chuckled. 

"Aye, lad. I'd give it a nice toot and we'd climb through the rubble." Tormund bellowed and laughed. 

Aemon clenched his fists. "This will do no good for you. The Wall protects everyone if you bring it down you will be dooming yourselves." He got up from his seat. 

"I stand by my offer. Anyone who wants to take it will have to leave on the morrow and reach the Wall as soon as possible. Lord Commander Mormont and my uncle Benjen Stark the first ranger of the Watch will welcome them." 

Hearing this Karsi stood beside him. "I don't want my daughters to die and everyone knows anyone who stays on this side of the Wall will die." She stated.

The next one to stand was the Old woods witch named Mother Mole. "Aye, the night is coming and the lad can save us all." Saying tho she hobbled towards him. 

"Fuck you both, one a weak cunt and other an old mad witch. You will be cut down by him the moment you leave this camp." The Lord of Bones shouted pointing his sword at them. 

"No, they will live to survive the long night but you, you will die and become an undead corpse in the Night king's army." Aemon resorted. 

Many of the clan chiefs looked unsure but they didn't stand. Aemon sighed and looked down he didn't want this to go this way but seeing no other option he began. "The next time we meet It will be on a battlefield, you all trying to cross the Wall and me riding Lyrex burning you all." He ignored their shouts of outrage and looked at Mance. "Don't waste your time trying to contact the remaining Northern Giant clans, Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg(Mag the mighty) has already agreed to fight with me when the time comes." 

"What" Val the beautiful good sister of Mance shouted. 

"Aye, The only Giants that will support you are the ones already in this camp. As per my count, they are 150 or so with a heard of 68 mammoths. The remaining uncontacted Giants already agreed to side with me. So don't waste your time going North to meet them." Aemon answered looking at the stunned woman. Internally he was smiling as the King beyond the Wall glared at him with gritted teeth. They both knew that he had no other choice but to accept Aemon's offer now or later, Otherwise, they would die, at the hands of the Night king or by Dragon fire but death was inevitable if Mance refused him and the King beyond the wall knew it.

The very next day nearly 10,000 Wildlings broke off from the main camp and started their journey south towards the Wall under the command of Karsi and Mother Mole. Aemon was quite surprised when so many Wildlings agreed to follow the old Woods witch. 

After making sure everything was apt, He handed over some of the Dragonglass weapons to Karsi after telling her about their importance. He stayed with them for a day before mounting Lyrex. He was satisfied that everything was done in less than ten days, unlike a moon he had expected. He was furthermore pleased that he could reach Winterfell before all the Lords arrived, sparing Daenerys the trouble of dealing with the fuckers all by herself.

**RIVERLANDS.**

**SER BARRISTAN SALMY**

It took them a little over a moon to reach the Castle. Barristan sighed in relief as the gates opened to welcome them.

They travel through the North was smooth but once they crossed the neck the real trouble began. The petty Lords of Riverland and hedge Knights were a constant every day, coming to meet the King. He had to lie to every one of them and send them back to their homes defusing them from traveling to the Wall to fight the Wildlings which many of them wanted to do. 

The most troubling part of the journey was maintaining the discipline among the soldiers. The Unsullied were the most disciplined soldiers he had ever seen and the pit fighters were the most undisciplined. The moment he saw them in that clearing in the North he had realized that they were not soldiers but fighters who fought for themselves, from the very beginning he knew they would be trouble but he didn't perceive them to be this hard to control. Every day a few of them would wander away from the road to go exploring on their own, some came back, some were still gone, they were loud, too loud, many of them refused to wear the full Lannister and Baratheon armors instead choosing to wear only what they preferred, Some wore breastplates, few only wore Vambraces, few wore Gauntlets, few wore boots. They looked like a band of looters who just ransack a battlefield. All his and Greyworm's efforts to control them were for not.

Castle Darry, though old was relatively small was located in one of the most fertile regions of Riverlands but most of their holdings were stripped away by Robert after the Rebellion as punishment for their support of House Targaryen. When the gates opened they were greeted by Raymun Darry, the current Lord of Darry.

Raymun Darry was relatively a young man, he was a fourth-born son who was never supposed to inherit the Castle but in that cursed Robert's Rebellion, his three elder brothers lost their lives fighting for the Targaryens and left the Lordship to him.

The Lord held no warmth in his eyes when he saw him. He was used to this behavior, many Targaryen loyalists thought him to be a turncloak, who bend the knee to the usurper instead of dying on that battlefield with Rhaegar. He couldn't fault the man, after all the man's reasons to loathe him were justified. 

"Ser Barristan, Welcome to my castle." The man greeted with his wary eyes as a servant offered him bread and salt. 

"Lord Darry, " He greeted bowing his head after eating the bread and salt. "I come here on behalf of my king and bring his massive for you." He said directly coming to the point not beating around the bush.

He instructed Greyworm in Valyrian to settle in the yard as he followed the Lord to the main Keep, "I think it's best if we discuss the matter in your solar, my lord." He said seeing the several guards in their hearing distance. 

The Darry lord raised his eyebrows at him but proceeded to lead him to the upper floor without any question.

The Solar was also small with Myrish rugs on the floor, a large desk, seats, and some tapestries on the walls. Seeing that they were alone he retrieved the King's letter scroll from his pouch and handed it to the now curious Lord.

Barristan didn't know what was written in the letter, it was not his place to read it. He just stood there in silence as the man read the letter, he observed as the expression on Darry lord's face changed. When he was done reading the letter the lord immediately walked to the solar door and bolted it.

"Are you really in the service of the Targaryens again, Ser Barristan?" The man whispered urgently, there was a certain spark present in his eyes that made Barristan know that whatever was written in that letter was quite compelling for the man to be this excited. 

"Aye, my Lord. I will be back in the service as a Targaryen Kingsguard after I prove my loyalty to his grace." He spoke as sincerely as possible because this time he had no intention of serving anyone other than the Targaryens, he would die serving them.

"I have heard rumors coming from the East, Daenerys Targaryen conquering one of the slave cities and declaring herself Queen, about dragons being born. I thought most of them to be false but I knew if they had any truth to them, it would have taken her a few years to reach Westeros but this is even better." The Lord said still holding the scroll in his hands.

"Aye, The King and Queen have liberated Astapor that is true but I have not seen any dragons with them, my Lord." He answered.

"What do they look like Ser Barristan." The man asked coming to stand in front of him, the spark still present in his eyes. 

"Queen Daenerys takes after her mother Queen Rhaella, she has the same beauty and kindness of her mother but unlike Queen Rhaella she is also fierce. The King, he has the Stark coloring dark hairs, grey eyes with a slightly long face but there much of his father in his cheekbones, nose, and lips." He recounted the faces of the Targaryens, the family of once Dragonlords who were known to be the most beautiful and graceful people to ever dwell on these lands. 

The man nodded now having gained his composure and spoke. "You will have my support in all your endorsers, Ser. Supplies and arms will be available to you whenever you need them and my Castle will always be open to you.

"We won't need much and in a day or two we will leave to lay an ambush for the Lannisters near the border." He said not wanting to waste any time. He was sure it would take a while for the Lannisters to attack but he didn't want to leave any possibility of early attacks unprepared. 

"Aye, I will also inform my fellow loyalist lords and start preparation for the reign of the Dragons." The Darry lord said already moving towards his desk. 

They stayed at Castle Darry for two days before leaving for Pinkmaiden, House Piper's stronghold near the border of Riverlands and Westerlands. It took them nearly three weeks to get to the outskirts of the castle as they traveled passing High Heart and Acron Hall. It would have taken much less if they had horses or if they could walk freely with no fear of arousing suspicion.

Here he decided to divide the men into two equal groups before entering the Lannister lands. The first group under the command of Greyworm and Himself would travel south-west towards Golden tooth via Riverroad and the second group under Sandor Clagane, Arys Oakheart, and Mudrat another unsullied commander would travel south to Hornvale. He choose these two points knowing very well that any Lannister army would have to pass them to enter Riverlands.

They finally crossed the border and entered Westerlands through the Riverroad after the second day of walking from Pinkmaiden. He and Greyworm decided to hide and wait for the enemy in the hills which were a day's ride away from the Golden tooth Castle, the seat of House Lefford. 

On the fourth day of their waiting his Unsullied scouts saw the enemy, a strong raiding party of three hundred heavy horses. 

Barriatan didn't attack them immediately because the Sun was about to go down and he knew that the party will make camp. So, he let them ride past their hiding place and followed them. As he suspected they reached the enemy camp after a few hours of walking in the dark of the night. 

He breathed deeply trying to calm his heart silently observing the enemy soldiers around the campfires and waiting for Greyworm who was to circle the camp with his Unsullied and blow his horn as a signal for him to lead the attack with the pit fighters. 

All through this wait, various thoughts were running through his mind. It was troubling to him that the Lannisters were attacking this early, it had only been two moons since Robert's death. He dreaded the ramifications if Lord Tywin brought his full might this early. 'Riverlands would be annihilated' he thought.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and focused his mind on evaluating the enemy. He vaguely estimated them to be no less the three hundred against his two hundred. (150 unsullied and 50 pit fighters). All enemies were heavily armed and armored but most of them had removed their helmets, Vambraces, and Gauntlets as they settled in the camp. They had little to no supplies with them. It was clear to him that they intended to live off the lands, confiscating, and stealing resources from small folk of Riverlands.

He could see three distinctive coat of arms on the surcoats of raiders. A black manticore of House Lorch, An orange burning tree on a smoky field of House Marbrand of Ashemark and the golden inverted pile and the sun of House Lefford of the Golden toot...

Before he could contemplate who was leading the party, his observations were suddenly interrupted by the blaring horn which he knew to be Greyworm's signal for attack. 

"Charge" He yelled and run out of the darkness towards the light of the campfires. The surprise was on their side and the enemy was not prepared to be attacked in their own land. 

He cut through the first two men with ease, the third was ready for him with his sword but was no match for him, he could see from the corner of his eyes as the Unsullied joined the fight with their spears and shields. 

He went through men, Cutting and slashing them with his well-practiced skill while ignoring the fires, shouts, and stench of blood. Many of the enemies were on their horses now trying to escape or launched a mounted attack, making it difficult for them to assault but he could see that the tide of the battle was still on their side. 

It took him a few minutes to reach the thick of the camp where the enemy was mostly intact and nearly all of them were mounted on their horses attacking the Unsullied who surrounded them. 

Barristan didn't hesitate to mount one of the abandoned horses and charged to attack. This continued for a few more minutes before the enemies banded together and broke the Unsullied line surrounding them and escaped towards the Golden tooth leaving behind many prisoners, wounded, and dead.

After making sure there were no enemies near him he removed his kingsguard helmet and dismounted the horse. The battle was over, the prisoners were being rounded up as he made his way towards Greyworm, who was looking over the wounded Unsullied and pit fighters. 

As they tending to their wounded another Unsullied named Black dog came to them with a detailed report of the battle. When he had first heard the names of the Unsullied soldiers he was confused and a little troubled, names like Greyworm, Mudrat, Big fly, Black dog were very impudent for him to hear spoken so willingly. When he had asked Greyworm about it the Unsullied commander had explained to him that these were the names given to them by the masters on the day the King and Queen freed them, most of the Unsullied thought them to be blessed names and decided to keep them. 

As far as he thought the report was good they only lost 8 Unsullied and 12 Pit fighters with 5 Unsullied and 2 pit fighters wounded and Unfit for combat leaving them with 137 Unsullied and 36 pit fighters ready for combat.

The Lannister men on the other hand suffered much more with 126 of their soldiers laying dead, 54 wounded, and 22 prisoners. If Barristan's estimation of the total being 300 was correct them only 98 enemies escaped and after further interrogation of the soldier it was found that their commander was Amory Lorch who also managed to escape. 

After burying the dead Unsullied and pit fighter, he and Greyworm decided to fall back to Pinkmaiden taking the prisoners with them instead of waiting there for more enemies, who would be now aware of their presence.

**BATTLE AT THE HILLS **

** (2nd day, 12th moon of 298 AC)**

**TARGARYEN** **LANNISTER**

**Commanders**

Ser Barristan Salmy. Amory Lorch.

Greyworm.

**Strength**

150 Unsullied. 300 heavy cavalry.

50 Pit fighters. 

**Casualties**

~8 Unsullied. ~202(126dead), (76 prisoners)

~12 Pit fighters 

**SER ARYS OAKHEART.**

On the third day of waiting, they saw the enemy riders. Five hundred strong with a huge man leading them. It was no mistaking that this was the Mountain's raiding party. Before he could even think of a plan the fucking bastard Sandor Clagane shouted and charged, having no other choice he to yelled charge and followed along with the Unsullied and the Pit fighters. 

The initial surprise gave them a few kills but it was for not. The riders were heavily armed and armored and were gaining upper hand on them. Seeing this he yelled "Retreat" and disengaged. 

It was a mad dash to safety after that. By the time they reached the Riverland border, only 46 of them were left. Others either dead or captured. He cursed the stupidity of that dog Clagane as they reached the Pinkmaiden castle. They met up with the much more intact forces of Ser Barristan and Greyworm who also had prisoners with them. 

"The mountain was leading, Ser Barristan. Sandor Clagane ruined everything, he just charged blindly without any plan forcing all of us to follow. I don't know if he survived but he is not with us." He answered Barristan's inquiry. Greyworn also took his report from the remaining Unsullied. 

They finally decided to fall back to Castle Darry after a week when the entire might of the Westerlands was about to enter the Riverlands. They also warned all the Lords and smallfolk on their way back. But to him It seems the Riverlands were doomed.

**BATTLE NEAR HORNVALE**

** (4th day, 12th moon, 298 AC) **

TARGARYEN. LANNISTER.

**Commanders**

Arys Oakheart Gregor Clagane

Sandor Clagane

Mudrat

**Strength**

~150 Unsullied ~500 heavy cavalry

~50 Pit fighters

**Casualties**

~130 to 150 less then 60


End file.
